Peaches and Cream
by bitsaheavenandhell
Summary: When Bella meets Edward Cullen for the first time she falls for him completely and blindly. She doesn't realise what loving him means she'll have to give up.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N I don't own anything Twilight related I just swim in the pool of Ms Meyers genius. I do own the plot and I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p>"Isabella! Get your ass back here right now!" My father's strident yell followed me as I crossed our yard at a run. I didn't look back, just ran. I couldn't believe the argument we had just had. This was me, me! I never did anything to warrant being yelled at and compared to my sister I was the perfect child but now, now that had all changed. Now I was the troubled child, the child that my friends parents would point at and say to their teenager "See what happens when you don't listen!"<p>

Maybe I should back up a bit and explain how it came to this. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am eighteen years old. I live within the tiny town of Forks in Washington State with my dad Charlie- Chief of Police and Rosalie- my somewhat rebellious older sister. I attend Forks High school, I work at Newtons' camping store and I was on the fast track to being dux, going to college and doing everything my dad had planned out for me and until a year ago I was the model student /daughter /employee/sister/town citizen; that was until I met Edward Cullen. Two years my senior and what any sane parent would call a bad boy. I'm talking tattoos, piercings and a motorcycle.

_One year ago_

"So Bells what have we got planned for this weekend?" Alice Cullen, my fabulous best friend, practically bounced up and down in front of me. Her pretty hazel eyes shinning with unreserved excitement as she bounced around me. I laughed and said "Not sure Ali, what do you have planned for us?" Alice was like a pixie on crack, I had never met anyone with as much energy and enthusiasm as Alice until her parents moved here a year ago. That was until I met her older brother Emmett. It was totally weird to see someone as large as Emmett, seriously that guy has to be like twelve feet tall and built like two line-backers put together, bounce around like a toddler on a sugar high. Though since Emmett, who had just started college and was studying physiotherapy and kinesiology, met my sister they had been all lovey-dovey and kissy face and it made me want to throw up. I shook myself from my reverie and focused again on my best friend; she screwed her beautiful face into a grimace and said "I'm not allowed out this weekend. Jaz and I kinda got caught fooling around last night and my rents are freaking out. I'm like grounded for two whole weeks and I'm not allowed to be alone with Jasper at all." The tiny pout on her face at being caught had me laughing. I had never had a boyfriend so I'd never been 'caught' doing anything but the PDA's that Jasper and Alice exhibit at school had me a tad concerned over how quickly they had lost themselves in each other. Alice and I were the same age, seventeen, and Jasper was the same age as Rosalie, eighteen, but Alice was certain that they were soul mates and I knew from experience that Alice was rarely ever wrong.

I laughed at her upset look and said "So you need me to, what, fill the void?" I giggled, barely containing the outburst of mirth I was feeling. Alice slapped my arm daintily and said "There is no void, Isabella. I just wanna hang with my besty, if that's not too much trouble. And with Edward coming home I wanna be as occupied as I can be." Her voice had dropped into a whisper and I had to strain to hear her. I was a tad confused to say the least; I had no idea who Edward was "Um, Ali, who is Edward?" Alice frowned and said "My brother. I mean I try not to say that because he is so totally argh!" I raised an eyebrow in question but it was ruined by the confused frown I could feel creasing my forehead. But my confusion got ignored by Alice as Jasper and Rosalie came walking up; Alice ignored Rose and launched herself at Jasper. Rose rolled her eyes and smiling at me said "So I take it you're not hanging out at home this weekend? What with the prodigal son returning, Alice is gonna need lots of distraction." Alice pulled her face from Jasper's with a sucking noise like a drain being unstoppered and said "For fuck's sake is there nothing that my dumbass brother doesn't tell you?" I gasped at Alice's language, I wasn't big on cussing, but it was Jasper who said "Ali, honey that's a little harsh don't you think?" his southern accent lilting out between the two girls either side of him. His accent became thicker when he was upset, I had noticed, but now there was something sharper behind it. I guess he knew this Edward that they were talking about. He had been friends with Emmett since a student exchange thing when they were little.

The tense silence between Rose and Alice lengthened and I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled on Rose's arm and started backing away from them, I saw Alice's eyes go wide as she focused behind me but I just wanted to avoid a fight so I kept backing away, dragging Rose with me. I smiled at Alice and said "I'll be there tonight just to dissolve some tension" I expected her to laugh but she didn't. I figured I'd ignore it and ask about it later. I swung around, away from Alice, and ran straight smack bang into a solid wall of muscular male. I threw out my hands to grab onto something to stop my clumsy self from hitting the dirty corridor floor. I grabbed onto the closest thing, which just so happened to be the soft supple leather of the man I'd run into. Once I realised he wasn't letting me fall I looked up into his face and fell into the most delicious emerald eyes I had ever seen. I heard myself gasp but that was the only sound I could make. The guy in front of me was too beautiful, I mean almost painfully beautiful. His cheeks and chin covered in auburn stubble and his hair looked like Johnny Depps' in Cry Baby, kinda slicked back but not so dated as that fifties style. I could feel one of his arms wrapped around my body; the heat of it radiated throughout my stunned body, holding me close, his other hand held a motorcycle helmet. A throat clearing behind me had me blushing bright red and scrambling away from the stranger before me. I glanced around and noticed that we had drawn on-lookers which made the heat in my face almost unbearable, I didn't look directly at the man before me but I said "Oh my goodness I am so sorry. Please excuse me" before finally getting the courage to look up into his face again. There was a smirk plastered across his handsome features that unsettled my heart rate all over again, his eyes roamed my body in one languid sweep before he said "Forget it peaches. Ali, you ready to go?" Alice looked horrified at what had happened but she recovered enough to say "Sure thing Ed, just give me a sec to say goodbye." She turned her back on us gave Jaz a quick lip lock than turned back to me; Alice and I rarely had to tell one another what we were thinking , we could practically read each others minds, she smiled kind of sadly and said "Tonight. I promise." I nodded gave her a quick hug than watched her leave with the real life Adonis.

Jaz and Rose were whispering fiercely beside me and from what I could gather it wasn't an all together good thing that Edward Cullen was here in Forks; my brain registered their unease but my body was still tingling from the feel of his arm wrapped around me and for a second I allowed myself the luxury of imagining kissing that handsome god. My heart rate sped up and I could feel this weird weighty heat in my lower stomach and my breasts tingled and my nipples peaked under my sensible cotton bra. Embarrassed to think that either of the people standing with me or maybe someone walking past could see my arousal made colour heat my cheeks again so I tapped Rose on the shoulder and said "I'm gonna go wait in the car. Jaz, I'll see you later." I waved distractedly before walking off down the corridor in a daze.

I found myself in a daze all afternoon and for the life of me I couldn't concentrate on anything other than going to Alice's that night, I really wanted to see Edward again and find out why Alice had kept him such a secret. I felt almost drunk with anticipation as Rose drove me towards the Cullen's remote house she was going to see Emmett who was home for the weekend and I always had trouble finding the turn off to their house because unless you knew it was there you'd miss it, I tended to miss it. Rose, as always looked like a supermodel; her long blonde hair, curled at the ends, and hung to the top of her butt. Her figure was one to be envious of and it made me feel even more inadequate than I already did. She has gorgeous blue eyes and a pout that put Angelina Jolie to shame and legs that didn't quit. Me, on the other hand, I was plain. My hair hangs to pretty much the same place as Rose's but it was a dull brown; I had no figure to speak of, I mean I was well proportioned and my skin had a pale lustre to it the people commented on but next to Rose I felt, not ugly but more unnoticeable. We pulled onto the driveway of the Cullen 'house' I use the term loosely because their house was three storeys of glass and wood and was absolutely huge. Our house was really nice but compared to the Cullen house it was a shack. Alice's parents were awesomely nice people; Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Alice's dad, was chief surgeon in Port Angeles, Mrs Esme Cullen, Alice's mum, was an interior decorator and had some amazingly wealthy and famous people in her rolodex but she was the Mrs Clever type mum. Always cooking and baking and hovering trying to attend to our every need. It made me miss my mum who had died in a car wreck when I was ten. It had been seven years but I missed her almost as much today as I had in the days following her death.

As Rose pulled to a stop in front of the house I noticed the most gorgeous motorcycle I had ever seen. An old fashioned Harley Davidson, all black shiny metal and paint. I was too busy looking at the bike to pay attention to what was happening in the house but a screeching noise followed by a shattering sound had my full attention focusing on the house. Rose and I shot one another questioning glances before I followed her up the front stairs. We didn't bother knocking because Esme had yelled at us for not just walking in; we walked into the foyer and we could hear the screaming louder now and it took me a second to recognise Alice's voice as it reached a pitch I hadn't even heard before "Fuck you Edward! You're a prick if you think that's going to make up for everything." I expected to hear Esme or Carlisle's voice raised in reprimand at her language but when nothing came I realised they weren't here. I looked worriedly at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders and pursed her mouth. I turned to go towards the kitchen when a deep voice from somewhere on the staircase had me stopping in my tracks "I wouldn't go in there Bells, they have some serious shit to work through." I looked up into Emmett's uncharacteristically sober face and nodded my head saying "What's going on? I've never heard Alice like this." Emmett shook his head and said "Yeah I know, she rarely gets like this. Actually it's normal when Edward is home." His tone was almost sad and something pinged in my chest. I didn't want my friends to hurt.

Rose and Emmett disappeared upstairs and left me standing alone in the foyer. But I wasn't that way for long, Alice came stomping into the foyer, she threw a glare my way before racing up the stairs, the entire time calling for Jasper. I guess he had been hiding upstairs waiting for Alice to finish her argument with Edward. I huffed out a semi-annoyed breath before going into the TV room and flicking the massive flat screen on. This wasn't the start to our girlie weekend that I'd imagined but I figured Alice would calm down soon enough and come tell me what had happened. A small sound behind me had me spinning on my seat and gawking again at the beauty that was Edward Cullen. I knew that I couldn't just sit there staring at him so I smiled and said "Hi I'm Isabella, um, Bella. You of course are Edward, Alice and Emmett's brother." Edward wandered into the room a little more, the sneer that had been on his face when he had saved me from falling earlier that day was still in place and damn if I didn't find it super sexy. The heat I had felt between my thighs earlier was back and getting worse. I wriggled in my seat and tried to get rid of it but the wriggling just seemed to aggravate it more so I stopped and my sudden stillness drew his attention to me. His green eyes trained on my stationary body like lasers and I could feel myself getting lost within their depths, until he spoke "So, Peaches, looks like you're on Edward entertainment duty."

I sucked in what I hoped would be a stabilising breath and said "Um, sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." My voice came out a little breathy but it didn't crack so I was pleased. He rolled his eyes and crossed the room; he flopped down on the lounge beside me and said "I'm not allowed to be unaccompanied. Weren't you told that at least?" his tone was jovial but the bitterness behind it had me immediately feeling sorry for him. I reached out my hand and touched his arm, it was meant to be a gesture of comfort and nothing else, but the look that flared across his face at my touch wasn't comfort, in fact it wasn't a look I was at all familiar with. I pulled my hand away and turned my head away from him. This didn't seem to discourage him; he reached out a hand, its finger calloused but gentle, and cupped my chin turning my face toward him. I didn't know what was happening, his gaze was hypnotic and I didn't want to be released. He leant forward and his lips touched mine and it was as if some switch I hadn't realised I had flipped into the on position and suddenly I was the aggressor. I leant into the kiss and opened my mouth to allow his tongue further access, I ran my fingers along his arms, feeling the muscles under his light jumper, and traced them over his stubble covered jaw and into his lustrous hair. I tugged his head closer to mine and wasn't the least bit concerned when he pushed my body down onto the lounge and covered it with his own. I could feel the hard length of his penis as it pushed against my thigh and it didn't shock me all it did was make me want it pressed against my most intimate of areas. I opened my legs and allowed him to settle there.

Some part of me registered that this was happening extremely fast and that I shouldn't be doing it, especially with a boy I didn't know but another part was cheering at being released. I gasped in some delicious breaths as Edward's mouth trailed along my jaw and his teeth nibbled at my ear. A shudder ran through me and I moaned, like full on porn star moaned, I hadn't even realised I could make that sound but Edward seemed to like it and as long as he didn't leave me I was good. The pressure that had been building in my stomach now settled in my groin and I wriggled trying to ease it; the fact that with my legs opened and Edward between them his penis was pressing my jeans against my slit and the pressure was too much. He shifted again and a spasm of heat shafted through my body and my panties became soaked by a flood of moisture. The heat caused my back to arch and I couldn't help the low moan and delicious shudder that escaped my body. I felt rather than heard Edward's laughter but his lips were at my ear "Ah Peaches if you come that fast with all of our clothes on than imagine how quickly you'll come when I'm buried deep inside you." His words shocked me but they also turned me on and it had me biting my lip in anticipation. "Jesus Peaches are you trying to kill me? Don't bite your lip, it does wicked things to me and makes me want to do wicked things to you." His mouth returned to mine, kissing me with every pent up emotion he had inside his body and I responded. My hands never left his body they roamed from his hair, down his muscular back and over his sculptured ass, and I cupped his ass which happily brought him closer to me.

I found myself practically sobbing his name as he ran one hand down over my breast, over my stomach and flicked the buttons of my jeans open. The soft pink cotton of my panties became visible as he flicked the buttons open and his moan of longing made me squirm. He lightly ran a finger over the elastic at the top of my panties before dipping under the fabric and coming to rest on my sex. But instead of continuing he stopped and looked into my eyes, I frowned and lightly bucked my hips encouraging him. He took my hint and slipped his middle finger through my sopping wet folds and into me. I had never had anyone else's fingers touching me in such an intimate way, of course I'd masturbated but touching my self had never felt like this. I wanted to tell him what excited me but I was unsure of how to go about it. I knew all the technical terms for what I wanted and where I wanted to be touched but I had never gotten the hang of trash talking or slang which had Alice and Rose in stitches. Lucky for me Edward really didn't need any tutorial about what to do because the next thing I know his longer fingers are rubbing and flicking and torturing my clitoris and for the second time in less than ten minutes I was coming again. I heard Edward moan as his finger slipped inside my pulsating warmth and between kisses he said "I want nothing more than to shove my dick into you so hard. Let me Peaches." I moaned my consent as he lifted my shirt up over my head and his mouth dropped to the swell of my breasts over the tops of my bra. His fingers were unsnapping the clasp on my bra before I could take another breath but the second his lips attached themselves to my nipple I was tossed back into the maelstrom of emotion he was causing. I dropped my hands to the fly of his jeans and caressed his length through the soft denim before releasing him. I wrapped my hand around his penis, surprised when my fingers didn't meet, I really didn't know what to do. I'm a virgin, so sue me if I didn't know where to go from here. My hesitation drew his attention and he wrapped his hand around mine and moved it up and down, squeezing lightly as our hands reached the head of his penis. His breathing picked up and I could feel more moisture pooling between my thighs and I was convinced that it was going to seep through and ruin the lounge. I opened my mouth to mention this to Edward when a bellow of rage erupted within the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending it there it's 2 in the morning and my three gorgeous girls don't know the meaning of sleep in.<strong>

**Hope you're enjoying it**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/NHello lovelies! Yep I had a moment of complete brain failure and forgot to post some stuff so I've had to re-post chapters 1&2 but hopefully I've fixed it now lol**

**Don't forget that I own only the plot :)**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Edward was gone and I was alone and semi-naked on the lounge with Rose's face swimming before my eyes. Her blue eyes were worriedly searching my face while she adjusted my clothing. I fought her, trying to push her hands away so I could go to Edward. She fought just as hard and she succeeded in getting my t-shirt back on and my jeans done back up all the while talking to me in a weird calming voice and suddenly her words penetrated the lustful fog I'd been immersed in "It's okay now Bella, honest. You're okay; Emmett is taking care of that piece of shit as we speak." A thick cloud of panic had me jumping off the lounge and racing for the front door, I stumbled down the front steps and onto the driveway where Emmett was beating the life out of Edward. I run at him. His monstrous fists where pummelling against Edward and there is blood streaming from Edwards' nose. He shouldn't do that Edward is mine and that's that. My brain hadn't registered what Emmett's problem was until I got close enough and I hear my voice screaming "Em, don't hurt him. Please he didn't do anything!"<p>

Emmett dumped Edward onto the crushed stone of the driveway. I guess our voices were loud because Jasper and Alice had joined Rose on the step. Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice's midsection and the murderous look she was shooting Edward made me thankful of that fact. Emmett turned on me and in his anger he seems bigger, he stalks toward me and yells "He didn't do anything? If Rose and I hadn't come down stairs when we had you would be being thoroughly fucked by my brother right now." His crudeness makes me blush but I stand my ground. "You misunderstood what was happening. We… I… There wasn't." I gave up trying to explain because I could see the stubborn set to Emmett's jaw that meant he wasn't backing down anytime soon. I threw my hands in the air and just ignored him and walked over to Edward who had gotten to his feet and was spitting out blood from the split lip and bloody nose Emmett had given him. I watched him adjust the septum piercing I hadn't noticed before rolling his neck and shoulders to work out the beaten muscles.

Edward is just looking at me with a sexy half smile and I know I've done the right thing in protecting him. He needs me just as much as I think I need him. I grimace before biting my lip and saying "Wow he really did a number on you, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Edward stepped towards me but the sound of Emmett growling from behind us had him hesitating for a second before shrugging and closing the distance between us. I can feel the fingers that had been buried within my body moments before lift my chin and force me to look into his eyes, I do so cautiously not sure of what he is going to do. His thumb runs across my lips, still trapped within my teeth, as he says "Peaches, you're killing me here. I just had my ass kicked by my giant twin and with you standing there all protective and biting on that luscious lip, ugh the things I wanna do to you." My unfulfilled desire from our private moments in the lounge room flared back up into a raging inferno and my breathing skipped out of its rhythm and sped up. It was the darkening of his stunning green eyes that alerted me to the fact that he felt the same desire. I leant toward him and just before our lips met his words penetrated my overladen brain and I found myself blurting "Emmett's your twin?" and I could've kicked my own ass for interrupting the moment. Edward moved back a little and said in a tight voice "Yeah he is and it doesn't really surprise me that he doesn't advertise that fact. I mean they've lived here, what, almost two years? There aren't any pictures of any of us where the 'public' can see them because that'd make people ask questions." I had to take a step back from him because his anger was explosive and it seemed to swell as the seconds ticked by. He saw my move away from him and it mad him madder.

He jammed his hands through his hair and yelled "Now you're afraid of me? For fuck's sake." I jumped as he pushed passed me and stalked over to the bike I'd noticed earlier, he kicked it to life and cramming his helmet onto his head tore out of the driveway like the hounds of hell were on his tail, the crushed stone spitting from the tires as he sped away. My heart thudded painfully in my chest as he raced away from me heading god knew where.

As the dust settled after Edward's hasty departure I was left with my furious friends and my disbelieving sister. I stood with my back to them watching the empty road for longer than was necessary just so I could ignore them but I couldn't stand there forever. I turned slowly toward them, hoping they'd just let what had happened pass without comment but I knew better than that. Alice had finally wriggled out of Jasper's grasp and she came rushing down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of me. She grabbed my arms, her grip so tight it made my fingers tingle, shaking me bodily until it felt like my eyes were rattling around in my head. "Isabella Swan what the hell were you thinking?" Her anger and disbelief raced across her face but my own temper peaked and I yelled "I wasn't thinking! I don't understand what the big deal is? Why are all of your panties in a knot over a make-out session?" In my own head I knew that what had happened between Edward and I was more than a make-out session but until they told me why the hell it had them so freaked out they weren't getting anything out of me. A snarl of disbelief from Rose and a naughty chuckle from Emmett had my eyes resting on them in time to see Rose slap Emmett across the back of the head. I caught their eye and cocked my eyebrow in question and Emmett laughingly said "I was asking Rose how come our make-out sessions when we first got together weren't like that." I still didn't understand what all the fuss was about, yeah it had gotten heavier quicker than it should have but nothing happened.

Jasper's quiet drawl had us all turning in his direction as he said "Maybe instead of yelling at her we tell Bella why we've reacted the way we have." I nodded my thanks in his direction. Alice let go of my arms and turned to walk back into the house, I followed but an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach had me feeling like I was going to hear something I wouldn't like. Everyone gathered in the lounge room and I knew that from that day forward I wouldn't be able to be in that room without blushing over the memory of Edward fingering me and sucking my nipples deep into his mouth. Even now I could feel his tongue as it circled my nipple and his long fingers as they circled my clitoris and it made me shudder in need. I sat in one of the armchairs, facing the lounge, while the others all crowded onto the lounge. I waited impatiently for someone to speak but it took me saying "If you're all just gonna sit staring at me I think I'll pass, it's kinda freaking me out" before Emmett spoke. His deep voice rumbled from way down inside his chest as he spoke

"Now, since Edward blurted it out, Edward and I are twins, obviously not identical but still. Now three years ago when we were living in Alaska, Edward was scouted for a scholarship. He is a fucking genius, like a 180 IQ, he graduated high school at fifteen and went into his college years almost four years younger than most of the other students. It is hard being the normal brother of a genius and it's even harder when he resents you for your normalcy. We were really close until he left home to go to college and I hope one day we can get that back but he isn't making that easy. Once a week for the first six months of college we heard from him, he came home for the Christmas break but there was something wrong with him and he wouldn't tell us what, than when he went back it was less frequent and then after the first year he barely rung. He didn't even ring on our birthday. Just before we moved here, maybe three months before, Mum and Dad got a call from the admissions board at the college. She was extremely concerned about Edward, she said he had completed his masters in music and was on track for his doctorate in psychology when all of a sudden he stopped coming to classes and was exhibiting erratic behaviour along with some violent outbursts." I listened intently, interested in the slice of Edward's history that Emmett was giving me, I nodded and gestured for Emmett to continue. "Mum and dad drove over to confront Edward and found him passed out in his dorm room, a needle of crank beside him. They rushed him to the hospital where he started having these 'episodes', they finally diagnosed him with severe depression along with bi-polar. My dad was beside himself for not recognising the signs and mum, poor mum was a mess here they were doing charity work for dug addicts and people with mental illnesses and their own son was suffering and they didn't know it. He was admitted to a psychiatric facility for a little while until his meds got him stabilised. He told everyone that it had been the first time he'd done drugs and as far as track marks go they couldn't find any but there are 'lighter' drugs that he could've taken that don't leave 'marks'."

Emmett took a breath and I asked "So are you telling me that you all freaked out when he turned up because he is sick and needed help?" I couldn't stop the incredulity that crept into my voice but Alice shut me down "Geez Bella, condemn much? No that isn't the reason we freaked out. We freak out when Edward comes home because it always ends badly." She looked over at Emmett who nodded at her tiredly and Alice started speaking

"Sure we all felt bad; well Dad, Mum and Em did not me so much but only because I didn't understand it all that well. He came home from rehab and everything seemed to be going swell until the night before we moved here he overdosed on ecstasy. I have never heard my parents argue the way they did that night. Dad had booked Edward in to a treatment facility but with Edward's IQ it made things difficult. He had no time for the staff or the doctors because according to him they were idiots that knew nothing. Dad told him that if he didn't pull his head in that he wasn't allowed home. Edward screamed some angry things at our parents before telling them to go fuck themselves. He grabbed a duffel bag of clothes and hopped on that bike and took off. Until two weeks ago we hadn't heard from him, our parents had a PI out looking for him but, nothing. Then out of the blue he rocks up, apparently clean, tattoos all over his body, piercings- none I've seen but according to Em he has them- and a wickedly nasty mouth. Mum and dad welcome him back with open arms and we're expected to just forget everything, Pft." Her disgust was evident and from her point of view I couldn't blame her but a small part of me, a part that was growing with every passing minute, wanted to defend Edward but I wasn't going to do that until he had told me his version. So I said "So, what, I'm not allowed to see Edward? Is that what this is about? Cause that seems a tad hypocritical since Jasper isn't supposed to be here and when Emmett and Rose started dating my dad almost shot him for falling asleep in Rose's bed after a long night of heavy petting."

Alice threw up her hands in annoyance and Emmett closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if struggling with a migraine so it fell to Jasper to speak "Look Bella. We're not saying don't get to know Edward. He is a very intelligent guy and he can be a really nice person. What we are saying is to not let things get too heavy too quickly because you'll end up hurt when he takes off." I nodded but I could feel my confusion scrunching my brow but before I could voice it another voice came from the doorway. A voice that made my heart leap in joy and made my blood pump faster through my veins. "Wow thanks so much for that glowing recommendation Jazz, honestly, people, why the hell is it so hard to just let others life their lives without your interference?" Jasper and Emmett had the grace to blush at being caught gossiping like women but Alice and Rose both cocked the bitch brow at Edward and seeing them united for the first time even would normally have made me happy, now it just annoyed me. I stood up and cleared my throat, garnishing everyone's attention, I looked at each of the people sitting on the lounge and knowing they were only looking out for me had my voice softening and a pleading tone entering "I think it should be up to me whether or not I spend time with Edward. I understand your hesitation and trust me after hearing your side of the story I want to find out his but I have never given any of you cause to doubt me. I am still the same Bella and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. Please let me run my life." They all stared at me as I crossed the room to Edward's side. I picked up his hand and said "Hey can we go for a walk?" He glanced at the group still sitting on the lounge and when none of them spoke up he said "Sure. I guess I've gotta explain, now anyways." I smiled up into his green eyes and said as sincerely as possible "Edward you don't have to tell me anything." And I actually meant that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ppl now we are were we should've been ;)<strong>

**Reviews are enjoyed so please review**

**I will be updating asap**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I only own the plot eveerything else is Stephanie Meyers magic**

* * *

><p>We wandered out of the house through the kitchen door in complete silence. I shot a glance up at Edward through my lashes and was surprised to see him muttering silently to himself, as if he was having a mental argument and it concerned me somewhat after hearing what had happened in his past. We walked down to the creek that ran behind the Cullens house and he guided me to a large flat rock that turned out to be perfect for sitting on. Edward helped me onto the rock before lowering his long limbs and sitting beside me but as far away as possible. I felt my irritation prick again, it confused me because normally I am extremely hard to provoke, but I remain silent and wait for him to speak and when he does my heart constricts at the sound of his glorious voice. It was so full of pain and angst and it made me want to cradle him against my chest and rock him but I restrained myself, sitting on my hands to prevent me from doing just that.<p>

"You heard most of this sad tale from Emmett no doubt." Edward muttered, turning his head away from me so that he was staring out into the darkness. I nodded before realising he couldn't actually see me so I said "Yeah he said some pretty sad stuff but I want to hear it from you. It's your story after all and I figured that there is more to it than even your parents know." This made his head jerk toward me and he smiled wryly saying "Yeah, there is but I'm warning you that it is really bad." I nodded and said "Well I got the cliff notes version back at the house, tell me." He bobbed his head and said "Okay, fine. How much did Emmett tell you?" I huffed in slight annoyance and said "He said you're crazy smart, like genius level smart, he said that you fell into drugs and that you had some sort of mental breakdown." I knew that my words were harsh and that maybe I should tread a little easier with a guy that supposedly had mental snaps but he just sighed deeply running his fingers through his already tussled hair, patting his hands over his pockets as if searching for something, not finding it he started speaking

"Yeah, okay. I am smart, really smart and I don't mean to sound obnoxious I'm just telling you the truth. High school was boring, exceedingly so, and within two years I had was being scouted by colleges. My parents were so gloriously proud; Emmett was a sports star, I was a genius and Alice was showing amazing potential in her music. I met this young woman my first day at college. I was barely fifteen and she was a TA, gorgeous and for some reason she showed me way more attention than she probably should have, her name was Tanya. We hung out all the time and within the first month I was following her around like a lost fucking puppy. She was so enigmatic, you know, and I didn't know it at the time but she was addicted to crystal meth. She always seemed so normal to me so I ignored the rumours I heard but it wasn't long before they became too loud to ignore. She seemed so smart and I was in need of friends who didn't treat me like a complete freak because of my age, even my twin didn't know how to cope with me, how fucked up is that? A few of the other TA's hung out in Tanya's dorm we smoked weed and I tried E and even cocaine. I wasn't really into any of it; I was already panicky and a little paranoid so the drugs made it worse but I wanted to be accepted, like any 'normal' fifteen year old so I continued to do them. At first my grades weren't affected and I maintained an awesome grade point average. I avoided contact with my parents, not wanting to seem like a needy little kid in front of Tanya. I found myself inundated and things started to fall apart, I was going to classes and finishing everything but my personal life was suffering. I wound up in Tanya's bed and passed around between her friends, a luxury problem for a horny teenage boy but one that spread word that I was basically a whore throughout campus. It caused many of the fights that I ended up in, but I have always been a physical person you know working out and stuff, so I won most of them." He paused and I knew he wasn't telling me any of this to boast but to help me understand. He continued "I came home for Christmas that first year but I couldn't function in the normal environment that was my family so I decided that I wouldn't go back again. I limited calls home after that and tried to avoid them, they made me feel uncomfortable. The only place I felt comfortable was with Tanya and her friends and I was so relieved to be back with her. That lasted maybe six months when suddenly Tanya started acting odd, she stopped throwing parties and she seemed less herself than ever. She avoided me for about a week and I couldn't take it anymore so I went over to her dorm room. Her room was trashed; every draw and cupboard was torn open their contents strewn all over and Tanya was lying naked on her bed like I'd seen her do a million times except this time she had a needle hanging out of her arm and she was dead."

I heard myself gasp at the flat way he announced that, basically, his only friend had died. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." He shrugged and said "I've dealt with it, now anyways not so much back then. I fell well and truly off the wagon with her death. I took the stash of crank that she had lying beside her and a needle too. I figured I couldn't handle life without her, she was my line to sanity and now she was gone. I went back to my dorm room and prepared the crank and injected it the way I had seen her do too often. As the drug spread through my body I felt escape and freedom for the first time in a long time. I wanted out, but it obviously wasn't my time because my parents barged into my room and raced me to the hospital. I recovered, obviously, but something within me was broken. I was ordered to see a shrink and for a while that worked. Until I realised that they didn't understand what was happening any better than I did and they treated me like a normal sixteen year old when my IQ was higher than most of theirs combined. It was then I decided that I wasn't going to put up with their shit but that I was smart enough to try and deal with my 'illness' as I saw fit. I pitched a fit, I know overly dramatic but whatever, I wanted to come home and it was then that my parents decided to tell me that they were leaving Alaska. We argued and it was far from pretty, Dad told me that if I didn't get my shit together that they didn't want me around the other two. I was on day-release and I told him to shove his house and his stupid rules along with some other things that I will never speak about. I left that night and up until about a month ago I had never even considered coming home. So here we are almost three years, thousands of miles and millions of stories later and I find myself sitting on a large rock in my parents' yard spilling my past to a young woman who probably hasn't done a single thing wrong in her entire life."

His accurate assumption that I had never done anything wrong in my life had me blushing. I hated being seen as this vanilla girl, sweet and innocent and harmless; I wanted to be more than that and the only way I can think of to destroy that image was the tattooed gorgeous man sitting beside me. My voice startles us both as we sit there "It sucks that you had to go through that but it seems like you've moved on and hopefully it's for the better. I mean there is only up after you've been down so low." Even to my own ears these words seem trite and over-used and I wish I had've thought of better things to say but it's too late now. Edward smiles and says in a low voice "Yeah, up. Do you know what'd help with up?" I wrack my brain for a few seconds before saying "Nope." Making my lips pop on the 'p' and I feel my body blush when he says "Burying myself inside of your gorgeous body but I think we'd better not do that right now." And before I can control it I moan, mentally slapping myself across the forehead, dropping my eyes to my fingers as they pluck at an invisible thread on my jeans. Edward shifts uneasily on the rock next to me and says "Jesus Peaches, fuck, don't do that. I'm trying to do the right thing here." I nod but my brain has other ideas "What if I don't want you to do the right thing?" Edward moans and before I know it I'm flat on my back against the smooth rock and he is attacking my mouth and I'm giving as good as I'm getting. It wasn't until we hear our names being called that we pull apart and hastily rearrange our clothing and I'm glad of that fact when Esme rounds the bend in the path and spies us sitting on the rock.

I could tell that she is alarmed at the idea of Edward and I being alone but she is trying her damndest to not let it show. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward's shoulders tense before drooping in defeat, I wanted to pull him into my arms but I settle for reaching out and holding his hand. I know Esme sees what I'm doing but I don't care. Everyone is going to have to get used to the idea of us together, not that we'd actually talked about that but it was still early and a girl can hope. Esme came to a stop about a metre away from us and said "Hey kids, um, I'm making an afternoon snack. Come inside and we'll eat." Edward and I look at one another and we smile, a tiny intimate smile, before getting off the rock, still hand in hand, and helping me get to my feet. The friction of my jeans against my heated skin had me sighing, it pressed against my clitoris and it made we want Edward to bury his fingers inside of me like before.

We entered the house behind Esme and I could tell from Alice's guilty expression that it had been her idea to send Esme out to find us. I sigh quietly and just shake me head sadly at her. I know she understands that we'll have to talk about it later and that I was disappointed that she hadn't trusted me enough to 'behave' myself. My conscious pricks me sharply with the reminder that if Esme hadn't come looking for us Edward and I probably would've been having sex outside on that flat rock. Our afternoon snack turned out to be savoury muffins and hot chocolate and when Esme put it all out, declining my offer of help, all of us charged like starving animals at the food. I was suddenly starving and I couldn't understand why. I mean I ate my fill; I never starved myself, but man I was starving. A knowing look from Alice had me raising one eyebrow in question before saying quietly "Hey Ali, what's that look for?" she just chuckled softly, checking to see where her mother was before saying "As much as I cringe at the thought, I know the feeling. Sex does that to you, it makes you starving because it's the best sort of workout." I felt myself blush so hot that I swear my cheeks could've started a forest fire and I stuttered "I… We… It wasn't… Alice we never had sex!" I hissed quietly. Alice shot me a condescending look before saying "But you wanted to right and don't even bother to tell me that he hasn't made you come." I flushed again, positive I'd never get rid of the colour staining my cheeks, before saying "Alice, seriously can we please not talk about this here! Your mother is across the table and I'm feeling really uncomfortable." Alice chuckled and said with a wickedly sexual glint in her eyes "Sure thing Bells. Don't stress, as much as I wished it wasn't Edward I'm glad you've found out some of what I've been telling you." A sharp clearing of someone's throat had us jumping, we both spun our heads but were grateful it was only Emmett but the angry/ embarrassed look he was giving us told me that he had heard way too much. I shook my head, grabbed my muffins and chocolate and followed Jasper and Rose from the kitchen.

Apparently while Edward and I had been outside talking the others had decided that we were watching movies for the afternoon. All the lounges were pushed back and massive squishy bean bags had been spread over the floor, I snagged one with my foot and attempted to drag it along without dropping my plate or cup and without falling flat on my face, but being the uncoordinated person I am it backfired. The bean bag stopped sliding and I found myself stumbling, I was able to put the cup down on a table before I was falling unrestrainedly into the leather bean bag. Laughter followed my wonderful display of ungainliness but it stopped when a deep voice said "Cut that fucking shit out, I thought she was your friend. Who the hell just sits and laughs at their 'friend' after watching her fall over." Edward snarled angrily while depositing his own coffee and muffins on the table before coming to my side. In the silence that followed I swear I could have heard a pin dropped, it was completely quiet. He lifted me from the tangle my limbs had created, sitting me upright before saying "Are you okay Peaches?" I blushed at the nickname but nodded, I was mortified that he was there to witness my awkwardness but I tried to push it down and I whispered "Yeah Edward, I'm okay and I'm used to them laughing because I am extremely clumsy and accident prone." Emmett's booming laughter filled the room as he breathlessly tried to talk "Yeah Ed, you should have seen her last year when it snowed. That shit was legendary, we were at school and it iced over and Bells was on her ass more than she was off it. Rose and I were thinking of buying her snow shoes just so she could make it across the car park. I'm surprised she doesn't come with a warning label. Do you remember when…?" I smiled embarrassedly as Emmett extolled my clumsy virtues and the others joined in. I could tell that Edward was furious at them and that Emmett had lost him with all the names and places that were in the stories. He was cradling me against his chest I was happy to stay there. I could hear his heart beat, which had been racing when he had scooped me up, slow back to a normal rhythm. I could still feel his anger and, looking up at him through my lashes, I said softly "Edward, it's really okay. Honestly, I am used to it, I am very clumsy and most of the time it doesn't bother me and when it does I tell them and, even if it kills them, they stop laughing." Edward didn't say anything, he just clenched his jaw. He sat up straighter and passed me my cup of chocolate and my discarded muffin before settling back beside me, dragging my impossibly close, and it was then that he said "I don't care for 'normally' when I'm around no-one makes fun of you." The possessive tone behind his words should have made me uncomfortable and slightly weirded out but they just made me flush with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Possessive much. As someone who is completely uncoordinated sometimes I wish someone would stick up for me when my friends laugh lol<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yes girls think about sex just as much as boys lol**

**Just a reminder that I only own the plot, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rose and I were staying at the Cullen's house that night and because they, like most parents of hormonal teenagers, didn't want anything kinky happening while on their watch; they were making Emmett, Jasper and Edward sleep in the basement and the three of us girls were made to sleep in the lounge room next to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom on the second floor. I understood their reasoning's but now I also understood why Rose and Alice bitched about it. When I went to bed I wanted to be in the basement with Edward, not stuck with Rose and Alice who barely spoke to one another. We were lucky though that there wasn't an imposed bedtime, we were allowed to stay up as long as none of us went outside and we stayed out of the bedrooms (unless it was your bedroom and you were going into it with someone of your own sex or by yourself) I wanted to point out that this logic only worked if you were heterosexual but figured it wasn't the smartest thing. We watched Bridesmaids, Transformers: Dark of the moon, the newest remake of Friday the 13th with Jared Padalecki (god that guy made me drool) and we started watching Abduction when sudden exhaustion swept through me and I excused myself to go to bed; amid jeers from my friends about being a wuss and not staying up. I just laughed at them, ignoring their jibes and walked out of the room. I had made it halfway up the stairs when I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked over my shoulder and straight into Edward's steady green gaze. "How come you didn't say goodnight to me?" his voice was quiet but it still sent shivers down my spine as I shook my head to clear it saying "I said a general good night. Did you want a special good night?" I didn't think how my words could be taken as I said them but seeing his pupils dilate at them I realised how it sounded and I started to correct myself when his mouth covered mine in a searing kiss. When we broke apart we were both panting and I could feel my nipples straining against my bra and a wave of arousal washed through me as Edward said "I want nothing more than a special good night from you. In fact all I want from you is special." And returned to kissing me and just like that it turned hot and heavy, right there on the stairs. He pulled me closer and because I was a few steps above him it brought us to the same height, allowing our bodies to line up perfectly and I couldn't help rubbing myself against the tent in his pants. His groan made me feel powerful and extremely feminine, it drove my own arousal higher and made me forget the fact that we were in the open, where anyone could see us, and I found myself grinding against him.<p>

I quickly lost myself in Edward and I thought it was the same for him, he definitely seemed to be enjoying kissing and touching me when he suddenly stopped and moved away from me. I stared at him wonderingly when footsteps on the stairs above had my eyes widening in understanding. He quickly kissed my hand before racing back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turned and made it up three steps before Carlisle came into sight. He smiled and said "Off to bed Bella?" I swallowed and said "Um, yeah I'm kinda tired." My voice sounded hoarse and husky even to my own ears so I wasn't surprised when he said "Are you sure it's nothing else? You look flushed and a little feverish. Do you have a temper?" He reached out a hand and placed it against my forehead; I dropped my eyes and felt my skin flush even more at his attentiveness. I couldn't believe that my excitement was so noticeable and it embarrassed me to no end. Carlisle dropped his hand and said "You don't have a fever but if you still fell off, or you need anything, please don't hesitate to call on either Esme or myself." I nodded before turning away from him and practically racing up the stairs to the second floor, my embarrassment and desire making my blood pump madly through my veins. I grabbed my over night bag and ran into the bathroom down the hall from where we were sleeping. I flicked the light on and stared at my reflection in the mirror, trying to see if there were any physical changes in my appearance; not seeing any I shook my head and went about cleaning my teeth. I was going to just change and then shower in the morning but my body was still tingling and feeling flushed and hot so I showered before changing into my shortie PJ's and brushed out the thick mass that was my hair. I gave myself one last look before leaving the bathroom; I walked out into the hall and ran straight into a solid wall of muscle. I felt another flare of heat as my body recognised Edward. I found his face with my eyes and in the muted light of the hall I watched him swallow heavily.

_Edwards' POV_

As I rushed away from Bella, leaving her wanting on the stairs, I felt a flush of distaste at my desire for her. She was such a pure, loving person and I was… not. I was so into the kiss on the stairs I almost missed the sound of my father coming down them; I shuddered to think what he would have said if he had've caught me making out with Bella. I watched from the kitchen doorway as he questioned her quietly, I couldn't hear what they were saying but the second he touched her face I felt my blood boil. He wasn't allowed to be touching her, she is mine; the thought catches me off guard and I stop a second to consider it. The feelings weren't irrational but the time frame for them was; I knew I wanted her and I knew she wanted me but I knew what I was getting into and Bella didn't. She didn't know how damaged I was on the inside emotionally and I prayed she never found out. I watched her flush and whisper something back to my father before practically running up the stairs, my dad's quizzical glance following her before he shook his head and made his way day the rest of the stairs muttering "Girls, man they are weird." Which made me chuckle, I moved away from the door and over to the fridge. Maybe something to eat would make up for not getting laid. I stood with the door open for ages, not actually seeing what was inside it but letting my imagination run rampant as to what Bella was doing upstairs. A cough from the doorway had me swivelling around, ready for an attack but I relaxed when I saw it was just my dad. My reaction to him hadn't gotten passed his sharp eyes and I cursed the fact he was so observant but he just sighed in a resigned way before coming slowly into the room. He looked uncomfortable, running his hand through his blonde hair, than over his face, before saying "I know you feel uncomfortable being here and I figure there is a reason that you have finally come home but Edward" he stepped closer, leaning over the breakfast bar "I don't care why you're here, your mother doesn't care why you're here all we care about is the fact that you are here, with us, finally and that we can get back to being a family." I felt the clog of emotion in my throat and decided to come clean about why after all this time had I come home. I cleared the lump in my throat and said "Dad, it's not bad. I mean, the reason I've come home, that is. I've been working in Los Angeles for the last two years, I'm clean and I just missed you guys. I'm not saying I wasn't fucked up, because I was, and I'm not saying that I expect you guys to just get over it but I'm not sixteen anymore. Can't we just move passed it?" Dad just looked at me with a stunned look on his face before he shook his head, than nodded it saying "Yeah, I think we can but Edward there are questions that still need to be answered." I nodded and said "Yeah I know. Is it alright if I sleep in the room Mum said is mine or do I have to sleep with the others?" He looked a little suspicious but said "You are more than welcome to your bed; I know that you'll stay away from the girls, unlike the other two. Neither of them have a brain in their heads when it comes to those girls and I definitely don't want to be a grandparent yet."

I snorted at his response. I was almost twenty and the last thing I wanted was a kid. My psyche was too damaged for kids at the moment and I wasn't sure it'd get better but the thought of Bella in bed did powerful things to my body. I could see her in my mind all tussled and sleepy and I mentally pictured her response to being woken by kisses. My body was more than pleased with her imaginary response and I was so relieved that Dad had kept the breakfast bar between us because I was sporting the biggest wood ever. Dad finished his water and walked out of the room, he checked on the others, reminding them again of the sleeping arrangements, than said goodnight. I listened for his footsteps before going into the lounge, saying goodnight and heading up the stairs myself. I was hoping, but not really, that Bella had already gotten ready for bed and was safely ensconced in the girls' room.

But my prayers weren't, but were, answered as I passed the second floor bath and the door opened and a sweet scented bundle of soft warm female barrelled into me. I circled her with my arms and cradled her against my chest; her head reached just below my collar bone and her hands grabbed at my waist to stop her falling down. The second she realised it was me she sighed and relaxed into my hold and I felt my cock stir again. She looked up into my eyes and licked her lips before pulling that luscious lower lip between her teeth and that was it; I couldn't focus on anything but how her bottom lip glistened in the muted light from the hall and how her teeth gnawed against the plump flesh making me want to have her lips wrapped around my cock. Thinking like that had my cock twitching in happy agreement at that thought. I couldn't help myself I dropped my head and kissed her mouth, letting my hands wander down her back and to cup her gorgeous ass in my hands, lifting her up against me. I almost dropped her when she wrapped her legs around my waist, settling her pussy against my cock, her barely there PJ bottoms shifting so that my hands caressed bare skin. She moaned into my mouth and boy can Bella moan and the sound made me want to weep in need.

I heard a soft sound from down the hall and I really didn't want to be interrupted in my discovery of Bella's stunning body. I walked into the bath and kicked the door gently shut behind me. Turning so her back was against the door I rested her weight against the solid wood and this freed up my hands. I ran one from the thick hair on her head, down across her cheek, down her neck and across her collar bone. I could see her breathing hitch as my hand drifted down to her breast and cupped the weight in my palm and when I flicked her taut nipple she jerked and mewled in need, grinding her pussy against my rock hard cock. I sucked in a huge breath, trying to control my body, before releasing her breast and continuing my exploration of her soft curves. I tickled my fingers lightly across her hip bone making her jut her hips out, giving me better access to her. I almost blew my load when my fingers encountered warm wet flesh instead of panties. I didn't stop in my exploration, I didn't want to give her time to think, I slid one finger into her and figured I'd died and gone to heaven. She was warm and wet and her internal muscles clenched my finger as she ground her hips against my hand; I inserted another finger, stretching her, I flicked my thumb against her clit as my fingers pumped and watched her orgasm rushing her. Before I could stop myself I had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and both my jeans and boxers were down around my ankles and without thinking I thrust inside her and almost come like a twelve year old. She was so fucking tight and the way her breathing stopped and she bit her lip so hard she drew blood made me harder. I pulled out of her before plunging back inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok not the ideal for Bella and Edwards first time but it happens.<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I only own the plot**

**I hope you're enjoying Peaches and Cream :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I shuddered as he violated my body. One second I was flying high on a wave of exquisite pleasure and then the next I was filled with a fierce burning pain that stopped my breathing, I bit down on my lip so hard that blood seeped into my mouth. When he moved I was hoping that it was over but then he pushed back inside my body. I braced myself for the pain but this time it didn't come, only a filling stretch that felt unpleasant, not at all wonderful. He moved inside me again and all I could do was try and not push him away from me; I knew that my first time would be uncomfortable but I never imagined that I'd feel a ripping in my insides and he was so large. It seemed like forever before he moved again and I moaned, my moan getting met with another pump of his hips. I blinked hard and said "Edward. Edward, stop please." I had to give him credit the second the words left my mouth he froze, lifting his head from where he'd dropped it against my shoulder. He smiled lazily and said "What's the matter Bella?" I found my gaze flitting all over the place saying "I… It's… I've…" I dragged in a semi-calming breath before letting it all out in a rush "Idon'twannadothisanymore." He smiled and said "What?" I knew he wouldn't understand me if I rushed it so I said slowly "I don't want to do this anymore." It was as I voiced my words that Edward pulled back from me a little but never leaving my body. "What the fuck do you mean Bella?" I struggled to find the right words so I just said what came to me "I don't want this, I never wanted this." His anger was eclipsing his lust and the fact that he didn't understand where I was coming from obvious as he snarled in the back of his throat and repeated "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. Bella?" from between clenched teeth. I panicked a little in the face of his anger and I could feel tears burning in the back of my throat, I sniffed quietly and said "You hurt me and I know losing 'it' is supposed to hurt but I also figured I'd know when it was gonna happen and it hurt bad. I mean not so much now but it did." My voice had almost disappeared by the time I'd finished speaking and the dawning horror on his face had a flush of discomfort spreading across my face. A chocking noise from within his chest had me panicking a little as a purple colour infused his skin, I touched his chest gently and questioned him with my eyes saying "Edward?" but he just raised a hand and said "Are you telling me you're a virgin?" I nodded wondering to myself, couldn't he tell? I was feeling extremely uncomfortable and exposed with my legs wrapped around his waist and his penis still hard inside me and I couldn't help but wriggle. Edward groaned and put a restraining hand against my abdomen but it didn't stop the urge to move. He sighed and said "Bella I've already fucked this up majorly so please keep still before I make it worse." But I just couldn't, the pain had gone now and all I could feel was a stretching. I moved again and this time a shaft of what I'd felt before shot through me. Edward groaned and spoke again, his voice a plea "Jeez Bella, please just stop." He dropped his head to my shoulder and flexed his hips moving inside me and another shaft of pleasure raced through me. I shuddered and using my hands to lift my body up I swivelled my hips, trying to do something but not knowing what. There was no more pain, it had been replaced by something, I just wasn't sure what that something was. A warm tingling had started in my stomach and some part of my brain knew it had something to do with Edward being inside of me and when he moved again I heard myself moan and I couldn't stop it because it felt… right, some how. I could barely control my body, I dropped my head to his shoulder and I could smell him, I could smell the sweet scent of arousal and the smell of sweat and it was all Edward. I wanted to know what it tasted like so I stuck out my tongue and licked the side of his jaw.

_Edward's POV_

A fucking virgin! She was a fucking virgin, the notion blew my mind; how the fucking hell had someone as hot as her remained a fucking virgin. It fried my brain and then she moved and I felt my body quiver with desire; she was so tight and her scent was driving me to distraction. I was already disgraced for taking her virginity in a fucking bathroom of all places but the fact that I couldn't even force myself to pull out of her made it worse. Then she moved and I begged again for her to stay still but then she did something totally out of the blue. She pushed against my shoulders and I thought she was trying to get away from me but then she moved her hips in a lazy circle and a mist of lust fogged my brain and I couldn't help myself. I dropped my hands to her hips and thrust back inside her and this time the noise she made was definitely a moan of enjoyment. She dropped her head forward and rested it against my shoulder, the little puffs of her breath fanning my heated skin and making me harder. I almost fucking dropped her when I felt her hot tongue swipe across my jaw; the sensation going straight to my cock. I shifted my upper body away from her and slid a hand between our bodies pushing a hand between us and sliding my fingers into her hot pussy and flicking my finger over her clit. She porn star moaned again and I almost blacked out, the control it took for me not to lose consciousness shorted out my self-control and I pounded into her again and again. I couldn't help myself and trust me if she had've said no again I would've stopped, it would've killed me but I would've stopped. Her moans were coming faster and her hips were bucking against me in increasingly faster circles and she was digging her fingers into my forearms. Her head thrown back in complete abandon and the sight was intoxicating. I could feel my balls tightening as my release sped through me like a freight train and after everything I wanted her to come so I increased the pressure and pace on her clit and was rewarded by a flood of moisture coating my cock. Her moans hitched and her breathing sped up and I knew she was close I continued my torture of her clit and as she came, and she came harder than anyone else I'd ever had, she tossed her head from side to side and her eyes rolled back into her head as she ground against me. Watching her come was beyond erotic and it made my own impending orgasm leap into the forefront. I gripped her hips tightly and pumped my hips a few more times before coming in three long streams inside her welcoming warmth.

_Bella's POV_

The world slowly shifted back into solid colours and shapes as I came down from the most powerful orgasms I'd ever had. My breathing was sawing in and out of my chest and I could taste the air as it passed through my lungs; the scent of sex tangy and musty the most prominent smell but I could also smell Edward's scent and my own body wash and the mixture was intense. I felt Edwards' grip on my thighs slip and I let my legs drop to the floor. My orgasmic high was wearing off and embarrassment was setting in quickly. I pushed against Edward's shoulders, thankful that he moved away from me. A part of my wanted to look at him, memorise his body, but the other part of me was terrified that I'd see displeasure or disgust. I moved to the toilet and sat down, my legs shaking so much I was amazed I made it that far and still there was no sound. Nothing in the way of words coming from Edward, his silence was making me crazily on edge and after a few minutes I snapped "I think you should leave." I couldn't keep the bitter tone out of my voice and I refused to look at him as he pulled his jeans up his long legs. The sound of his zipper overly loud in the bathroom; he walked in front of me and I still refused to look up at him. He crouched down and put a finger under my chin forcing my eyes up to his. I looked into his eyes quickly before looking away; his eyes were filled with regret and disgust and the sight of those emotions were like a punch to the stomach. I swallowed and repeated "I think you should leave." He sighed loudly and said "Bella I'm not leaving until we talk about this." His voice was calm and there was only a tinge of what he was feeling in his voice and his composure was getting on my last nerve.

I smacked his hand away and said bitterly "Talk, about what? About how you took my virginity or about how you regret doing it now, knowing it was my first time, or should we talk about how you didn't enjoy it and you hope we can forget about it. I really want to know what _you_ think we should talk about." He rocked back and swore under his breath, I felt a finger of panic creep up my spine and I ready myself to fight if it came to it, but he surprised me and spoke softly, like the way you do to people on the verge of a panic attack or a small child "I am sorry that you had your virginity taken in a bathroom and I'm so sorry that I hurt you but I am not sorry for what followed, even though I probably should be. I'm just… I'm not good Bella and you are and I don't want to… Look it doesn't matter. I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone from now on." I sat staring at him, trying to decipher what had just happened, as he straightened from his crouch and left the bathroom. The second the door closed behind him I felt a cold chill spread through my bones and the sound of a sob had me realise I was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella, not the way to lose your virginity :(<strong>

**and even poor Edward, he does all the right things, he stops when she asks him too, he warns her that he was close to losing control, he wants to talk about it and he never once loses his temper over her blaming him for the entire thing.**

**Yep women (on a whole and I include myself in this) are emotional and sometimes irrational, yes we want to talk about our feelings but on this occasion it was better if he just left her alone to deal with her own shit.**

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I only own the plot**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Edwards' POV<em>

I shut the door gently but I felt like slamming it. I walked down the hall quietly but I felt like screaming. I climbed the stairs to the third floor bedroom that had been assigned me but I felt like storming back to that bathroom and shaking Bella until she listened to me. I felt a bubble of nausea in the pit of my stomach and I raced for the bathroom in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. The hot taste of bile in the back of my throat had me gagging again. I hadn't wanted to hurt her but once again my corrosiveness had touched another and caused pain. I should've known that Bella was a virgin, I should've taken the time to make her first time memorable for all the right reasons and not because some horny mother-fucker jammed her against the door and ripped it from her, of course she was a virgin. She's the type of girl that values herself she isn't the type to give something that important away so freely and these thoughts had me emptying my stomach again. I wanted to make it right but I didn't know how and I didn't know if she wanted me too.

I crawled across the red tiled floor, stripping my clothes as I went, I could barely get my legs to support my weight enough to enable me to get into the shower but I managed it. I flicked the water on hot and fast and stood with my head under the spray as memories washed over me.

_Four Years Ago_

I sat staring in drug hazed awe at the people around me. Every colour in the room seemed to jump and dance as the acid I'd dropped flared through my body opening up every pore, every sense, to the world. As a doctors son I knew better than to do drugs but it helped with the constant noise in my brain. The muted buzz of my brain was a welcomed relief from the persistent buzzing that made up the other hours of the day I wasn't stoned out of my skull. The other three people in the room were in similar stages of drug haze and they were enjoying it just as much as I was. I'm sixteen, I have a wonderfully adventurous sex partner, I am doing well in school and I have finally found a way of shutting it all out and Tanya was instrumental in all of that. The second I'd met her I knew that we were meant to be and the minute she realised I was into pretty much anything we had become inseparable.

She wobbled her way over to me as I thought about our first meeting and said "Eddie wanna fuck?" smiling widely, almost comically, in her doped up lusty state. I, of course, am instantly aroused and don't even answer her. I struggle out of the lounge and walk just as shakily towards the bed in the corner of Tanya's dorm room. It should bother me that the other two guys in the room were watching but this was nothing new. I would fuck Tanya and than Riley and James would fuck her after that. She was insatiable and she enjoyed being watched. I knew from watching that I was the only one, that I'd seen her with, that didn't wear a condom and somehow instead of freaking me out that made me feel special. I touched her in the spots she'd shown me pleased her and did all the things I knew she liked. She liked when I tugged, hard, on her nipples, she liked when I lifted her left leg over my shoulder and drove into her, she liked when I squeezed her clit while fucking pumping her like nothing else; so I did all these things automatically and without thought to my own pleasure because I am a sixteen year old and pussy is pussy.

I totally cut contact with my family after almost a year after becoming friends with Tanya; I didn't need anyone else other than her. I knew deep down inside that she didn't really love me, she passed me around to her friends and pretty much pimped me out; it caused so many fights but I didn't care and my drug using had turned into a problem and it didn't really help with all the other noise and when I brought it up Tanya made a scene about me being a wimp and being to soft to be with her. I immediately backed down, I needed her. We went back to normal after that, well as normal as our lives were, and within a week she had forgiven me for even suggesting getting clean. The parties were back in full swing and she seemed more herself than ever.

In the coming weeks she seemed a little off but that was nothing new and I was so happy that I took her oddities in my stride. We were sitting having coffee, liberally laced with whatever alcohol she had been able to steal, and she said to me "Edward, I, I wanna talk to you." This was new, she hadn't really had a conversation with me before and I was interested in why she felt the need now but whatever her reason for wanting that conversation I didn't find out because at that stage Riley, James and their girlfriends Bree and Victoria (two of the girls Tanya loaned me to) came over and told us of the new stuff they had for us to try. I was prepared to try whatever it was that they had but suddenly Tanya threw up her hands and muttering under her breath she stalked away. We all watched her go because it was unheard of that Tanya wasn't up for partying, she stopped about ten meters away and yelled back "Are you coming Edward?" I scurried after her wondering what the hell was going on.

I barely saw her for a fortnight after that and when I did see her she barely spoke to me, which was nothing new, but she wouldn't look at me either. She was moodier and nastier than usual and she seemed more strung out than was normal for her too but whenever I asked about it she ignored me and changed the subject or just walked away. I tried for another month to find out what was happening but she wouldn't let me in and this pushed my fraying temper to exploding point. I found myself in a fight that I could have avoided with a guy I had no business trying to fight and ending up getting my ass kicked for my troubles.

I couldn't take her rejection any more so I went over to her room and burst through the door. The room looked like a tornado had swept through it and it normally looked really bad but today it was worse. Furniture was un-ended and there was debris everywhere; shattered glasses and plates, pictures ripped from frames and the glass smashed, every draw in her tallboy had been ripped from there spot and thrown across the room. I stepped further into the room only to stop when a loud crunching came from under my foot. I looked down and saw a plastic container lying under my boot. I stepped around the detritus as much as I could and that's when I saw her. She was lying on her bed, naked which was nothing new, and at first I thought she was asleep. I made my way to the bed trying to stay quiet because I know she hates being woken up. I climbed up onto the bed and leant over to kiss her cheek, it's than that I realise she isn't breathing and her skin was ice cold. I can feel panic breaking out like a cold sweat along my spine as I check for a pulse even though I knew there was no point. She had a tourniquet around her right upper arm and in the crease of her elbow a needle stuck out. Pain and disbelief spread through my body and it wasn't until I felt a warm splash on my hand that I realised I was crying, great big wracking sobs that hurt my chest in their severity. I fumbled for the phone in my pocket and called the campus security, I waited for them but I pocketed the drugs that were still on the bed beside her and one of the many needles I knew she had stashed in the room.

They came, the security people, the cops, the ambulance and then the medical examiner. I answered question after question and when they allowed me to leave I did so; a daze of disbelief and anger warring inside of me. I let myself into my own dorm room and prepared the crank the way I'd seen Tanya do so many times. Just thinking her name hurt and I wanted to ease it. I inserted the needle into my vein and waited for the delicious weightlessness and darkness to take me but I guess it wasn't my time.

_Present Day_

Remembering my very first formative relationship was hard and I hated doing it because it reminder me of how fucked up I actually was and now that fucked upidness was haunting me. I had tried so unbelievably hard to avoid relationships after leaving home. I'd had jobs and as long as the relationships didn't go beyond a 'normal' friendship I was fine. Of course I'd found relief in numerous sexual partners but it didn't last longer than the time it took for me to get the condom off, yes I was a fucking bastard but I doubt that anyone who'd had my life, genius aspects and fucked up relationships, would've been able to cope any better. That was the main reason I'd stayed away from my family; I had hurt them too much already and I wanted to save them the pain of having me in their lives. The day I'd left home was the day I'd finally grown up, I'd grown into the genius that had been thrust upon me. I had some money saved, I'd worked and my parents had given us all major allowances, plus all the money from birthdays and stuff so I wasn't going to starve. I took a few things when I left a picture of the five of us, my passport, my phone and charger, a few sets of clothes and my motorcycle. That was it and I was actually happy about leaving.

I drove to LA and bummed around for six months until I met a fabulous guy named Jake who ran an automotive repair shop in Venice Beach called Wolf Pack Motoring. My bike had been making a weird noise and I'd taken it in for Jake to look at. It was friendship at first rev of the bike. I spend countless hours parked in his garage talking about life and everything, Jake was married to a wonderful woman named Vanessa (who he called Nessie because apparently she bites!) and they had a little boy named Jared. It was three months into our friendship and after my millionth question that Jake offered me a job. I had never considered becoming a mechanic but I love working with my hands and I'm a fucking genius so I was pretty sure working on engines was something I could do, and I was right what I hadn't counted on was loving it. I put myself into a program to help with my drug addiction, I hadn't used since the night before my parents left , the night I pretty much tossed them out of my life; I was also seeing a councillor trying to work through the issues I had with intimacy and friendship. It worked pretty well because I had Jake to help me, he was comfortable enough with my 'issues' to say 'pull your head in you're being a dick' even though he didn't really know the extent of my shit, he hadn't asked and I hadn't volunteered.

The years passed in a blur and it wasn't until three months ago that I felt a pull to come and see my family. My councillor said I was making fantastic progress and I wanted to apologise to them for all the fucked up things I'd done to them and then the second they welcome me home I do something like this. I had tainted someone close to them and I had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward, he had one really fucked up experience at first love and everyone says you never forget your first.<strong>

**How do you like the idea of Jake being Edward's BFF?**

**He's a genius so I'm pretty sure he'll figure out a way to make it better.**

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry missed an important little piece of Edward [namely his nipple rings;)]**

**Please remember I only ownn the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I crawled back into the shower and scrubbed Edward from my skin. As I rubbed at the tender area between my legs and whimpered at the soreness there. I washed myself with my body wash revelling in the normality of the smell, I tried to lose myself in that smell and erase the past thirty minutes. I marvelled at the fact that all it took to change my life was thirty minutes and a hot guy. I got out of the shower and redressed. I crossed the hall and climbed onto the air mattress that was mine for the night and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke to yelling and something smashing. I jerked up, clutching the sheet to my chest, I freaked thinking someone had found out about what had happened between Edward and I but the room I was in was empty. I crawled from the mattress and dressed quickly in jeans, a red t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie. I twisted my hair into a messy bun and run lightly down the stairs wincing at the pain between my thighs. I made it half way down stairs when Emmett came barrelling up the stairs yelling over his shoulder "I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't mean it!" I squealed when he grabbed me and held me in front of him like a shield. I had enough time to glance up at his horrified expression before Rosalie came running into the foyer and man was she pissed. I could see the bits of egg in her hair and the front of her shirt bore other pieces. She was swearing like a sailor as she charged after Emmett wielding a butter knife "That is it Emmett Cullen I'm gonna chop your dick off for that!" she skidded to a halt when she realised that Emmett was shielding himself behind me. She glared at me like it was my fault and said "Bella get the fuck out of the way I'm gonna kill him!" I tried to move, I really did but Emmett had his hands wrapped around my upper arms and was holding me to tightly for me to move. I shrugged, well as much as I could any way, and said to her "What happened to you Rose?" Rose snarled and said "This fucking idiot thought it would be a fabulous idea to start a food fight with Jasper and I got stuck in the middle." I felt my eyes widen as I looked over my shoulder at Emmett and said "Em? Really, you should know better than that!" he pouted and said "I know but it was an accident." I knew my sister well enough to know that accident or no they had messed with her appearance and there was nothing Rose hated more than not looking at her best.

An amused chuckle came from the kitchen doorway and my eyes sought the source of that amusement. Edward stood, bare-chested and sweating slightly, his tattoos shining in the light. I could make out three from where I stood and moisture pooled between my thighs as I realised he had his nipples pierced. He stood just inside the hallway and he was laughing at the sight before him. The second I saw him I felt a tug in my stomach, as if my body recognised his and seeing him half naked after last night had a flush of embarrassment washing my cheeks. Edward walked into the foyer, totally ignoring me, and said "Emmett I knew you loved your food but I didn't think you loved it that much." His implication that Emmett had deliberately gotten food on Rose so that he got turned on was so obvious that even I got it and it pissed Rose off. She came charging up the stairs and Emmett hastily pushed me from him. As he pushed me away I was trying to get free so the momentum sent me stumbling forward. My feet found nothing and I was falling; shouts and screams were all I heard and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooops that's why your Mamma told you not to play on the stairs!<strong>

**Sorry it's only a short one but it's a chapter ;)**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

Seeing Emmett touching Bella pissed me off but knowing he was only using her as a shield to stop her sister stabbing him with a knife, after he and Jasper's little food debacle got food all over her and boy was Rosalie pissed at having food on her, made it tolerable but I couldn't help the smart ass comment, I'm wired that way. Emmett shot me evils over Bella's head as Rosalie snarled and charged up the stairs. Em let Bella go at the same time as she tried to pull away and the next second she was falling. I screamed her name as she tumbled down the stairs, at least ten of them, before she came to a stop at the bottom. She lay crumpled at the bottom of the stairs her arms and legs flung outward from her body. Rose and Emmett came rushing back down the stairs, Rose sobbing as she knelt on the other side of Bella. My fingers shook as I checked her throat for a pulse; I found one and a wave of relief washed through me because it was strong albeit a little fast. I looked up to see Emmett's face a pasty white colour, tinged liberally with green, he looked like he was gonna hurl. I turned my attention back to Bella, trying to get her to wake up "C'mon Peaches, wake up. I've gotta see those gorgeous eyes again, please Bella, wake up." I looked around me at the people standing there staring and yelled "Alice call Dad, now!" At my scream her and Jasper had come running and they were standing there staring in a dumbfounded way at what was happening. Alice sobbed but dug her phone from her pocket and dialled Dad's number "Dad? There's been an accident. No, no, it's Bella she fell down the stairs. She's unconscious and we can't wake her. Okay, yep okay no worries see you soon." She hung up the phone and said "Dad and the ambulance are on their way, no more than ten minutes away, we're not to move her but we are supposed to try and wake her up." We all took turns at trying to wake her up but it didn't work; I was getting crazy with panic when I heard the sirens coming down the drive.

The door bursts open and a gentleman with an impressive moustache and a gun holstered at his side and a star pinned to his chest came barrelling through it. He stopped short when he saw Bella and he chocked out "Rosie?" but Rosalie just sobbed and shook her head, her anguish and fear plain as day on her porcelain features. A minute after the sheriff burst through the door the paramedics and Dad came through. They pushed us all out of the way and went to work on Bella. I hated the distance between us but I consoled myself with the knowledge that they were here to help. They allowed Dad to do the exam and he snapped an ampoule of strong smelling liquid, I'm guessing something along the lines of old fashioned smelling salts, and waved it under Bella's nose and her eyelids flickered and my heart pretty much fucking stopped. He waved it again and this time she blinked her gorgeous brown eyes and stared around confused. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring and why does my head hurt?" her voice was weak and thready. She struggled to get into a sitting position but she was pushed back into a prone position by Dad and the paramedics "Lie still Bella, you took a really bad tumble down the stairs." She nodded and lay back down; she looked so pale and fragile and the sight of her made my stomach hurt, I just wanted to protect her. She slipped into unconsciousness again and I felt my stomach drop.

I stalked back and forth in front of the stairs as the paramedics loaded, a protesting, Bella onto a stretcher and into the waiting ambulance. They were taking her to have a head x-ray to make sure she didn't have a skull fracture or intracranial bleeding; she winced as they bumped their way down the stairs and it took all of my control not to snap at them to be more careful. My pacing no longer confined to the space in front of the stairs, I couldn't control my anger or my fear and my pacing circles became larger until I was pacing the room. A hand on my shoulder had me spinning around, my fist clenched and raised to strike, Alice stood staring at me like she'd never seen me, her big hazel eyes were enormous in her face and my surprise attack had her tripping over her feet to getaway from me. Suddenly Jasper was standing between us with a murderous expression on his face "You need to lower that fucking hand right now before you need to use it to protect yourself." I dropped my hand, glancing around at the faces of the stunned people looking on. I shook my head and looked at Alice, who was as white as a sheet and visually trembling, and whispered "Oh God Ali, I'm so sorry. I just… the paramedics… and I just… not again." I turned on my heel and ran up the stairs.

_Carlisle's POV_

I watched as Edward raced away from all of us. He'd never really been able to deal with lots of people any way and I was totally surprised that he'd coped with the crowd for as long as he did. I knew he was upset but this was something different than not wanting to be in a crowd. His eyes hadn't left Bella as she was being treated and he had gnawed on his thumb like nothing else and as the paramedics wheeled her out of the front door Alice walked over to him and he had reacted so strongly. His whispered words had panic seeping through my body. What the hell had happened to my son for him to react that way? I knew PTSD when I saw it and Edward had it in spades. Something had happened to that boy to screw him up inside and I really wanted to know what. I told the paramedics to go to the hospital ahead of me, I checked on Alice to see if Edward had hurt her- thankfully he hadn't, he'd just shaken her up- and then told them that Bella would be under surveillance and that it might take a while if they didn't want to sit around the hospital. I wasn't really surprised when they all shot me down saying they were going to the hospital, Rosalie and the Chief had followed the paramedics to the hospital, so Emmett, Jasper and a shaken Alice all piled into Emmett's jeep and raced down the drive way. I was going to have to warn Emmett again about driving like he was on a race track. I shook my head and then climbed the stairs to find my other son.

I found him sitting in the corner of his room. His knees curled up to his chest, his head resting on his knees and he was rocking and talking to himself. I felt shock rocket through me at the sight before me; Edward had always been a quiet child, and beside Emmett most children would seem quiet, but I hadn't picked up on his 'traits', for want of a better word, until he started school. He was more advanced than any child I'd ever met but Esme and I decided not to highlight the differences between Emmett and Edward because no parent wants to do that. The schools had other ideas, straight away he was pushed through classes and Emmett was left behind. I thought back on that now and I could see how Edward panicked about it but never said anything. I guess that's when everything started going to shit. When he got accepted to collage at fifteen Esme and I were so proud and he genuinely seemed to want to go, I guess that he felt it was easier on us if he wasn't around but that wasn't the case. It was then that we lost our boy and this alien child was put in his place. I blame myself, I know Esme blames herself and I also know Edward blames us, or he used to, I'm not so sure now.

I crossed the floor, slowly like you would approach a wounded animal that could rip your arm off, and crouched down in front of him. He ignored me and continued to rock but now that I was this close I could make out what he was saying and it brought tears to my eyes. He was sobbing "No, not again. It's not happening again, it'll all go away, it can't go away, I can't deal with this" over and over again all the while his eyes were scrunched so tightly closed that the lids were white with strain. I carefully reached out a hand and rubbed his back. The first touch made him jerk so hard that his head slammed into the wall with enough force to knock a painting loose. I couldn't handle seeing my son in that amount of pain; I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and just started talking, stupid inane comments, anything to get him to come back from the dark place he was in.

It took nearly thirty minutes for Edward to return and every second of those thirty minutes was branded on my psyche forever. He sobbed and cried, swore and hit out in violence but I remained holding him because that was all I could do as a parent. When the noise stopped and his body quietened I spoke softly saying "Edward, do you want to talk about what happened?" He raised his head and looked through me, not at me, his eyes were looking in my direction but he couldn't see me, he said simply "I need Jake." I nodded asking "How do I get a hold of Jake?" Edward robotically handed me his phone before curling up into a ball on the floor; his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, signalling he was asleep. I searched the phone's contacts with shaking hands and when I found 'Jake Cell' I connected the call and waited. It was as I waited for the call to connect that I thought about Edward's request and it bothered me slightly that this Jake person was needed more than I was. The person on the other end answered the phone with a "Ed, man, good to hear from you. Took your bitch ass long enough to call me." I cleared my throat nervously wondering if this person was romantically linked with my son, I decided it didn't matter and said "This isn't Edward, this is his father. There's been an accident and Edward is asking for you." The man on the other end of the phone said "Fuck! Seriously, one fucking week and already you've fucked him up. Dead fucking set, I told him it was a bad fucking idea. What the fuck have you done?" Although I was a little concerned about the language I was more pissed off that he assumed it was something we had done to Edward rather than what he had done but all I said was "We have done nothing. A friend of our daughters was here and she fell down the stairs and had to be taken away by the paramedics. Edward became extremely stressed and almost hit his sister. He raced up here to his room and I found him sitting in the corner muttering and rocking. I'm about to sedate him, I asked if he wanted to talk and all I could get out of him was 'need Jake; you're that Jake, yes?" The deep voice on the other end swore again with colourful fluency before saying dully "Yeah I'm that Jake. I'm telling you right now, I've only seen Edward go like that once and it took ages for him to recover. I've gotta organise a few things but I'll be there as soon as possible." I thanked him and ended the call.

I decided on sedating Edward because I didn't want him to hurt himself, or anyone else, while I was at work. I called Esme and told her what had happened and she sighed sadly saying "Carl, do you think we broke him?" I didn't know how to answer that so I just said goodbye and waited for her to get home. The second she did I left to find out how Bella was.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward is his seriously screwed up and needs some help, and as a parent there is nothing worse than not being able to help you child when they obviously need it.<strong>

**Lets hope they can get him functioning and that Jake can help.**

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own the plot:)**

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle's POV<em>

I watched as Edward raced away from all of us. He'd never really been able to deal with lots of people any way and I was totally surprised that he'd coped with the crowd for as long as he did. I knew he was upset but this was something different than not wanting to be in a crowd. His eyes hadn't left Bella as she was being treated and he had gnawed on his thumb like nothing else and as the paramedics wheeled her out of the front door Alice walked over to him and he had reacted so strongly. His whispered words had panic seeping through my body. What the hell had happened to my son for him to react that way? I knew PTSD when I saw it and Edward had it in spades. Something had happened to that boy to screw him up inside and I really wanted to know what. I told the paramedics to go to the hospital ahead of me, I checked on Alice to see if Edward had hurt her- thankfully he hadn't, he'd just shaken her up- and then told them that Bella would be under surveillance and that it might take a while if they didn't want to sit around the hospital. I wasn't really surprised when they all shot me down saying they were going to the hospital, Rosalie and the Chief had followed the paramedics to the hospital, so Emmett, Jasper and a shaken Alice all piled into Emmett's jeep and raced down the drive way. I was going to have to warn Emmett again about driving like he was on a race track. I shook my head and then climbed the stairs to find my other son.

I found him sitting in the corner of his room. His knees curled up to his chest, his head resting on his knees and he was rocking and talking to himself. I felt shock rocket through me at the sight before me; Edward had always been a quiet child, and beside Emmett most children would seem quiet, but I hadn't picked up on his 'traits', for want of a better word, until he started school. He was more advanced than any child I'd ever met but Esme and I decided not to highlight the differences between Emmett and Edward because no parent wants to do that. The schools had other ideas, straight away he was pushed through classes and Emmett was left behind. I thought back on that now and I could see how Edward panicked about it but never said anything. I guess that's when everything started going to shit. When he got accepted to collage at fifteen Esme and I were so proud and he genuinely seemed to want to go, I guess that he felt it was easier on us if he wasn't around but that wasn't the case. It was then that we lost our boy and this alien child was put in his place. I blame myself, I know Esme blames herself and I also know Edward blames us, or he used to, I'm not so sure now.

I crossed the floor, slowly like you would approach a wounded animal that could rip your arm off, and crouched down in front of him. He ignored me and continued to rock but now that I was this close I could make out what he was saying and it brought tears to my eyes. He was sobbing "No, not again. It's not happening again, it'll all go away, it can't go away, I can't deal with this" over and over again all the while his eyes were scrunched so tightly closed that the lids were white with strain. I carefully reached out a hand and rubbed his back. The first touch made him jerk so hard that his head slammed into the wall with enough force to knock a painting loose. I couldn't handle seeing my son in that amount of pain; I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and just started talking, stupid inane comments, anything to get him to come back from the dark place he was in.

It took nearly thirty minutes for Edward to return and even then he wasn't back, every second of those thirty minutes was branded on my psyche forever. He sobbed and cried, swore and hit out in violence but I remained holding him because that was all I could do as a parent. When the noise stopped and his body quietened I spoke softly saying "Edward, do you want to talk about what happened?" He raised his head and looked through me, not at me, his eyes were looking in my direction but he couldn't see me, he said simply "I need Jake." I nodded asking "How do I get a hold of Jake?" Edward robotically handed me his phone before curling up into a ball on the floor; his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, signalling he was asleep. I searched the phone's contacts with shaking hands and when I found 'Jake Cell' I connected the call and waited. It was as I waited for the call to connect that I thought about Edward's request and it bothered me slightly that this Jake person was needed more than I was. The person on the other end answered the phone with a "Ed, man, good to hear from you. Took your bitch ass long enough to call me." I cleared my throat nervously wondering if this person was romantically linked with my son, I decided it didn't matter and said "This isn't Edward, this is his father. There's been an accident and Edward is asking for you." The man on the other end of the phone said "Fuck! Seriously, one fucking week and already you've fucked him up. Dead fucking set, I told him it was a bad fucking idea. What the fuck have you done?" Although I was a little concerned about the language I was more pissed off that he assumed it was something we had done to Edward rather than what he had done but all I said was "We have done nothing. A friend of our daughters was here and she fell down the stairs and had to be taken away by the paramedics. Edward became extremely stressed and almost hit his sister. He raced up here to his room and I found him sitting in the corner muttering and rocking. I'm about to sedate him, I asked if he wanted to talk and all I could get out of him was 'need Jake; you're that Jake, yes?" The deep voice on the other end swore again with colourful fluency before saying dully "Yeah I'm that Jake. I'm telling you right now, I've only seen Edward go like that once and it took ages for him to recover. I've gotta organise a few things but I'll be there as soon as possible." I thanked him and ended the call.

I decided on sedating Edward because I didn't want him to hurt himself, or anyone else, while I was at work. I called Esme and told her what had happened and she sighed sadly saying "Carl, do you think we broke him?" I didn't know how to answer that so I just said goodbye and waited for her to get home. The second she did I left to find out how Bella was.

_Bella's POV_

I had never been so humiliated in all of my life. The Cullens' (minus Esme and Edward) my father and Rose and three quarters of the hospital staff were all taking turns exclaiming over my head x-ray. Emmett, smart ass Emmett, laughs and says "See Bells I told you there was a brain in there." I must have been feeling better because before I could stop myself I blurted "Yeah, I heard you were the only exception to the brainless rule." He pouted and sulked for five minutes after that. Now considering the fall I'd taken down the stairs and the fact my head hurt like a bitch, no-one was trying to keep their voices down, no they were all way to excited about my head x-ray. Apparently no-one had seen as many healed contusions and cracks in one persons' skull before and the minute they said that my dad was threatening to keep me looked up in bubble wrap. So I fell down heaps they all knew that so I didn't understand what the big deal was.

Apparently it was a big deal; a big enough deal that kept me in hospital for four days, in a hospital bed! I hate hospitals have hated them since my mum died. Nothing like that antiseptic covered urine/old age/illness smell, it made me gag but I was stuck there. Edward never came to visit and I didn't want to ask about him because that would open up way too many questions but from what they, Rose and Alice, had let slip he was dealing with a friend that had turned up out of the blue. I felt jealousy spread through me like a wild fire before they clarified that the friend was male. Alice laughed and said "Jeez Bella, overreact much. So this thing you feel for my brother, is it serious?" I blushed and said "Alice, we kissed, like, once. How serious do you want me to be?" I dropped my eyes because I couldn't lie, to anyone, and I knew they'd ferret out the truth if I didn't. Conversation swung back to other things and I was surprised to see that Rose and Alice were getting along a lot better than they had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Bella is fine after her unscheduled trip but poor Edward not so much. Tanya's death and their screwed up relationship have marred him badly.<strong>

**Please review, I love hearing (or reading lol) your feelings and thoughts on this story**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Jacobs POV <em>

I had never seen a house a big as the ones the Cullen's owned in the middle of the forest. I killed the rumble of my Harley Davidson 1977 Sportster XLH 1000 and kicked out the stand. Before I could slide from my bike a woman with a mass of caramel coloured hair, her temples greying, came running down the stairs of the huge house. She smiled in a distinctively frazzled way and held out her hand saying "Oh my goodness thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me, us, our family." I shook her hand, surprised when her tiny fingers were swallowed up inside mine, and said "Yeah don't sweat it. Edward's like family to me and my wife. Where is he?" I saw the tears in her eyes but I ignored them because until Edward told me they hadn't done anything to hurt him I wasn't getting friendly with any of them. I followed her into the house, there were three people standing in a doorway to my left, they all watched with open interest as the woman lead me inside. Her soft, motherly, voice came floating back to me "Um, I'm Esme. I am Edward's mother, his father, Carlisle, is at work but should be home soon, the young lady over there is Alice, our daughter. The young man with the blonde hair is Jasper her boyfriend and the handsome guy standing beside him is Emmett, our other son." I nodded and said "Edwards' twin." Edwards' mum stopped walking and turned a surprised look my way saying "Um, yes, Edwards' twin, which is something he rarely acknowledges." I nodded and said "Yeah he doesn't talk a lot, does he. Hi, I'm Jacob." Acknowledging their presence in the room but not wanting to get to know them, yet. "Where's Edward?" I ask in a tone as friendly as I can muster. My question made the mother jump and continue up the stairs. We climbed two flights before she spoke again "He's still in his room and nothing has changed much in the last two days. He won't eat, he sleeps only when sedated and he only repeats the same thing over and over again." I could hear the pain in her voice but my main concern was Edward. I couldn't help but ask "What words is he repeating?" his mother sniffed and said ""No, not again. It's not happening again, it'll all go away, it can't go away, I can't deal with this" we don't know what that means and we were hoping that you might be able to shed some light on that."

I cringe when she tells me what Edward has been saying and I automatically flash back to the last time he had done this. Nessie had gone in to have surgery and she had gotten sick. The second he had seen the medical shit, all the needles, the tape, the wires and tubes, he had freaked out. He had really lost his shit and had started chanting the same thing. I had made him call his councillor and she had got him around to a place where he could tell me why he had freaked out. He told me about Tanya but not in detail, I was fine with not knowing the details we'd only been friends for a year when that happened and I sure as shit hadn't told him all my deep dark shit. After a while maybe six months he had let me know a little more about his dark days and just how dark they'd become. He talked to Nessie more and when I'd received the call two days ago she had told me all she knew and man was that poor prick fucked up.

We continued up the next flight of stairs and about half way down the corridor we stopped and she opened the door. She stood on this side of the threshold and dragged in a massive breath before walking into the room and saying, with so much false happiness it made my teeth hurt, "Edward, honey, it's Tuesday and it's sunny, well as sunny as Forks gets." She chuckled a little before continuing "I have someone here that wants to talk to you." I grabbed my friends mother and dragged her out of the way of the thrown bedside table that I saw coming our way as Edward roared "No, no, no, no, no!" I froze for a second before saying "Jesus man cut your fucking shit out. If you're only gonna throw shit at me I'm fucking off back home." The shocked on the mother's face was comical but I was mainly watching Edward. His body froze before collapsing in on itself. I crossed to his side and crouched beside the bed. He reached out a shaking hand and touched my face "Jake, is that really you?" I nodded and he burst into tear. I wasn't one for touchy-feely crap but this was my best friend and even I could tell this time was worse than anything I'd seen before, I dragged him to me and hugged him tight. I looked over his shoulder and said to the sobbing woman in the doorway "You can go; it'll be okay just give me some time." She nodded, a shaking hand pressed tightly against her lips to stop the sobs, and left, shutting the door on her way out.

The second the door shuts Edward pulls free of my hug and says "It's happened again. I couldn't stop it, it's all my fault." My confusion was completely overtaking my concern and I hear myself bark "Dude, maybe you should start that shit from the beginning 'cause really don't know what the fuck you're babbling about." Like I said I don't do touchy-feely. He smiles tightly and says "I met this girl, she's Alice's best friend, and man there's, I don't know something going on. The minute I met her she was all I thought about and she made coming back here seem like a better idea. I've been here five days, five fucking days, and I've already fucked up their lives." I blink stupidly and say "Once again only half the story. What have you fucked up? Or better still how have you fucked up their lives?" he smirked and said "The day I met Bella I was this close" he held his thumb and forefinger apart slightly "to literally fucking her. I had her on her back and pretty much naked on my parents lounge while I finger fucked her." I felt my mouth pop open in shock at how candidly Edward was speaking along with the fact that he had lost control of himself like that. It was one thing Edward prided himself on, his self control, and as a recovering addict I thought he did brilliantly. The one thing I knew he had no control over was his addiction to tattoos and piercings. He had thirty that I knew of. I nodded slowly; encouraging him to continue and he did, a fucking self hating smirk plastered over his face when he said "She's seventeen." I pulled away from him so quickly I stumble onto my ass and hiss "What the fuck dude? Seventeen? That is so not fucking cool. How would you feel if she was your sister?" He laughed self-deprecatingly and said "I'm pretty sure my friend Jasper is fucking my sister any which way she'll let him." before saying "We were literally pulled apart and I got in a fight with Emmett over it. I totally lost control over the situation. It started out a kiss but the second I touched her it was like a bush fire, it swept through me and I couldn't get control. When I calmed down enough I came back, see no running this time, and I walked in on them giving her their side of events and for some stupid reason I didn't want her to only get their side of why I'm so fucked up so I told her, everything." He eyed me expectantly but all I could do was open and close my mouth a few times before saying "You told her? Everything?" he chuckled mirthlessly and said "Yep, absolutely everything, even stuff I've never told anyone."

I couldn't believe it; Edward never spoke in depth about what happened. I know only what Edward had told me and what Nessie had filled me in on, but I thought the only other person he'd told the entire story to was his therapist, and obviously he hadn't, and the bitch couldn't tell anyone his shit because she wasn't allowed and that made her safe in Edwards' eyes. But here was this teenager and she was turning his world inside out and he was spilling his guts to her and my only hope was she didn't turn on him. I had to meet this kid and suss her out. I realise suddenly that he was staring at me and I pulled my rambling thoughts together and said "Wow, okay so she knows everything. Is that how you fucked everything up?" I watched as he jammed his fingers into his matted hair before starting to rock again "No, Jake that isn't how I fucked everything up. Friday night we were all watching movies, yeah I know real typical all-American kid stuff, when Bella said she was going to bed. I made the excuse I needed a drink so I could follow her. I caught up to her on the stairs and kissed her goodnight; well that was how it started out and just like on the lounge that afternoon it got wildly out of control, if it wasn't for my father coming down the stairs I probably would've fucked her on the stairs. I'm telling you man I have absolutely no control around this girl. Anyway I waited for what seemed like forever, hoping she had finished getting ready for bed, before coming up here. I had hoped to just get to bed and try and avoid her and of course with my fucking luck I ran into her the minute she's walking out of the bathroom; all nice smelling and barely there PJ's honestly it was a fucking fantasy and my brain snapped. I knew I shouldn't do it, it wasn't like I didn't know better, I do but I just wanted her. Do you know what I mean?" I crinkled my forehead and nodded but said "Yeah I do know what you're saying it's just Nessie was nineteen when I met her so it's really not the same. She's just a kid, Edward."

Edward shook his head, raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders saying "Didn't stop me pushing her back into the bathroom, shoving her against the counter and fucking her brains out. Oh, by the way did I mention she was a virgin? No, well doesn't matter now 'cause she's no longer that, she demanded I leave her alone so I walked out of that bathroom and left her alone. I didn't see her again until her little trip down the stairs." I shook my head in confusion until the conversation with his dad the other day replayed in my brain; shit was starting to make sense. Edward sighed and said "That's what started all this. She fell down the stairs two days ago. She was lying at the bottom all bent and twisted and unconscious and I flipped my lid, man, I barely held myself together long enough for the paramedics to take her away. Alice came up to me as they were leaving and I practically punched her. I raced off and made it to my room before I really lost it. That's when Dad rang you, thanks for coming man." I smiled and said "Dude that's what I do, I ride to the rescue. I rescue the damsel in distress." I laughed and avoided the half-hearted punch aimed at my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a little more background on Jake and Edward.<strong>

**Doesn't sound like Edward really had much of a life outside of Nessie and Jacob.**

**Please review, I 3 them ;)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoping you're all still enjoying Peaches and Cream.**

**Don't forget I only own the plot (and even that has been giving me grief lately lol)**

* * *

><p><em>Edwards POV<em>

I feel better having Jake here, he is one of the people in this world I truly trust and it meant so much to me that he'd made the trip to help me. I hated this weakness and I hated it controlling my life but it was nice to have someone there that kind of understood what I was going through. We sat in silence for about five minutes before Jake leant in and sniffed and said "Dude you reek, how's about you get in the shower." I smiled and struggled to get off the floor, he helped me, guided me to the en-suite and waited for me to finish. I took longer than I usually would simply because I was way dirtier than I'd normally get. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before exiting the bath. Jacob was sitting with his back against my beds' headboard, his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep because he snored like a buzz saw, without opening his eyes he said to me "So, this Bella chick. How's she doing after her tumble down the stairs?" I drew a deep breath into my lungs and blew it out through my nose before saying "Dad says she's okay, I really want to go check on her myself but I can't be around her." Jacob smiled and said "So where is the nearest tattoo parlour?" he knew me so well. I have twenty-five tattoos and five piercings and most of them had come after an event that threw my life out of wack. I'd gotten three within a month of leaving my parents that first time. The fist one was a small Kanji symbol of forgiveness that I'd had tattooed onto the place above my heart; this one was for me, I needed to learn to forgive myself for things I'd done (way easier said than done), the second I'd had placed on my right shoulder blade, a single star with ragged points, this was to remind me of Tanya and what addiction does to you. The third was our family's crest and I'd had this on placed on my ribs. My piercings had come later but I found that I became addicted to the tattooing, something every artist I'd had work on my body had said would happen. I chuckled mirthlessly and said "Port Angeles has a tattoo parlour. The second Emmett had seen the dragon he wanted a tattoo. We were supposed to go together in a couple of weeks." Jake nodded and said "I don't blame him, I've seen my fair share of tats but that dragon is sweet." The dragon Jake was referring to curved down my spine and onto my left hip. That tattoo was gotten for the hell of it; I'd seen a smaller one and then talked to the artist who designed it on a grander scale. It had turned out brilliantly.

Jake watched me intently as we talked, my guess was he was waiting for me to snap again but I felt better now I'd talked it out with someone who didn't need a history lesson and if I was honest with myself the fear and self-loathing had started passing on that second day but I couldn't quite get past it. He suggested food and I agreed, even if it was just to show the people down stairs that I was getting 'better'. I knew I wasn't and I knew it would take a little longer to get back to 'normal'. We got down the stairs and I wasn't the least bit surprised to find that my entire family, including Bella's sister Rosalie and Jasper, waiting or us. They all looked stunned as I followed Jake through the lounge room door but fought to hide the reaction just in case it set me off. Jake raised an eyebrow and stopped in front of me like some big badass security guard, I tapped his shoulder and he moved away but stayed in arms reach. I drew in a cleansing breath and spoke "I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'm fucked up, sorry mum, and there is no way to explain what happened better than that. You all know how I came home that last time, the thing you don't know is how I came to be in that position, that's what I want to tell you now." I motioned to the seats and said "You might wanna take a seat because it's one crazy journey." They all filed like soldiers into the seats across from me and it wasn't until they were seated that my Dad spoke "Edward, son, we are pleased that you're feeling better. If you want this conversation can wait until you're ready." I smiled wryly and said "Dad if I waited until I was ready this would never be told. I've decided to tell you and I can guarantee you wont like it but the thing you need to remember is that I have moved on and it is all behind me. I want to start by introducing my best friend; this is Jacob Black and I've been working in his workshop for almost two and a half years. Jake this is my Dad, Carlisle, my Mum, Esme, my brother, Emmett, my sister, Alice, Jasper, a friend and Alice's boyfriend, and that is Rosalie, she is Emmett's girlfriend." Jake nodded and said "Besides your Dad, I've been introduced to everyone but I was a rude mother fucker because I'd thought they'd fucked you up." I laughed at Jake's language and said "Jake tone the curses down, Mum doesn't like it. She forgives the occasional one but gets a bit snippy about constant use of language. Jake's eyebrow rose and he said "Are you fucking, sorry Mrs Cullen, are you kidding me Ed? Man I'm gonna be in so much trouble by the time I go home, I swear a lot; though it'll help me tone it down Henry called Nessie a 'fucker' the other day. Man was she pissy about that."

I almost pissed myself laughing as I pictured eighteen month old Henry calling his mother a 'fucker'; I knew Jake would've gotten in so much shit with Ness over that "Nessie, or Vanessa, is Jacob's wife and Henry is their eighteen month old." I said to my family, than I said "I know from experience that Henry wouldn't have gotten away with that. Nessie would've found a way to punish him, age appropriately of course, and trust me Jake would've been in more trouble than Henry." Jake laughed and said "Don't you know it. She really got creative with my punishment this time." The depressed way he said it made it clear that she had withheld sex from him.

I shook my head again and started speaking; I told them everything, from how I'd met Tanya, to what she had meant to me, to how I'd found her dead. Giving my very verbose family credit they didn't interrupt me and they allowed me to spill my shit, which I did. I talked about the drugs, I talked about the booze, the women, the tattoos and the piercings and I talked about my friends. It took what seemed like forever but I finally got it all out, a glass of water was pressed into my hand by a sympathetic looking Rosalie before she went and sat beside Emmett. Emmett, my big brother, the one guy I'd always wanted to be like, sat with his arms locked around Rosalie's waist and was crying openly onto her shoulder. Alice was quiet and for someone who didn't do quiet it unnerved me. Both my parents were crying and trying to comfort one another and Jake was shaking his head and he said "Fuck it Ed, dead set you should have fucking spilled that shit a long time ago." My mother sniffled and said "As much as I don't like the way he said it, Jacob is right. You should not have carried this on your shoulders without letting anyone else help. Who else knows this? Please tell me someone has been helping you.

I shrugged and said "I never wanted anyone to realise how screwed to hell I really was. I mean, seriously, I didn't want you guys to see how hard it really was on me to leave you and go out on my own. I'm a genius and I didn't want to admit I needed help, I think I saw it as a sign of weakness, now after copious amounts of therapy I can see that was all I really needed to do. I was only fifteen." Everyone nodded and I let them sit in quiet allowing what I'd said to sink in. The room was still for almost ten minutes before the sound of the front door opening caught my attention. My eyes darted around the room to see if anyone suddenly realised they were waiting on someone but no-one moved. I turned my head towards the door and I swear my heart stopped beating when Bella walked around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward. <strong>

**I wonder how he's gonna deal with Bella?**

**Any thoughts or feelings?**

**Please review I love reading them**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. I had major writer's block but hopefully that is gone and this makes up for the wait.**

**I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

It was so frigging quiet inside the Cullen's house and if it wasn't for the fact that there was a car yard of cars sitting out the front I probably would've

thought no-one was home. I let myself in but this was nothing new, half the time Mr and Mrs Cullen weren't home and Emmett and Alice never answered the

door. I walked in the foyer and avoided looking at the stairs because I figured not seeing where you almost killed yourself was probably sane. I rounded the

corner of the living room and the sight that greeted me was sombre and it made my heart beat uncomfortably inside my chest, just like I was waiting for bad

news.

My eyes immediately fell on Edward and I felt relieved that he was still here. But the second he seen me he make this weird choking noise and his

head jerked to the large unknown male sitting beside him. They stared at one another for a split second before the dark haired giant said something under his

breath, Edward nodded and the giant whistled. The whistle made Esme's head lift and when she saw me she smiled, it was such a forced smile that it resembled

more of a grimace than a smile, and said "Bella, darling, good to see you. Sorry about all this." She gestured to the room and I nodded but I didn't really

understand. Edward stood up and, moving further away from me, went and stood the other side of the giant closer to his mother and said quietly "Mum, it's

okay, Bella already knows."

I was floundering; it was like a dream where you're on stage but you don't know the scene and you don't know the lines. Suddenly eight pairs of eyes

were staring at me and I had no clue as to why. Alice sobbed my name and said "Why didn't you say something?" I shook my head and said "Say something

about what? Can someone please tell me what is going on?" The giant snorted and said "Honey bee, if I were you I'd turn around and just walk away." He

smiled, a brilliantly white smile against his russet skin, and I blinked stupidly back at him but Edward didn't. No Edward slapped the man across the back of the

head and glared at him. I shook my head and repeated "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Edward, still glaring at the giant, said "It's nothing

Peaches, honestly, don't stress. Alice, wipe the pout off your face because she had no way of knowing how much I'd actually told you guys." My stupid betraying

heart skipped a beat at his use of his nickname for me, even if I still didn't know why he called me that, and I returned my focus to him. Nothing moved within

that room for a few minutes and as each minute passed the tension grew and grew. In the end I couldn't take it any longer so I just turned on my heel and

taking the giants advice, walked from the room. Edward's strangled "Jake." Reached my ears as I walked away; I'd made it as far as the front porch before a

large hand was clamped on my shoulder. I immediately tensed and the second I did so the hand was snatched away like it had burnt him. I turned and eyed the

giant warily and he just smiled a really uncomfortable smile before saying "Um, okay this is gonna sound weird and maybe even creepy but Edward wants me to

stay with you and maybe fill you in on what has happened since your accident."

I jerked, the fact that this man knew about my accident relieved me a little, the Cullen's wouldn't tell some random about the fact that I fell down

their stairs and seeing how Edward looked to him earlier had me wondering what kind of relationship they had. I knew Edward wasn't gay but that didn't mean

that he was strictly heterosexual either. How was I to know that this man wasn't an old lover or even a current one? The thought made my stomach churn; I

didn't want to think of Edward with anyone but me. I still hadn't replied to the stranger and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, he was shifting from

foot to foot and his eyes wandered incessantly before he cleared his throat and said "I, guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black and Edward

and I have been" I started chanting in my head _'Please don't say lovers, please don't say lovers'_ over and over again and it wasn't until Jacob Black snorted

outright and said "Ah, no not lovers. He's a good looking dude but, no I don't swing that way. I'm married" holding up his left hand for me to see the large flat

band around his ring finger; that I realised I'd spoken aloud my fear. I shrugged apologetically before gesturing for him to continue "As I was saying, Edward

and I have been friends for almost three years now. He works for me back in LA." I nodded, it was a nod of comprehension because I had no idea why he was

telling me this, but he took it as an encouraging sign and continued speaking. "Do you realise that you were the only person Edward had ever spoken to about

his past?" I shook my head and said "That can't be true, I mean he's in therapy Alice told me that, surely he'd have had to have spoken to them." Jacob shook

his head and said "Until two hours ago I didn't even know the extent to which his pain went."

My legs were having trouble holding me upright so I sank down onto the front step. I hadn't realised how much it had taken for Edward to open up

to me. And if this stranger was to be believed he hadn't done it with anyone else. I closed my eyes shaking my head before opening them and saying "Why are

you telling me this?" Jacob Black cocked his large head and said "You don't seem seventeen." I frowned and said "What the hell does my age have to do with

this?" he chuckled and said "Everything if you pair are gonna carry on fucking one another's brains out." My face flamed with embarrassment and I stuttered

"Edward told you… that isn't… you have no right… I can't believe…" Jacob laughed and said "Relax Honey Bee I'm not gonna tell anyone and yes Edward did tell

me, only because he feels so guilty for treating you the way he did and trust me he doesn't feel guilty about many things, women especially." The way he said

that made me realise I didn't know all that much about Edward's past. "Don't over think it Honey Bee, just follow your heart and above everything else just be

honest with him and yourself. If you don't think this can go anywhere stop it now. If this thing you guys have has a future than be prepared for a fight with his

inner demons and trust me those mother fuckers have a very strong hold on Ed." I stared over at the man sitting beside me and said "Why did you follow me

out here?" he smiled and said "He asked me to. He wanted you to still be here when he's finished inside and I guess he figures I'd know a way to keep you

here." I laughed softly and said "I guess it worked."

Time passed as Jacob and I sat quietly on the front steps until Jacob started humming _Club Nouveau's lean on me_ which made me laugh before I

said "Really? I would've picked you for more of a dance music lover maybe old school rock and roll but that song?" he smiled and said "I heard it on the radio

and it's stuck in my head, it's appropriate for the situation really. _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain we all have sorrow but if we are wise we know that _

_there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when your not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on for it won't be long til im gonna need somebody to lean _

_on._" His voice was beautiful and soulful and I had to admit the song was really appropriate for what was happening. Listening to him sing had me asking

something I regretted immediately "How many tattoos and piercings does Edward have?" Jacob did a double take at my face before stuttering his way to an

answer, I could see it was embarrassing him so I said "Don't worry, I shouldn't have asked." Jacob twisted his mouth as he thought about what I'd asked him

and said "It's not a bad question but I'm just wondering how many you've seen and if the answer will freak you out." I shrugged and said

"The only way to really know that is to tell me I guess."

Edward's quiet voice came from behind us and even though Jacob and I hadn't been sitting that close or been doing anything bad I jumped away

from him and I sighed "Edward" he smiled my favourite crooked smile but his eyes were tired and he looked stressed. "Thanks Jake, I appreciate it." Jacob

smiled, really only lifted on side of his mouth, and said "Any time Ed. Honey Bee and I were having a good chat." The grimace on Edward's face made me

wonder if he was against his friends' choice of nickname or against his friend 'chatting' to me.

_Edward's POV_

I waited for Jacob to leave after Bella before turning back to my family and saying "Yes I talked to Bella but that was the first day I was here but

she had no idea that I'd never said those things to anyone else. I just want to clear this up now, there is nothing at all going on between Bella and I." I could

see that Alice was about to interrupt so I said "Yeah we've kissed but seriously she's cute, who wouldn't want to kiss her?" the second I thought about kissing

Bella I thought about burying myself inside her and bringing her to repeated orgasm but I forced myself not to think about that while I talked to my family. I

could tell by the doubtful glare I was getting from Bella's sister that she believed me but I'd work on that. It was better for Bella. I was prepared for my parents

reactions but they still hurt nonetheless, my Dad just shook his head and said "I thought I'd didn't have to worry about you around them." My Mum on the other

hand sniffed quietly and said "Don't mess around with her Edward, she's special." Yeah like I didn't already know that, but I smiled and said "I'm not planning

on 'messing' with her Mum and you can trust me around them Dad, I promise." I gestured towards the door with my thumb and said "I'm gonna go see if Jake

has managed to corrupt Bella yet." I walked out on them, leaving them to deal with my secrets.

I opened the front door in time to hear Jacob finish the line of the song he was singing, it didn't surprise me. For someone as manly as Jacob Black

the guy loved singing, dude even watched Glee. Bella nodded her head at Jake and out of the blue blurted "How many tattoos and piercings does Edward have?"

I could tell from the way her cheeks flamed that she was embarrassed about asking Jacob and when he hesitated to answer she said "Don't worry, I shouldn't

have asked." Jacob was obviously deciding how to answer her question but to someone who didn't know him it looked as if he was ignoring them and this was

the way Bella took it. Jake must have realised that he was taking too long and he said "It's not a bad question but I'm just wondering how many you've seen

and if the answer will freak you out." I waited for her reaction and it surprised me when she shrugged her delicate shoulders and said "The only way to really

know that is to tell me I guess." I was encouraged by her answer it showed she wasn't afraid that something might be too much for her before she'd tried it out

but I didn't want her getting to interested in me. I'd already done enough damage.

I simply said "Jake" to get their attention and when she turned and smiled so brilliantly at me my resolve waivered and I almost crumbled but I

caught myself just in time and managed to smile at her before turning my gaze to Jake "Thanks Jake, I appreciate it." Jacob grinned and said "Any time Ed.

Honey Bee and I were having a good chat" I frowned because I wasn't sure how I felt about him giving her a nickname but she wasn't mine and I had no right

deciding who gave her nicknames. I decided to just ignore my feelings and get what I needed to get done. I needed to make Bella realise that I wasn't what she

needed and that nothing good could come out of us being together. I looked intently at Jacob and he nodded saying to Bella "Honey Bee it was a pleasure to

meet you and I will see you around." Bella smiled in a confused manner and waved her hand in goodbye. I sat down on the front step, a ways away from Bella,

and cleared my throat nervously "Bella, we need to talk." she shook her head and said "Nothing good comes when someone says we need to talk." I raised my

eyebrow and said "Yeah it rarely ever ends well but we need to talk anyway." I watched her straighten, turning her upper body in my direction before saying "I

think I know what you're going to say and I just want to say, I understand and I promise I wont say anything to anyone."

Her words confused me and I could feel my forehead scrunching and giving her a visual cue of my confusion and she blushed furiously as she

elaborated on her words "Um, us, you know having sex. I promise I won't tell anyone because I'd hate to embarrass you and I know that the last thing you'd

want anyone to know is that we, you know." I felt anger rising within me at how unclearly she saw herself, she didn't realise that I would be so honoured to

have her as my girl and that it wasn't her that wasn't good enough for me it was me who wasn't good enough for her but I could see that she wouldn't listen

even if I tried to explain that point so I figured I'd use her misinterpretation of my words to my benefit saying "Thanks that's awesome. It'd definitely make

living in this town easier if I didn't have to worry about the police chief shooting me for screwing his daughter." I sneered purposefully and when an agonised

look passed through her eyes I felt a tightening in my chest, the beginnings of a panic attack, but I ignored it. I stood up from beside her and said "I'm glad we

met Bella but I think it'd be for the best if we go back to being friendly." I dug through my pocket and found my bike keys; I called to Jake, who I knew wasn't

that far away, and we rode off down the drive, without looking back. It was the hardest thing I've ever done but I knew it was for her own good.

_Bella's POV_

He just drove away, didn't even look back. I felt like a cheap whore as his words sunk in. I muttered under my breath "Friends, yeah sure I can do

that." I guess I should've known this was how it would end; I mean he was practically a God, he looked like James Dean's love child, his body was drool worthy

(and I wasn't just talking about the tattoos or piercings), he drove a motorcycle and had that wounded vulnerability mixed with an attitude that cut deep; and I,

well I was below normal really. I was clever and I knew that I was pretty (not gorgeously beautiful) but there was no way I was good enough for him. I sat on

the front step long enough that when Rosalie sat beside me the sun was streaming down directly on our heads. "So he left did he?" she asked, acid burning in

her voice, I nodded and said "It doesn't matter really; I mean it's not like we were dating or anything." I analysed my words and they seemed normal enough

but when Rose scoffed I knew she didn't buy what I was trying to sell myself "Bullshit Bella! You may be able to sell that to anyone else but I know you and I

know that there is no way _you_, of all people, would have ended up almost butt naked with some random guy if you didn't feel something for him." She threw her

arm around my shoulder and hugged me close and all I really wanted to do was cry because it was even worse than Rose knew but I'd promised Edward I

wasn't gonna tell anyone. I sighed and said "Really Rose I'm okay and I'm glad now that we were stopped because how bad would I feel now? I know that's not

what I'm normally like but he's absolutely beautiful and I couldn't control the urge to touch him." Rose giggled and said "Um, from what I seen, I totally

understand the need to touch him. Are both his nipples pierced?" I forced a laugh and said "Yep, along with his septum and tragus" I was too curious for my

own good to find out if he had any more and where they were but I knew it wasn't gonna happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok lovelies let's hope that makes up for my absence :)<strong>

**please leave reviews I love reading them **

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all hope everyone is still with me.**

**Don't forget I only own the story not anything Twilighty lol**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys are you gonna stay out here all day?" Emmett's voice sounded loudly from behind us and we both jumped before giggling because we'd been sitting<p>

there in silence for who knew how long and he had frightened us. "No babe we're not going to sit here all day we just wanted to give you guys some space." I

was a little confused because I still didn't know exactly what had happened before I'd gotten here but I figured that it was still too early to ask. We went back

inside but the feeling within the house was akin to that of one in mourning, the air felt too close and there was an odd quietness to the house and its occupants.

Emmett was still sad but he was doing his damnedest to try and make everyone smile; I figured that wasn't going to happen so I suggested we go into Port

Angeles and go shopping. This suggestion had the desired effect; Alice smiled and raced away to get changed dragging Jasper with her (whatever had happened

had made Carlisle and Esme lifting their ban on him being in the house alone with Alice), Emmett grumbled and Rose tried to consol him while we stood there

waiting for Alice and Jasper to return. It didn't take long before we were all piled into Alice's white ZL1 Camaro Coupe and race towards Port Angeles.

The others rambled on about what they wanted to do while we were there but I remained silent, just happy that they all seemed to be forgetting their pain, until

Emmett said to Jasper "So have you decided what kind of tat you're gonna get?" this caught not only my attention but Alice and Rosalie's as well. Jasper shot

Emmett a 'Dude what the fuck' look while Alice asked in a deadly quiet voice "Excuse me? What's this about a tattoo?" I knew she was only putting it on because

I knew she thought tattoos were in her words 'sexy as fuck'. I chuckled under my breath as Jasper cooed at Alice "Aw Ali-bear you know I've wanted one for

ages now. How about you pick it, if that'll make you happy." Alice squealed and threw her arms around Jasper's neck while kissing his face. I rolled my eyes

thinking that he was asking for trouble letting the pixie on crack pick his permanent for life tattoo but each to their own. Rose just raised an eyebrow at Emmett

and he said "I'm only gonna get it where I can cover it up for work and hide it from your dad, I know how he feels about tats." She just nodded and returned to

flicking through Emmett's phone for a song she wanted. Emmett's words made me think about how my Dad would actually think about Edward if we had've

become a couple. My Dad was old fashioned and he didn't think much about tattoos or piercings; a young cop had transferred here a year or two ago and he'd

been inked, it had taken Dad a while to warm up to him but once Dad realised that Greg wasn't a slacker and that he knew what he was doing Dad held him in

great esteem, so I guess after getting to know Edward Dad would warm up to him but that was irrelevant now.

We drove to the mall and shopped for almost two hours; Rose and Alice bonded further over their mutual love of clothing and Jasper, Emmett and I got dragged

to more shops than I thought was legal. I didn't hate shopping but I'm more the type of person that goes to the shop, gets what they need and then leaves. I

had never understood the fascination with shopping for hours on end and when they dragged us into a lingerie shop I wanted nothing more than to leave with

the boys and have something to eat but I had to help them and critique; which was fine until they ganged up on me and decided that it was Barbie Bella time

and I ended up leaving that lingerie store with things that made me blush and that would never see the light of day or night for that matter. As we left I started

objecting to buying the lingerie again "I don't need any of this. I should return it, it's not like I've got anyone to see it any way." Alice and Rose scoffed and Alice

said "Honey just because you don't have anyone to see it now doesn't mean you won't have anyone to see it ever." Rose nodded enthusiastically and said "After

your taste of sex, well foreplay, with Edward I can guarantee that you will have a boyfriend within a short period of time and that lingerie will come in handy.

Oh, speaking of handy, I need to call into Kat's Pleasure Trove and pick up some stuff." I flushed bright red again when I realised that Kat's was an adult shop

and I stuttered my way into a reason to leave but like the lingerie shop I was railroaded into staying while the other two girls pawed through catalogues of

vibrators and laughed their way through the dress ups.

"Hey sweet thing. Is there anything I can help you with today?" the question was purred into my ear by a short balding man with sweat beading his forehead.

His B.O was overwhelming and I was pretty sure he didn't work here so I just smiled and said "Uh, no, no thank you very much." And then walked away but he

followed me, I looked around trying to find Rose and Alice. They were laughing together at the back of the store so I started toward them but stinky had another

idea. He pulled me towards a tall display of edible items and started groping me. I choked on my fear but managed to scream. The large guy behind the counter

came running and pushed the balding guy off me, asking me if I needed the police called and I shook my head "No, no he didn't hurt me, really, he just scared

me." Rose and Alice came running and I huddled into the massive plains of the guys' chest and hid as he yelled at the guy to get out and never come back. My

sister and best friend couldn't apologise enough for dragging me into that shop but I shut them down and said "Don't sweat it, honestly, just get what you came

for and then can we go please." The girls piled their purchases onto the counter and the guy I'd been hiding behind smiled and said "Hi, I'm Jared" while he

scanned Rose and Alice's items. I smiled and said "Bella. Thanks for the save back there Jared." He smiled wider and totalled up Rose's items and then Alice's

"That'll be $194.80, miss." He said to Alice and I choked on my spit, what the hell had she brought that cost that much money. Jared turned to me and said "Do

you have anything Bella?" I felt my face flush and I looked down at my hands, surprised to see a bright purple vibrator clutched in one of them. I didn't even

remember picking the box up off the shelf. Rose and Alice were in near hysterics watching me struggle with what to do and I felt a flash of anger at being

the butt of their joke so I put the vibrator on the counter and said "Just this thanks Jared" not really looking in his face, I payed for the vibrator, grabbed the

bag Jared handed me and thanking him I stormed out of the shop.

I didn't stop walking until Rose and Alice called out my name and guilt made me stop walking. Rose, still trying to control her laughter, said "Bella, what the hell

was that? You wouldn't know what to do with that thing even if you could use it." I frowned and said "Why can't I use it?" Alice blinked incredulously at me and

said "Um, because you are a virgin and virgins can't go shoving vibrators into their pussies. That shit would hurt like a bitch." Of course, a virgin, they didn't

know about Edward and I couldn't tell them so I laughed and said "I was just so embarrassed to be caught clutching it that I wasn't thinking. Oh well every girl

should have a vibrator right and when I've lost my virginity it might come in handy." Both the girls laughed and we walked arm in arm into the food court and

hunted down Emmett and Jasper. They wanted to know what we'd brought but I think the girls had torture on their minds because they wouldn't tell. We had a

coffee and chatted for another half an hour before Emmett said "I wanna just go check out this tattooist I've heard about if that's okay with everyone." I wanted

out of the mall so I readily agreed to Emmett's excursion proposal. So we made our way through the crowd and walked down the street to the Embry Call's Fine

Edge Tattoos. I was surprised by the shop; I guess I was expecting a seedy dodgy looking interior but the shop was bright and well lit and it was so clean it

shone and the smell of antiseptic and disinfectant hung in the air burning my nostrils.

A young woman with crazy red hair stood smiling behind the counter; every inch of skin that was visible was covered in ink and she had more metal in her face

than I though possible but her smile was friendly and her voice was slightly curious as to why five young people who, even in my own eyes, didn't look like they

knew what a tattoo was let alone want one "Welcome to fine edge tattoos my name is Vicki, how can I help you today?" Emmett and Jasper crossed to the

counter and started talking to Vicki, Alice and Rose sat on the couch under the window and I wandered around looking at the various tattoos displayed on the

walls. I could hear the buzz of the gun from the other room and I was curious about the person getting inked and what they were getting. Emmett must have

said something to Vicki because she said "Hang on a second and I'll ask." Before walking out from behind the counter and through a doorway I hadn't noticed.

She was gone less than a minute and when she returned she was smiling and she said "Embry said it's cool and so did the customer so if you wanna come see

that's cool." Jasper and Emmett smiled and moved to stand beside Vicki, Emmett called out to Rose and Alice "Are you two coming or not?" Both Rose and Alice

grimaced in almost identical ways and shook their heads, Rose smiled tightly and said "Em you know I'm terrified of needles. If I go in there I'd pass out and

how embarrassing would that be." Alice chuckled and said "I'm cool. I like Tats but I really don't wanna see some random getting ink done." Emmett opened his

mouth but Jasper cut him off "Okay princess we won't be long, are you sure you'll be okay waiting?" Alice raised an eyebrow and said "Of course I'll be okay

honey. You need to stop worrying about me so much."

I moved across the room as if a giant magnet was pulling me. I was with Alice so far as I wasn't sure I wanted to see a strangers' body but I was so curious that

it won out. Emmett's eyebrows rose so far they almost flew off his face but he didn't actually say anything. We followed Vicki through the door and into a short

corridor with three rooms either side, we stopped at the door of the first room and she knocked softly. A deep voice called out from inside "Yep" and Vicki

opened the door gesturing for us to go in. The room was painted brick and just as clean (if not cleaner) than the waiting room. There was a man, probably

Jasper's height but with muscles like Emmett's) standing with his back to the person on the recliner chair. We couldn't see past him, all we could see were a pair

of very large feet hanging off the end of the seat. "I'm Embry Call and welcome to my tattoo studio. My client here has agreed to let you in while I complete his

latest piece of art."

He turned his back to us and Emmett walked further into the room and nodded his head in acknowledgement to a person I couldn't see because the door

blocked my view but when Jasper moved into the room I followed him and stopped dead at the sight of Jacob Black sitting in the only other seat in the room. He

smiled at me and said "Hey Honey Bee."

* * *

><p><strong>Oops what has Bella gotten herself into?<strong>

**please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this one is short but it seemed like a logical place to stop the chapter.**

**Don't forget the Twilight awesomeness is all Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her brilliance.**

* * *

><p><em>Edwards' POV<em>

We rode to Port Angeles and checked out a few tattoo parlours until we settled on Fine Edge Tattoos. It was clean and the displays of his work seemed detailed.

We were lucky enough to be able to watch as he worked on a full back piece on one of his artists and you can tell how good an artist is on whether or not his

colleagues will let them work on them. I chatted with Embry Call as he worked and asked the guy he was working on, Sam Uley, talked with Jacob. We chatted

for almost an hour as he worked on Sam's back and when he was finished I asked about waiting periods for tattoos. "I've only just opened up so my schedule is

pretty good at the moment. Actually I'm free for the rest of the afternoon so if you've got a design in mind and have the time it can be done this today." So I sat

down with him and together we hashed out the design I wanted and where I wanted it put. I sent Emmett a text letting him know that I was okay and where I

was.

Jake gave me his seal of approval with a whistle but the wise look in his eyes had me looking away from his face. We had to wait while Embry tatted a young

woman with a series of stars along her neck, ending on her shoulder blade and then it was my turn. I stripped down to my boxer briefs (thankful that I'd put on

a new pair) and lay on the chair facing the wall. Embry had gotten the outline done and was working on the shading and finer details when his assistant Nicki,

Vinnie, Minnie, (shit I couldn't remember the red heads name) knocked on the door and said that my brother was here. I smiled to myself at Emmett's

eagerness to get ink and said to the assistant "If he wants to come in and watch he is more than welcome. He's probably got Jasper with him as well, whoever's

out there can come in and watch if they want, it's not like I'm naked or anything." She must have nodded and left because the door shut and then less than a

minute later there was a sharp knock on the door and Embry called out "Yep" which pretty much meant 'It's all good, come in, and what do you want' rolled into

one. Embry switched of the gun and stood blocking me from the door, when the door opened and Emmett walked in he said "I'm Embry Call and welcome to my

tattoo studio. My client here has agreed to let you in while I complete his latest piece of art." Before turning the gun back on and returning to my latest tat; I

could hear the others murmuring greetings but I jumped when Jake said "Hey Honey Bee."

As I jerked Embry dug the gun deeper into my skin and it caused me to say "What the fuck!" Embry pulled away from me and grabbed gauze, before pressing it

hard against my skin. My outburst had everyone in the room talking except Bella. I sat up and moved my body so she couldn't see the tattoo on my right side. I

finally looked at her but she was still trying to not look at me, her eyes jumped from person to person in the room and barely rested on me before settling on

Jacob. She smiled warmly at him and went and stood beside him talking low enough that I couldn't hear her. Emmett and Jasper either didn't notice the tension

or chose to ignore it; they moved closer to the seat and effectively blocked Bella from my line of sight. I lay back down and settled back into the position Embry

had wanted me in so he could continue the tattoo. My brother and friend asked a million questions from how many needles are in the gun to what type of ink

Embry used, from how long the tattoo would take to how long it took for them to heal. I lay with my head buried in my left arm and tried to ignore Bella and the

fact that the second I'd know she was in the room I was sporting a major hard on and it was making sitting still nearly impossible. Embry swiped at my ribs

where the top of my tattoo started and where more of the detail was.

"That looks fucking awesome Edward." Emmett said as he watched Embry shade in some more details. I smiled and said "Thanks bro, it's gonna look even

better when it's completed and the colour is in it. I've seen Embry's work, it's fantastic." Embry chuckled and said "I'm really glad to not be doing another

fucking girly butterfly or rose." I opened my mouth to speak when Bella's laughing voice sounded in the room "No it's not a butterfly it's an angel. Isn't that girly

too?" Jake, Emmett, and Jasper laughed so loudly they missed Embry saying "She doesn't realise this is her does she?" I shook my head and said "No, she

doesn't and that's the way I wanna keep it. How'd you know?" he snorted and said "The minute she walked through that door I recognised the curve of her neck

from the drawings we made, the shade of her hair not to mention that you've had a stiffy since she walked in." I felt embarrassed heat flood my face and I said

"Sorry about that, I can't seem to control it." He nodded and said "I'd have been more concerned if it was over one of the boys" before going back to the tattoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the cosmos has spoken lol.<strong>

**Poor Edward his body definitely has a mind of its own when it comes to Bella.**

**What do you think of Edward gettinh Bella inked on his body?**

**Leave me reviews I love reading them**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heellloooo everybody :) **

**I'm back and here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Please bear with me because our two lovers need all the help they can get and Jake agrees with me lol**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

Man Edward was really pissed I was there. The minute Jake had said hello to me Edward had sworn. He must have moved because the artist stopped and

pressed a gauze pad to him. He didn't actually look at me and I was kind of relieved but annoyed at the same time. He didn't even acknowledge I was in the

room making me feel so uncomfortable. I looked around at the men in the room, avoiding Edward's gaze, before settling on Jacob. He had a welcoming smile on

his face and he didn't ignore me. I went and parked my butt on the side of his chair and waited for Emmett and Jasper to be ready to leave. Now I was sitting in

this tiny room with Edward practically naked before me I was less interested in the 'how of tattooing' than I was in attacking him. Emmett and Jasper moved in

front of me and Embry went back to work. The buzz of the gun sounded and curiosity got the better of me I stretched up and checked to see what Edward was

having done this time. I was surprised to see an angel taking shape on Edwards' side, something about the woman was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on

it. I sat back next to Jacob and listened to Emmett and Jasper ask questions, it wasn't until Embry commented that he was glad that he wasn't drawing another

butterfly or rose that I spoke again "No it's not a butterfly it's an angel. Isn't that girly too?" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice as I asked because it

struck me as funny that he was complaining about 'girlie shit' when angels seemed a strangely girlie choice to me. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob started laughing

but it was the way the tattooist leaned towards Edward and spoke low, saying something that I couldn't hear over the laughter, and Edward answered back, the

look on his face vulnerable, that something tingled in the back of my brain and I resolved myself to finding out the meaning behind this tattoo along with every

other one.

We sat for about forty-five minutes before my phone beeped. I moved off the arm of Jacob's chair and fished my phone out of my back pocket. The message

was from Alice

_**C'mon Bella. Get the guys we wanna go home ~A**_

I snorted delicately and said to the room "It's from Alice. She wants to know if we are going yet." Emmett and Edward laughed as Jasper groaned and said "It is

getting late and Alice and I are going out for dinner." Emmett muttered under his breath "Pussy whipped" just before his phone beeped; he checked it and his

face fell into a weird expression before he said in a small voice "Yeah we should we've been here too long." I almost wet myself laughing because he looked so

much like a little boy and seeing how quickly his tone changed was too funny. "I'm almost done here. Just five more minutes and then I'll clean it up and see if

there's anything you wanna add." The two boys looked at me and I rolled my eyes and said "We'll wait then but I'll go wait with the girls." I looked over at the

table where Edward remained motionless, he didn't even say goodbye, so I looked over at Jacob and said "So Jacob, it was nice meeting you this morning and

seeing you again. How long are you staying here for?" Jacob smiled sadly up at me and said "It was definitely a pleasure meeting you and to seeing you again

Honey Bee and to tell you the honest truth I'm not sure how long I'll be here. Forks has suddenly become interesting, I'm thinking I might get stay a little

longer. I'll walk you out and say hello to the other beautiful ladies waiting for these lug heads." We walked out of the room and the second the door closed

behind us Jacob spoke again "Honey Bee, just a word to the wise. Try and not look so devastated whenever you're around him. I know what went on between

you and I know he's told you that not seeing each other is for the best and maybe it is, I don't know but what I do know is that he is doing what he thinks is

best for you and if he saw how hurt you were when he didn't say anything to you it'd kill him." I nodded and swallowed back the tears that threatened before

saying "I can't help it. I mean how sad is that? I have known him, without the trip to the hospital, two days! Two frigging days and he's done things to me I've

never let anyone do. How am I supposed to just shut off those feelings?" Jacob snagged my arm and stopped me before we walked out the door and he smiled,

a terribly conspiratorial smile, and said "I have the perfect way to make Edward realise what he wants." I nodded and said "What is it?" and Jacob said "Make

him jealous. It worked for Nessie, my wife. I had my head stuck up my ass and it wasn't until I thought someone was going to take her that I made my move.

We've been together ever since." I laughed and said "Make him jealous? He doesn't want anyone to know we've been together why would he care enough to get

jealous? And another thing, have you eyes in your head? I'm not pretty enough to make someone want me; I was surprised to know Edward wanted me." Jacob

Black just shook his head and said "Trust me Honey Bee, stick with me and we'll get him to admit he wants you."

In the week and a bit since the tattoo parlour Jake and I had become fast friends. I'd even spoken to his wife Nessie who was the nicest woman on the face of

the planet. She had invited me out to LA for a visit whenever I wanted to go. I had done what Edward wanted, I'd pretended like nothing had happened and I

was proud to say that I was doing a fantastic job.

I was setting the table for dinner when my phone buzzed and I answered it "Hey Jake what's up?" his strong voice sounded overly excited as it vibrated down

the line "Plan 'Get Him To Admit' is underway. Do you remember me telling you about James?" The name rung a bell and I said "One of your other mechanics,

right?" He laughed and said "That's right Honey Bee and just FYI Edward and James have a crazy rivalry going on and that is how we are going to get Ed." I

shook my head and laughingly said "I think there were a few parts of that story you're forgetting to tell me because I'm lost." Jake just chuckled and said

"Honey Bee all you need to know is that James wants to help. He actually likes Edward; I mean really likes Ed because James is gay, I think that is where some

of the rivalry comes from. Edward doesn't realise that James just wanted to get to know him and Ed took it as an attempt to usurp him." I blew the air in my

lungs out forcefully and said "Jake I'm still not seeing the connection. If this guy's gay why would he want to help?" I knew Jake was looking down at the phone

perplexed that I didn't get the connection, in the small time we'd known one another we'd become close "Jesus you're just as slow as Edward, seriously. James

knows the deal, that it wouldn't be real, he just wants the chance to help Ed realise that he may be a genius but he can be stupid about certain things." I mulled

what he said over and said "Okay Jake where do we go from here." A sighed reached my ears and he said "You're coming out to see Alice tomorrow, aren't you?

Well James is arriving tomorrow and I figured getting the show on the road, so to speak, straight away would be good." I chewed on my bottom lip and agreed,

to starting the plan the next day at the Cullen's.

I hung up the phone and went in search of Rose. It was only Rose and I at home for tea tonight because Dad was at work until eleven. Her door was locked and

I knocked lightly on the wood and called out "Rose dinner will be ready in like three minutes." There was a loud thud followed by a crash and then a distinctly

male voice swearing quietly. I laughed and said "Emmett you're in luck there's enough to feed you too" before walking back down stairs and setting a place for

Emmett as well. Five minutes later they both came, red faced, down the stairs and stood looking guilty in the door way, Emmett smiled before saying "Sorry

about that Bella, we kind of got carried away." I nodded and said "I understand that, you're both just lucky it was me and not Dad" I barely managed to keep

the laughter out of my voice as Rose blushed so red that I thought her cheeks would catch fire. I shook my head and said "Don't worry about that now, let's

eat."

We ate and talked and laughed and I felt better than I had in ages; simply because the conversation was so normal until Emmett brought up Edward. "I'm

telling you Rosie something is up with him. I'm glad that he feels he can come clean with us about what happened in college but something isn't copasetic." I

pretended to not be listening with as much interest as I actually was when Rose said "You're just gonna have to give him time Em, seriously I'm surprised he

isn't in a mental institution after all he's been through." I winced as the memories of what Edward told me replayed in my brain and before I could stop myself I

said "Edward is strong. After everything he's been through and everything Tanya put him through he'll be okay." They both looked over at me and stared open

mouthed until Emmett said "I forgot he'd talked to you about this; why do you think that is Bella?" I looked down at my empty plate and said "Don't rightly

know Em, maybe he felt he needed to explain why he wanted me or something." Emmett opened his mouth to say something when Rose shook her head at him

before saying to me "Hey Bella is there any dessert?" I smiled thankfully over at my way too observant sister as I said "Yeah Rosie there is. I made apple and

rhubarb pie this morning, and as long as we keep Dad a slice we're good." Emmett almost knocked the table over in his hurry to get to the kitchen and his

eagerness was enough distraction from my involvement with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella, Edward really is clueless and Jake has his work cut out for him. <strong>

**Who's eager to meet James?**

**Thanks again for sticking with me & don't forget to leave me reviews I appreciate them**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't forget that I don't own anything but the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned grey an overcast, which was nothing unusual for Forks, but the weather wasn't going to dampen my outlook for today. Today was the<p>

day Jacobs' plan got put into action and I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I bounced down the stairs of our house and into the kitchen, I switched

the coffee machine on and popped some toast into the toaster before sitting down at the table and nibbling on the crust of my toast, I couldn't control the shake

of my leg or the fact that my stomach was churning with excitement. It was barely 7am and Rose and I weren't going to Alice's until lunchtime. The next few

hours were gonna kill me; I was pretty sure of it. I dumped my half eaten toast in the bin and ran back up stairs, I grabbed my stuff and went into the

bathroom; I showered as slowly as possible, washing my hair and shaving everything that needed shaving. I got out, dried off and went about drying and

straightening my hair. This took almost forty-five minutes, thankfully, due to the fact that I my hair was so thick. I walked back into my room and moisturised

my entire body. I pulled on a aqua coloured g-string and bra and then stood in front of the open doors of my closet and just stared at its contents. I didn't want

to be over dressed but then I didn't want to be dressed like a slob either; I dragged out a pair of skinny jeans and a wife beater, I dressed and then tossed a

hoodie on over the top before slipping my shoes on and going back down stairs.

By the time I got back down stairs both Dad and Rose were up and Dad at least was coherent enough to say "Morning Bells, how'd you sleep last night?" I

smiled and lied for the first time in my life to my Dad "Really well Dad, how about you?" I wasn't really listening because all I wanted to do was get in the car

and head to the Cullen's and Rose was curled up on the couch barely keeping her eyes open. I hurried over to the couch and plopped down beside her "Hey

Rose, wake up."

She cocked her bitch brow and said "Piss of Bella, I'm still asleep and I'm not awake enough to deal with your Alice impersonation." I laughed and said "Really,

Rosie, I'm just in a good mood." She just looked at me and shook her head. I smiled again and went to get her coffee because I know how badly she functions

without it. I bounced around the lounge and it must have been annoying Rose because she pulled a throw pillow from behind her and threw it at me, screeching

"Jesus Bella, fuck off away from me until I wake up!" I giggled but moved away from her as Dad said "Rosalie Lillian Swan I won't tolerate that kind of language!

Bella I think backing up from your sister would be a good thing just now." Both Rose and I said "Yes Daddy."

It seemed to take forever for Rose to be ready enough for us to leave. Rose barely said a word as we drove to the Cullens' and it struck me as odd, so I asked

"Rosie what's up?" She shook her head and said "Nothing Bella, nothing at all." My sister and I have always been very close and I knew she was lying so I just

stared at her in silence and suddenly she cracked "Jeez Bella you're like the Spanish Inquisition. Argh! I'm late okay, my period is late and I'm freaking the fuck

out and I'm really scared." She started sobbing and I guided the car on to the side of the rode before gathering her into a tight hug. I rocked her and stroked

her head, whispering "Honey its okay; we'll deal with it. Does Emmett know?" Rose, my big sister who never cried, sobbed and sniffed loudly saying "No, he

doesn't, and I don't want him to know until I'm certain." I nodded though I really was at a loss as to what to do so I said "Okay here's what we'll do. We'll drive

into Port Angeles and get a pregnancy test and we'll deal with it from there." She smiled wetly and nodded her head.

We both crowded into the rest room toilet while we waited for the results of the pregnancy test and let me tell you that those two minutes were the longest two

minutes I'd even waited for and it wasn't even my pregnancy test. The alarm I'd set on my phone trilled and we both jumped "You do it for me" Rose nudged

my back with her elbow "No way, I'm not picking up a stick you've peed on." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Please Bella, I'll do anything you

want me to but please check that stick for me." I sighed and closed my eyes before reaching for the stick; I picked it up, using as little of my fingers as I could,

and said "Okay what does the packet say? What is pregnant and what isn't?" Rose picked the test kit up with shaking fingers and said "One line for not and two

for is." I looked down at the kit in my fingers and felt sick as I checked the lines. I sighed and said "Just one Rosie" she looked at me and I smiled shakily and

elaborated "There is just one line, you're not pregnant." A sob came from Rose's throat and she smiled for the first time that day before she threw herself into

my arms and laughed/sobbed as we hugged. A loud banging on the door and a yelled "What are you doing in there? You've been in there forever and I have

other customers that need the rest room!" had us rushing to gather the unused test and the rest of our stuff and running out. We got back in the car and drove

back towards the Cullen's house; we'd been driving for fifteen minutes and something that had been nagging in the back of my brain came blurting out of my

mouth "Rose do you love Emmett?" Rose looked at me and said "Yeah Bella, I do why do you ask?" I swallowed and said "It's just that you guys seem happy

and everything and now with this… I was just wondering." She nodded and whispered "I'm gonna marry him Bella but I am in no position to have a baby. I

wanna get married and travel the world, or the places I really want to see, and I want to have a house but I really want to finish school and be a normal kid. I

don't want to be a teenage mum."

I couldn't really understand everything she was saying because she was completely in love with Emmett and she was certain of his love for her and I wasn't

anywhere near that kind of relationship. I didn't want kids anytime soon and I understood her not wanting to have a baby while she was still at school. I

dropped the subject and turned the music up to fill the sudden silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-Oh poor Rose :( but things turned out alright for her.<strong>

**please leave reviews**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, there has been a little bit of drama with stories being pulled. Now thankfully none of mine have been pulled (yet) and I will continue to post on here.**

**Please remember that this story has mature content and isn't suitable for younger readers.**

**I own only the plot all recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>We remained quiet until we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.<p>

I was concentrating on navigating the driveway, so I wasn't looking at the people congregating in the middle of the courtyard until Rose whistled and said "I swear these people don't know any one that's ugly."

I looked out the passengers' window to see what Rose meant and caught sight of one of the sexiest men I had ever seen. His dark hair was cropped close to his skull and his shoulders were wide and he was muscular. He was standing in front of Edward, who was six foot two, and he was only a few inches shorter than Edward.

Rose and I got out of the car and walked across the driveway to where the entire Cullen family seemed to be gathered; we reached everyone just as Edward yelled "You can just leave now James, you're not welcome." I felt my eyes widen at the visitors name before swinging to look at the newcomer.

This was James? This was the guy Jacob had enlisted to help with my Edward problem. Esme tutted from behind Edward and said "Edward you were raised better than that, James is welcome to stay there is plenty of room, and he is only here because he brought Nessie and gorgeous little Henry so that Jake and Nessie could have a family holiday."

Edward glared at his mother and said "I couldn't give a shit. I don't like him and I don't want him here."

I scanned the area and I saw Nessie sitting on a seat while Henry swung to and fro on a newly installed swing set. She smiled and waved so I waved back. Jake had been Skyping Nessie while I'd been visiting Alice and he introduced us. He'd told her all about Edward and I and she was just as interested in helping as Jacob was.

Alice finally noticed we were standing a bit away and said "Hey Bella, hey Rose welcome to the Cullen version of a Mexican standoff. Edward doesn't realise it yet but Mum will win."

Both Rose and I laughed because she had a wicked grin on her face; Alice was enjoying herself way too much.

Her greeting had everyone's eyes swinging towards us. Jacob came swaggering over to us and kissed my cheek, whispering, "It's a go Honey Bee" before saying in a normal tone "Hey Honey Bee and Sister Rose." Rose laughed and rolled her eyes, saying "Hey Jake, thought you were heading home tomorrow." Jake laughed and pointed to Nessie who was trying hard to only watch Henry as he played before saying "I was Sister Rose but I got a huge surprise when Nessie and Henry turned up about half an hour ago; we're gonna stay for a little holiday."

Rose smiled looking past Jacob, to where James stood with arms akimbo, and said "So who's the statue?" It must have been what James was waiting for because he moved so he stood in front of us, his back to the rest of the Cullen's, and introduced himself "My name is James King and you must be Emmett's lovely girlfriend Rosalie. Jacob had told me how lucky Emmett was to have found such a girl." And my sister, the sister that would sooner cock you a bitch brow and cut you down with a look, blushed and stuttered her reply "Yes, I am, I mean I am Rosalie not that I am… Yes I am Rosalie." James smiled and shook her hand before turning his grey eyes on me; he smiled slowly, almost lazily, saying "And this absolutely breathtaking creature must be Isabella, Jacob didn't do you justice." I blushed just as badly as Rose and said "Thank you and yes I am Isabella but I like Bella better and Jake didn't do you justice either. You are much handsomer than he said." He smiled wider and leant in and kissed my cheek, a low growl came from behind him but I just ignored it and focused on James.

Nessie wandered down from the swings with Henry held on her hip and said "Wow James looks like this trip won't be wasted for you after all" and James laughed at her before stepping closer to me saying "Definitely not a waste."

Stomping footsteps drew everyone's gaze from James and I and I was a little surprised to see Edward storming off towards the garage with Esme rushing after him calling his name in a hushed embarrassed way.

I chewed my bottom lip and looked at Jacob who just raised his eyebrow and shook his head to discourage me from talking. I nodded surreptitiously before turning all of my attention to the gorgeous child trying to hide in his mother's hair.

We all ended up sitting in the Cullen's kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Esme had came with us after failing to get Edward to come back to the group, he had peeled out of the driveway on his bike minutes after his mother had gone after him, and she had returned apologising profusely about her son and his bad manners.

Jacob just wrapped his arm around Esme and said "Don't stress I have a feeling that Edward needs some time alone and he will be back. He does this all the time in LA." She had smiled embarrassedly up at him but nodded.

James had somehow, though I'm pretty sure it was planned, managed to get the seat next to me and after a quickly whispered conversation over whether I really wanted this we started chatting.

James made me laugh and we had several major things in common, our attraction to Edward being one of them, we both loved the same type of music and we were interested in the same kinds of books. It didn't feel like meeting someone new, it was like meeting up with an old friend you hadn't seen in ages and I instantly understood why Jake had suggested James. He was funny, intelligent, he is good looking, not at all interested in me and Edward didn't like him; he was perfect.

Esme and Carlisle left for a function in Seattle about two hours after Rose and I got there and Edward still hadn't returned. Rose and Emmett immediately went up to his room and I knew she was going to tell him about the scare and I had my fingers crossed he wouldn't react badly to the news.

Alice was flying solo, Jasper had a family thing he'd been made to go to, and that was bad for all of us that were left because that little sugar-rush pixie needed constant entertainment. The second Rose and Emmett left she turned to Jake, Nessie, James and I and said "Okay people what is it we are going to do? I suggest Sing-Star and alcohol." I grinned because this was Alice's fall back activity and she absolutely rocked at it.

Nessie whooped in delight and jumped up from her seat holding her hand out to James saying "Keys please James I have shopping that needs doing." Jake frowned at her and said "What the hell do you need to shop for?" She glared at him and said "Jacob Ephraim Black, I can't believe you. We need supplies, I can't eat and drink these good people out of house and home, you and James eat like three people and Henry isn't that far behind, besides, we need alcohol." James smirked at Jake and handed the keys over; Alice jumped up and down crying shotgun before they left, taking little Henry with them, and leaving Jake, James and I laughing in the kitchen.

Jake looked between James and I and said "So is this gonna work or not?" I shrugged and looked over at James who raised an eyebrow before stalking toward me, I felt a thrill of discomfort but I fought it down, he gripped my chin gently before lowering his mouth to mine. Now I didn't have all that much experience in kissing, seeing that Edward had been my first kiss, but this kiss was nice. It didn't give me the jolt of desire that Edward's gave me but James didn't demand more than what I seemed willing to give.

He pulled away from me and looked over at Jacob before saying "Did that seem believable?" Jake just stood there with his mouth open and closing like a fish before he snapped it shut and asked "Bella, anything? How 'bout you James, was there a spark?" I chuckled and said "James is a very good kisser but I didn't feel anything like what I feel with Edward, sorry James." James snorted and said "Oh darl seriously that was nice but it didn't do anything for me either, now if it was Edward, or even Jake, than maybe it would've been different." Jacob shook his head wryly and said "So it's a go than; awesome."

I wanted to ask why there was a weird tone in his voice but before I could Rose and Emmett came back into the kitchen, looking emotionally beat up but happy, and Rose asked "Hey where did everyone go?" and Emmett said "Hopefully for food cause I'm starving and just a question but why the hell are you all still standing in the kitchen?" I tossed him one of the left over pastries and, looping my arm through Rose's, walked out of the kitchen to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, comments, questions about James? &amp; Do we think that Jacob and Bella are going about this the right way?<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't forget that this story is recommended for those over 18 :)**

**I only own the plot all else belongs to the genius Ms Meyer**

* * *

><p><em>Edwards POV<em>

I was still fucking fuming over James hitting on Bella by the time I got home and my temper frayed even more hearing the laughter and attempted singing coming from the house when I walked up the front stairs.

It got worse when I reached the lounge room and found Bella and James, arms around one another, singing _Islands in the stream_ and staring adoringly at one another.

I remained in the door way until the song ended and James bent Bella backwards and planted a kiss on her mouth but the second she wrapped her arms around his shoulders something inside me snapped and I crossed the room, ripping her out of his arms I drew back my fist and punched that pretty boy fucker right in the face.

All my anger and frustration and confusion swept over me and I continued to punch him. I could hear screaming in the back of my mind and I could feel strong hands grabbing at me but my anger seemed to give me added strength and I continued to punch every part of that asshole I could reach and by the time they dragged me off him.

Emmett was yelling loudly in my face but the red haze that had descended on me was still ringing in my brain and I fought him as he pushed me from the room. He got me, with help from Jake, into the foyer and he yelled "What the fuck was that?" he shook my shoulders and I just glared at him, I was still angry and it was consuming me but I just didn't care.

I ignored both of the and shot back into the lounge and stopped short at the sight of a sobbing Bella trying to clean James up and just as quickly as it had begun, my anger seeped away. She looked up at that moment and she snarled at me, a really sexy sound, before flying across the room and beating her small fists against my chest.

She was sobbing and screaming "What is your damage? What has he ever done to you? We were just singing what the hell is wrong with you?" She stopped beating against me and went back to James, helping Jake scoop him off the floor and out of the room.

I stood like a statue and watched everyone moving hurriedly around me but I couldn't move my body.

A chill had swept through me and it rooted me to the floor; my anger hadn't gotten a hold of me like that since Tania was alive and now I'd beaten the crap out of a guy just for trying to make Bella notice him and who the hell was I to decide who could talk to her, I was the one who had said we couldn't see each other.

Everyone hurried around trying to get the blood to stop, Emmett shoved me out of the way and grabbed his keys before ushering everyone out and I just stood staring at them mutely.

They left me to my racing mind with a slamming door; a gentle touch on my shoulder had me jumping and swinging around already moving into a defensive position "Chill out Edward, it's me" Nessie stood looking up at me with small creases between her brown eyes, she shook her head and said "What the fuck Ed? I know you really don't like James but he didn't deserve that." I shook my head and said "Ness, I don't know. I saw him kissing her and something snapped, I couldn't deal with him putting his hands on her."

Her pretty face settled into a frown and she said "If you like her why the hell have you gone out of your way to ignore her? Every time she's here you studiously ignore her and when she looks for you, you purposefully turn your back on her. How long do you expect her to hang on to whatever it was that you had?"

I nodded because she was making sense but I needed to make her see "I'm no good for her Ness, honestly, how can someone like me be good enough for someone as wonderful as her? She is kind and loving, she is friendly and open and she genuinely wants to help but I can't inflict my shit on her."

Ness threw her hands up and walked across the room to where Henry was sleeping, muttering under her breath the entire time, she gathered him into her arms before turning back to me and saying through clenched teeth "I think that you should allow her to make the decision as to who she wants to be with and if it's not you than you need to let her move on. If you insist on beating up every guy that looks at her or has the balls to kiss her than you are going to end up having her hate you."

I watched her go but made no move to stop her.

I stood rooted to the spot and listened to Ness drive out of the driveway before leaving the 'scene of the crime' and heading into the home gym where, after ripping my shirt from my body, I proceeded to beat the absolute shit out of the punching bag.

Almost an hour later there was a very firm knock on the front door and when I opened it I wasn't overly surprised to see the Chief of police, aka as Bella's dad, standing there with a almost disbelieving look on his face as he started talking.

I could see that he wasn't a fan of the art on display but he looked me squarely in the eye saying "I think you have to thank Mr King for not pressing charges against you for assaulting him. Now in saying that I will be keeping an eye on you because I think you're trouble. My daughter and your family have filled in the blanks that Mr King refused to and I must say that if it was me you left in the hospital I would charge you without thinking twice, I'm deciding whether or not I still will. I am here on both a personal and professional matter. I want you to stay away from Bella because I don't want a call saying that you've put her in the hospital."

I hissed an angry breath out between my clenched teeth and snarl "There is no fucking way I'd ever hurt Bella. I've never hit a woman and I never will; my parents have raised me better than that." The Chief actually snorted and said "Son, I've been friends with your father since the second they moved here and I have heard a lot about you and the trouble you've caused your parents. I won't say this again, stay away from Bella. She deserves better than you." He turned and walked back down the front stairs, getting into the cruiser and driving away, while I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops probably not the thing you want to do Edward :(<strong>

**questions, comments, and reviews are welcomed **

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I only own the plot :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I watched as the emergency doctor patched James up, stitching the large gash above his eyebrow and cleaning and bandaging the rest of his cuts, and fretted that poor James would hate me for getting the living daylights beaten out of him.

The doctor left with a promise of painkillers and I immediately crossed to James' side "I am so sorry, I can't believe that happened." James smiled, which was ruined by the fact that he grimaced in pain, saying "Bella, it wasn't your fault. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

I shook my head and frowned at him and he chuckled saying "You are maybe a hundred pounds wringing wet none of this is your fault. Did you throw a punch that has left my ears ringing? No, that was Edward. Did you ask him to pound on me? No, again that was all Edward."

I started stuttering a reply but he raised his hand and said "Enough, I don't want to hear how this is all your fault, or how if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been in that situation and that it makes you the person responsible. I guess our plan has worked though because if it wasn't obvious he is into you before it bloody well is now."

I felt my eyes well and I clenched my jaw to stop my lips from trembling but I couldn't stop the quiver in my voice when I said "I can't even think about Edward now, I'm worried about you and the fact that you had to get stitches because we kissed, god knows what would happen if we pushed him any further."

James rolled his eyes and said "You know what I'm tempted to press charges against him just to make him think about what he's missing."

I sucked in an audible breath and he rushed to say "I'm not going to, I wouldn't do that. He's just hurting himself and now it's infecting everyone else around him." a knock at the door had us both turning towards the sound and I wasn't all that surprised to see my Dad standing there.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" he smiled grimly before crossing the room and kissing my cheek "Bells are you okay?" I nodded and said "Yeah I wasn't hurt it was my friend James" he nodded and said "Care to explain what happened."

I looked at James, who looked at me and back towards my father before saying "Sir, this isn't the way I thought I'd be meeting you, my name is James King." He held out a hand, wincing slightly as the movement caught his ribs, my father nodded and gently shook the proffered hand "Yes, well, this isn't the way I'd imagined meeting you, I mean considering I didn't know about you and it wasn't the way I wanted to learn my daughter had a boyfriend."

I inhaled sharply and managed to breath in my own saliva which caused a massive coughing fit and after three minutes of coughing and trying to talk I finally gasped out "Daddy! He's not my boyfriend, we are just friends. Who told you he was my boyfriend?"

My Dad blushed and said "The nurse on duty is a friend of Leah's and she told Leah and Leah told Sue and Sue told Harry…" he just shrugged and stopped speaking.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes I hated living in a town as small and friendly as ours because nothing happened without someone finding out about it, but nodded at Daddy and said "Well now you've made James uncomfortable because you listened to gossip."

My father actually blushed and stuttered and apology out which had me almost peeing my pants before he switched from fatherly mode to officer mode "So son who the hell used your face as target practise?"

James shot me a quick look; that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by my eagle eyed father, before saying "It's nothing Sir, a little misunderstanding and I can guarantee it won't be happening again."

My father raised one eyebrow the way I've seen Rose do so often and said "So I take it that means you won't be pressing charges against whoever did this." James nodded and said "No, Sir, I won't be pressing charges and _if_ it ever happened again I would do so in a heart beat. I honestly believe it was a once off thing."

My Dad smiled grimly showing that he didn't really believe that it was a once off thing but that he couldn't do anything without a complaining witness. He kissed my forehead, shook James' hand and eyed him warily, before leaving the hospital room.

The second the door closed behind my Dad James let out a sigh of relief and said "Fuck for a second there I thought he was going to make me tell him who had beat me up and I'm not sure I would've been able to hold out."

I laughed and said "Now you know why Rose and I don't lie to my Dad very often and never on our own."

He smiled gingerly and said "Yeah I don't know how you guys lived with a cop for a father and you're lucky that you had each other for backup."

This time his smile was sad and filled with longing and I said "You don't have any siblings?" he shook his head slowly and sadly "Actually not really sure, um, my parents dumped me on my Aunts doorstep when I was three days old and she was very career orientated so I had a nanny."

I stared at him open mouthed and the silence stretched and I forcefully closed my mouth and said "Well it looks like you've found a fantastic family with Jake and Ness" and a beautiful smile lit up his face and he nodded saying "Yep they are absolutely fabulous and I'm sure they are dying to know how I am."

I felt a blush of embarrassment heating my cheeks as I stutter and fumble for the door and let myself out into the busy hospital corridor and go searching for our friends. I found them in a waiting area and told them all that besides looking like he'd gone twenty rounds with Mohamed Ali and a few stitches that James would be fine.

Rose and Ness were happy and wanted to know when they could go in to see James but Alice fidgeted and refused to meet my eyes "Hey Ali, what's the matter you look like you like you've got ants in your pants."

She grimaced and said "I kinda talked to your dad." The second she said those words I felt my stomach drop and bile burn in the back of my throat but I choked out "What did you say to him Alice?" but I knew before she even said it that she had dropped a dime on Edward and told my dad that it was because of Edward that James was here getting patched up "Aw fuck it" I muttered and the people around me stared open mouthed.

Rose snorted and said "Well if you're going to brake your own rule on swearing saying 'Fuck' is definitely the way to do it.

I didn't realise you even knew how to say it." Any other time I'd probably would have blushed and apologised but I now had to go and save Edward from my father so I just flipped her off and stalked away.

I know they were all stunned but I didn't have the time to deal with their perceptions of me. I raced down to the car park and it wasn't until I got to the car that I realised that I hadn't driven and that Emmett still had the keys and I hadn't even brought my purse or anything. So I made the trek back up to the hospital room and faced my friends amused faces; Emmett smirked and said "Finally realise that you were driven here huh?"

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, trying as much as I could to have a calm and even tone in my voice as I said "Emmett can I please have the keys."

Emmett seemed to be enjoying the fact that I was not in my usual calming frame of mind and it made him even more playful than usual but I really wasn't in the mood for it "For fucks sake Em are you completely fucking stupid? My father may just arrest your stupid brothers' ass and your standing here being a stupid prick."

Shock and surprise flashed across everyone's face at my fervour; Emmett, however, dug into his pocket and handed me the keys to his car before saying "Wow Bella, I really like this side of you." I snarled and snatched the keys from his hands, spun on my toes and ran down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo Bella has unleashed her inner Rose (hehehe) <strong>

**we know Charlie has already been to see Edward so I wonder what Bella says to that.**

**Comment, questions and reviews are loved**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I only own the plot :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and tossed it back trying to distract myself. I lifted the bottle to my lips again and was surprised to find it empty, I tossed it into the garbage and wandered back to the scene of the crime and set about cleaning the mess I had created.

One of my mothers' lamps lay broken on the floor and an ottoman was on its side in the middle of the room. The console and games scattered around the television and both remained on.

I couldn't handle the snippet of 'that' song so I switched the TV off and continued my cleaning spree. I had managed to right half the room when the front door opened and within seconds Bella walked into the living area.

She stopped dead when she saw me, her eyes wide with fear and something else, but she didn't say anything, she just stood there staring at me.

The silence was killing me and I said "Bella, what are you doing here?" she huffed and said "Seriously? That is what you're worried about. How about asking how James is after that scene; that was ridiculous Edward. He's okay, no thanks to you, and to answer your question I'm here because I wanted to warn you that my father was probably on his way here."

I nodded but ignored her comment about James and said "Your father has been and gone and taken the last morsel of my self respect with him. Why didn't you just call and warn me? Why did you feel the need to come back here?"

She turned her head and snorted, muttering under her breath, her chest rising and falling with her pent up anger before she yelled "I forgot my phone in all the drama and I wanted to warn you, okay! Excuse me for caring. I guess I'm an idiot for that."

She walked to the side of the room I hadn't yet managed to clean and snatched up her purse; she turned on her heel and went to walk out of the room without saying anything else to me.

I knew I deserved her anger and yet I still couldn't let her leave. I jumped the righted ottoman and grabbed her arm to make her stop "Wait, Peaches, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, please, don't leave."

She looked pointedly down at where my fingers grasped her arm and I released it as if her skin burned, she rubbed the area I had grabbed "Edward, please don't lie to me. You do know what came over you and if you don't want to admit that to me than that's fine but don't insult my intelligence."

I nodded and said "You're right and I promise it won't happen again, just, please, don't leave while angry at me."

I didn't see the punch coming but I felt it as it connected to my jaw, it wasn't the hardest punch I'd ever had delivered to me but it had the loudest message behind it and as she continued to punch wherever she could reach I figured I'd wasn't through getting the message she was sending.

She cried the entire time she punched me and when the anger behind the punches faded I wrapped her in my arms and held her to my chest "Why are you crying Bella?"

She sniffed and said "I don't believe violence is the answer and I condemned you for hitting James yet here I am doing the same thing. You make me so angry, Edward, I just feel like punching you."

I looked down into her brown, tear filled, eyes and slightly swollen lips and couldn't help but kiss her. The second my lips touched hers it was like all the lights dimmed but the world had never been brighter. She opened her mouth under mine and that was the end of thinking for me.

I heard her bag as it hit the floor but all I could think about was burying myself within her body and forgetting how awful a person I really was and by the way she was tearing at my shirt she wanted me just as badly.

I backed up and fell onto the lounge bringing her with me. Her delicious weight against my already hard length had a hiss of longing escaping, she shifted as if to move, I couldn't have that so I gripped her hips and ground against her.

She grunted before pulling away from me and then straddling my thighs, her pussy resting exactly where I wanted it to, and she wriggled her butt in a figure eight motion.

I forgot to breathe while I watched her moving against me. She was an exceptionally passionate person and the man she would spend the rest of her life pleasing would be a very lucky man; this thought had me realising that I wasn't going to be that man and I wanted to have known that passion, even if it was only a few times, than to go my whole life thinking of what I'd missed.

So with that thought in mind I went about making sure that Bella would remember me, for something good, when she was off living her life away from me.

_Bella's POV_

The anger I'd been feeling had drained away as he let me hit him and I hated myself for hitting him.

I don't believe that violence ever solves anything and I couldn't believe it was me hitting out at Edward. Then all of a sudden he was kissing me and all that anger turned to lust as though a switch had been flicked and I attacked him.

I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to argue, all I wanted was to have him moving inside me and making me forget the world. I shifted and met resistance, grunting I pulled against the pressure and moved to straddle him.

The feel of his penis rubbing against me had a flood of desire washing through my body and making me squirm. I remember how it was the first day we met and even that night almost a month ago and it controlled my actions.

I wriggled down his body and knelt between his spread feet; he made to sit up so I pushed his chest and dropped my hands to the zipper of his pants, making him lie back with his arm over his face.

He lifted his hips and allowed me to drag his jeans and boxers down his legs. His erection sprung free and bounced slightly in its freedom and for a second I hesitated as to what to do next. I reached out a shaking hand and ran trembling fingers along his shaft; the hiss of his breath being forced out from between his teeth had me stopping but he murmured "Oh God Bella, don't stop" which gave me the confidence to go ahead and lick the tip of his manhood.

His entire body jerked and I finally understood what Alice and Rose had said about why the enjoyed giving their boyfriends blowjobs. I licked my lips and gently wrapped them around his hardened shaft licking and nibbling along the entire length, his long fingers dug into my hair and guided my movements, I was actually thankful at that point for all of the embarrassing conversations had with Rose and Alice because I knew the mechanics of most sexual acts but I'd never wanted to perform them before.

I hollowed out my cheeks and took him deeper into mouth, the head of his shaft hitting the back of my throat, he moaned low before tugging my hair and sliding out of my mouth with a small pop. I looked up at him my eyes widening with the thought that he wasn't enjoying it but those thoughts evaporated as his mouth plundered mine.  
>He wrapped his arms around my upper body and pulled me onto him; suddenly it was as though he had a dozen pair of hands and I was naked and he was buried to the hilt within me. I felt my body stretch to accommodate him but there was only pleasure.<p>

I closed my eyes as my emotions roller coasted and all I could do was hold on for the ride and when it was over I lay on his heaving chest and try and catch my sawing breath as I recovered from another mind blowing orgasm that made my body shake like it was made of jelly.

Silence reigned as we lay on the couch until Flo-Rida's _Whistle _sounded from my purse, I cringed as Edward chuckled and whispered against my temple "Really Peaches, _Whistle_?" I sighed and chewed my bottom lip before wriggling off Edward and onto the floor where I rooted through my bag to find my phone.

Sliding my finger across the screen I said "Hey, yeah I know. No he didn't but my Dad beat me here. I know and I will talk to you soon. No I'm okay but if you…" my speech stuttered to a stop as my phone was ripped from my hand.

I blinked bewilderedly up at a very angry Edward "Um, excuse me. I was talking to Alice, why the hell did you snatch the phone?" and he snarled at me, his face a mask of anger and something like pain.

"Oh I don't know Isabella maybe because this fell out of your purse." In his fingers he held the second unused pregnancy test from that morning and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like, it isn't mine its R…a friends."

* * *

><p><strong>OH CRAP!<strong>

**Comments, questions and reviews are loved :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I only own the plot (though I sometimes feel like I've lost it lol)**

* * *

><p><em>Edwards' POV<em>

A friends; how stupid did she think I was? I couldn't believe that she would lie to my face.

I was so angry and hurt and confused that she was lying to me, and doing it with such a flimsy excuse, that I couldn't contain it.

She sat at my feet, naked as the day she was born, and shook her head wildly "No, I swear it's not mine, it's not mine Edward. I promise, please, just believe me." I heard her words but I couldn't believe them.

I needed proof and the only way to do that was to get her to pee on the little white stick I held in my hand. "Fine" I blew out the breath that felt trapped in my lungs "Fine if it's not yours than prove it to me."

She skittered backwards as I stepped forward but all I did was grab her clothes off the floor "How Edward? How can I prove it to you?" I tossed the clothes at her and said "Get dressed Isabella I'll wait."

She wobbled to her feet and it took everything I had not to help her but my anger was still only just reigned in.

She struggled into her panties and jeans before shrugging into her top and when she was finished she stood before me and I held out the pregnancy test and said "Go use it. It's the only way to prove to me that it isn't yours."

Bella sobbed in the back of her throat but took the test with shaking fingers; she didn't say anything as she walked past me.

I followed her to the bathroom and waited outside for her to finish. It was the longest minute of my life before she came back out and handed the stick to me saying "Knock yourself out for the next two minutes and then come find me in the kitchen when you want to apologise you ass."

She stormed past me and left me standing there with a small white stick that could change my life. I could hear her moving around the kitchen and making herself a coffee and all I wanted was to go back ten minutes and return to being inside Bella and forgetting the world existed.

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I couldn't believe that frigging idiot hadn't believed me about the test and I couldn't believe I'd almost blurted out Rose and Emmett's business.

I understood on some level that my excuse hadn't exactly been the best one but when you're buck naked and recovering from multiple orgasms your brain tends to not work as well as it usually did.

I know what had happened to make him so suspicious but there comes a point in everyone's lives were you need to start trusting people '_But you're not just anybody' _my inner voice whispered _'You are the person he's fucked three ways from Sunday.' _I glared at myself in the reflection of the Cullen's refrigerator as I got the milk out for my tea and said "Shut up you freaking pain in the ass."

I had barely gotten into the lounge area with my tea when my phone rung again.

I bent down, picked it up, and, after checking the caller ID, said "Hey Ali, sorry about before we must have had a bad connection."

My best friend laughed and swallowed my lame excuse saying "All good B. Just letting you know we are on our way back from the hospital, they've released James, and I figured we could all have take-out from La Italia."

I felt a relief knowing James was okay and that there was no major damage and I could probably do with going home and being alone but I knew that if I said that Ali, with her almost psychic ability, would know something was up; so I suppressed a sigh and said "Sounds good. How long do you think you guys will be?"

Her whoop of delight made me smile and she said "Um probs like thirty, maybe forty-five, before we even look like getting home." I cringed at the thought of spending the next three-quarters of an hour with Edward and my reply was a little shaky "Awesome, see you when you get here. Love you."

"I really hope that wasn't James." Edward's voice came from the doorway, making my jump a mile.

I swung around and said "No actually it was Alice but what business is it of yours if it was James?"

Something in the way he leant against the wall and the weird emptiness in his eyes made me edgy and my tone harsher than I had intended.

He bared his teeth in what I guess was supposed to be a smile and said "Well considering that you're pregnant with my baby I think it makes it my business."

I chuckled weakly and said "Sure Edward, very funny." He frowned and walked closer to me holding out the small white stick he'd been holding "Even an idiots know what two lines on a pregnancy test mean and I'm not an idiot. Two lines mean pregnant Isabella."

I shook my head, refusing to take the test from him "I don't need that test to know you're pulling my leg and just for the record that is the worst joke ever."

He stalked closer until he was within touching distance and I couldn't control my body as it jerked backwards when he raised his hand.

The stricken look on his face would haunt me for a really long time but the pain in his voice was worse "I'd never hit you Bella, ever. Here" and he held up the stick between two fingers so I could see the result and that was the last thing I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY MOTHER! Not the way you want to find out you're having a baby.<strong>

**Please review :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything but the ploy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

She had finished making her coffee and had walked into the lounge while I waited with the stick of destiny held in my hand.

I couldn't even look at my hand so I looked everywhere but. I stared at the large landscape my dad had inherited from some distant relative.

It was a beautiful picture and I had never really noticed all the colours and the detail the artist had put into it until I was ignoring something else but even the beauty of the painting couldn't hold my genius mind as it ran through the probability that Bella was pregnant and all the things that went with that probability.

I finally looked down at the small white stick and felt a hot surge of bile as I stared at the two blue lines that practically screamed at me.

I had really fucked up this time and I only had myself to blame and now Bella was going to have to pay for my fuck up.

I'm not sure how long I stood there staring down at those two bright blue lines but it felt like forever before I could get my legs to function enough to make my way to where Bella was.

She was sitting on the ottoman talking into her phone her voice sounded a little off but she had a small smile on her face "Awesome, see you when you get here. Love you" and I felt a thrill of anger at her telling someone else she loved them.

My voice startled me as well as her and she jumped slightly as I said "I really hope that wasn't James."

She swung around and narrowed her eyes saying "No actually it was Alice but what business is it of yours if it was James?"

I felt my heart clench at the fact that my next words were going to change the life of this vibrant woman who had wormed her way behind the shield I presented to the world.

I tried smiling at her but by the look on her face I knew I hadn't succeeded so I just come out with it; masking my pain behind sarcasm had become such second nature that I fell to it automatically "Well considering that you're pregnant with my baby I think it makes it my business."

She sat with her mouth gaping open before chuckling and saying "Sure Edward, very funny." Her denial made me step closer holding the stick out for her to see and said "Even an idiot knows what two lines on a pregnancy test mean and I'm not an idiot. Two lines mean pregnant Isabella."

She shook her head, her hair flying everywhere, and said "I don't need that test to know you're pulling my leg and just for the record that is the worst joke ever."

Her constant denial was really trying my patience and it was already worn thin. I stepped even closer and raised the hand with the test in her direction, trying to show her so that she'd believe me, and she flinched as if I was going to hit her.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the fact that she thought I'd hit her but I supposed that after what she'd seen today there was no way she'd have to tell if I'd stoop that low.

I tried to soften my expression and said softly "I'd never hit you Bella, ever. Here" I held the test between two fingers, tiny little life changing window out, so that she could see the result.

She went a shade of grey and her eyes rolled back into her skull and she passed out.

I dropped the test and knelt down beside her, gently tapping the side of her face, calling out her name and checking her pulse.

I blew a thankful breath between my teeth as I felt her heart beat thumping against my fingers.

I lifted her onto the couch, trying to ignore the fact that half an hour before I'd been fucking her on that same couch, and continued to try and wake her up and I knew I didn't have a lot of time before everyone arrived and I sure as shit didn't want to have to try and explain all this to them when I didn't know what was happening.

"C'mon Bella everyone is gonna be here real soon and I can't explain this to them. I need you to wake up" I say starting to really panic that she wasn't going to wake up before her sister got here but she, thankfully and painfully slowly, opened her gorgeous brown eyes.

The second the fog cleared from her brain she scooted away from me and drew her legs up to her chest, hugging them, and whispered "Please tell me that was all just some nightmare or some hideously bad practical joke."

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the couch, and said "I wish I could tell you it was because than you could move on with your life and forget about me but" I sighed forcefully again "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen."

_Bella's POV_

I frowned incredulously at him and huffed, shaking my head. He never meant for this to happen? Well neither did I.

How the hell was I going to raise a baby on my own? Because Edward surely wasn't going to hang around now; he sat as far from me as possible with his head cradled in his hands, elbows resting on his powerful thighs, and stared at the floor.

I sighed and opened my mouth to say something when the front door banged open and Emmett came busting through "Hey bitches, we're home."

Edward made a diving motion towards the floor and snatched up the plastic wand, shoving it into his jeans pocket, before moving to an arm chair and calling back "We're in the lounge."

He looked aver at me and said quietly "Can we talk about this later?" I shook my head and said "No, I don't want to talk about it at all."

A sad and hurt look crossed his face but I ignored him, trying to do the math in my head; I still couldn't understand how I could be pregnant.

I mentally counted back to the last time I had my period and realised that I was actually late, not like weeks late but like five days late.

How the hell am I going to deal with this? Yeah I was responsible, well obviously it doesn't seem that way since I was pregnant, I looked after Rose and Dad making sure they were fed and the washing was done and I had a job but it wasn't enough to look after myself and a baby.

I could feel panic creeping up on me and it took everything I had to push it down as everyone, including James, filed into the lounge.

I forced a smile onto my face and said "Well, look who's still among the living" he laughed and said "Yeah looks like it'll take more than a few punches to take me out" and without even thinking about it I got up and hugged him.

A quiet snarl from Edward had me pulling away guiltily but James just held me tighter and said "You know, _Ed,_ it seems to me that there is something on your mind. Care to share what it is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Crap! This isn't gonna end well.<strong>

**Plz review & let me know what you think :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys hope you're all still enjoying this & don't forget I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

Would I care to share? Sure how about I share my fist with you face again.

What a fucking asshole, he stood there with his arms wrapped around my girl, a fucking stupid grin on his stupid face, and he wants to know what my problem is; fine well I hope he's ready for it.

I stood up from the ottoman and, grabbing Bella's arm, dragged her away from him saying in a deadly calm voice "Okay, fine, I'll share. I don't like you. I don't want you here and I sure as hell don't want you touching my girl ever again."

I was that angry I didn't care that everyone was watching and listening all I cared about was letting this guy know that Bella was off limits to him and every other guy in the world, especially now.

James smiled triumphantly, and also a little sadly, looking around me and saying to Bella "Is that enough?"

I frowned at him and yelled "Don't even talk to her. Just stay the fuck away." Bella pulled away from me and said "Yeah thanks" which confused me but suddenly James laughed, stepped forward, and kissed me.

I was so stunned at that I just stood there. A murmur passed through the room as James stepped back and said "Sparks" to Jacob, who laughed, before moving to Bella, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear.

I was still too stunned to do anything about it until James came to a stop in front of me.

This time his smile was definitely sad and he said "I'm gay you frigging moron and if you pulled your head out of your ass for more than three seconds you probably would have noticed that. I wasn't after your job, I wasn't interested in your friendship with Jacob, then I got to know Jake and Nessie and I love them like family and I actually feel the same about you; I wasn't interested in anything but you, now, that's why I'm here."

I still couldn't fathom what was going on and I think Emmett took a little pity on me because, wonderful fantastic brother that he is, he said "Wow, there you go Ed, how many of us can say they've been kissed by a guy?" before pissing himself laughing making every other person in the room start laughing too.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He took everything with a grain of salt and until a situation is set in concrete he didn't believe in taking it seriously, which normally wouldn't faze me but I was still struggling with the whole situation which was making it harder because I never struggle to understand anything and it was something I found I didn't care for.

I looked between James and Bella, trying to figure out why the hell he kissed her if he was gay.

James seen the look on my face and said "I guess you're wondering why I kissed Bella, and just to assure you it won't happen like that again. We had just absolutely smashed Rose and Emmett on Sing Star and it was an impromptu thing, never had anything sexual about it, and we were celebrating."

I sighed and said "I'm sorry for the way I reacted and for beating the absolute shit out of you and thank you for not pressing charges."

I held out my hand as a sign that I was willing to try and was rewarded by the first real smile I'd seen on James' face since I'd known him but I had a nagging thought I needed to get out into the open "You do realise that I'm not gay though, don't you?"

James started laughing so hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack and it took almost three minutes for him to calm himself enough to say "Ah, yeah, I figured that out when I saw Maria Del Marco giving you…" before cutting his sentence short.

I realised what he was about to say and I remembered that day quiet clearly and the last thing I wanted was Bella hearing that shit; thankfully it seemed James was thinking along the same lines, my dumbass brother not so much "A blow job? High-five Ed!" he raised his hand in the air and waited for me to slap it but all I could do was watch as Bella walked out of the room, not saying anything to anyone, and Rose, with a disgusted look in Emmett's direction, went after her. Alice and Nessie both rolled their eyes before following them out.

Emmett finally seemed to realise what he'd done and with an apologetic look at the leaving women he said "Sorry, sometimes my brain doesn't work before my mouth does" and I couldn't help but ask "only sometimes?" making the four of us laugh.

My laughter stopped well short of the others as I considered what I was going to do now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo Edward knows now that James is gay.<strong>

**Poor Emmett, he really doesn't know when to stay quiet lol**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I only own the plot**

**A different POV this chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>Rose's POV<em>

I followed a pale Bella out of the Cullen's lounge and into the kitchen. Fucking Em, dead set I'm sure that man's brain just didn't work.

The second James had laughed and started to tell Edward how he knew Edward wasn't gay I'd watched Bella's reaction and she blanched the second she realised where James's story was heading but thankfully James had stopped short of actually saying what he'd caught this Maria doing and we all took a breath; but not Emmett, no Emmett goes and high fives his brother for getting a head job.

I heard Alice and Nessie behind me muttering angrily but I just wanted to get to Bella to find out how she felt about Edward's exclamation that she was his girl.

She was leaning against the island with her head hanging between her arms.

Her shoulders were rising and falling quickly, the only outside clue that she was upset but I knew my little sister well enough to know that a major meltdown was not far away.

I gently touched her shoulder and said "Izzy are you okay?" I hadn't called her 'Izzy' since our mum had died, it was what she had called Bella all the time and after she died Bella stopped answering to it.

She sobbed out a laugh and shook her head.

My heart clenched painfully and I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly against my chest.

I cooed soft comforting words into her ear and waited for her to speak. Her arms wrapped around me and squeezed me close; she burrowed her head into the crook of my neck and muttered something I couldn't hear.

I pulled away from her and said "What was that honey?" and her next words stopped my breathing "I had sex with Edward" a gasp from Alice and Nessie had me realising that I hadn't heard wrong and a red haze of anger descended on me.

I pivoted and marched back into the lounge yelling "You fucking asshole. Who the fuck do you think you are? What the ass whooping that Emmett gave you for making out with her wasn't enough to get through your thick skull?"

Bella was tugging on my arm trying to stop me, pleading with me to be quiet but I ignored her.

Edward's cringed and he said "She told you?"

I laughed humourlessly and said "Yes you fucking half wit she told me."

He looked passed me to where Bella stood being comforted by Alice and said "I never meant for it to happen and I will stand by her, no matter what her decision is."

I frowned at him and said "What do you mean 'stand by her'?"

He rubbed his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair saying "I know that sounds so old fashioned but it is up to her and she hasn't had a lot of time to get used to it."

I raised a hand and said "What the fuck are you talking about?" and he said "The baby, what are you talking about?" the second his words left his mouth I felt my arm pull back and I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

I turned to Bella who stood with a hand over her mouth and a terrified expression on her face and said "Care to explain?"

My little sister sobbed and said "I'm sorry Rosie" and I yelled "You're sorry? You've ruined your entire life, thrown it away on a guy who is fucked up beyond belief. Why didn't you say something this morning when we were at the gas station? You kept it hidden after everything you and I talked about."

Bella whimpered and shook her head "No, Rosie, no I didn't lie to you.

I didn't know. I'm so sorry" I exhaled forcefully and took a step toward her only to find my path blocked by Emmett.

I raised my eyebrow and glared at him "Move, Em" he just shook his head, his face set in a pained look, "No Rosie, I'm not moving and I think that it'd be a good idea if you don't say anything else until you've cooled down because you really don't want to say anything you'd regret."

Anger boiled up inside me and I screamed "Anything I'd regret? Do you know what I regret? Your brother literally fucking with my sister and destroying her life; you of all people know how fucked up he is, you've told me every time we've ever spoken about him, and now he wants to drag Bella down with him. No, no, nope its not gonna happen."

I stalked away from the stunned group, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

I pressed one and listened to the phone ring.

It answered on the third ring and I said "Daddy. We have a situation at the Cullen's could you come here please."

I ignored Bella sobbing my name and Emmett saying "Rosie don't so this. You're not helping them" and when my father said he'd be here in half an hour I hung up.

I turned back to the room and said "Let's see what Dad has to say about this mess shall we."

Bella walked toward me, tears and snot streaming down her face, she stopped about a metre away from me and said "I never once thought of dobbing you in to Dad this morning Rosalie and I sure as hell didn't make such a fuss when you thought you were in the same position I'm in now. How can you say you love me and put me through all this?"

I felt some of my anger fade as her logic seeped through the red haze but all I said was "I love you Bella and I'm only looking out for you and what's best and _he_ isn't the best thing for you" she looked up at me from where she'd sunk onto the sofa and said "I don't know what he is to me Rose because we've had sex a total of two times and every one of our conversations has been about emotional stuff and now you've gone and called Dad and I'm never gonna have the chance to find out for myself if he's no good for me because Dad will have him run out of town and he'll never come back. I am begging you Rosalie, please, don't tell Daddy yet. Edward and I really need to discuss what we're gonna do without input from everyone else and the pressure of parental advice. I found out I was pregnant, literally, an hour ago and I don't know how I feel about it; God I'm not even sure I'm gonna keep it, but it should be my decision and I shouldn't be forced into anything."

Her nonchalance over having sex with Edward annoyed me but the red fog had finally abated enough that I regretted acting the way I was but I was still pissed that she had out herself in this situation; ironic considering I'd been worried it was me earlier, so I said "Fine, I won't tell Dad but you have three weeks to decide what is gonna happen and then I'm blabbing to Dad, to Esme and to Carlisle."

She smiled weakly up at me, her shoulders sagging with relief over my not telling our father.

Emmett cleared his throat and said "Well awesome she now has three weeks but what the hell are we gonna tell you're father when he gets here?"

Everyone started talking at once, trying to come up with a reason for Dad being called and it was James who said "Why don't we say that when I got back here Edward and I got into another argument and I punched him. That way there is an explanation for him being unconscious and it covers why you called him without actually telling him the details. I'm pretty sure Edward won't press charges against you Rosalie."

I smiled and nodded trying to find a hole in his logic but I couldn't and nothing that we'd come up with seemed any more plausible than that, so we agreed that was the story we were going with.

I was hoping against all hope that Edward remained unconscious because I was still extremely mad at him and I couldn't trust myself not to say anything in front of my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead line set. <strong>

**Let me know what you think about Rosalie's reaction**

**Plz review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all, I own nothing except this plot ;) **

**this is a short chapter but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I couldn't believe Rosalie, after freaking out this morning over a possible pregnancy and being worried who would stand by her she went and bulldozed her way through everyone finding out.

Alice was still looking at me in a state of shock, where as Emmett, Jasper and James all refused to look at me.

Jake had shaken his head before sitting in silence waiting for Edward to recover from Rosalie's TKO.

Nessie had been the only one who hadn't moved away from me, she had sat beside me and rubbed my back while I sobbed quietly.

My heart had literally stopped beating when I heard Rosalie on the phone to our Dad and I felt the last shred of patience with Rosalie flee.

As I yelled at her I could see my words sinking in and her anger simmer down and her finally think about what her actions were doing to me but now we had the problem of Dad coming here.

Rosalie looked down at me and told me she was doing this because she loved me, her logic was flawed so I told her so in no uncertain terms.

When I was finished yelling she huffed at me, like I was inconveniencing her by trying to sort out my life, and said "Fine, she has three weeks…" she kept talking but I tuned her out.

I now had time to decide what it was that I was going to do and to do that I needed Edward, alive.

It wasn't until Emmett said "Well awesome she now has three weeks but what the hell are we gonna tell you're father when he gets here?" that the panic started in again.

I remained silent as everyone started talking and offering suggestions, the fact that they were helping me lie to my father made me feel a little better.

It was James's solution to the impending father thing that everyone settled on and I felt bad for putting him in that position to begin with but I didn't have time to worry because within two minutes of us deciding the story that was going to be told my father knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd hate to be put into the situation that Bella finds herself in, poor thing.<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

__**I only own the floaties Ms Meyer owns the pool :)**

* * *

><p><em>Charlie's POV<em>

I pulled the police cruiser to a stop for the second time today in the Cullen's driveway and sighed tiredly as I got out.

This Edward kid was causing Carlisle and Esme more trouble than he was worth and now he was beating people up and getting away with it.

I really like the Cullen's they are good people and it goes to prove that sometimes nature wins over nurture.

Carlisle had confided in me about the drama they had been through with Edward and it made me eternally grateful that my girls had good, relatively normal, heads on their shoulders and neither of them had caused me any grief.

I was worried about Bella and her apparent infatuation with the newcomer James. He seemed older somehow and I didn't want her rushing into an adult relationship too quickly.

I'd done okay with Rose; her and Emmett had been dating for a long time now and she was still pure and if she wasn't she'd done a brilliant job of not letting me find out.

I walked up the front steps and knocked firmly on the front door. It was opened a minute later by the gigantic Native American, um Jacob I think his name is, and he ushered me into the front hall.

He smiled, it looked a little forced and even a little grim, and said "They're all in the lounge." I smiled tightly; I didn't know this young man and he was covered in tattoos, I'm not a huge fan of body 'art' but each to their own, as long as they treat me with respect that is how I'll treat them.

I nodded and walked toward the lounge; I could feel Jacob trailing behind me and I assigned a part of my brain to monitor him.

There was something about this kid that I couldn't put my finger on and maybe it was as simple as he was friends with Edward and that was enough to get on my bad side.

As I entered the room I took inventory and was extremely surprised at what I noticed. The room was semi trashed, there was stuff everywhere and with all the people still in the room it probably looked worse than what it was.

Rose and Emmett stood in one corner talking lowly between them selves, Alice was sitting with Bella, whose eyes were red and puffy, Jacob's wife Vanessa was standing with James and they were watching the prone figure on the floor.

I crossed the room, praying the entire time I wasn't going to encounter a dead body, and I gritting my teeth I said "Please tell me that he is still alive." No-one laughed and I felt a sliver of panic, I reached down and felt for a pulse, extremely relieved when I found a strong one.

I straightened and said "What the hell happened here? Rose, you rung me so how about you explain why."

My eldest daughter was slightly better at lying to me than Bella was but even in saying that she really stunk "Well, we all got home from the hospital and James decided to mouth off to Edward when all Edward tried to do was apologise. Punches were thrown and that" she pointed to the unconscious boy "is the result. I honestly didn't think he had it in him considering he got his ass handed to him earlier."

Her tone and her body language were all off and I wanted to press her but she was as stubborn as me and I knew if I pushed she would just clam up and I'd get nothing. I nodded, turning to James, and said "What changed?" he looked at me slightly confused so I elaborated "Back at the hospital you said it wouldn't happen again and now this; I'd like to know what changed in the last two hours for you to suddenly want revenge on the guy that put you in the hospital."

The man standing in front of me swallowed almost guiltily before saying "I'm sorry sir; he just mouthed off and I couldn't control my anger over what happened before."

Now I am not a stupid man and I can tell, most of the time, when I'm being lied to and every person I'd spoken to since I'd walked through the front door was lying to me and I wanted to know why.

"Okay I'm only gonna ask this once, because I know you're all lying to me, what the hell happened here?" they all started talking at once, everyone except Bella. I held up a hand and said "Whoa, whoa, one at a time. Bella let's start with you; what happened?"

My youngest child, who looked pale, opened her mouth to speak but managed only to throw up.

The smell of vomit permeated the air and everyone took a step back; my step back unfortunately had me stepping on Edward Cullen's hand.

He must have been on the verge of regaining consciousness and the pressure of my foot on his hand must have been enough to bring him to because he called out in pain before jerking his hand from under my foot, unbalancing me and sending me crashing into his lap.

Chaotic noise broke out and everyone started moving; Vanessa and Alice went to Bella's aid, Rose and Emmett came to help me up and Jacob crouched down next to Edward and started muttering something really quickly and quietly into Edward's ear.

I finally regained my footing, with a little un-needed help from Rose and Emmett, and tried to take control of the situation.

Vanessa and Alice had ushered Bella out of the room and Alice was now back cleaning up the vomit and James had crouched down to help her.

Jacob helped Edward into a sitting position and Emmett pulled a suddenly pissed looking Rosalie into his side, his big arms keeping my daughter close, I knew I wasn't going to get the truth from any of these kids any time soon so I did the only thing I could at this point; I decided to leave, but I wasn't letting the fact that they were lying to me pass without comment "Alright since none of you are going to actually tell me what really happened I am leaving but I just want you all to know that I know you are lying and when you feel that you'd like to tell me the truth you all know where to find me."

I walked out of the house and wondered how long it'd take for one of them to crack and tell me the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap they weren't as smooth as they thought they were.<strong>

**please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I don't own Twilight or any of the recognisable characters but I do own the plot.**

**The road ahead is clouded for our dynamic duo...**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I hadn't spoken to Edward since the day he'd made me take that pregnancy test and in the two weeks since he had called me, more times than I could count, and I'd received hundreds of messages, messages I couldn't force myself to answer.

Now as I sat with Nessie (Alice had wanted to be with me considering we are best friends but I couldn't have her here when everything that was happening was affecting her family and she couldn't be unbiased because it was her family) waiting for my appointment with my new doctor my phone rung again; I looked down at the screen but couldn't make myself slide my trembling finger across the screen.

Sighing brokenly I clenched my teeth to stop the sobs I could feel rising within me but a protest broke through my teeth as Nessie snatched the phone and answered it.

She put it on speaker and Edward's relieved voice echoed through the room "Oh my God, thank fuck you've picked up. Bella, please talk to me"

I looked up at Nessie but shook my head; I couldn't handle Edward at this point.

Nessie hissed through her teeth and said "No Edward; it's Nessie, I've gotten sick of hearing her phone ring."

The silence on the other end of the phone stretched and stretched before he said "Is she ok Ness?"

Nessie laughed shortly and said "Pretty far from ok Ed. Is she alive, yes, is she sad, yes, is she worried, yes, is she angry, definitely, is she scared, beyond that, does she want to talk to you, not right now"

My heart clenched at the sound of a sob from his end of the phone and all I wanted to do was make him feel better but I couldn't because I needed the help.

Edward cleared his throat and said "Okay I understand that she needs space but we are running out of time before Rose says something and I want to know where we're going from here."

I snorted and said "I'm at the doctors; Edward when I know what I'm doing than I will call you. Please don't call me again."

I didn't know, still, what I was going to do when it came to this pregnancy and that is why I was with Ness at the doctors.

I wanted to know if everything was okay with the baby and with me and then, and only then, was I going to make one of the biggest decisions of my life.

I could practically hear his head nodding over the phone as he said "Sure Bella, whatever, just please know that I'm here if you wanna talk."

I remained silent as Nessie ended the call.

Nessie shoved my phone back into my hand and said "I don't know what you've done to the Edward I've known for almost three years, that man isn't the

man I've grown to love as a brother, this man is something totally different. The Edward we have had almost living with us has always been distant, arrogant

and a smart mouthed has always been in control, nothing escaped that razor trap he calls a mind and he never allowed his emotions to determine

his actions and then he meets you and in the short time that Edward has know you he is more open and more vulnerable than I've ever seen him and now,

with the pregnancy, he is way out of control and he is at a loss of how to deal with it."

I looked at her, not saying anything, wondering if she blamed me for getting Edward into this situation.

She shook her head and said "I don't blame you Bella; in fact I think you'll be good for Edward. You level out his genius and you make him more human and after the screwed up relationships he's had this is a good thing."

I frowned, feeling my eyebrows raise, I said "This is good for him? How the hell is this good for him?! He has known me barely two months and we've slept

together twice, we haven't been out on a date, we've barely spent any time together and we hardly know each other. Sure the sex was fucking mind-blowing

but seriously I don't think we are that good for one another."

Nessie snorted and said "Jake was exactly the same, minus the genius aspect, as Edward. He was a mean mother fucker, razor sharp tongue and he could be

an asshole. He treated everyone like his personal source of amusement and the more pain they were in the funnier it was for him. I stuck around, as a friend,

because he wasn't like that with me, ever, and then one day I had broken down on the side of the road and he came to help and we started dating.

The fights we used to have, man they would've caused most people to say we should go our separate ways and never see each other again but I knew he

was a better person than he was showing people. We were together six months when I fell pregnant, it was an accident. I was on the pill and we'd used

condoms but it still happened, anyway, we weren't exactly happy about it but we decided to keep it. We finally got over the shock of it and I miscarried.

It was horrendously heartbreaking and I fell into a deep depression and it was Jake that pulled me through and from that moment on he seemed more open

to people, more open to accepting people into his well ordered life."

The pain and hurt Nessie had gone through was plainly written on her face and it made me think of the life within me.

I couldn't look after a baby, I couldn't provide for a baby, and I wanted something better for me than that.

I know it makes me sound selfish and makes it sound like I don't think single mothers raise their kids well because I know they do. I just know I couldn't do a

good job at it.

I hugged Nessie and said "I'm sorry for your loss Nessie but even that situation is totally different from mine. You guys were together; you guys dealt with it

together and got through it. The two of you are obviously meant to be; Edward and I don't know one another. Geez I sound like a broken record. Sorry."

She frowned, opening her mouth to say something else when the Doctor came into the waiting room and called my name.

I had always hated doctors and this visit wasn't helping that phobia; there was a lingering odour that I couldn't put my finger on and it was making my

already roiling stomach heave and no matter what I went for I always felt like I was being interrogated.

I sat on the hard seat beside the doctors' desk and chewed at the side of my fingernail, Nessie slapped my hand away and said quietly "Cut that out woman,

damn, you're going to chew through your finger at this rate."

I lowered my hand but that just started my leg jiggling, Nessie sighed but didn't say anything and I figured it was because it was a lesser of two evils, I

jumped as the door to the office opened and a middle aged woman with platinum blonde hair walked in.

She smiled in a friendly manner saying "Hi guys, my name is Stephanie Cooper; how can I help you today?"

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled moan as I launched myself across the small space and vomited violently in the sink, which

left me weak and feeling wrung out.

I uttered a small "Thanks" as a cup of water was handed to me. I swallowed some and prayed that it'd stay down, before sitting back in the hard seat.

I refused to look at the doctor, I didn't want to see the look of disgust or condemnation that would probably be written as plan as day on her face at the sight

of another pregnant teen, I opened my mouth again, thankfully no vomit this time, and said "I think I'm pregnant."

There was silence from the doctor at my announcement and it was her silence that made me lift my eyes.

In her clear blue eyes I saw nothing but concern and patience and it had a calming affect on me.

I sniffed and said "I, um, did a pregnancy test and it was positive and now I wanna do like a blood test and find out for sure" the doctor nodded and said

softly "Okay, so you may be pregnant, when was the date and the duration of your last period?" she smiled gently as I answered her and I felt myself relax

even more.

She wasn't judging me, she wasn't even berating me about protection and teenage sex; she was listening and attempting to help me. I answered more

questions as the doctor listened and when I had answered her questions she said "Well I will definitely send you to have your blood taken, mainly to check

your iron and folate levels but, for now I'd like to get a peek inside that uterus. I'm gonna organise a ultrasound machine so we can see what we can see and

in the meantime can you undress, just down to your bra and panties, and put on the gown hanging behind the door."

I nodded but waited until she had left the room before I moved and when I did I felt a hundred years old.

I wasn't ready for this and I don't think I would ever be. I am seventeen and I'm undressing in a doctors' office to see how badly I'd screwed up my future

and that was just the tip of the proverbial of the iceberg.

Thirty minutes later Nessie and I left the Doctors' office with a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, an approximate due date and a small picture of my baby.

Well that's what the Doc told me it was anyway, all I could see was a dark blob in the middle of a sea of static, but the second the machine had hummed to

life and my tiny parasite became a TV star I had fallen in love.

The second I saw him/her my entire being shifted and I fell in love and I silently promised the baby that I'd protect him/her with my life and nothing would

ever change my mind on that front.

Nessie walked beside me with a small smile on her face and I said "What's the smile for?" she chuckled and said "I remember that feeling" she waved her

hand at me before continuing "when I found out I was pregnant with Henry I couldn't believe it but I was fiercely protective from that second on."

I nodded and said "Yeah it's crazy. I don't want to be pregnant but I'll do anything to protect this baby." I shook my head at the incongruity of it.

We got the vitamins before walking back to the car and as we reached it Nessie said to me "So I take it you're going to keep the baby?"

I frowned and said, without thinking, "I just told you that I'd never let anything hurt this baby, I may not keep him/her but I'll make sure the baby is healthy

and maybe give him/her to a family that wants kids."

Nessie nodded slowly before saying "What about Edward? Or even his parents? Or your dad? Don't you think that they, especially Edward, have some say in

the matter? They can help you, you know if you wanna keep the baby."

I raised a hand and said "I don't want this baby Ness; I just couldn't get rid of it now that I know it's in there, and it is ultimately my decision. Now I've just

got to figure out a way to tell my Dad that I'm pregnant and have him not kill Edward."

I fished my phone out of my pocket, about to call my Dad, when a text from Rose caught my attention.

I had avoided her since her tyrannical behaviour and had only spoken through Em to her.

She really had blown the big sister thing at her reaction to something so life changing and for her to attack Edward, like it was solely his fault, was

unforgivable.

Neither of us had been given enough time to discuss my pregnancy before everyone knew and Rose had turned into some foreign dictator; I was still at a loss

over her reaction and I knew there was obviously something more to it, I just wasn't interested at that point.

So with those thoughts going through my mind I was set to delete her message without reading it when my phone buzzed again and it was a message from

Emmett

**E- Bells, answer R msg it's import. She's real soz B.**

I shook my head at his terrible short hand when it came to messages but I got the point.

I sighed, looking around for somewhere to sit while I dealt with all this crap, I spotted a bench and said to Nessie "Hey do you mind if we sit over there and

just chill? I've gotten some messages from Em and Rose and they sound important."

Nessie grinned and said "I could do with sitting and while you do that I'll call Jake." I smiled and said "Thanks, say hi to him from me."

So sitting in the dappled sun on a nice warm, for Port Angeles, day I opened the messages I'd ignored from my sister.

**R- I'm so sorry B. plz talk 2 me**

**R- I over reacted but he had it coming. Ur my lil sis & it's my job 2 make sure ur looked after. **

**R- I know I'm a horrible sis but plz plz plz talk 2 me. 3 u Bells**

**R- I promise I won't tell dad. We can figure out wat 2 do **

All thirty messages were basically the same and it made my head hurt trying to untangle the snarled mess my life had become in such a short time.

I wasn't sure how I'd come from being a virginal brainiac to an unwed teen mother-to-be in two months.

It would be so easy to blame Edward for it all and his family, our friends, hell even Edward himself, would accept that it was his fault but the truth was I was

just as in the wrong as he was.

I knew to demand condoms and I knew enough to protect myself with the pill; so the fault lies with both of us, and if the truth were to be told I didn't want

people turning on Edward.

He didn't plan this and he put on this brave, insolent front for everyone and I think that everyone has forgotten that he is just a normal guy.

Well okay not normal a genius smart ass with tattoos and a wickedly smart mouth.

Just thinking about his tats and piercings was enough to send a tingle of longing through my body.

Emmett had come a close second when it came to messages, his were less pleading but no less urgent

**E- C'mon B call Rose bk she's hrtng**

**E- Plz don't h8 me 2 B**

**E- Ed is goin fkn crazy & Rose is hrtng plz call them/me**

I deleted them all and dialled Rose's number, it rang for half a second before it was answered.

Rose sounded breathless and like she was crying "Bella? Oh my God thank you for calling. I am so sorry Bella, oh God please don't hate me. I promise I won't

say anything to Dad and I'll be there for you no matter what you choose. I really am sorry Bella"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the slightly hysterical note in Rose's voice but instead of having a go at her I just said, and calmly if you ask me,

"Enough Rose, I am still pissed at you but I don't really hate you. Between you, Emmett and Alice my phone hasn't been quiet for three seconds. Now, what

do you want?"

A quiet sob came across the line and she said softly "I want my baby sister back. I reacted like a bitch and I can't apologise enough to you or Edward and

trust me now that I've spoken to Edward I feel bad for treating him that way. Emmett made me sit down with Edward and just talk to him and before you get

all bent outta shape it wasn't necessarily about you; Em thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know Edward as a person and not by the things

Emmett had told me about him. He's an alright guy Bella and he is all kids of messed up about this."

I groaned, seriously, these people are worse than those on any soap opera going around.

I didn't need this shit and they were all heading for a rude shock… "Rose, do me a favour. Ask Em if the Cullen's are going to be home tonight"

I could hear her asking Emmett and I could hear him answering her.

She came back on the line and said "Um, Carlisle and Esme are going to LA for a seminar for the next three days. They left about an hour ago."

This was good; if they weren't home I could talk to everyone without fear of parental interruption "Good, I want everyone there in an hour if you can call

them and get them there and Rose I mean everyone, Alice, Jasper, Jake, James, Emmett, you and Edward. Nessie and I will meet you there."

I hung up on her without waiting for her to answer me, got up from the seat and said to Nessie "Can you drive please I'd like to try and rest before we get

home." She nodded, took the keys and led the way to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems Bella has made up her mind about what she is going to do. I wonder what Edward is going to have to say about her decision.<strong>

**A lot of people said Rose was out of line, and she was. All I'm going to say is that she did it from a place of love not malice.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Enjoy :)**

**Don't forget that I only swim in the creative ocean that is the Twilight world**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

The phone sat lifeless in my hand after Bella hung up on me.

I was lost and I wasn't sure how to find my way back to solid footing. Bella held my future in her hands and she wouldn't even talk to me; actually no-one was talking to me, well my parents were and sometimes Emmett but no-one else.

Even Jake wasn't going out of his way to talk to me and he is my best friend.

I know I've fucked up royally but seriously I don't think anyone has realised just how this affected me as well as Bella.

I don't want to sound selfish but I had just gotten my life on track, I had a job I loved and friends I trusted with my life but I had nothing permanent.

How was I supposed to provide for Bella and a baby?

How the hell was I supposed to tell my parents that I'd gotten their friends daughter knocked up?

I'd already proven to them that I was messed up and I know how much they loved Bella.

But the thought of letting her go, never seeing her again, never seeing my child, it hurt.

I heard myself whimper again and I shoved my hand against my mouth to stop the sound.

I looked down at the darkened phone and whispered "Peaches" hoping she was okay and that she would talk to me soon.

A soft knock at my door had me swiping at my face to try and get rid of the tears, I cleared my throat and said "Yep?" my mothers' soft voice came from the other side of the door "Edward, honey, we are leaving for LA in about thirty minutes. Are you going to come down and say goodbye?"

I sighed deeply but knew that I couldn't hide from everyone, any more than I already had, without my parents suspecting something, especially since they were already suspicious of why Bella hadn't been around much.

I went to the door and opened it just enough for me to say "I'll be down in a minute mum."

The smile she beamed at me was one of pride and love and it caused another shaft of pain to shoot through me at the thought of disappointing them again.

I survived the farewell of my parents and was relieved that within minutes of them leaving everyone else found something to do else where.

Jake, Nessie, Henry and James were still here enjoying a 'holiday' and I must admit that once everything with James had come out, no pun intended, in to the open I had found myself actually liking the man.

He seemed open and caring and he was kind of funny; not to mention that he was the only one to not avoid eye contact with me.

He didn't talk to me but he didn't run away from me when I walked into the room.

Once I was alone I wandered through the house, finding myself in the music room.

I hadn't played in years and I was surprised by the overwhelming urge to play.

I sat down at the sleek black piano and run my fingers over the keys, amazed to find it was in tune, I did some scales to warm up and just let go.

I lost myself in the music and I found while I was playing that the problems I had seemed further away and it made me wonder why I'd given up the feeling music had always induced within me.

I raised my arms above my neck and stretched out my muscles, all of which protested the movement, a small moan from behind me had me swivelling on the stool to see who had invaded my space.

My gaze clashed with dark chocolate orbs; eyes that flashed with something that looked like lust.

I was thrown off kilter and found myself resorting to the hard assed shell I'd perfected since Tanya "How long have you been standing there Peaches?"

As I said the nickname I felt stupid, I had no right to call her anything, but the sound of another muffled moan caused my body to respond.

Bella moaned like a pro and it had always done wicked things to my body.

I watched as she crossed the space between us, her movements slow but deliberate, until she was standing within touching distance.

She reached out a finger and run it along my jaw; I felt my jaw clench as her touch electrified my entire body.

Confusion warred with want as she touched me lightly but I forced my wayward body to remain still, while every fibre in my body screamed 'touch her' I knew that if I moved she would either disappear or stop touching me and I didn't want either thing to happen.

But no matter how badly I wanted her to continue touching me, she stopped and a small noise of protest slipped passed my lips but she moved slightly away and I knew the moment was over.

She dragged in a ragged breath and said "We need to talk, can you come out here, please."

I nodded and stood up, effectively putting me closer to her small body, her smell invading my nostrils and I couldn't stop myself from pulling her closer and kissing her.

She opened up like a flower to the rain and I deepened the kiss, burying my hands in the thick tresses and pulling her closer.

As we kissed the world felt right, there was nothing outside of the passion and need that encompassed us, there was no unplanned pregnancy, there were no concerned friends; there were no parents, no expectation, nothing, there was only the two of us and this thing between us.

I knew I needed to give her some space and allow her to work through her feelings and thoughts on her own but lust has a very effective way of shorting out the wires of self control in your brain; it didn't help that she was wrapped around me, pressing her delectable body against mine and writhing against the bulge in my pants.

"Bella" I murmured against her lips but she growled and said "More, now!" making me forget what it was I was going to say.

I backed up, sinking down onto the piano stool, bringing her between my outstretched legs, my hands kneading her ass all the while our mouths duelled.

Her hands gripped my head, her fingers scratching my scalp; she straddled my lap and whimpered as she ground against my straining cock.

A deep rumble sounded from within my chest, cutting short as her tongue touched my ear.

Her hot breath fanned against my neck as she said "I need you, please, now Edward."

I knew it was a bad idea, there was so much we needed to get through but there was nothing better than being inside Bella.

I lowered her onto the floor growling "Fuck me, Peaches" as her head tossed from side to side and her hips thrust up toward me.

I flicked the buttons on her jeans open and tugged them off her long legs, taking her panties with them.

The sight of her spread open for me was beyond fucking hot and her lips were shining with moisture and her breathing was coming in short pants.

I reached out and traced my fingers across her mound, making her whole body jerk off the floor, I slipped my middle finger inside her, swearing under my breath as her internal muscles clenched around my finger.

"Fuck, Peaches, so fucking wet. I wanna bury my face in this gorgeous pussy and fuck you with my tongue."

Bella's breathing picked up further and she panted "Jesus fucking Christ Edward, just fuck me please. Now I need you inside of me."

That was all the invitation I needed, I shucked my pants and sheathed myself inside her body.

The second I was deep inside her I felt whole, my world complete, I moved and she groaned in longing.

I gripped her hips and said "Sorry Peaches but this is gonna be fast and rough" she growled and said "Fuck me now Edward!" so I did.

I hadn't been lying to her when I said it was going to be fast and rough, I couldn't control my need for her and it seemed that she felt the same way about me.

Her hands grappled along my back, her nails digging trails in my skin, her hips bucked against me and her heels dug violently into my ass.

I wanted her to come, I needed her to come, I dripped my hand between our bodies and pinched her clit and she shuddered beneath me.

Her back arched, her tits jutting up in to my face and her fingers dug sporadically into my back as her climax swept through her and the second I felt the first stirrings on her climax I let go of the control I had on my lust.

I thrust into her pulsing body twice more before coming hotly within her.

The seconds passed as we lay there catching our breath and with every tick of the clock that went by a feeling of dread settled deep inside my body.

I didn't understand it because what had happened had been awesome and I had decided (somewhere between playing the piano and screwing Bella) that I wanted her and our kid; so I should have been feeling better not worse.

I nuzzled my nose against her neck and was rewarded with a shove against my shoulder and a quiet "Please get off me" I scrambled back from her and watched as she randomly put herself back together, my fingers itching to undo the buttons she was redoing and to bury my hands into the tangle of curls that hung crazily around her face.

I stopped myself, taking a deep breath, and said "Bella?" Her name came out sounding more like a question that anything.

She just shook her head and said "No, no Edward I can't talk about what has just happened. Not at the moment and the only reason I came in here was to ask you to come out into the living room. I've got something to say."

I nodded and said sarcastically "Sure, yeah, why wouldn't I wanna talk about this. I mean it's not like any of this has anything to do with me."

I walked passed her and went to get a drink.

I know all this wasn't her fault but it wasn't all mine either and everybody was acting like I had planned this.

I got into the living room barely a minute before Bella and she wouldn't look directly at me.

She sat on the ottoman facing the lounges and waited for everyone, and I do mean everyone even James was there, to sit down.

We did and we waited. Bella was quiet for a full two minutes, silently deliberating over how to begin, before she said "I've know what people have expected of me my entire life.

I was to be polite, friendly, smart and generous. I was to go to school, get good grades, graduate and go to college. I was supposed to meet the man I'd spend the rest of my life with, have a job I loved, get married and then have kids and be a great Mum; that all seems up in the air at the moment and I don't know what people are going to expect of me.

Edward I literally met you two months ago and I am two months pregnant, not really a great start to a relationship. I know that everyone in this room has been concerned about me, the trillion messages and voice mails prove that, and I know that you are all eager to know what I've decided.

But the thing is I don't know what I've decided and having you all ask me repeatedly what I'm going to do is starting to piss me off. I love you guys I really do, and that goes for my new friends, but stop pushing.

The baby is healthy, I'm healthy; actually my blood pressure is high but that's to be expected from an unplanned pregnancy; and the doctor sees no complications at the moment."

I don't know why I'd been holding my breath but the minute she said that both of them were healthy I felt a sigh leave my chest.

I interrupted her as gently as I could "Peaches, what do you mean when you say you 'haven't decided' what you're going to do? I mean if you're both healthy than we're going ahead with this, yeah?"

I couldn't get my brain to process the fact that she might want to get rid of our baby, even though it was the worst possible timing and we barely knew one another.

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

I couldn't believe Edward as he sat there and pretty much ignored my 'I haven't decided anything' speech.

I could feel my anger swelling up inside me; it seemed to be a constant companion these days.

"Just what I fucking said Edward. I don't know what I want to do. I do know that I am not ready to have a baby right now. I don't think I am emotionally mature enough and I'm damn well not financially secure enough to care for a child.

Kids a really expensive and I would want my kids to be able to do things, like dancing or karate or music, instead of being told 'we don't have the money'.

I like you Edward and let's face it the sex is fabulous but do you seriously see yourself tied to me for the rest of your life because that's what having a kid together means.

No more getting blow jobs behind Jake's shop from some random skank, no more bringing home random one night whores because every other week the kid is with you."

I took a breath and glared at him, daring him to say something, and the stupid man didn't disappoint.

He frowned, the skin between his eyebrows puckering so sexily I wanted to jump him again, as he said quietly "I wouldn't need those random girls Peaches, cos you'd be with me.

Both of you would be with me, all the time, we'd be together, a family."

His soft words left me stunned, I felt my mouth drop open in surprise and I guess I wasn't the only one surprised by his words.

Emmett, choked on the mouthful of coke he's just taken; Jasper, Jake and James just stared open mouthed while Rose, Alice and Ness all sighed and put their hands on their chests like it was the most romantic thing they'd ever heard.

I looked into his eyes and realised that he was serious and I felt hard core panic set in.

I couldn't tie this beautiful man to me because we'd been reckless, he deserved to find a woman who could give him exactly what he needed, yes the thought of him with another faceless woman was painful but he deserved more than this.

Especially after how screwed up his life had been so far.

I shook my head and said "No, Edward. It would start out like that but you'd grow to resent us and that's not fair. I want what my parents had, what your parents have.

I want our child to be loved, forever, and I think the best way to achieve that is to adopt him/her out. I'm… I'm sorry… I can't" I leapt to my feet and ran out of the room, only my path was blocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Any guesses about who it is that's standing in the door?<strong>

**Don't forget to review I enjoy them and I'm grateful for you lovely people who are reading my crazy :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I only own the plot not the characters :) **

**Some of you guessed correctly as to who was waiting in the door way.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>Carlisle &amp; Esme's POV<em>

**_E-_** I fiddled with my necklace as we drove away from the house.

I hated leaving the kids alone, I know they aren't babies any more but they will always be my babies no matter how old they get.

Not to mention something was off with every single person in my house this last fortnight, especially my Edward.

It's true that a mother has no favourites but I held a softer spot for Edward.

I don't know if it's because he was so different from the rest of us and everyone had always treated him that way.

He was also the one that resembled Carl the most, softly spoken, feels everything ten times more than everyone else, caring to a fault and so stoic.

It breaks my heart that he shouldered all his pain without saying anything because he didn't want to disappoint us, as if he could.

But something big was up with everybody and I wasn't about to let it slide.

I turned my head to look at my husband as he concentrated on getting us to LA. I truly loved this man, as much if not more than when we'd gotten married.

He was the centre of my world and I would do anything for him. He didn't look his age, no he looked ten years younger.

Many times new nurses had tried their charms on him only to have him put them in their place, gently yet firmly.

He loved me and I still wasn't sure why.

He adored our children just as much as I did and we were excited to see what their futures held.

A small sexy smile lifted one side of his mouth, still making my breath catch after all these years, and he said

"What's the matter Es? You've been quiet for way too long and I know you're worried about something."

I smiled and shook my head, he knew me so well and I couldn't hide anything from him.

I sighed and said "Something is wrong Carl. I don't know what it is but something is wrong and I'm concerned the kids are in some kind of trouble they can't

get out of."

My husband nodded and said "I know what you mean. They all pretend that life is going well when they are being watched, but I've caught every one of

them, including Rose and Bella, looking distant and troubled over the last two weeks. I even tried asking Emmett what is wrong but he brushed it off saying it

was normal teenage shit. I think they forget that we were teenagers once, yes it was a vastly different time, but we haven't forgotten all about teenage

angst."

He paused and I said "This is not normal teenage behaviour Carl, it's like someone has died. I guess it could be residual after the fight Edward and James got

into but we still haven't learned the truth about that fight either, well not from them any way. Charlie only told us what he knew and that was because Alice

caved and told him that Edward had hit James. Charlie just assumed it was over Bella because of the shady way everyone reacted and the fact that Bella

didn't leave James' side but still nothing concrete. I've seen how that boy looks at Bella Carl and it sure isn't in a brotherly fashion. It's the same look you

used to give to me, only sadder."

I felt my eyes well with tears as I said "It's like he doesn't think he deserves happiness Carl. I can't believe we failed him so badly."

**_C_**- I could hear the pain in my wife's voice and all I wanted was to wrap her in a hug.

I guided the car onto the shoulder of the road and did just that. I would give anything or do anything to stop Esme from hurting.

She was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me, ever, and that included a lot of amazing things, especially my kids.

I kissed her head and said "Es, I don't know what to say. We both feel that we failed Edward but we both have to move past that. We can't change the past

we have to focus on the future and being there for him, and Emmett and Alice, as much as we can from now on. You are right though when it comes how

Edward looks at Bella and I don't think he even realises he's doing it. He gets this oddly ferocious look about him whenever someone mentions her and then

there's the snarl he emits when someone touches her. I don't think he realises he's doing it but it is interesting."

Esme, my adorably overly-sensitive wife smiled up at me and said

"You're right, you are I know you are, it's just that" she stopped speaking but her hand waved in an explanatory way before she said "They're my babies and

I want to know what's going on."

I nodded before reaching into the consol of the car and retrieving my phone.

I flipped it open and pressed a button, I waited for the line to be picked up before I said "George, hi it's Carlisle. I'm sorry for the late notice but I won't be

able to make the seminar; family problems. Of course, thank you for your understanding."

I hung up and said to my gorgeous wife "We no longer have to go to the seminar so we can go home and find out why the children are behaving so

squirrely."

Esme squealed before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly saying "Thank you thank you thank you" over and over again, making me

chuckle.

I kissed her jaw and said "It's all good my love. Anything to make you happy" before shifting the car into gear and turning the car back in the direction we

had just came.

For the next hour we drove in relative silence, stopping for a short break before heading towards home.

As we turned into our driveway we both noticed all the cars parked haphazardly in the front of the house which meant we were in luck all the kids were there.

Now we have 'normal' teenage kids, they are noisy and sometimes obnoxious, especially when they are together, but what struck me the most was how

deadly quiet our house was.

There was no yelling, no laughter, no music… nothing. I took Esme's hand, noticing how she trembled, and walked into our house.

When I opened the front door I could hear voices coming from the living room, the voices weren't raised but just the tone of them had the hairs on my neck

rising, something was definitely wrong.

I looked towards Esme wondering if she could feel the tension running through our house.

She nodded before we continued towards the voices. We stopped just outside the living room, hidden by the doorway, and listened.

We both know better and the adage 'eavesdroppers never hear anything good' definitely fit the situation as Edward's voice floated around the corner

"Peaches, what do you mean when you say you 'haven't decided' what you're going to do? I mean if you're both healthy than we're going ahead with this,

yeah?"

His voice was soft and even without seeing him I could tell he was confused and confusion wasn't something Edward was used to.

A small gasp from Esme drew my gaze and the startled look on her face had me ready to ask her what the matter was but Bella's extremely annoyed voice

drowned out my question

"Just what I fucking said Edward. I don't know what I want to do. I do know that I am not ready to have a baby right now.

I don't think I am emotionally mature enough and I'm damn well not financially secure enough to care for a child.

Kids a really expensive and I would want my kids to be able to do things, like dancing or karate or music, instead of being told 'we don't have the money'.

I like you Edward and let's face it the sex is fabulous but do you seriously see yourself tied to me for the rest of your life because that's what having a kid

together means.

No more getting blow jobs behind Jake's shop from some random skank, no more bringing home random one night whores because every other week the kid

is with you."

I felt a coldness sweep over my body at her words. How the hell was she pregnant and how the was it Edward's baby? I know that both Esme and I are busy

people but we weren't gone that often.

Knowledge that Edward felt differently about Bella was different from thinking it, and knowing that they had acted on those feelings was definitely a shock.

I had always assumed it would be either Alice or maybe Emmett who we would have this situation occur with, not Edward, but we heard it with our own ears,

she was pregnant, and hearing Bella lay out our sons' lifestyle was eye-opening.

Taking a step forward, I made to enter the room but Esme's restraining hand and Edward's voice "I wouldn't need those random girls Peaches, cos you'd be

with me. Both of you would be with me, all the time, we'd be together, a family."

My heart broke with that sentence as everything Edward ever wanted came out in his voice.

Esme was sobbing quietly into her hand because she realised at that moment that we had not done our job as parents when it had come to Edward.

He was brilliant and he can do whatever he wanted but neither of us had stopped to ask what it was he wanted, we assumed that he was wasting his talents

helping Jacob out before he had come back into our lives, but we had never asked if it was what he wanted.

Bella's tired voice echoed through the now quiet room "No, Edward. It would start out like that but you'd grow to resent us and that's not fair. I want what

my parents had, what your parents have.

I want our child to be loved, forever, and I think the best way to achieve that is to adopt him/her out. I'm… I'm sorry… I can't"

I heard her cross the room and I stepped forward, Esme one step behind me, I had just planned to let them know that we were there, not to let them know

we had over heard but that plan went out the window as Bella crashed into me.

I immediately righted her, consciously aware that she was carrying my grandchild, before letting her go as quickly as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap... How are the Cullen's going to react? What are they going to say?<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok I'm back lol sorry for the gap in updates & hopefully you're all still with me :)**

**Don't forget I own nothing but the plot, Stephanie Meyer owns everything else**

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

Seeing my parent's in the doorway didn't stop the flash of protectiveness at the sight of my father's hands on Bella.

I jumped off the lounge and rushed to her side, drawing her almost behind me. I grasped her hand and said "Peaches are you ok?" she just stood stock still staring at my parents, her mouth hanging open slightly, her gorgeous brown eyes widened with panic and her breath sawed in her chest.

"Bella, are you okay?" my father's voice was soft and calming as though he was talking to a child and I could see that he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

I knew the second Bella run into him that they had heard enough to know what was going on, well as much as any of us knew what was going on and I could tell from the panicked look on Bella's face that she knew they had overheard us as well.

Turning from my parents I concentrated solely on Bella. Her breathing was coming in pants and she had lost all colour and she was muttering something under her breath.

"Bella, Peaches please answer me" I could feel my own panic clawing its way to the surface being this close I could hear what it was that she was saying and I immediately sought to comfort her.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and rocked murmuring "It's all gonna be okay Peaches, I promise you. Nothing is gonna hurt either of you."

Her tiny voice continued its litany "Oh god they're gonna tell my dad and he's gonna kill me."

My mother's shock must have finally worn away and she crossed to Bella's side and pulled her from my grip.

I couldn't help the snarl that left my throat as Bella was ripped from me but the stern look on my mothers' face made me remain still and not snatch her back.

She guided Bella back towards the lounge (that was now empty as every faced the new comers) and gently pushed her into it. "Bella, sweetheart, are you okay?" she clasped Bella's chin and made Bella look into her face.

Bella shook her head and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Oh god Esme I'm so sorry. I didn't… It wasn't… Please don't hate me."

I shuddered as she finally broke and started weeping against my mothers' shoulder. My mother rubbed Bella's back, whispering quiet words against her ear, rocking her slowly until the tears slowed.

"Is this what you have been trying so damn hard to hide from us?" my father's stern voice from the doorway where he'd remained made both Bella and I jump.

I looked at him, seeing the disappointment in his face, but couldn't answer him.

I looked to Emmett who said "We wanted to help them and Bella wasn't talking to anyone but Alice and Nessie, sometimes Jake and James but only when she seen them in person and any time it was brought up she clammed shut tighter than a nuns knees. I almost came to you last week but Rose begged me to not make Bella hate us anymore than she already did."

I glared at my brother who just shrugged and said "For fuck's sake Edward, we were worried and this is fucking huge" he looked sheepishly over at Mum who just raised one eyebrow at his language and Em lifted one shoulder and said "Sorry Mum."

Dad walked over to sit next to Bella and said "I think it's about time that you explain to us what the hell has been going on and how this happened." Noise erupted from all corners of the room as everyone spoke at the same time, Dad raised a hand and said "Isabella, I'd like to hear this from you if you don't mind."

I looked worriedly down at Bella and noticed that she hadn't recovered any of her colour but she wasn't crying anymore, she lifted her head and looked at, well over his shoulder, my Dad "Edward and I have always had this intense connection. From the minute we met it was immediate and electrifying and it led to us not thinking properly."

She took a deep breath and I said to Em "Can you please get her a drink and maybe you guys can give us some privacy."

A herd of elephants stampeding through the jungle mover quieter than the five people who made varying excuses as to why they were leaving so suddenly. Em returned thirty seconds later with a bottle of water before disappearing and when he'd left the room I said "This is all my fault…" before launching into what had happened in the short time I'd known Bella.

Giving my parents credit where credit is due they didn't try to interrupt my story after my father said, rather uncomfortably, "Edward maybe we can skip the details" when I'd given a blow by blow description of the first time Bella and I'd been alone with her.

I don't think I'd ever seen either of my parents blush the way they were while I talked and apologised for misusing their trust "and now I've dragged Bella into my world of fucked-upped-ness, sorry mum, and the thing is, and this may be worse than everything so far, I wouldn't change anything. I know Bella and I are meant to be, I can tell and nothing anyone says will change that. I know Charlie hates me and this situation isn't going to help. I know I've disappointed you both, in so many ways, and I know I have no reason to expect you to help me, us, but I'm asking for the help nonetheless. I've never really asked for anything and after the things I've done I have no right to ask but this isn't about me, this isn't about us or our relationship, this is about Bella and I'm telling you both now there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. She needs me and I'm not leaving her."

_Carlisle POV_

I listened to what my son had to say and I was stunned at how quickly and completely they had fallen for each other and although Bella didn't say anything I could tell she was listening to everything Edward said and she obviously agreed with him because she didn't correct him, than again she hadn't said anything much since we had sat down.

I sighed when Edward brought up Charlie because I knew that he was right about how Charlie felt about him. Charlie and I had become close when we had moved here and I had unloaded on him the things Esme and I had gone through with Edward and just like any supportive friend he told me that it wasn't on Esme and I it was all on Edward and he hadn't liked Edward since then.

And then when Edward turned up here, covered in tattoos and piercings (two things Charlie couldn't stand), driving a motorcycle and emitting danger vibes; Charlie had come to see me worried about the girls coming around our house with someone as unstable as my son.

My stomach tied into knots as I thought of what Charlie would say, what Charlie would do, when he found out that Isabella had gambled her future on Edward.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I said "So, how far along are you?" my doctors need for knowledge overrode my fathers' dismay.

Bella's voice squeaked out something unintelligible before she cleared her throat and whispered "Just on eight weeks" and I frowned saying "Edward only arrived here nine weeks ago, which means…" She nodded as my words hung in the air, she had fallen pregnant the first time they'd had sex.

I closed my eyes, a distant thumping gathering behind them, rubbing the bridge of my nose. We had failed this girl we considered like our daughter. We weren't observant enough to protect them from each other but now we knew what was going on we could help and protect them from this point out.

"Okay, there is nothing that can be done about it now. We are, all of us, in this together and as such we need to discuss where you both see this going."

* * *

><p><strong>Now as a parent I'd be disappointed in my child if heshe fell pregnant so young (don't forget Bella is in her final year of high school) but I'd hope that I'd be supportive and that was what I was going for with Carlisle and Esme's reaction.**

**I know not everyone will agree with them supporting Edward & Bella, or maybe some think they should be more vocal in their disappointment but I think understanding and patience work better.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N I own only the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV<em>

How the hell are we in this together? My father was going to kill Edward and than kill me, there was no other way this was going to end.

I didn't realise I'd spoken this out loud until Esme pulled me to her and hugged me tightly "We won't let anything happen to you Bella."

I looked through her arms to see Edward's face close suddenly, so much for being in this together. Already he was pissed at me and his parents were actually

accepting what we were saying.

I ignored the sudden sinking in the pit of my stomach and said "I have already thought about what I'm gonna do. I'm going to have this baby and adopt it out."

Esme sniffled softly, hugging me tighter, "Are you sure you'll be able to do that? I mean I think that would be a very emotional thing to do."

I blinked to clear my eyes and said "Yeah, I'm sure I can do it. It's the right thing to do."

I didn't miss the look that Esme shot Carlisle nor did I miss the almost imperceptible shake of his head. I sighed and said "If you guys were listening, you

know my reasons for doing this. I'm not ready, Edward's not ready and we're not ready, together, to be parents."

We sat silently for a few minutes before Edward swore softly, got up and walked out of the room.

I watched him go and I told myself it was for the best that he walked away now and not when we'd decided to parent together. I took a long swallow from

the bottle of water before saying "What do I tell my Dad?" I knew it was going to be hard but I was hoping that someone would do it for me.

Esme cleared her throat and said "Well, we could always wait until you're twelve weeks so that we know the pregnancy is going to stick"

I sucked in a breath and shot a wild look at both her and Carlisle and said "What? The doctor said everything was good, why wouldn't it stick?"

Esme looked apologetically at Carlisle before saying "Lots of pregnancies don't reach full term."

A small blossom of pain at the thought of miscarrying but I pushed it down. I buried it and said "Yeah, sure, that seems like a good idea. We'll just have to

make sure that everyone else keeps it to themselves, especially Rose, because I don't want him to find out from someone else."

Carlisle nodded slowly and said "What about Edward? How does he feel about this situation? About you adopting the baby out?"

A stab of something like regret pinched my heart and I couldn't lie outright to his parents "You heard him, he wants us to try and do this together, but… I

can't tie him to me like this. I-I w-want what's best for him and being a Dad and being with me" I shook my head before continuing "it's just not enough for

him."

Esme choked on her words as she stumbled over herself but Carlisle didn't have the same problem "I think you don't see this situation clearly. You don't see

the difference in Edward, you don't see the way he is towards you, and I honestly don't think this was a case of merely sex for Edward. I think this was

something more."

I chuckled humourlessly and said under my breath "I wish" before saying louder "Well maybe it wasn't but now I guess we'll never know."

The next month past way too quickly for my liking but it went so slowly at the same time. I'd woken up every day praying that it had all been a bad dream

but with every passing day the reality sunk in a little more. I hadn't really spoken to Edward alone since the day his parents found out about the baby and he

hadn't really made any effort to talk to me.

I lay in bed quietly listening to my Dad and Rose as they got ready for their day. I could hear my Dad's heavy footsteps nearing my door and closed my eyes,

pretending to be asleep, as he knocked before opening the door and saying softly "Bells, it's time to get up. I'm leaving in ten for work and I probably won't

be home til late tonight."

I rolled over to face the door and, just opening one eye, said "Morning Daddy, I was just stirring. I'll get up right away and I'll be down before you go to

work." I was thankful that the school term was only days away from finishing. I was tired and the waves of morning sickness, though when it goes all day I

don't know how the hell they can call it that, came out of the blue and hit violently and I have been lucky that the bouts had hit when I could escape without

too many people noticing.

I waited for my Dad to leave before I got out of bed, thankful that it wasn't a rush to the bathroom, and stripped off my pyjama's. I moved to stand in front

of my mirror, a habit I'd formed the second I knew I was pregnant, and checked my body. I'd noticed subtle changes pretty early on but it had only been the

last week or so that I'd noticed a definite bump and I avoided my father unless I had a loose shirt/jumper on. I wasn't ready for those questions but my time

was running out. I would be twelve weeks on Monday and that was my deadline. Frowning at my reflection I drew my shirt over my head, dragged my jeans

over my legs (noticing my pants didn't do up) before wrangling my hair into a messy bun and heading out the door.

Rose was sitting at the table with her head on her arms and Dad was talking to her "Rose, honestly, your grades need to pick up. You've slipped from a 3.8

gpa to 3.0. I'm pretty lenient with the amount of time you spend at the Cullen's with Emmett but if this keeps up I will stop you seeing him until your grades

pick up."

I grimaced, thankful that my grades had remained high, and busied myself with making a coffee. Carlisle told me one cup a day of coffee wouldn't

hurt the baby, so I'd kept that up at least. My fathers rant about grades continued until the phone rung; I went to answer it but he beat me to it "Swan

residence, no, no, she's right here. Why would you want to speak to her? Do your parents know you're calling?"

My heart sped up and my stomach twisted into knots as my father turned to me, his expression one of disapproval and suspicion "One sec" he handed me the

phone, I couldn't look him in the eye so I stared at his feet but took the phone "Hello?" Edward's annoyance was clear as he said "What the hell is with that?

Does he talk to Emmett like that?"

I frowned and said "Good morning Edward, how are you this morning?" he huffed and said "Peaches, where is your phone?" I patted my pocket and said "Oh

I must have let it upstairs, sorry, have you been trying to ring me?"

I could hear his sigh of frustration when he said "Yes, yes I have been trying to call you. I wanna know if you'd like to go to the movies with me Sunday

night, um, there is a seven o'clock showing of _Believe _and I thought you might wanna go see it."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it, wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me. I looked up and looked directly into my fathers' angry

eyes, I yelped and quickly looked down, saying into the phone "Yeah I'd like that" Edward's sex on a stick voice said "Good I'll come and pick you up from

your house at about five-ish."

I panicked at that, I didn't think it was a good idea that he come here, my Dad has a gun, but I wanted at least _one_ 'normal' date with the father of my child

so I said "Yeah sounds good, I'll talk to you later, bye" he breathed his goodbye into my ear and I hung up the phone.

My father exploded the second I put the phone on the bench "Isabella! Why the hell is that boy calling you?"

I felt a surge of anger at the fact that my father didn't even know Edward yet he had this preconceived idea about who Edward was and as usual my anger

shorted out the filter in my brain that keeps me from saying the wrong thing "Dad, his name is Edward and he called because he wants to take me on a date.

I've said yes and you just need to get over this thing you have about him. Once you get to know him I think you'd be surprised at how good a person he is.

Have a nice day at work, I might see you tonight" and stomped out of the kitchen.

I went back up stairs, grabbed my things for school, making sure I had my phone before going back down stairs, yelling at Rose that I was leaving and if her

ass wanted a lift she better hurry up.

School dragged on so slowly that it felt like six semesters before lunch and when the bell finally rung signalling lunch I was beyond relieved.

I practically run to the cafeteria, suddenly starved, only to run into Mike Newton "Well hello gorgeous" I rolled my eyes and made to go round him.

He grabbed around my waist and held me tightly against him, rubbing his crotch against my stomach, and making my stomach roil. I tried to smile in a

friendly manner and said "Hi Mike, um, can you let me go I wanna go eat"

Mike smiled slyly and I could practically read his thoughts as he said cockily, his friends snickered as he spoke, "I've got something for you to eat Bella and

it's a foot long."

I felt bile rise in the back of my throat as he continued to paw me. I frantically looked around for any of my friends but none of them were in the cafeteria. I

sighed and said "Thanks Mike but I feel like something hot" he snarled at me, his fingers tightening on my hips,

"You stuck up bitch, I'm gonna…" I have no idea what it was he was going to do because a silken voice snarled from behind me "I think you need to get your

hands off my girlfriend, now, or I'm going to make you regret it."

My whole body sagged as Edward's voice washed over me and I couldn't stop the small sigh of his name leaving my lips.

Mike released me and I backed into Edward, my body relaxing as his arms wrapped around me.

I looked at Mike to see him sizing Edward up, deciding if it was worth the fight, obviously it wasn't because he said "Whatever, man, I was just having some

fun"

Edward growled and said "Well have some fun with someone else, Bella isn't available."

Mike and his two pals sauntered away from us, laughing and glancing back at us. I sucked in a huge lungful of air, turned to Edward and said "Wow, thanks

for that. He's a dick but he's not normally that aggressive"

I looked up into his handsome face, waiting for him to say something but he remained silent, just staring down at me, making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Edward, you're staring and it's creeping me out."

He shook his head as if clearing a fog and said "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I was just… never mind. I just came to see how you're doing, I haven't seen you in a

month and except for this morning I haven't spoken to you either, and I get the feeling that it doesn't count, I haven't spoken to you. How have you been?"

How have I been? Is he really serious? Closing my eyes I huffed out a breath before saying, almost silently "I've been pregnant Edward, how about you?" he

flinched at the harshness in my voice, paling but only said "Yeah I figured that hadn't changed. Can we go somewhere? I mean I know you have school now

but" I put up my hand and said "I would kill for a banana milkshake and I am having the worst day today, it's going so damn slow it isn't funny, so I'd love to

go somewhere, hell anywhere, with you."

The sound of his inhalation had me looking up into his face; I watched as his eyes darkened and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop my moan when

he ran his tongue across his lip.

"I'd go anywhere with you to Peaches" his words were quiet, meant only for me and that was all it took. I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my body

tightly against his and attacked his mouth with mine.

The second I did he responded with immense force of his own, dropping his hands to my ass and grinding against me. I lost myself in him and it wasn't until

cheering and loud hollering reached my ears that I remembered we were in the school cafeteria.

I buried my head into Edward's jacket, drawing in the smell of leather and man, so embarrassed at being caught making out. His chuckle vibrated against my

ear but he didn't let the sound escape "Let's get outta here Peaches"

I nodded but refused to lift my head and see the people watching us but it didn't block out the whispering that followed us out and I knew that this would get

back to my father; and really God help me when it did because he was going to mighty pissed off.

We detoured passed Rose's locker so I could leave the car keys and passed mine so I could get all my stuff then we walked out into the cold wet day. I

shivered and said "Wow it's gotten really cold over the last couple of days. I can't believe Christmas is only just over a week away. This is ridiculous I can't

believe how cold it is."

I shivered again but this time from desire as Edward threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body, he smiled down at me and said "I

know and the weird thing is I hadn't even planned to stay this long. I'm not used to this weather in LA it's still sunny and way warmer than what it is here.

Jake rang yesterday and said it was 65 degrees. I miss that."

I cringed at his wistful tone, the fact that he was missing his home was so evident that it was almost palpable and it just made my decision easier. He

deserved to get back to the life he so obviously missed.

I sighed silently before saying "What's keeping you here Edward?" he stopped beside a blue Chevrolet Cruze, frowning down at me, "You, Peaches, you are

keeping me here and I thought you knew that."

I just stared at him, blinking silently up at him; his answer had my heart going double time and I had to grip my arms tighter to stop myself launching at

him.

A subtle beep from the car we had stopped beside had be searching for the owner, how embarrassing to be caught blocking someone from getting into their

car while I was drooling over Edward but there was no one around, it was then that I noticed the small rectangle in Edward's hand.

He reached around me, opening the door and motioning for me to get inside. I raised an eyebrow and said "Whose car is this?" he chuckled, and man was

that sound damn sexy, saying "It's mine, Peaches, I brought it. Can't ride a bike all the time and you sure as hell aren't getting on the back of my bike while

pregnant… so that leaves this option."

I gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I struggled with what he was saying and the fact that he had brought a car so that I could go

places with him, well obviously not just me but still, and that he was being beyond nice just short circuited my brain and suddenly I was in tears.

I was kind of used to busting into tears at the slightest thing since my hormones had been crazy but my reaction wasn't what Edward had expected and he

freaked out "Aw fuck, Peaches, Jesus, don't cry. If you don't like it we'll figure something out. Aw man, please stop crying Peaches."

I tried to tell him that it wasn't because I didn't like the car, I did, but all I could manage was a strangled sob. I threw my arms around his neck and

burrowed into his chest.

His deep voice soothed my ears but my stupid hormones still roller-coasted throughout my body, one second I thought I had it under control the next I was

sobbing again.

It took me almost three whole minutes of sobbing before I could attempt a deep breath to calm myself. Edward was still trying to calm me and when I had

my tears under control I said quietly "Thank you Edward. The car is gorgeous and the gesture is greatly appreciated."

He hugged me tightly and said "I'm sorry my bringing it here upset you, I should have warned you. I know how emotional you've been the last few weeks,

Rose was telling me yesterday, and springing stuff on you probably isn't the way to go."

My tears shut off instantly and my anger sprung to the foreground "You've been talking to Rose about me?" I knew that he caught on to my tone when he

straightened and said "Not in the way you're probably thinking. I've been worried about you and I wanted to give you space but I, I just, I couldn't. You're

pregnant with my baby and you haven't really talked to me since the day my parents found out. I've been trying, Bella, I have but … Look I wanted to know

how you were doing and Rosalie was the way I could do that without harassing you and giving you the space you obviously needed; and then the other day

she said that you had mentioned that you thought that I was glad that you had asked for time alone and I couldn't take it any more." He stopped talking and

took a deep breath before continuing.

_Edward POV_

I can't believe she thought I was glad that she didn't want me. I could feel my anger boiling beneath my skin, like a roiling sea of lava, but it surprised me

how I was able to control it.

Three years ago my anger would have had me reaching for drugs, twelve months ago it would have had me punching something, hell, four months ago it

would've resulted in me storming away from my troubles and hiding behind my shield of sarcasm (that was what my therapist called it) but now… now I

wanted to figure out why she was pushing me away, why she hid from me.

I took a calming breath and said "I don't want you thinking that I want to be apart from you; I don't."

She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't totally comprehending what I was telling her, I sighed and closed the distance between us; gripping her chin softly I

raised her face so her eyes met mine "I want to be with you. That was part of the reason I came here today, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my

girlfriend."

Now if I was totally honest with myself I hadn't planned on asking her to be my girlfriend but seeing that total dick hitting on her and touching her body made

me want to have a claim to her and I couldn't help myself asking her. Her sharp inhalation drew me from my reverie and my eyes clashed with her deep

brown gaze where a mixture of disbelief, confusion and even a small sliver of hope shone in their depths.

As she stood there eyeing me with barely concealed incredulity I felt my heart stutter, maybe she really didn't feel anything for me and all of the stuff she

had been saying was a way of telling me that without hurting me.

I felt my shield slide into place and before I could think it through I heard my voice "Look Peaches if you don't wanna be my girlfriend that's fine, I was just…"

"Yes" her quiet voice broke through my sarcastic rambling and had me scrambling "Yes? Yes what Peaches?" and for the first time in months she smiled up at

me before saying "Yes, Edward I would love to be your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep gotta love doing things back to front but they're finally getting there :)<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back :) yay. hope every one had a brilliant and safe Holiday period**

**Ok so when we left our lovebirds they had decided to be boyfriend/girlfriend... awww so sweet. Unfortunately there are gonna be people who aren't so happy to hear this *cough cough* Charlie**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

We drove back to her house, neither of us actually talking until we stopped the car and I noticed the police cruiser parked in the drive way "Hey Peaches, your dad's

home" as I said it the front door opened and Charlie Swan stalked out onto the porch, staring pointedly at my car until I started feeling really uncomfortable.

I un-buckled my belt, reaching across and freeing Bella's as well, before pushing the door open and getting out. I could practically see the steam coming out of the

Chiefs ears as I rounded the car, opened the door and helped Bella out.

She looked over at her father ceasing to breathe. I tugged her close to my side, dropping my head so my lips brushed her temple and said "Breathe Peaches

otherwise you're gonna pass out and that's not good for either of you."

She nodded blindly up at me before dragging in a pained breath, gripping my hand so tightly I really thought I'd never get feeling back in it again. We walked up

the foot path hand in hand, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

Bella swallowed thickly, giving my hand a squeeze before saying "Hey Dad, I didn't think you'd be home."

Her father eyed her so fiercely, that I almost turned and fled, as he said "Well, considering you are supposed to be at school, you shouldn't know I'm home and not at

work Isabella."

Anger threaded through me at the way he was speaking to her so I figured I'd shift the focus to me, I could handle his anger but Bella was in a vulnerable position

and didn't need his shit.

I slid a smirk onto my face and said "Nice to see you again Chief Swan" before sticking my hand out to shake his. He snarled at me, literally snarled at me, and said

"I told you to stay away from her. I told you that I didn't want you to infect her with your poison. What the hell do you think you're doing with

her? She would never have skipped school before you came along, you are a bad influence. Get the hell away from my daughter and never darken my doorstep

again."

His anger was palpable and I instinctively pulled Peaches closer to me, pissing him off.

He bounded down the stairs, gripping her arm in his fist and dragging her from me, Bella squeaked out a protest and that small sound had me seeing red.

"Let her go right now" my voice was cold and lethal.

I wanted to kill him for touching her so roughly. He ignored me and continued dragging a resisting Bella up the stairs.

I stepped closer, snagging her hand effectively stopping her progression, and said "I said let her go right now."

Now I know that he was the police chief and that he had taken a vow to protect the public but I feared at that moment he wasn't the chief of police he was a father

and he couldn't control his anger and that was what frightened me.

I couldn't let him hurt Peaches and my own safety was way down on my list of priorities.

We stood there fighting a tug of war over Peaches as she struggled to free her arm from his grip, she whimpered as she wriggled and whispered "Dad, let go you're

hurting me. Please Dad."

I wasn't sure if it was her soft plea, or the fact that our altercation was drawing witnesses, but he flung her arm away from him and I put her beside me but to the

back of me so that if he made one move to get to her I could stop him.

He glared through me, something I didn't give two shits about, to Bella, his top lip curling and beads of sweat dribbling down his forehead, his large hands clenched

and unclenched as he watched her cower behind me.

I looked out of the corner of my eye as she gently swiped a hand across her stomach, probably reassuring herself that she and the baby were ok and this infuriated

me.

I must have made some move that I wasn't consciously aware of because all of a sudden Bella's hand was griping my upper arm and she was hissing quietly "Let it go

Edward, honestly, he will arrest you and I'm gonna need you out of prison"

I ground my teeth together thinking about how badly I wanted to punch the man standing in front of me but seeing how angry he got about her just being with me I

now know why she was devastated about having to tell her father she was pregnant, and that the baby was mine.

I employed some of the useless breathing techniques my shrink had told me to do before closing my eyes, blowing out a calming breath and saying "I understand

how you feel about me Sir but I'm not that person anymore and I really like your daughter and she really likes me. I'd like you to get to know me and maybe change

how you see me"

I knew, even as I spoke, that nothing I ever said would change the way the Chief saw me and the second he found out about Peaches pregnancy my days were

numbered.

**_Charlies' POV_**

I prided myself on being a non-violent person and I had gone twenty years as a police officer without a single complaint in my jacket but there was something about

this kid.

He was way too cocky, he was covered in tattoos, he was a mechanic (not that I had a problem with that perse, he could probably have been a millionaire and I

wouldn't have liked him), he had caused his parents some terrible trouble and from what I had gleaned from Carlisle he had a substance abuse problem.

Now any parent would want someone like that to stay away from their child.

I had heard a car pull up and the second I saw him get out my blood pressure had spiked and I had felt a unreasonable urge to beat his head in with a pipe, and then

when Bella had gotten out of his passenger seat that urge had intensified.

I have never touched my children in anger, my own father had been a nasty drunk with a bad violent streak, but I couldn't stop myself from yelling. My voice rose in

anger as I demanded an explanation as to what the hell she was doing with this delinquent.

Something was going on with Bella but she wasn't telling me what it was; my anger boiled as she looked at me and said softly "Hey Dad, I didn't think you'd be

home."

Disbelief coursed through me and I said acerbically "Well, considering you are supposed to be at school, you shouldn't know I'm home and not at work Isabella."

I looked down at my youngest child from the third step of our stairs and waited for her to explain her skipping school.

The asshole, for that is what I call him in my head, smirked up at me saying "Nice to see you again Chief Swan" before sticking his hand out to shake mine. I couldn't

believe his audacity, and I heard the snarl as it left my throat but I couldn't have stopped it even if I had wanted to

"I told you to stay away from her. I told you that I didn't want you to infect her with your poison. What the hell do you think you're doing with her? She would never

have skipped school before you came along, you are a bad influence. Get the hell away from my daughter and never darken my doorstep again."

I know my kids aren't perfect and if Bella had wanted to skip school, even without the assholes influence, she would have but I could feel her slipping away from me

and I was going to fight to have her whole and safe and that meant not with him.

The asshole pulled Bella closer to his side and that was all my tenuous hold on my anger could withstand, I leapt down the stairs and grabbed her arm; now like I said

I'm not a violent person, and dragged her, fighting me the entire way, away from the asshole. He reacted barely a second later, snagging her hand and tugging her

back towards himself.

His voice was cold and lifeless as he said "Let her go right now"

I didn't stop, I couldn't, something was telling me that when it came to this guy I was going to have to fight every step to keep Bella safe, I could feel the sweat

dripping off my forehead and my heart was pounding but I refused to let her go.

He stepped closer and said "I said let her go right now." I looked him right in the eye and had a smart assed response on my tongue as Bella struggled against my

hold, it wasn't until she whimpered and whispered "Dad, let go you're hurting me. Please Dad" that reality of my actions kicked in.

It was like a bucket of ice thrown over me, I was behaving like my own father and I had promised myself that I'd never be like that.

I looked away from the asshole and Bella and saw that our next door neighbour was standing there watching us. I let go of her hand as though it was on fire, I

couldn't believe I'd done that.

The asshole pulled her behind him, sort of, and I watched his breathing soften a little when she was out of my angers path. I stared right through him, I wanted

nothing to do with him; Bella must have made some small sound or movement that upset him because he stepped towards me with fire blazing in his green eyes.

She tugged on his arm, stopping his movements towards me (which kind of upset me, I'd give anything to beat the snot out of this guy) she whispered something

that had a profound effect and he dragged in a breath and said "I understand how you feel about me Sir but I'm not that person anymore and I really like your

daughter and she really likes me. I'd like you to get to know me and maybe change how you see me"

I snorted and I know he knew that meant 'fat chance in hell' but before I could say anything Bella spoke "Daddy I love you and I have never gone against you but if

you push I will push back. I am going to see Edward, we are 'dating' so you should probably get used to the idea. I have a strong feeling he's here for the long haul."

I felt my heart sink at her stubbornness, which she inherited from her mother, there was really nothing I could do short of locking her up, which I was tempted to do,

and having her hate me.

I just had to be there when he screwed her over and she was left putting the pieces of her heart back together.

I hated that I had to put up with that delinquent in my home but there, at least, I could keep an eye on them. God give me strength because Bella has a boyfriend,

with Rose it was different, she wasn't as blindly trusting as Bella (Rose got her distrust of people from me) and she would sooner tear Emmett a new one before

allowing him to order her about. Not Bella, she was so trusting and wanted to see the good in people and it made her a target.

Closing my eyes and trying to control my urge to punch him I said "Fine, don't think I'm happy about this but I would rather you not sneak around behind my back.

If your school work suffers that's it you won't see him anymore. No late nights, no drinking, no tattoos and sure as hell no sex" before turning on my heel and

storming back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops I think Charlie is gonna blow a gasket when he discovers his no sex rule is pretty much pointless :**

**Ok hopefully that was worth the wait, I'm writing again so hopefully not so long between updates :)**

**Please review I love hearing (or reading as the case may be) from you.**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Wow, I am overwhelmed by the responses :) glad you're all enjoying Peaches and Cream and thank you for the reviews :) So Charlie has agreed to let them see one another as long as they follow his rules. I'm telling you all now that those rules are going to mean almost nothing to our couple ;) they are going to behave like typical teenagers_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

As my father disappeared back into the house I felt a slightly hysterical chuckle escape me 'No late nights, no drinking, no tattoos and sure as hell no sex' those had

been my dads' last words.

Yep, no sex; well he is shit outta luck with that advice because it was already too late.

I looked at Edward and he had this stunned look on his face and I knew what he was thinking, that fight went better than we had expected and wasn't nearly as bad

as I had thought it would be.

But I knew my dad, this wasn't a fight he could see himself winning so he compromised, this time, but the next time it was gonna be a hell of a lot harder and made

me more resolved not to tell him about the baby just yet.

Edward rubbed a sexy as hell long fingered hand over his gorgeous face and incredulously said "Wow, okay, well what do you want to do now?" and god damn if my

hormones didn't scream 'jump him'.

Instead of following through on my first thought of 'let's have sex' I said "I'd really like a milkshake if you don't mind the people in town gossiping after seeing us

together."

Edward just raised one eyebrow before saying "After you milady" and gesturing to the car.

The ride into town was done almost silently, broken only by Edward's low murmuring of the words to Otis Redding's '(sitting on) The Dock of the Bay' and trust me

when I say the man looks like sin but Edward singing is like sex being poured into your brain through your ears (if you can get past that mental image) and I sat

listening to him and taking it all in, trying to commit the sound to memory.

The song ended and the sound of Rob Pattinson's 'Never Think' flowed through my body.

Now when it comes to Rob I totally fan girled; ever since he played Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire I was smitten; and hearing Edward singing

along to one of his songs did unspeakable things to my already raging hormones.

I could feel moisture pooling between my thighs but a random thought entered my hormonal brain.

Alice knew how I was when it came to Rob and I wouldn't put it past her to stack the deck in Edward's favour.

I spoke quietly not wanting to disturb Edward's beautiful singing and to try and avoid a fight "Edward? Did Alice put this music on your phone?"

He glanced at me with a confused look on his face before shifting back to look at the road "Nope, why?"

I nodded but that answer really didn't do it for me, so I tried again "So she didn't tell you what music to put on here? Didn't tell you what music I hated or liked?"

Once again he shook his head and said "Nah, she did tell me that our music tastes were similar the other day when she was going through my phone. Why?"

I chuckled and said "Nothing, really, it's just I love Ro- I mean this song."

I almost bit my tongue off trying to correct my mistake.

It pulled on my heart that we were so much alike but this would never work, even if we tried.

Edward didn't say anything else, just went back to singing, the song was almost finished

_'Cause without me_

_You got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Hold on_

_**EDWARDS POV**_

I had never felt the words of this song were truer than they were now, without me she did have it all.

Without me she would've had a bright future now she's facing a future of uncertainty but I wanted her to 'hold on' to me and see where this led.

Her questions about my music left me curious about why she had jumped to the conclusion that Alice had helped with my music choices.

The song ended and the strong bass of Led Zepplin's 'Immigration Song' swept out through my speakers, I turned the volume down and said

"Bella, what made you think Alice tampered with my music- which by the way I'd kill her for, no-one touches my music."

She shrugged looking really uncomfortable before saying "Because Rob Pattinson isn't exactly a musician most guys have on their phones."

I couldn't help but laugh at her reasoning and said "I've been a fan since I heard the song and realised that I'd seen him in the Harry Potter movie. He's an alright

actor, I'm not one of these crazy fans. It's not like he's Johnny Depp"

Suddenly her laughter filled the car and I felt my heart jump, it was something I hadn't heard in almost three months, and between giggles she said "I am though"

which I took as she was a crazy fan of Rob Pattinson.

I laughed along with her, enjoying this easy feeling, all the while wondering how long it'll last.

We made it to the diner where Bella ordered her banana milkshake and a massive banana muffin, I questioned her choice considering it was lunch time and she

needed proper food, apparently that wasn't the thing to do and she shot me a filthy look as I ordered a burger with fries.

"Sorry" I said again as the waitress left us alone "I'm just worried about you and" I checked to see if anyone was within hearing distance before finishing "the baby."

She smiled tightly all the while rolling her eyes "Edward I am fine. Everything I've read has said if your body craves it you should eat it, no matter what it is, you

obviously need it. Even your dad said that the other day when I was..." she stopped talking and looked nervous.

I couldn't believe she'd been at the house and I hadn't known "Peaches when were you at the house?"

She mashed her lips together and said "Thursday last week, you were in your room and it was a quick visit. I wasn't ready Edward" her tone was pleading

"Yeah, sure, no worries" I said pretending like I understood what she was saying and not wanting her to realise just how badly the fact she hadn't come to see me

hurt.

Thankfully our lunches arrived not long after that and we ate in silence.

Well Bella moaned her way through the first couple of bites of the muffin and sips of her milkshake while I fought the raging hard on that sprung out of nowhere.

I adjusted myself discreetly but watching her was beyond erotic and the very public diner was not the place to throw the chief of police's daughter on a table and fuck

her senseless, even though that is exactly what I wanted to do at that point.

Bella seemed unaware of my situation but she wasn't totally oblivious to my sudden lack of appetite "Edward, you're not eating. Isn't it what you wanted?" she asked

as she licked frosting off her finger.

I groaned and said "Peaches if only you knew what was going through my head right now, you'd stop eating and fidget just as much."

The delicate skin between her eyes crinkled as said "Why what's going on in your head?" so I told her

"Right now Peaches what is going through my head is that I would give anything to lay you down on one of these table in front of everyone and rip those clothes from

your body before slowly kissing every inch of your pale skin and then when you were begging for me to give you release I'd lick, nibble and suck your fabulous pussy

until you came so hard and then I'd fill your dripping wetness with my cock, fucking you brutally until we were both exhausted."

I expected her to protest, maybe even tell me how disgusting I was; maybe even throw something at me before storming out, but once again Peaches surprised me.

She whimpered and shifted in her seat, she put her knuckles against her mouth biting down on them to muffle the sound, and as I watched she came.

I hadn't touched her, she hadn't touched herself; with only the thought of me fucking her that way and telling her about it had been enough for her to peak.

I had known from the second I'd met Bella that she was crazy responsive but this was something else.

I was mind blown at her reaction and it drove every thought but one from my head.

I threw money for the bill and the tip on the table, grabbed her hand and dragged her (and her god damned milkshake) from the diner.

Practically pushing her into the car I ran around to the passenger side and squealed out of the parking lot.

My intention must have been clear because Bella whispered huskily "Swing by my house, hopefully my father will have gone back to work by now so we can go back

there. If he's back at work than there's no one there."

Nothing short of a nuclear explosion could have stopped us as we fell through her front door and fumbled our way up the stairs to her bedroom.

As soon as we were in her room the door was slammed, locked and she was ripping my clothes off my body.

She was murmuring as she kissed every piece of skin she exposed and it took me a few attempts to understand her and what she said had me almost coming, she

whispered against my skin "I want you to fuck me the way you'd imagined, just minus the people watching."

I couldn't even muster an answer, my body answered her though.

My hands tore her clothes from her body, and gentleness wasn't part of the deal, my teeth nipped as my hands fondled her hot body.

The second she was naked I reversed our positions and thrust her against her door; she whimpered which made me freeze, grabbing my hair she tugged, hard, and

gritted out "Don't you dare fucking stop now."

Some might say my mother didn't raise me well but she did raise me to never argue with a woman.

She had loosened my jeans enough for them to slip down and for my cock to spring free, I was thankful I'd decided on wearing nothing under them, I rubbed it

against her centre and she was dripping wet.

Her moisture coated her thighs and seeped all over me; I pulled back a little, fighting for control, before sinking deep inside her warmth.

I was home, I felt complete, and as I controlled myself as much as I could she was losing it.

Her head thrashed against the door, her small hands grasped tightly onto my upper arms while her finger nails dug into my flesh, her hips gyrated against me and

with every up movement it must have been hitting her clit because she would moan and gasp every time.

I had managed to get some semblance of control until she covered both her gorgeous tits and pinched her nipples, tugging on them and rolling them in her fingers;

that image had me losing my shit.

I had enough forethought to get us to the bed before I delivered what I had promised.

I pulled out of her, which resulted in her cursing me out violently, before kissing her plump mouth.

Her scent invaded my nostrils as I forced myself to lazily kiss every part of her skin before returning to heaven.

I could see her arousal glistening on her thighs as she writhed against me.

I rested one of my arms across her pelvis and held her still as, with the tip of my tongue, I licked her swollen clit; praying that she would enjoy it as much as she had

enjoyed everything else she'd let me do to her.

I was rewarded by her strangled moan and a violent buck of her hips which made me chuckle. "Edward, I swear to all that's holy if you stop now I will kill you" she

wailed but her threat soon died in her throat as I returned to eating her pussy.

Now every woman I'd been with has said that I went down on them like a pro and I've never had a complaint but this time was different, this woman was different,

and I was thankful that Tanya and her friends had taught me how to please a woman properly

I inserted two fingers into her and licked her again, twirling my tongue around her clit, lightly sucking it into my mouth.

She writhed under my ministrations, whimpering as her desire grew.

By the way she was moving I could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer and I was grateful for that because the sounds she was making and the way she

was moving was making it extremely hard for me to not bury myself inside her and fuck her senseless.

Quickening the pace of both my fingers and my tongue I prayed, for the first time in my life, that she would come so that my promise had been fulfilled and I could

enter her body the way I craved to.

Bella was beautiful all the time but seeing her as her climax sped towards her and, when I lathed my tongue flat across her clit, she glowed and fell apart.

I loved seeing her come it was one of my favourite things on the face of this earth but seeing Bella come from between her thighs was a life changing.

She was a goddess, my goddess, and I vowed to myself to treat her as such.

I moved, covering her body with mine, lightly kissing her before sliding inside her golden warmth.

I moved slowly and gently, letting her come down from her orgasmic high, wanting her more cognisant before I delivered on the rest of my promise.

She smiled shyly up at me, gently touching the side of my face.

I realized she was back with me and said "Are you ready for the rest of my promise now?"

She swallowed thickly and jerked her head in acknowledgement, I grinned and said "Well then, you might wanna hold on tight spider monkey." It was the last

coherent thought either of us had.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yep sure 'No Sex" as I said that wasn't gonna happen ;)<strong>

**They actually made it to a bed this time **

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I love hearing (or in this case reading) what you guys have to say x**

**This will be a HEA but that doesn't mean there won't be some drama and angst for our two lovers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I don't think I've ever felt as relaxed and wired at the same time.

Every hair on my body stood on end but I felt totally boneless and replete. Edward definitely delivered on his promise and I'm mind blown.

As we lay there I fell a little more for the man next to me but I forced myself to squash those feelings down. Sure I wanted Edward and we had exceptional chemistry but the situation we were in meant I couldn't trust the way I felt.

I shifted away from Edward, making a move to go to the bathroom but found myself pinned to his side.

I chuckled under my breath but said "Edward, you need to let me up. I need to pee."

He sighed almost belligerently but let me up. I rolled my eyes, shuffling to the edge I stood up, grabbing Edward's shirt to cover my body, and made my way to my bathroom.

I could hear Edward moving around in my room and it made me feel... not safe but something I hadn't felt I really needed but obviously I did.

I stood up from the toilet and as I went to flush my blood ran cold at what I saw.

I didn't hear the scream that came from my mouth but whatever I did brought Edward running.

He stopped inside the bathroom door staring at me, panting "Peaches, what the hell?"

I stood frozen to the spot and whimpered "You've got to take me to the hospital" He paled and said "Why? What's the matter?" I swallowed closed my eyes and said "I'm bleeding."

_**Edwards POV**_

Her panic was written plainly across her face but even my genius brain froze at her words but then they registered.

Blood, she was bleeding, something bad was happening. Bleeding wasn't good.

I rushed into the room and picked her up into my arms, she protested but I ignored her. I had to get her to the hospital quickly; I grabbed the nearest towel, pressing it against her chest, I walked into her bedroom, grabbed my phone, wallet and keys before heading towards the door when her protestations finally penetrated my racing brain.

"Edward put me down, I need to at least put pants on before we go to the hospital. I can't turn up there without pants."

The three seconds it took her to pull on her sweats seemed like three hours and the whole time I rambled

"It's gonna be okay Bella, don't worry. You'll be okay, you both will be" while my eyes jumped from point to point, falling on her as she tugged her sweats over her ass and she said "Edward, I'm scared."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I was just as terrified so I said nothing, just picked her up and carried her out to the car.

I called my Dad and let him know we were on our way.

Ten minutes, ten god damn minutes, it took us to get to the hospital and the whole time Bella sat scrunched up in the passenger seat silent tears running down her face.

We pulled in to the emergency department "Peaches just stay here and I'll get my dad."

She didn't even acknowledge me and my panic ratcheted up another notch.

I raced into the hospital and yelled for my dad, drawing the attention of every single person in the emergency department. Dad grabbed a passing nurse and a wheelchair and rushed out to Bella.

We were hurried into an exam room and a barrage of tests initiated. I could feel the fear and anxiety creeping up on me as Bella lay on the hospital gurney without moving; she hadn't said anything, she hadn't moved, she had barely breathed and seeing her so still was giving me a burning acidic feeling of looming doom.

Along with my dad there was a legion of nurses and even another doctor. They pushed me from the curtained room and left me to my craziness.

I paced the waiting area, twenty paces by thirty paces, for what seemed like an eternity. Praying that Bella was okay; nothing else mattered at that point.

Sure I wanted to be a family with Bella but the fact remained that we were young and if this baby was taken from us we could always try again.

Thinking about Bella having a miscarriage caused a pain in my heart because... even though I hadn't met him/her yet he/she seemed imperative somehow but if I had to choose I'd choose Bella, as horrible as that made me.

Thirty minutes later my dad came out of Bella's room, his face set in grim lines.

I rushed to his side demanding to know how Bella was; my father sighed tiredly and said "She is resting now. I had to give her a mild sedative."

I swallowed and said "What happened? Did she miscarry? Is she gonna be okay? Dad?"

My dad's eyes widened at the manic tone in my voice and said "Edward do I need to sedate you? No? Then please calm down. I understand that not all of your anxiety is about this event but if you don't calm down then I won't let you see Bella."

I took a shaky calm breath, exhaling forcefully before nodding my head to indicate that he should carry on.

"Bella will be okay, she didn't miscarry but she has had some bleeding and will require rest for a while so we can monitor her pregnancy. What Bella has is called Cervical Erosion. Cervical Erosion is a condition in which cervical cells that are normally found in the cervical canal are found at the neck of the cervix; this ultimately causes inflammation and many women experience it for the first time during pregnancy due to the increase in oestrogen levels that occur during this time.

Now cervical Erosion usually presents earlier in the pregnancy but since this has happened now I guessed, and Bella confirmed, that you had sex and women who experience vaginal bleeding after sexual intercourse due to cervical erosion will generally be recommended to wait to have sex until the second trimester, now I've recommended to Bella that she abstain from sex until later in the pregnancy to see how she goes."

I nodded and swore to myself that I wouldn't touch Bella again if it meant she would be okay.

My dad wasn't finished "Now, as I said I've done an internal exam of Bella" at this point I growled which elicited me an eye roll from my father as he continued "Other than the slight inflammation I see no other problems with her cervix and her pregnancy is progressing extremely well. I want to do an ultrasound and Bella asked that you be in there for that, which is why I came out here. That and to stop you murdering one of my nurses for not giving you the information I could."

It was my time to roll my eyes because even though we had spent so much time apart he knew me well.

I made as if to go past him but he put a restraining hand on my arm

"Bella has been extremely frightened about what has happened and I think she may be even more reluctant to tell her father now, until she knows for certain that she will carry to full term.

I need for you to be understanding and co-operative so that she knows she has your support. Now that you've calmed down I can take you in to see her and maybe get a sneak peak at my first grandchild."

I grabbed his arm to stop him, I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I said "I caused this. She is here because of me. I will do anything, and I mean anything, for her."

His smile was small as he said "I know son, I just don't know how this will go for either of you and it scares me. All part of being a parent."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yeah. <strong>

**Please enjoy and review :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Back again, sorry for the delay._**

**_Thank you for the support and here's hoping it's been worth the wait _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I lay on the hard uncomfortable hospital bed with my eyes closed, thanking whoever was out there looking after me that I was going to be okay.

I wasn't dying and I wasn't miscarrying either. Sure I had a medical condition and the rough sex Edward and I had had aggravated it, but it would go away and I'd just have to be careful from this moment on.

Carlisle called my name patting my arm gently "Bella I want to do an ultrasound, just to get a visual check on the baby."

I nodded, nodding seemed safe but then a thought sprung into my head- what if after all this something is wrong.

I needed Edward. I could still feel the screams that I had been suppressing trying their hardest to escape; so quietly and as quickly as I could I said "I need Edward." I felt pleased with myself that I managed to quell them even though I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them back forever.

Carlisle left the curtained cubicle and left me to myself, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. It left me with only my thoughts and my raging fear.

I hadn't realised, until something threatened to take it away, just how much this baby meant to me.

I let my hands ghost down to rest on my abdomen, revelling in the little bump.

I wanted this baby- which came as a huge surprise- and now all I had to do was find a way to tell my dad, Edward, and the world that I was keeping my baby.

"I promise baby that I'll do the best I can, believe me when I tell you that I will protect and love you as much as I can"

I didn't get any response, I wasn't really expecting one, but somehow that reassured me.

The curtain twitched and Cora, one of the nurses who had looked after me when I'd fallen down the Cullen's stairs, came back in towing an ultrasound machine.

"So, Dr Cullen has asked for this ultrasound machine so we can check out what's happening inside there, there's no need to worry, it won't hurt either of you."

I couldn't say anything all I could feel was panic at the thought one of these people would tell my father before I could, my thoughts must have been plain on my face because Cora smiled sadly and said "You do realize that nothing that happens here can be told or shown to anyone besides you. You are old enough to say who can and who can't be told about your baby. And I hope I'm not overstepping here; but I know your Dad and he may seem gruff and he definitely has concrete ideas about what he wants for you girls but what he wants most is for you both to be happy."

I frowned and said suspiciously "You seem to know my father quite well, how is that?"

The pretty woman in front of me blushed and said "He wanted to tell you but... we are dating, have been for almost a year. I agreed to keep it quiet because he thinks you girls need more time."

Honestly that was the last thing I'd expected and it actually stops my breathing.

She is sleeping with my dad, well at least I figure she is, how the hell is she going to keep the fact that he is going to be a grandparent quiet.

She obviously sees the panic on my face and she quickly tries to comfort me "I won't tell him Isabella, I promise. This has nothing to do with me personally and professionally I am forbidden to say anything. Trust me, please."

I swallow feeling slightly calmer, for some reason I actually believe this woman and I feel like I can trust her, I nod and say "Okay, fine, yeah just please don't say anything and my name is Bella. Sounds like you're gonna be around a bit so... yeah"

I trail off not really sure what else to say and thankfully I didn't have to because Carlisle was back and so was Edward.

Just having him in the cubicle made me feel better, he relaxed me and made me calmer.

Carlisle smiled and thanked Cora for bringing the machine to which she just said "No worries Doc, when are you going to ditch the devils at PA and come work here full time?"

Carlisle smirked but just shook his head.

Edward stood where Carlisle had left him, he looked like hell.

His hair, normally finger combed, looked like a thousand fingers had tangled themselves in his auburn locks.

I wanted to smooth it out and reassure him that everything was going to be okay but I wasn't sure it was.

I moved for the second time since I'd been brought in, still not saying a word, I raised my arm and gestured with my hand for him to come close.

He darted a look at his father, who jerked his head almost imperceptibly, before walking hesitantly towards me.

It was the first time since I had met Edward that his smart ass, I don't give two-fucks, attitude hadn't come to the fore when he saw new people.

Carlisle thanked Cora again for helping and she took it for what it was a dismissal, leaving us in privacy.

The cubicle was quiet while Carlisle fiddled with the machine.

I watched Edward from the corner of my eye and I could see his beautiful brain struggling with everything that was going on and I wanted to protect him, this was how I felt from the moment I had met Edward.

He needed to be protected.

Sure he seemed perfectly capable of looking out for himself but everyone in his life had always assumed that and look where that got him.

He didn't feel he could ask for help for anything, from anyone, and he brought something out in me that I hadn't realised I had- a protective instinct.

I turned my head to look at him fully and said "Go home Edward."

He jumped at my voice and finally looked me in the eye "No, no Bella I'm not going home. I need to be here, I want to be here."

I huffed out an annoyed breath, I was annoyed because he saw this- our baby, our relationship, me- as a responsibility and that wasn't what I wanted so I did the next best thing I adopted his persona "Whatever floats your boat. I don't care."

My sarcastic comments drew a worried glance from Carlisle and made Edward drop my hand.

He didn't pick it back up and I missed the contact immediately.

_**Edward's POV **_

'Go home Edward' her words reverberated within my skull and my panic ratcheted up another notch.

I couldn't stop myself from saying "No, no Bella, I'm not going home. I need to be here, I want to be here."

She grunted and said "Whatever floats your boat. I don't care" her words caused a shaft of pain to go through my chest.

She blamed me for this and I couldn't blame her, so I dropped her hand and focused on my dad.

He just shot me a look that said 'just go with it' but also said 'fight for what you want' and it confused my already stretched brain; so I watched in silence, not moving and not saying anything as he finished getting the machine hooked up and working.

He got Bella to lift her shirt and pull her bottoms down so that they rested just under her hip bones.

Three seconds later a swift swishing sound filled the room and I could feel my heart swelling with adoration.

I hadn't even seen our baby but its heart beat was all I needed to know that I would do anything to protect this little life.

My eyes dropped down to Bella's face and the look of fascination on her face at the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

My dad swirled the little wand thing across Bella's stomach clicking buttons on the machine and grinning to himself.

"Ok baby looks fine and everything seems to be developing exactly the way it should. There is plenty of amniotic fluid and the amount of blood through the cord is fabulous and all of the vital organs are all doing exactly what they should." I felt my breath saw from my chest in relief, all was good.

Dad clicked a few more buttons on the machine, printing out several pictures of our baby.

He switched it off and offered Bella a towel to clean her stomach and he offered me the ultrasound pictures, a smile plastered across his face, smiling he said "I've made two sets of pictures, one for each of you."

I nodded dumbly looking down at the pictures in my hand while Dad moved the machine and tended to the paperwork that needed to be filled out.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside Bella's cubicle and the Chiefs voice was strident and extremely agitated "Where is my daughter? I was told she was here!" Bella squeaked and sat bolt upright a panicked look blazing in her eyes "No, he can't be here. Who called him?"

I shrugged helplessly, staring at her, it was my dads' voice that broke the silence "I called him, he is still your legal guardian for the next couple of months and when a minor is admitted their guardian is called."

I glared, extremely pissed off at my father, spitting under my breath "You know how she feels about him knowing about the baby and you call him?"

Dad just gave me that look, you know the one that says 'do I look that stupid' and 'please give me some credit' and said "I told him she was admitted for heavy cramping and bleeding and he said he'd be here and then hung up on me. Relax no-one can say anything because only Cora and I know the real reason for why you've been admitted everyone else, including the hospital staff, think you were admitted for severe menstrual cramping and heavy bleeding."

Both Bella and I breathed a sigh of relief. I pressed Bella back onto the mattress and sat back down holding her hand as my dad moved to let Charlie in.

* * *

><p><strong>So the baby is fine and Charlie is still in the dark, but for how long?<strong>

**Please review and leave me some love**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't forget I only own the plot all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>_

Panic clawed at my chest as I sped towards the hospital.

Renee, my late wife, used to have a lot of problems in that area and it was horrible watching the pain she would be in.

Her doctors thought she would have a lot of drama having kids but we fell with Rose and then Bells easily.

When Bella was three Renee fell pregnant again but this one was different.

She was sick all the time and had passed out a few times while she had been alone with the kids.

It scared the hell out of me but she swore she was okay so I didn't badger her.

I was at work when I got the call from the hospital that she had been admitted.

The doctor told us that the pregnancy had terminated itself and that there was nothing that could've been done.

Renee was devastated and to some point so was I but I had two healthy girls that I adored.

I hated how bad Renee felt, and she fell into a depression that lasted for almost a year before we both went and got counselling.

The girls didn't remember it, thankfully, but hearing Bella had been admitted brought these memories flooding back.

As I ran into the hospital yelling "Where's my daughter? I was told she was here!"

Cora came hurrying over.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me the second she put her hand on my arm.

She smiled tightly and said "Dr Cullen is still with her, if you can wait here, when he is finished you can go in and see her."

Something was off, Cora's normally brilliant smile was almost forced and she looked almost frazzled.

I frowned down at her and said "Cor what's the matter? Is Bella okay? She's not like dying is she?"

Cora shook her head and said "No Charlie, she isn't dying you silly man. She does, however, know about us."

I gulped and felt a different type of panic rise in the back of my throat as I stared at her.

I opened my mouth and croaked out "How? What did she say?" my words were almost jumbled in the haste of me trying to get them out.

Cora gave me a half smile and said "I'm her nurse. She was worried you'd think that it had something to do with Edward, it doesn't by the way, and I said something like 'don't worry your dad will not shoot first and ask questions later, he wants you girls to be happy'. Bella is one very perceptive girl and put two and two together, asking me outright if we were dating. I didn't lie to her Char, I couldn't, she was a little thrown by the idea but she wasn't totally against it."

I think this is why I love my girls; they didn't react until they have all the facts.

They definitely got that from their mother, I was more of a shoot first then regret type of person.

I leant down, kissed Cora's cheek saying "It's all good hon, honest, I was going to suggest we tell them soon anyway."

She smiled and I felt relieved that she wanted my girls to know.

I loved this woman and I was going to ask her to marry me.

She stood next to me until Carlisle stepped out from behind a nearby curtained area; squeezing my hand she smiled and said "He's all yours Doc" before scooting away.

I watched her go, shaking my head, before turning my full attention back to Carlisle who just smiled and said "When did you plan on telling that woman you love her?"

I laughed tightly at my friend and said "Soon, very soon but I want to make sure my girls are really okay with it. Speaking of my girls, how is Bella?"

Carlisle nodded and said "Charlie, Bella is fine, she will need a couple of days rest but other than that she is fine. She and Edward were out eating when she suddenly felt ill; they were on the way back to your house when she passed out. Edward freaked out, especially when he realised she was bleeding, so he rushed her here. She is tired and slightly anemic and will have to start eating food with more iron in it but other than that she is fine."

I felt a weight lift from my chest and I nodded letting Carlisle know that I'd heard him "Can I see her?"

I really needed to see her with my own eyes and make sure she was okay.

Carlisle smiled and said "Sure, follow me." We walked towards the curtain that Carlisle had exited from before, he pulled it back slightly saying "She needs her rest so try not to tire her out too much."

I ducked through the curtain and felt my heart clench at the sight of my baby lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and tubes and looking extremely frail.

One side of her mouth twitched up in an attempt at a smile before her eyes shot to Edward, who was sitting beside her bed looking like he'd been through the ringer.

I looked over to him but didn't say anything I just concentrated on Bella "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" she sighed and said "Yeah Daddy, sorry about freaking you out. I'll be good to go soon"

I nodded but something in her voice was off and the constant glancing at Edward was rubbing on my last few nerves.

"Thank you for bringing her in. You can go now" I snapped at Edward, my voice only a few degrees shy of freezing.

His head shot up and he looked from my angry face to Bella's almost pleading one.

He opened his mouth only to shut it again, swallow and then say "I don't want to leave. I want to be here with Peaches and unless she tells me to go I'm staying."

I admired his gumption I really did but his attitude severed my patience and I whisper yelled "_I_ am in charge here. _She_ is _my _daughter and _I _want you gone."

Edward shook his head and turned pleading eyes on Bella whispering "Peaches, do you want me to go?" she shook her head no but said "maybe it'd be best if you do. I'll call you in a couple of days."

I watched as the tough guy slid back into place as he stood up and said "Yeah sure, a couple of days. See ya Bella" and I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Poor Edward! Caught between a rock and a protective Charlie :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

Tomorrow was Christmas and I was officially out of time.

I had to tell my dad about the baby as soon as possible because none of my pants did up any more and soon enough I wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone.

Rose had gone with Ali and brought me a belly band that attached to my normal pants allowing me to keep wearing them but that was really only a stop gap and Emmett had left a sweater here and I had claimed it and now practically lived in it because it hid almost my entire body really well.

I hadn't had any more bleeding and I had done what I was told, I'd rested and taken it easy and it was driving me insane.

I must have really freaked my dad out because he limited my visitors and had made me switch my phone off.

His behaviour made telling him the truth harder.

"Bella are you listening to me?" Rose's voice interrupted my thoughts and I shook my head and said "Sorry sis, I was a million miles away" she smirked and said "Not a million miles away more like twenty minutes and a tattooed body away."

I smacked her arm lightly and said "Is it that obvious? That I'm thinking about Edward, I mean?"

Rose reached out a hand and rubbed light circles over my baby bump, which I had just shown her, saying "You were touching your stomach with this far off look in your eyes. I put two and two together and arrived at Edward."

I nodded and said "I was thinking about him and this problem" I waved a hand down at my exposed belly before continuing "and I've decided that when dad gets home tonight I'm gonna tell him about the baby. I can't go around wearing Emmett's sweater all the time people are going to start talking about us"

Rose smiled and said "Dad asked me about that actually. Don't stress I just told him that you'd put on weight and that you were trying to hide it"

I chuckled and whacked her lightly "I love you sis, you know that right. No matter what happens with dad I will always be there for you"

I welled up as she drew me into a tight cuddle and I murmured into her shoulder "Love you too Rosey Posey, love you too."

We continued watching our Supernatural marathon as we waited for Dad to get home.

The closer the clock ticked towards five o'clock the more agitated I became until Rose paused the DVD and said "Don't tell him. I mean obviously you have to tell him but maybe you should wait. Your birthday is in two weeks and maybe once you're legally an adult than he ... nah he is gonna flip his shit and there is nothing you can say or do that will stop that."

She smiled sadly over at me and I could feel tears welling in my eyes but cut them off as the sound of Dad's car in the drive.

Rose quickly pressed play on the remote and we turned our attention back to Sam and Dean, trying to seem normal.

That lasted until Dad opened the front door and called our names "Rose, Bella can you girls come into the lounge" I looked at Rose questioningly but she just shrugged and yelled "Already there Dad."

We waited with Sam and Dean playing in the background for Dad to come in and when he did he wasn't alone.

Cora was with him.

Rose frowned before raising one eyebrow in question, looking between Dad and Cora and when I said "Hey Cora" it became a triangle tennis match.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and said "Rose, this is Cora. She was my nurse while I was in the hospital."

Rose nodded slowly but I could tell that she was still struggling to make the connection but I didn't want to steal Dad's thunder so I just shrugged and looked at Dad.

He swallowed hard and said "Rosie, I'd like you to meet Cora, my girlfriend" Rose snorted and said "Yeah right, your girlfriend" she looked at me, I screwed my mouth up and just looked back at her.

She stopped laughing and sat quietly staring at the two adults in the room.

When no-one jumped out yelling "you've been Punk'd" she just exhaled sharply and said "It's nice to meet you Cora. Are you staying for tea?"

I could see that her attempt at civility was more than Cora had hoped for when she smiled, albeit wetly, and said "I'd love to stay for tea, Rosalie, if that isn't too much of a drama for you girls."

I shook my head and said "There's plenty there and you're more than welcome to stay"

I could see my Dad relaxing visibly and was grateful that Rose reacted better than he expected; I continued and said "I'm glad he's finally gotten around to bringing your relationship into the light Cora. It's obvious that you make him happy."

Cora grinned and opened her mouth to speak but Rose interrupted her "Sorry but I just want to put this out there. I'm under no delusion that my Dad is a sexually active adult and that he has been alone for a long time and I'm glad that he's found someone but I'm telling you now, if you hurt him I'll kill you."

Both Cora and Dad started spluttering and talking over one another but Rose just raised her hand and said "I'm not saying I'm unhappy; I am stoked, Dad, that you have finally found someone who you can see yourself with, what I'm saying is that if you make him regret putting himself out there, I'll be pissed off. I want to like you, I want him happy but I won't stand for him being hurt."

I could see Dad's face changing colour and I knew that an explosion wasn't far away but what did surprise me was the fact that Cora put a restraining hand on my fathers' shoulder and said "Charlie, it's okay, I understand where she's coming from.

My Dad died when I was seven and then when I was sixteen my Mum started dating again. I hated him for a long time thinking he was trying to replace my Dad. It wasn't until they got married and I moved away that I realised just how happy they actually were. My mother died three years later and he killed himself because he couldn't live with her. I know the feeling and I know my story seems a little morbid but the message behind it is; I didn't know what was best for my mother, and it's the same for you and your Dad, he is an adult and even as adults we make mistakes but what I'm hoping you get out of that story is life is short and you won't be happy all the time it's about taking the chance to be happy."

When Cora stopped talking Rose nodded, turned to Dad and said "Mum would like her."

I breathed out a sigh and so did Dad.

Three weeks had passed since the hospital and Christmas and the New Year had come and gone and I was now almost sixteen weeks pregnant and I was also now eighteen.

I hadn't celebrated my birthday, claiming that I didn't want to over work my body.

When in actual fact I hadn't wanted to risk getting out of Emmett's gigantic sweatshirt and having people see my ever thickening waistline.

My life had levelled out since my trip to the hospital.

Dad and Cora had made it official and now everyone knew they were together and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to marry him sooner rather than later.

Rose had started college and had been home for Christmas but had had to go back just a few days later.

She rung me every day to see how I was doing and she made the effort to come home once a week to come with me to see Carlisle for my checkups, he gave me the all clear saying my body had healed very well.

I saw Edward at each of those appointments, and he rung me at least twice a day, he asked all the right questions and expressed all the right concerns but I felt like he was slipping away and my heart was breaking but my head was telling me that it was a good thing.

It didn't help that my hormones had kicked in and I seemed overly horny all the time.

I wanted sex and it took all my self control not to jump Edward's bones.

When school started back up I was less than enthusiastic, actually I started hating school more and more as the days passed.

Everyone seemed to be looking at me and whispering, even though I know they couldn't know it felt like they did.

Days like today, when Alice wasn't here, it was worse.

I couldn't handle walking the halls by myself so I ditch school and head home.

I know I've got the house to myself because Dad's at work all day.

The house is too quiet with just me in it.

Climbing the stairs to my room I strip the extra layers from my body, I kicked my shoes and jeans off my body grateful for the alone time so that I didn't have to hide my swollen stomach.

I rubbed my palm over the hard little bump that now extended outward from my body.

I switched my iPod on feeling the notes flow through my body.

I moved around my room and tidied what little mess I actually had in there.

I opened my top bedside draw to put my change away and stop dead.

Staring mockingly up at me was the purple vibrator that I'd brought that day with Rose and Alice.

I reached out my hand running one finger along the ridged edge, comparing the length of the vibrator to Edward and just thinking about Edward's cock made my heart beat quicken and moisture pooling between my thighs.

I knew the feel of my own body and I had masturbated before I had had sex but now it felt incomplete.

I now knew the feel of a long, thick penis moving inside me and my fingers just didn't have the same effect any more.

I picked up the purple toy and pressed the buttons, the soft whirring of the toy made me feel more agitated.

I climbed up on my bed and lent back against my pillows.

Images of the things Edward has done to me in the past flooded my brain and I let my body just feel.

I ran my hands up over my body, cupping my breasts and lightly tugging on my nipples.

Warmth spread through my abdomen and I could feel wetness gathering between my legs.

I slipped my panties off, running my hands up my legs and let one dip between them.

The wetness there surprised me; I gathered some on my fingers and rubbed my clit.

A shaft of pleasure shot through me as I quickened my pace, occasionally sliding my fingers inside my pussy.

My breathing hitched, picking up the vibe I pushed it into my wet folds, the vibrating thumb pressed against my swollen clit and made me moan and writhe.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow solo effort coming Bella's way<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie **

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Enjoy :) Coz I did ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I was driving past Bella's and saw her car in the drive.

I pulled my car to a stop and drawing in a deep breath I exited.

Running my hands through my hair I walk slowly up the stairs.

I didn't knock, something Chief Swan had told me was okay, I went inside looking for Bella.

I could hear her music floating down from her bedroom and took the stairs two at a time.

I couldn't stop the thrill of knowing I was going to see her.

I always got this feeling but I had expected it to fade with time but it hadn't.

I had seen her every day since she had come home from the hospital and funnily enough the Chief hadn't objected.

I randomly brought her things, like magazines and candy and even sat for hours and watched her favourite tv show and with every day that passed I had gotten to see her stomach swelling with our child and I fell more in love every time I saw her.

My panic at having to tell Charlie was mounting and our time was running out.

Coming to the top of the stairs I listened to the music coming from Peaches' room.

She loves all music, I had started figuring out a pattern to what she listened to depending on her mood, right now she was listening to Jimi Hendrix which spun me out because she had never mentioned she liked that kind of music.

Something tickled the back of my brain and caused me to soften my footsteps and creep to her partially open door.

I reached out a hand and pushed the door open slightly, stopping cold at the sound of her moan.

I knew that sound it was the sound she made when I was deep inside her.

Vicious jealousy gripped my heart and made a cold sweat break out along my spine.

I looked around her door and stopped dead.

Bella, my Peaches, was on her bed on all fours, facing the wall, naked as the day she'd been born and between her creamy thighs was a bright purple vibrator and Bella was pumping it in and out of her beautiful pussy.

Her eyes were closed and she was lost in her own passion, so I did the only thing I could do.

I stood and watched her pleasure herself.

I never would have imaged how erotic it was to watch a woman use a vibrator but watching Peaches as she played with her toy, sighing and writhing and tweaking her nipples.

Her spectacular ass pointed into the air, thrusting up and down at her own pace.

I could feel my cock hardening and I rubbed my hand against the bulge, trying to relieve some of my tension.

I had tried, God help me I'd tried, to keep a distance in the last couple of weeks.

I knew she had been given the all clear by my father, that she was going to be fine, but I hadn't wanted to push her and seeing her blooming, growing each day with my child made her even sexier to me than she had been before.

Now watching her loose herself in solo passion it was doing in my last shred of self control.

I pushed the door open completely and crossed to her side.

Her eyes were closed and the music was loud enough that she didn't hear me but I could hear her.

And she was moaning my name.

I reached out and gently run my hand down her arched spine.

She yelped, flipped herself onto her back, wildly trying to cover herself.

Delicious colour filled her cheeks and she breathed my name "Edward?" I cocked my head and just looked at her.

The colour spread from her cheeks down her neck and across her chest as she stuttered "Oh my God... I can't believe... I don't, I have never. I was just so..." more colour filled her cheeks and her words stopped so I finished her sentence "Horny. You were horny."

She dropped her eyes and nodded, obviously ashamed of her actions and I couldn't let her do that.

I smirked and said "Peaches all you had to do was ask and I would've helped you out, you didn't need to resort to solo missions. I have been just as horny, every time I've see you I've wanted to make love to you but even after getting the all clear from my father I didn't want you to think that the only reason I was here was so that I could get laid and not have to jerk off in the shower three times a day, which by the way is getting harder to explain."

Her head lifted so quick I was afraid of her hurting her neck and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"I am so embarrassed Edward, I can't believe that you saw me doing that. I mean don't think I haven't... I mean I've" she paused in her rambling and I smirked at her saying "Peaches are you telling me you've masturbated but never with a vibrator before?"

She closed her eyes before opening them and rolling them, nodding her head slowly and I found her hesitancy so damn sexy.

I sat back and said "Well don't let me stop you baby, 'coz that was so fucking hot. The sight of you with that vibrator moving in and out of your glorious pussy was amazing."

She flushed again but this time from pleasure not embarrassment.

She picked up the purple vibrator and looked me directly in the eye murmuring "Did you like watching me?"

I nodded and felt my dick twitch at the horny gleam in her eye; she raised one eyebrow and reached a hand down to play with her tits before leaning back against her pillows, lifting her legs and letting her knees fall apart so I could see her glistening folds.

I swallowed, my mouth has suddenly gone bone dry, and I could smell her arousal and it only fuelled my lust.

She wriggled her ass and pushed the purple toy into her wet folds.

She moaned as the toy slid inside her and as the small vibrating thumb grazed her clit her hips twitched.

I could see her juices pooling between her spread thighs and I couldn't restrain myself any longer.

I knelt beside the bed and bent my head between her thighs and with my tongue I swept it around the toy.

_**Bella's POV**_

As Edward's tongue tortured me, I got lost in the sensations swirling through my body.

I pushed the button on my toy again, quickening the pace of the vibrator, moving it quicker and quicker as my release sped toward me.

_Shit!_ I couldn't handle the sensations.

Before Edward was here the toy was getting the job done fine but since Edward arrived and his tongue delved in and around the toy the feelings were intense.

I opened my eyes, leaning up on one arm I watched as Edward's tongue licked and sipped at my core.

I dropped the vibrator and grab his head, grinding his face against my folds.

He pulled away from me, whispering hoarsely "get on your knees Peaches"

I practically came as his voice resonated throughout me.

I scrambled to my knees, looking over my shoulder as he shed his clothes and joined me on my bed.

His erection probed my backside and it took a lot of restraint to not grind myself against him.

His large hands gripped my ass and spread my cheeks; he murmured softly

in appreciation as he stroked from my sopping wet folds.

He grunted as I lifted my ass higheer into the air, giving him a better view of my

pussy.

He closed his eyes, a look of concentration stealing over his face, as his fingers

continued their torture.

His gorgeous cock just out of reach.

I shifted closer to him but he moved away from me "What's the matter Edward?"

He shook his head and said "I don't wanna hurt you Peaches. I couldn't live with

myself if I hurt you."

Relief spread through me as I realised he still wanted me.

He was just looking out for me but I'm way to horny to care about that right now.

I shoved against his chest, pushing him back onto my bed, looked into his startling

green gaze and said "I trust you to stop if it hurts me Edward. Can we please try?"

His head jerked, a small almost imperceptible movement but it was all I needed.

Raising myself up on my knees I moved over him and slowly lowered myself down

onto his rock hard cock.

The feeling of him sliding to the hilt had my legs shaking with desire; I rocked

slowly at first, scared that if I went as crazy as I wanted to that I'd hurt the baby,

but when Edward gripped my hips and thrust up as I sank down I lost control.

Rolling my hips in a figure eight motion, grinding my clit against his pelvis as I did.

I was close so god damn close that I squeaked in surprise when Edward slowed his

movements.

He laid me backwards, laying me bare, he grabbed the vibrator off the bed,

placing the thumb against my clit making me squirm.

I shifted and moaned, wanting his cock back in me, "Please Edward I need you,

please."

He didn't get a chance to respond because my door suddenly slammed open and

my father stood with his gun pointed directly at Edward's stunned face.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Charlie's home<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Soooo, how'd we all enjoy the last chapter? Poor Edward & Bella they just can't catch a break.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Charlie's POV<strong>_

I grabbed a six pack of coke from the fridge and a few packets of chips off the shelf for Bella before heading to the counter to pay for my gas.

She had been so down since her hospital stay; she barely left the house and when she did she wasn't gone for more than two hours at a time, she had visitors.

Mainly Edward and Emmett, actually more Emmett than Edward, I was actually getting a little concerned with the amount of time Emmett was spending with Bella while Rosalie was away.

He was always bringing her chocolate and dropping by to take her to school.

She walked around in his gigantic sweaters all day every day, it was getting disturbing.

I had even caught them curled up on the lounge the other day and Emmett had been touching her, both had pulled away from one another as soon as they realised I was there but I was very close to telling Rose.

That was what I was thinking about as I paid for my purchases and left the gas station.

I needed to talk to Bella about this thing she and Emmett had going and put a stop to it before both my girls got hurt.

I pulled the cruiser to a stop in front of my house, noticing that Bella was home from school early and that Edward's car was parked in its usual spot.

I must be warming to that kid because I wasn't experiencing the same sense of murderous rage that I used to when I even thought his name.

I walked in the house and called her name, I got no answer but I could hear her music floating down the stairs and I figured they were up there listening together.

I dumped all the stuff on the kitchen counter and climbed the stairs.

Bella's door was only partially open, a sense of pride, that my girls respected me enough to leave their doors open when they had people in their rooms, swept through me.

I could hear muffled sounds coming from the room. I walked closer.

I stretched out my hand to push open the door and froze where I stood.

Moaning reached my ears quickly followed by my daughters' voice pleading with that delinquent.

I un-holstered my gun slid the safety off and stormed into the room.

I'm not sure what the hell I was expecting to see but what I did see was indelibly printed on my brain forever.

Bella, my baby girl, was on her back with her legs spread and Edward fucking Cullen was perched between them.

Both of them were naked and I could feel my blood pressure rising as I pointed my pistol at that fuckers' head.

Bella screamed and grabbed the blanket, trying to cover herself, while Edward cupped his manhood in one hand while the other was raised to ward off attack.

Both of them were talking but I couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

Without lowering my weapon I snarled "Get the fuck out if you don't want me to shoot you" and that fucker just shook his head and said "No, I'm not leaving her here while your this angry!"

I advanced on the bed, kicked his tangled clothing towards him and said "I said get out! I am well within my rights to shoot an intruder."

Bella whimpered and drew my gaze as she leaned in front of him, shielding him from me "Daddy, stop, don't hurt him."

But I was beyond caring about what she wanted. I turned and said "Be down stairs in two minutes and He better be gone or I will shoot him."

I stumbled back down the stairs and collapsed into a heap in one of the dining chairs.

I can't believe this, not Bella.

I know Rose and Emmett are sexually active but I've never caught them at it and for some reason catching Bella was worse.

I guess it was better that catching her with Emmett but not really.

Ninety seconds later the front door slammed and the fuckers' car screeched out of the drive.

Twenty seconds after that Bella stood in the kitchen doorway and silently sobbed.

"What were you thinking Isabella? You know how much I don't like that kid. Is that why? Is this some sort of rebellion? Are you doing this to get back at me for Cora?"

The thought stung, she seemed to really like Cora and they seemed to get along really well, but this, maybe I had only seen what I'd wanted to see.

Bella shook her head, crying "No, Dad, it had nothing to do with you. I love him. It's as simple and as complicated as that."

I closed my eyes, trying to regain control over my temper but the second I opened my mouth I knew I wasn't in control "YOU LOVE HIM? WHAT THE HELL WOULD HE KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU'RE AN EASY FUCK TO HIM ISABELLA. NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS AND NOW YOU'RE DISRESPECTING ME IN MY OWN HOUSE BY ALLOWING HIM TO FUCK YOU LIKE SOME COMMON WHORE.I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! YOU'RE NOT TO SEE THAT LITTLE BASTARD AGAIN, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

I sucked in some deep breaths as she stood staring at me with hurt and anger warring within her.

She shook her head turned away from me, ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

I thought she was just pissed at me for saying what I said but I was right.

He was no good for her and she could do so much better than that junkie.

Several minutes later she came back downstairs, a back pack slung over her

shoulder and another bag in her hand.

The sight stunned me enough for my temper to fade "And where do you think you're going?"

She took a deep breath and said "I won't be spoken to like that. I'm not a whore and I wasn't just getting fucked! I am an adult and you can't control my life anymore! I know you don't like him but guess what you don't have to. I love him and I'm having his baby."

Dropping that bombshell she turned and raced out of the kitchen.

Ten seconds later her words registered and I chased after her yelling "Isabella! Get your ass back here right now!"

A baby? What the fuck?

_**Bella's POV**_

I somehow managed, through my tears and anger, to get to the Cullen's in one piece.

Emmett was in the yard on his phone when I pulled up and before I could shut the engine of my car off he was there saying into the phone "It's alright Rosie, she's here, yeah she seems okay. Yep, sure babe, see you when you get here." He hung up and pocketed his phone before helping me out of my car.

My legs felt rubbery and they didn't seem to want to cooperate. We made it three feet before Emmett swore and swept me up into his arms and carried me inside, calling for his Dad as he did.

He deposited me onto the sofa so gently, as if I was fine china and about to break, which probably wasn't far from the truth.

Carlisle came running into the room, skidding to a stop in front of me. Crouching down he started checking me over "Bella, honey, it'll be okay.

I promise you. Now are you in any pain? Do you feel okay?"

I snorted and looked blindly around and said "My Dad just called me a whore, I just blurted out that I was pregnant and run away from home. I am about as far from okay as you can get." The end of my sentence was sobs as the horror of what had just happened finally sunk in.

I was officially homeless and a teen mother. Yep great start to life I was giving my child.

"Emmett, call your brother and tell him to get here as soon as possible. Tell him Bella is here and that she needs him. What exactly happened? Edward called and said Charlie kicked him out of the house and that you were pretty upset. We were just on the way to you when you pulled up."

I laughed humourlessly and told Carlisle everything that had happened and everything my Dad had said, Carlisle hissed violently before pushing himself into a standing position, he ran his hands roughly through his hair, something I noticed that Edward had inherited, and swore long and loudly.

I had never heard Carlisle swear before and it shocked me into quiet. "That fucking son of a bitch! How dare he say those things to you or about you! How dare he say that fucking shit about my son he has no fucking idea what that kid has gone through in his life! I know that this is not the ideal situation, I don't really want to be a grandparent this early either but you know what sometimes things are beyond your control and you have to adapt. You can stay here for as long as you need to honey, and I promise nothing and nobody will hurt you again."

I nodded but I didn't really believe him. Edward wasn't gonna want me around him now that my Dad had threatened his life.

I was once again causing him grief. A sudden overwhelming tiredness overcame me and I just closed my eyes.

I sat up feeling slightly disoriented and it took me several seconds for me to get my bearings, and when I did everything that had happened with my Dad came rushing back.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and that's when I noticed the sounds of the Cullen house.

Usually it is serene here, aside from the occasional shout or music or laughter, but this was anything but serene.

There was yelling and the chirruping of a police siren. Red and blue lights reflected through the lounge windows.

I got to my feet and walked towards the commotion. Carlisle was standing on the front step, being restrained by Edward, as he yelled down at my Dad, who was being held back by Officer Greg, who was screaming right back at him.

Rose stood to the side with her face buried in Emmett's broad chest and Alice was on the phone, probably to Jasper, just to my right.

I stepped further out of the door and that was when my Dad spotted me and stopped screaming at Carlisle and started yelling at me "Isabella get your shit and get in this car right this second. I forbid to stay here in this house, under the same roof as the man who took advantage of you, you are coming home this instant."

I shook my head and just stared incredulously at my father.

Rose on the other hand didn't have a problem finding her words "Are you kidding us? After what you said to her and how you've treated her you expect her to come home with you, Dad are you on crack? I'd be surprised if she ever speaks to you again."

My Dad made a choking sound and said "That's enough Rosalie. It was bad enough that I thought she was sleeping with Emmett but I would have preferred that to her slutting herself out to that no-hoper."

I sucked in an injured breath and said "You thought I'd actually do that to Rose?" my Dad turned to look at me, but didn't actually look at me, and said "I told you he was no good from the second I set eyes on him. For God sake his own family didn't want him here, he's nothing but trouble and now he's dragging you down with him. I would've preferred an affair with your sisters' boyfriend than getting knocked up by that thug. You have nowhere else to go."

I whimpered and felt like I was going to be sick, I opened my mouth to speak when Emmett's deep voice broke the sudden deathly silence "Chief Swan I have always had deep respect for you and I love both your daughters very much; in saying that you've lost your fucking mind! I love Rose more than my own life and I want to spend the rest of that life proving to her that I do and Bella is the other little sister I never had. How the hell could you think that something was going on between us?"

My Dad glared at Emmett and said "What was I supposed to think? You were always hanging around, bringing her stuff and letting her wear your clothes and then the other night when I came home early and the two of you were snuggled up on the couch. You both jumped away from one another pretty quickly and rather guiltily too."

I couldn't take anymore I laughed and said almost hysterically "Emmett had been bringing me stuff because I knew that you wouldn't allow Edward the same amount of access that Emmett has. As for the clothing I wore it to hide my pregnancy from you! And finally the other night was totally innocent, I could feel the baby moving and I mentioned it to Emmett, he was trying to feel it moving and when you got home we had to keep it quiet! I would never hurt Rosalie like that!"

As I spoke Edward raised an eyebrow and shot Emmett a look that had Em just shrugging his shoulders and giving him a 'we'll talk about it later' hand gesture.

Moving across the front step I stopped at Edwards' side before looking at my father again.

He glared at me when I stopped next to Edward and said "I won't tell you again Isabella, get your shit and get your ass in the car! Or I'll have your boyfriend tossed in prison for kidnap."

I gasped; I had no choice but to go with him, I couldn't let him do that to Edward, but before I moved two steps Carlisle hand on my arm stopped me "Bella doesn't have to go with you Charlie, you know that. She is eighteen and is legally free to do whatever she wants and further more if she chooses she can stay, she does have somewhere to stay. That baby is my grandchild and yours and when you've pulled your head out of your ass long enough to look at this objectively you will come and apologise to both Bella and Edward and maybe if you're really lucky you might get a chance to be a part of that child's life."

I leaned into Carlisle's side and squeezed him, conveying my appreciation. My father glared at his friend and said "This is on you Carlisle if you had've been a better parent none of this would've happened."

Everyone gasped in disbelief at his outrageous statement but it was Officer Greg that spoke up "Chief Swan I think it's time to leave. I see no reason to be here. Your daughter is legally allowed to live anywhere she wishes and none of these people have committed a crime, except for poor judgement, let's go and you can come back when you've cooled off a bit."

My father turned on Officer Greg and snarled at him but something in Greg's face must have sunk in because he moved to the car, saying "I may not be right about Emmett and Bella but mark my words that _boy_ is gonna bring you nothing but grief Isabella. When you're ready to apologise you can come back home" before sliding behind the wheel and screeching out of the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay are we hating Charlie? Enjoy :)<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

Mother-Fucker! That man needed a good smack in the face.

I breathed a slow and steadying breath as I held a shaking Bella against my side.

How dare he blame this on me and Esme! I don't blame him for Bella's pregnancy and I sure as hell wouldn't call him out on it.

A part of me understood where he was coming from, he'd had a whole load of shit dumped on him in one day and we'd had a little while to get used to it but honestly, we'd had a far bit dumped on us too.

Our absent son turns up, trying to right wrongs, he admitted things to us that we would never have guessed had happened to him, and then suddenly we are faced with a teenage pregnancy and all that goes along with that, throw into the mix that the girls' father would lose his mind (and he had) when he found out and we were worried that our new peace with our son was going to fly out the window and that he would run away again (this time with Bella and the baby) and we would never see them again.

Es and I had talked in the last few weeks about how we would help out and it seemed we wouldn't need to but with the way Charlie just acted... Bella was going to need all the support she could get.

I ushered the kids back inside the house and into the kitchen.

I helped Bella to a chair before going over to the cupboard and pulling out the bottle of whisky I had hidden there.

I poured everyone a glass, everyone except Bella, and handed it to them "Drink it; I know I shouldn't be giving it to you but after what we all just went through I think we deserve it. Bella, honey, sorry but I can't give you anything; how are you doing?"

She cocked her head to the side, a haunted look in her eyes, and said "I can't believe he thought I'd do that to Rose" before losing her control.

I made a move to comfort her but was surprised that Emmett beat Edward, Rosalie and me to the punch.

He wrapped his massive arms around her small frame and hugged her tight "Bella it doesn't matter what he thinks. What matters is that Rose knows that neither of us would do that. He is just really angry and hurt" he raised his hand when Bella opened her mouth to speak and continued "I know that doesn't give him the right to talk to anyone the way he has and it sure as hell doesn't give him permission to call you the things he has, I'm just saying that it needs to be considered."

I watched in amazement as Bella nodded, agreeing with Emmett, while Rose, Edward and I stared at him in stunned disbelief as he continued to comfort her.

This was a side to Emmett that I had known was there but had never actually seen; a mature, sensible side.

He continued to talk to her in low tones as we all tried to calm down.

I watched Edward's face as he watched his brother with his girlfriend and wasn't overly surprised to see the flash of jealousy that skittered across his face.

He remained calm until Emmett reached a hand out and put it in the small bump that protruded from Bella's body.

The second Em did that Edward made a small sound, almost a growl, and crossed the room to stand possessively beside Bella.

Emmett noticed and his shoulders became tense but Bella just frowned at Edward and held Emmett's palm tighter against her stomach.

The room fell silent as a look of wonder crossed Emmett's face followed quickly by a look of amazement "Was that... that was the... was that the baby, Bella?"

Bella smiled and said "I think so I've been feeling it since the other day and like I said I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

She smiled the first real smile I'd seen on her face in months before looking at me for conformation "Is it to early Carlisle? I mean I'm only sixteen weeks, doesn't that happen later down the track?"

I smiled at her and said "Because you're so tiny it doesn't surprise me that you can feel it move. What does it feel like?"

Emmett was the one that answered "Man, like this tiny little push. If I wasn't concentrating I probably wouldn't have felt it. It feels amazing!"

I had never seen the look of wonder on Emmett's face before but the look of pure thunder on Edward's face had me stepping in "I know Emmett, I am a doctor and I do feel baby's kicking all the time not to mention I still remember what it felt like when your mother was pregnant with you guys. Now can you remove your hand from Bella so we can go into my office and I can check her over, she's had a very rough day and I want to make sure everything is okay"

Emmett nodded and reluctantly removed his hand from Bella's stomach and stepped away, making Edward relax visibly.

As Bella stood up the front door crashed open making us all jump, thinking Charlie had returned without the police as a barrier, but relax as Jasper stumbled through the door. He left the door wide open and raced into the kitchen, sweeping Bella into a tight hug "I'm sorry I wasn't here Bells, are you okay?" Bella nodded against his shirt, mumbling softly "Jaz, Alice needs you"

I always knew that Bella hated the spotlight but that right there made me realise that it was in her make-up as a person to put others before herself no matter what was happening in her life.

My respect grew for Isabella Swan that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Now as a parent of three girls I can say with certainty that I would be pissed with my girls for getting pregnant after teaching them (when they're old enough lol) about safe sex but I would offer all the support they needed because they would need it. Being a teenager is hard enough as it is without being disowned or treated horribly!<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**So this chapter is from Edward's POV and it may be a little repetitive but hopefully it offers some insight into how poor Edward is handling all this. I want to thank everyone for reading Peaches and Cream and for the reviews :) I love hearing how this story makes you feel.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I knew I deserved to be punished for putting Bella in the position I had but being caught making love to her by her father surely had to be punishment enough; but no, it wasn't.

I get a loaded police issued gun pointed at my face while I panic and fight to cover myself and Bella and protect her from her father's obvious fury.

I will never, as long as I live, forget the look on Charlie Swan's face as he pointed that gun at my head for as long as I live.

His face was a mottled purple and there was spittle flying from his mouth as he screamed for me to get out but I wasn't leaving Bella while he was in such a rage.

As he left I turned to Bella, seeing fat tears of grief roll down her face, and said "I'm not going! There is nothing you can say that will make me leave you here alone with that man."

She sobbed, diving off the bed and throwing her clothes on, "No, no way Edward. You are leaving and I will follow you as soon as possible but if you stay here he will shoot you and I can't do this on my own."

I struggled into my pants using the time we had to try and change her mind but it didn't work "Edward if you don't leave I will never speak to you again" she hissed furiously at me as we dressed.

I could see the fear on her face and decided, against my better judgement, to allow her to dictate our actions through this.

I raced out of the house and jumped in my car, dialling my Dad as I went, I needed to breath and I couldn't do that with people around, my Dad picked up on the third ring "Dad we have a situation! Charlie just caught Bella and me, you know, and he is pissed I mean really pissed. I'm scared for her Dad can you and Em head over to her place and keep Charlie from hurting her."

I heard the sharp inhalation of my father before he says "I'll get Emmett and we'll head over right now." I thanked him and hung up.

I guided my car into town and pulled up short in front of the bank. I didn't care that my shirt was buttoned wrong or that my shoes were untied as I entered the bank and approached the teller.

The woman behind the counter did a double take over my appearance before saying "Good afternoon and welcome to Forks First National Bank, how can I help you?" My eyes flickered over her face and my eyes found the name tag pinned to her ample chest "Yeah, hi, Jenna. I want to open an account for Isabella Swan and deposit money into it using my father, Carlisle Cullen as executor."

She blinked owlishly at me before remembering herself and doing as I asked. It took ten minutes for me to do what I needed but to provide for Bella and our baby if something were to happen to me but it was the longest ten minutes of my life.

I thanked Jenna absentmindedly before tearing out of the bank and breaking every speed limit there was to get home.

When I entered the house I could hear voices coming from the lounge so that's where I went.

Bella was curled up asleep on the lounge, looking frail and all too sad, Dad and Emmett were standing a little away from her and from what I could gather having a pretty heated discussion.

I didn't think I'd made a sound but something drew their attention and they both looked at me and I just shook my head and whispered "Can we go into the other room, she needs her sleep and I don't want to disturb her, any more than I already have."

They nodded and followed me. We went into the kitchen and while I filled a glass with water I told them what had happened, not seeing the point of hiding anything.

I could see the disappointment in my Dad's eyes but he didn't say anything and even Emmett, who found everything funny, kept quiet until I'd finished and then he said "Jeez Ed, I always thought it'd be me that Charlie threatened to shoot and now I'm freaking glad that he never caught us and trust me from now on we won't be having sex in that house, maybe not at all."

Dad looked at Emmett and said "I am so furious at Charlie. I want to go over there and kick his ass. He has hurt that girl so much, not to mention the things he's said about you! He has a lot of things he needs to apologise for!"

His comment caught me unaware and I said "What do you mean 'the things he's said about me'?" I regretted asking as he unloaded all the things Charlie had said to Bella after I'd left.

I felt like a fucking asshole for leaving her to deal with that but I didn't get too much chance to dwell on it because the sound of a car on the drive had as holding our collective breaths as we went to see who it was.

Three different exhalations sounded in the quiet foyer when we realised it was Rose and Alice. Seeing them together was a shock because it was no secret that they weren't as close as Bella and Alice; but seeing that they were loaded down with shopping bags helped make more sense of it.

The minute they saw us standing in the door they started yelling, it took Emmett, Dad and I to calm them both down enough to explain what had happened.

Rose was understandably angry towards her father and wanted to go over there and give him a piece of her mind.

Dad explained why he thought that doing that would be a really bad idea, of course, that didn't help, it only made her angrier.

They dumped their bags in the living room with a sleeping Bella; Rose smoothing a hand over her little sister's sleeping head, saying softly "I'm sorry Bella. I should have been here for you, to protect you. I can't believe he lost it so badly. I always thought my Dad was an understanding guy, you know, but this is ridiculous and to be perfectly honest, totally out of character. I want to know why he hates Edward so damn much. I know that with your past history that you aren't the type of man he would like to see Bella with but surely, like the rest of us, he could see how happy she is with you."

Dad opened his mouth to say something when the chirruping of a police siren cut him off.

I looked at Emmett who looked at the girls before we all looked toward Dad, not knowing what to do next. "Okay, now listen to me, say nothing and ignore anything that is directed at you. Remember that for all his faults and his bigotry towards Edward, he is a police officer and he has the full weight of the law behind him. Behave yourselves."

Two car doors slammed announcing their imminent arrival; I moved with lightning speed, throwing the door open and moving out onto the top step. I didn't want him in the house Bella needed her rest and didn't need any more of his shit.

The second the Chief's eyes fell on me his face flamed red and he started screaming obscenities at me.

I didn't even get to respond before my father launched into a tirade of his own "I trusted you Charlie with everything I ever told you about my children and how do you repay me? You hold it against them! Did you know that Edward's TA in college practically raped him? Did you know that she got him hooked on drugs? Did you know that after the severe mental break that I've told you about and when he disappeared he believed that he wasn't good enough to hang around! I failed my son and I was hoping when he came back that we could have a fresh start and that our friends would help him settle in and maybe want to stay. Of course we didn't bet on Edward and Bella and the intense connection they have but unlike some people we haven't made a bigger drama out of an already huge situation. I know you don't have a problem with Emmett and Alice so I'm guessing that the only problem you have with Edward is the things he hasn't had any control over."

I gawked openly at my father as his explosive rage continued undisturbed "Did you know that while Bella was in hospital after her fall down the stairs, which if you remember was Emmett and Rosalie's doing not Edward's, that Edward had a break down and shut himself away. It took his friend Jacob coming for Edward to open up to us about what had actually happened in college and it took us all by surprise."

Charlie interrupted violently "So not only did you allow a drug addicted, tattooed freak to be around my girls he's deranged as well. Fucking wonderful job there Carlisle" those words had my Dad storming down the stairs.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back up to the top step; I kept my arms around his waist, not needing my Dad being arrested for assaulting the chief of police.

My hold on him didn't stop him from screaming back at Charlie "How dare you say those things about my kid! Maybe you should've been paying closer attention to your girls rather than fucking the local nurse" this time it was Officer Greg's turn to restrain Charlie from coming up the stairs.

Suddenly Charlie's focus shifted and he hissed "Isabella get your shit and get in this car right this second. I forbid to stay here in this house, under the same roof as the man who took advantage of you, you are coming home this instant." My body jerked and I almost lost the tenuous hold I had on my Dad but I wanted to go to Bella as well.

I grunted and opened my mouth to tell him to get stuffed when Rose's incredulous voice came from the other side of the porch "Are you kidding us? After what you said to her and how you've treated her you expect her to come home with you, Dad are you on crack? I'd be surprised if she ever speaks to you again."

The Chief clamped his teeth shut but made a choking sound before he said "That's enough Rosalie. It was bad enough that I thought she was sleeping with Emmett but I would have preferred that to her slutting herself out to that no-hoper."

I turned to look at Bella as she whimpered at his accusation "You thought I'd actually do that to Rose?" and I wanted nothing better than to gather her into my arms and run away with her.

The Chief couldn't look at her but said "I told you he was no good from the second I set eyes on him. For God sake his own family didn't want him here, he's nothing but trouble and now he's dragging you down with him. I would've preferred an affair with your sisters' boyfriend than getting knocked up by that thug. You have nowhere else to go."

My Dad growled and my hold on him lessened as I watched Bella crumble the more her father spoke but it was Emmett's voice broke the sudden deathly silence "Chief Swan I have always had deep respect for you and I love both your daughters very much; in saying that you've lost your fucking mind! I love Rose more than my own life and I want to spend the rest of that life proving to her that I do and Bella is the other little sister I never had. How the hell could you think that something was going on between us?"

The Chief glared at Emmett and said "What was I supposed to think? You were always hanging around, bringing her stuff and letting her wear your clothes and then the other night when I came home early and the two of you were snuggled up on the couch. You both jumped away from one another pretty quickly and rather guiltily too."

Bella laughed and I was concerned about the slight tinge of hysteria that coloured it as she said "Emmett had been bringing me stuff because I knew that you wouldn't allow Edward the same amount of access that Emmett has. As for the clothing I wore it to hide my pregnancy from you! And finally the other night was totally innocent, I could feel the baby moving and I mentioned it to Emmett, he was trying to feel it moving and when you got home we had to keep it quiet! I would never hurt Rosalie like that!"

I felt startled at that piece of information. She thought she'd felt our baby move and she'd gone to Emmett? I raised an eyebrow but he just gave me a 'we'll talk about it later' hand gesture.

Bella moved across the front porch and stopped at my side. The Chief glared at Bella when she stopped next to me saying "I won't tell you again Isabella, get your shit and get your ass in the car! Or I'll have your boyfriend tossed in prison for kidnap."

I knew there was nothing he actually could do to me but Bella's face told me that she had no clue that there was nothing he could threaten me with to make me leave her.

My Dad snarled and said "Bella doesn't have to go with you Charlie, you know that. She is eighteen and is legally free to do whatever she wants and further more if she chooses she can stay, she does have somewhere to stay. That baby is my grandchild and yours and when you've pulled your head out of your ass long enough to look at this objectively you will come and apologise to both Bella and Edward and maybe if you're really lucky you might get a chance to be a part of that child's life." I watched as Bella sagged, leaning against my Dad squeezing him tightly.

Her father glared at his friend and said "This is on you Carlisle if you had've been a better parent none of this would've happened." Everyone gasped in disbelief at his outrageous statement but it was Officer Greg that spoke up "Chief Swan I think it's time to leave. I see no reason to be here. Your daughter is legally allowed to live anywhere she wishes and none of these people have committed a crime, except for poor judgement, let's go and you can come back when you've cooled off a bit."

The Chief turned on Officer Greg and snarled at him but something in Greg's face must have sunk in because he moved to the car, saying "I may not be right about Emmett and Bella but mark my words that _boy_ is gonna bring you nothing but grief Isabella. When you're ready to apologise you can come back home" before sliding behind the wheel and screeching out of the driveway.

As Charlie and Officer Greg sped away Dad guided us all back inside and doled out whisky apologising to Bella as he did so "Drink it; I know I shouldn't be giving it to you but after what we all just went through I think we deserve it. Bella, honey, sorry but I can't give you anything; how are you doing?"

Bella cocked her head to the side; I could tell just how badly she was coping with what was happening but all she said was "I can't believe he thought I'd do that to Rose" before losing her control.

I dropped my glass and lunged for her but Emmett beat us to her, wrapping her into a tight hug, saying "Bella it doesn't matter what he thinks. What matters is that Rose knows that neither of us would do that. He is just really angry and hurt" he raised his hand when Bella opened her mouth to speak and continued "I know that doesn't give him the right to talk to anyone the way he has and it sure as hell doesn't give him permission to call you the things he has, I'm just saying that it needs to be considered."

I was amazed to see Bella nodding in agreement while we stared at him as he continued to comfort her.

My uncontrollable jealousy reared its ugly head as he continued to talk to her in low tones. I remained calm until he reached a hand out and put it in the small bump that protruded from Bella's body.

The second Em did that I crossed the room to stand possessively beside Bella.

Emmett noticed and his shoulders became tense but Bella just frowned up at me and held Emmett's palm tighter against her stomach. I couldn't stop the anger that swelled up inside me, it should be me that had his hand pressed against the swell of my unborn child, not my brother but considering the things he'd done for her he'd gone above and beyond.

Emmett jumped slightly and the room fell silent as a look of wonder crossed Emmett's face followed quickly by a look of amazement "Was that... that was the... was that the baby, Bella?" Bella smiled and said "I think so I've been feeling it since the other day and like I said I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

She smiled the first real smile at my Dad seeking conformation "Is it to early Carlisle? I mean I'm only sixteen weeks, doesn't that happen later down the track?" Dad grinned and said "Because you're so tiny it doesn't surprise me that you can feel it move. What does it feel like?" Emmett answered and I really wanted to smack the shit out of him "Man, like this tiny little push. If I wasn't concentrating I probably wouldn't have felt it. It feels amazing!"

I wanted it to be me with that look of wonder on my face that Emmett has on his and I didn't know for how much longer I would be able to hang on to my anger at Emmett touching Bella and I think my Dad knew that because he said "I know Emmett, I am a doctor and I do feel baby's kicking all the time not to mention I still remember what it felt like when your mother was pregnant with you guys. Now can you remove your hand from Bella so we can go into my office and I can check her over, she's had a very rough day and I want to make sure everything is okay" Emmett nodded and reluctantly removed his hand from Bella's stomach and stepped away making me relax.

Jasper crashing through the front door had as all tensing at the sound but relaxing as he stumbled through the door and raced into the kitchen, sweeping Bella into a tight hug "I'm sorry I wasn't here Bells, are you okay?" Bella nodded against his shirt, mumbling softly "Jaz, Alice needs you." Dad cocked his head, watching Bella with a curious look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So Charlie is a douche! Poor E &amp; B they've created a shit storm haven't they.<strong>

**Please review as I said at the top I do love hearing from you :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Just a short chapter but hopefully you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cora's POV<strong>_

The squad car squealed to a stop in front of my house and a furious Charlie stepped from the cabin and immediately my heart stuttered.

I had never seen him as angry as he was now and I swallowed the surge of bile that had risen in my mouth. I crossed the room and opened the door to let Charlie inside.

He stormed in and immediately started rambling. I only got every second word as he fumed his way around my lounge room. Three words caught my attention and caused my heart to stop beating and my palms to become sweaty "having a baby" and I felt the bile rising even further into my throat.

"How did you... I mean who told you? I only just found out" my words seem to penetrate the shield of anger he had been wrapped in as he croaked "You only just found out what, Cora?" and right then and there I lost the battle with my stomach and raced to the toilet being violently sick.

The silence from behind me as I rinsed out my mouth and dried my face was palpable and I knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

I turned to face Charlie and tried to smile but my brain lost the command somewhere along the way and I end up just staring at him.

His mouth opening and closing as he worked on whatever it was that he was trying to say. Almost a minute passed before he repeated his previous question "You only just found out what, Cora?"

I swallowed and said "I only just found out that I'm pregnant Charlie." I'm not sure what kind of reaction I was hoping for but it sure as hell wasn't what I got.

He laughed, serious belly deep laugh, his laughter almost hysterical and I waited for him to be done with his break from reality.

His break took almost two minutes before he calmed himself down. He shook his head and walked away from me.

I panicked thinking he was 'walking away' from me but he stopped and slouched down onto the couch. I walked slowly into the lounge and sat down opposite him, glad that his tangible anger had disappeared.

He looked tired and scared and angry and mainly just bewildered as he looked at me and I felt the love I have for him shift and develop into something else.

I wanted to protect him from the misery that shadowed his every breath so I gave him a pass and changed the subject "Now since it obviously isn't about our baby that you just found out about maybe you can fill me in" I suggest mildly; and he does he unloads all the angry thoughts and feelings and his absolute hatred of Edward and his disbelief at Bella.

I stayed silent but I didn't know for just how long that was going to last. When he'd finished his diatribe I said quietly "Do you seriously think that Bella and Edward planned this? I mean seriously! We were using two types of birth control and I'm twelve weeks pregnant, Charlie!" a choking sound comes from deep within his chest as he registers how far along I am but I keep going

"Accidents happen as I've learned not only in my line of work but in my life and the difference in how we handle these is who is there to support us while we figure out how to deal with them. I'm telling you now that I will be standing beside Bella and helping her with whatever I can because she is now my family and this baby is going to need his sisters." I took a deep breath and continued.

"From what you've just told me you've alienated both of them and the Cullen's because you can't get your head out of your ass long enough for you to see that you are only thinking about how this impacts on you and the way people see you; maybe it's about time to see how this effects Bella, her schooling, her life and instead of playing 'Poor Me' maybe you should step up and protect your child the way you promised Renee you would. I think you have a lot to think about so maybe you should go fishing and just think about what your life will be like without Bella, without Rose and without the children they will one day have." I walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops Charlie's in shit with Cora but hopefully her words penetrate further than anyone else's so far. <strong>

**Sooooo another Swan baby is on it's way.**

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey Guys :) Hoping you're all still with me. This chapter reveals more of why Charlie is behaving the way he is. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHARLIE'S POV<strong>_

As I stared at Cora all my anger seemed to disappear, my confusion was still there but the anger had dwindled.

She just served me a dose of reality and she was right I did need to think about how I'd reacted. I decided to do as she was, not so subtly, suggesting I do.

I heaved my suddenly tired body out of her lounge and walked to the door, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek and saying "I'm sorry this overshadowed our news and it's a massive surprise and we still need to talk about it but I want to say thank you for being there for me" before escaping out the door.

I drove the cruiser on auto-pilot- not something I normally did- towards La Push and the boat my friend Billy and I owned.

As the boat floated peacefully my brain churned with constant thoughts, not only was my teenage daughter pregnant to a delinquent but my girlfriend was also pregnant.

I was going to be a dad again at the ripe old age of forty-two. Diapers, teething, spit-up, sleepless nights; I ran my hand tiredly over my face as all the doubts came crowding in.

Cora's words about Bella were reverberating in my head and I had to admit that they struck home. I had been an asshole to Bella about the whole thing but there are a few things as a Dad I'd never wanted to see my kids do and having sex was at the top of the list.

I wanted to try and think about it rationally but she was my baby and I wanted better for her, I wanted her to have all the experiences in the world without hassles and dramas.

I wanted to protect her but the sinking feeling I got in the pit of my stomach told me that _I_ was the one that she had needed protection from. I had failed my children by behaving the way I did and Rose had been right saying that I'd be lucky if Bella ever spoke to me again.

I could feel the tears sliding down my face at the mess I'd created. Sure things were immeasurably fucked up but I'd made it worse by reacting without thinking.

I had a long way to go before I'd be happy with the Bella/Edward situation but I was through making it harder on my daughter than I had already.

I was just hoping I hadn't done too much irreparable damage.

Hours passed as I sat alone in that boat, twilight descended as I sat there working through the snarled mess in my head and figured out my own emotions.

I felt drained as I guided the boat back to shore. I climbed into the cruiser, leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes; I was tired and needed a rest before driving back to Forks.

It wasn't long before sleep claimed me.

"_Charlie! Charlie! I can't believe you handled this the way you have! You promised to look after them and now look what you've done."_

_I blinked my eyes and looked into the furious face of my wife and gulped. _

_She had that look, anyone that has been married knows that look, and I knew I was in deep shit. _

"_Aw Renee, I'm sorry okay, damn it! It was too much. First I catch them, you know, and then I find out he's violated our baby before and that she's pregnant! I thought I was doing the right thing, I was trying to protect her like I promised." _

_I drank in the sight of my wife, I missed her something fierce. I loved her still and I missed her everyday but I had also accepted the fact that I was lucky enough to have found someone else in Cora to love as much as I'd loved her and a part of me needed her reassurance that it was okay that I had moved on. _

_I opened my mouth to speak again but Renee talked over me "No listen here Charles Raymond Swan" _

_I gulped again, I can't believe she middle-named me, making me feel twelve _

_"__those girls have turned into fantastic people with all of your love and guidance, not to mention what I've been doing this end, but you need to let go of the idea that they are still little girls and quick smart. Now, this normally doesn't happen but I pulled a few strings so I could talk to you. Bella's life is where it's supposed to be! This is part of the plan for her, Edward is part of the plan for her and that baby is meant to be, stop trying to change that. Also Give Edward a break too much has happened in his life that was out of his control for you to blame him for it." _

_I felt anger surge inside me and I started talking angrily but she ignored me, continuing like I hadn't said anything _

_"Now as for Cora" I felt panic as Renee mention my girlfriend but kept silent "I like her!" relief swept through me and I released a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. _

"_Trust in your abilities as a fantastic, up to this point, father and everything will be okay. She was given to you to help make up for my leaving so soon. I know you feel guilty for moving on but it's all part of the plan how else do you think she ended up pregnant?" _

_I stared open mouthed as my wife laughs and winks at me. _

_ Suddenly she looks over her shoulder before looking back at me sadly "I've gotta go. I've got an art class with Da Vinci soon and a music lesson with Elvis. Oh also Jackie Robinson says to say 'hi'. Please trust me that this is all going to work out as long as you can man up and go and apologise and not just to Bella. You need to apologise to Rose, all the Cullen's, Edward especially, and Cora because you gave that woman one hell of a scare. I'm not saying that you have to love Edward; I'm saying be there for Bella and help her get through this time. I love you Charlie and please let the girls know I'm watching them, I'm watching over all of you." _

_I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as she said goodbye to me, I wanted to hug her, kiss her goodbye, I wanted to stay a little longer but I knew she was right. I raised my hand and waved "Love you to Renee and thanks for helping me understand" she smiled and said "Any time Chief" before turning around and walking away._

Knuckles rapping against the car window jolted me awake and I looked around stupidly for Renee before reality separated itself from fantasy and I realised it was just a dream; wonderful, informative, dream.

I looked through the glass at the concerned face of Officer Greg before lowering the window.

He stared at me, not saying anything for a second before saying "You okay Chief?" I shook my head and said slowly "You know what Greg, I wasn't and I really want to thank you for today, You went above and beyond your duty as a police officer when you came to the Cullen's house today and thank you for stopping me from doing something terribly stupid."

Greg blinked silently at me, mulling over what I'd said before speaking again "You know Chief that's what friends do, they make sure that their friends don't do anything stupid that they can't later apologise for. I have to ask, sir, why is it that you despise Edward Cullen so much? He seems like a smart kid, sure he's got issues and from what Doc Cullen was saying half of those aren't his doing."

I nodded and said "Yeah surprised the shit out of me when Carlisle said those things. Of course we'd talked about him, Edward, and the fact that he didn't live with them but I guess they hadn't know the whole truth behind him taking off. I thought he was being a punk-ass kid when he disappeared and I was angry that my friend was hurting over it. I guess I held it against the kid before I met him and when I did meet him; I don't know he had this smirk on his face and a hard calculating look in his eye. Not to mention the piercings and the tattoos."

Greg raised one eyebrow but said nothing even though I could see on his face that he was thinking about his tattoos and the fact that I'd judged him by them as well.

I sighed and said "I've never told anyone this and I'd like it if you'd keep my secret. My father was a violent drunk, sure he held a successful job as a lawyer but he hated small town life and wanted something better but he loved my mother and she wanted to stay here so he did. He beat the shit out of me on regular occasions and every one of those times is vivid within my mind and the thing that stands out the most is the fact that his chest and arms were covered in tattoos. Now, obviously nothing like today's tattoos but it's those memories that flash in my mind every time I see tattoos on a man. Sexist I know but those were my formative memories."

I cleared my throat of the lump that had taken up residence there and looked up at Greg.

He shook his head before walking around the cruiser and getting in the passenger side.

He closed the door before he spoke "I can't speak to how that would have felt, my Daddy is a good man and the only times I felt his hand on me was if I'd done something I wasn't supposed to or I'd disrespected my Mamma. All of three times, I reckon. Your Daddy was an asshole and I think that maybe you should have told someone this a long time ago, maybe they could help you get to a point where you realise that it's not the tattoos that made him a violent asshole drunk, it was his own demons. I can tell you this though, for what it's worth, the way you acted today is something I don't think your girls are going to forgive quickly. You really hurt them and just like your Daddy did to you, you gave them something to fear."

I sit there digesting what Greg has said and before I'd gotten through anything he was leaving the car saying "As long as you're not gonna kill yourself in the cruiser and you haven't had a heart attack I'm gonna be getting back to work. It's getting late Chief and I'm pretty sure you've got a lot to do."

I nod and thank him quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think of Renee? I actually had a dream like this leading up to my wedding where both my sister and grandmother 'visited' me to tell me what a great guy my husband was and that they were happy for me.<strong>

**Ok a little insight into Charlie. Formative memories are hard to move past and I guess that's why the cycle of abuse is a hard one to break and Charlie had broken it. He knew how he reacted was bad and he now knows that he has a very long road ahead of him. Even though he wouldn't have physically hurt the girls he needed it pointed out to him that the way he reacted was just as bad, first by Cora and then again by Greg.**

**He's not a bad guy, essentially, just misguided and extremely stubborn. **

**Please review :) I love hearing from you all**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok, sorry for the delay. I had a bit of trouble writing after an anonymous review ragged on this story, straight from the first chapter. I get that this story may not be everyone's cup of tea and I accept that but if you're not interested stop reading. don't write nasty things and not put your name to them so I can address your problems with this story.**

**I really hope you all are still enjoying this story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BELLA'S POV<strong>_

After everything died down that day Edward and I had locked ourselves in his room and talked about everything, rehab, childhood shows, best friend growing up, favourite foods, what foods we didn't like, allergies, my inability to not pee for more than twenty minutes, my new craving for ice and green tea, my father, his parents, the entire community of Forks and how they were going to react to the fact that I was eighteen and pregnant and that I was supposedly the good girl, we talked about the baby at amazing length and I told him that I had rethought my decision to adopt the baby out and that I now wanted to keep her.

I didn't know for sure that the baby was a girl but I just had a feeling.

Edward had smiled gently the first time I called the baby a 'she' I guess he liked the idea of a little girl but it was Emmett that pointed out that we had a fifty/fifty chance and what happened if we kept calling it a 'her' when in reality it was a 'he'.

It made me self conscious now when I called the baby a 'her' or said 'she' but now everyone, including Emmett, was doing it.

I guess we were in for a big shock if the baby came out with a penis.

My father had contacted me about two weeks after our massive argument. It was just a text message saying

**Dad: I acted like an asshole. I'm sorry. I'm not happy about **

** this situation but I don't want you to hate me. I'm trying and**

** I love you.**

I hadn't responded because I honestly didn't know how.

I'd shown Rose and she'd said that he'd texted her as well.

It had been a month since that text and he had messaged frequently and had even asked to see me but I just wasn't ready.

Rose had given in about three weeks after the incident and spoken to Cora, who it turns out, was just as pissed as we were at my father, and she suggested that maybe Dad give it a break.

He hadn't.

Edward had barely left my side and had actually managed to get his parents to allow him to move into the guest room with me.

Which is where we sat watching my boxed set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Edward said he wasn't interested but the second he realised Buffy was 'smokin' hot' he didn't complain.

Angel and Buffy had just kissed for the first time and he'd revealed that he was a vampire when Edward said "Hey Peaches how would you feel about a vacation?" the question startled me and I said "What together?" He chuckled and said "Yes Bella, together, just the two of us."

He looked down at the now prominent swell of my stomach and laughingly said "Well technically it's the three of us" I shoved at his shoulder playfully; I loved this side of him, since our talk he had relaxed so much more around everyone and he had lost that hard assed shield of sarcasm that had surrounded him when he arrived.

"Well as long as it's not to a beach where they'll think I'm a whale and Green Peace will try and cart me away" he laughed again and the baby shifted in response to the sound.

It still amazed me that I had a little person growing inside me but it annoyed me that she reacted to his voice more than mine; it made me feel not as important.

Emmett was the only other person the baby moved constantly for and he liked to rub that fact in, a lot.

We sat looking for places to go for a vacation when my phone chimed and I struggled to reach it but finally snagged it and checked the message. "It's from Jake" I told Edward before reading it "Actually this is perfect timing. He wants to know how we are doing and when we're coming to see them."

Edward rolled his eyes before snatching my phone and dialling Jacob's number.

He switched it to speaker and Jake answered after two rings "Hey Honey Bee, how's the jelly bean doing? Are you fat yet?" I hissed and said "I'm not fat Jacob" at the same time that Edward says "Why are you texting my girl Jake?"

Jake laughs and says "Oh c'mon Ed I can share, she's pretty fantastic and I know you're not fat Honey Bee but how is the little jelly bean?" I huffed, feeling suddenly self-conscious, crossing my arms and ignoring his question but Edward didn't have any problems extolling our unborn baby's brilliance.

They chatted for a while before Jacob says "The reason I texted, actually, is Ness wants to know if you guys would like to come down next week for a few days for Henry's second birthday"

I shook my head and said "You guys must have ESP or something because we were just sitting here and Edward suggested a holiday and you ring asking us if we wanted to come down for a visit." I looked at Edward and the sparkle that was in his eye at the thought of seeing Jake, Ness and Henry was obvious so I made an executive decision and said "We'd love to come. What does Henry want for his birthday?"

Jake laughed and said "Nothing, he wants nothing."

I snorted and Jake continued "Nah, seriously Honey Bee that kid has so much shit it's not funny! Not to mention that both sets of his grandparents have no other grandbabies at the moment so he is spoiled rotten and he's two, he's not gonna remember that his Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella didn't get him a present."

I looked at Edward who shook his head and rolled his eyes before saying "Sure thing Jake we won't get him anything. We'll organise our shit and once we've got things sorted out we'll let you know when we're coming in."

Jake cheered loudly and yelled away from the phone "Ness they're coming! Yeah babe I told them not to buy him anything. Oh, no, no I didn't, yeah okay hang on" his voice was closer again when he said "Ness said that she'll go to your apartment and air it out once you tell us what day you're coming and she'll make sure that there is food for you both."

We thanked him and hung up before excitedly planning our trip to see the Black's.

"So you have an apartment in LA?" I asked Edward quietly after he disconnected the call to Jacob.

He smiled softly and said "Yeah, it's nothing much but it's mine. Didn't I tell you that?"

I shook my head, chewing on my lip, I sighed and asked "I don't want this to sound rude but I can't think of another way to ask so I'm just gonna ask, 'kay" Edward eyed me almost reluctantly before nodding. I drew in a breath and said "How can you afford it? I mean I know you worked damn hard with Jacob and I'm not discounting that but since you've been here you haven't worked and you brought the car and now I find out that you have an apartment that you've been able to keep."

My voice trailed off into uncertainty as I watched for his reaction and when he smiled I was a little confused.

He hugged me close whispering "I can afford it because I'm a genius. Literally; I had a little money saved before I left home and then I stayed with Jacob and Ness for a little while after starting work for them so almost everything they paid me just sat in my bank account doing nothing. I barely spent anything because I could barely function at first, Jake and Ness really helped me get my shit together. I didn't know how long I was going to be in the one place and I decided quickly that I'd invest the majority into several different market ventures. When they paid off I decided I needed something a little more solid to invest in so I brought an apartment complex, which is where my apartment is, and fixed it up. Don't stress Peaches; I can look after you both I promise. Do you have any other questions?"

I shook my head before kissing his jaw.

I wanted him to know that I didn't care if he was rich or poor, I didn't care if he owned one house or twelve or rented or hell lived at home, I didn't care about any of that, all I cared about was him and the baby but I didn't know how to tell him that without it sounding trite and maybe false.

I kissed him everywhere I could reach, lingering on his full lips; tangling my hands into his messy locks and tugging him closer.

I scrambled onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

Feeling blissful as he returned my kisses and initiated touches of his own, I mewled in need when his long fingers gripped my hips and ground my pussy against his growing erection.

I had noticed that as I neared my third trimester I was even hornier than before and that I seemed to never be satisfied for more than a few hours at a time.

Then other times the mere thought of Edward touching me had my stomach heaving but thankfully those times had been exceedingly rare.

I pushed against his chest and within seconds I had him flat on his back, I ripped his zipper down and freed his glorious cock from its denim prison.

Edward sighed as my fingers gripped his hardness, his hips jerking at the contact; I licked my lips at the sight of the small bead of moisture forming on the tip.

I lowered my head and swept the tip of my tongue along the slit and watched as the muscles in his abdomen clenched and his breathing hitched.

Flattening my tongue I licked him from base to tip before taking his tip in my mouth, rolling my tongue around him.

He grunted out my name, lifting his hips, urging me to take him all into my mouth, so that's what I did.

He was so large and I honestly didn't think I would be able to take his entire length, especially since the last time I'd done it he had hit the back of my throat and I hadn't taken him all in, but it surprised the hell out of me when I did, my nose grazing the soft hair at the base of his shaft.

It must have shocked Edward too because his hips jerked and he came in three long spurts down my throat and I took it all.

I felt pretty happy with myself that I was capable of turning him on to the point where he lost control.

I sat back on his legs and smiled down at the completely satiated look on Edward's face.

I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that curved my lips, it died pretty quickly when he opened his gorgeous green eyes and they were dark with lust and he growled, reaching for me, in an attempt to return the favour.

I was leaning down to kiss him when a gentle knock came at the door, followed by Esme's calm voice "Hey guys lunch will be ready in five, come feed that grandbaby of mine."

I laughed as Edward swore under his breath saying "Mother-fucking cock-blocked by my own mother" before dropping a quick kiss on his lips and calling out "Thanks Mum we'll be down in a minute."

Since I'd moved in with the Cullens' I had found myself calling Esme and Carlisle Mum and Dad, the first time I did it I felt so embarrassed until Esme had practically strangled me in a hug and had cryingly said "That's what you call me from now on!"

Carlisle had agreed and the times I forgot they pretended to not hear me until I corrected myself.

Now it had become second nature; it made me sad at times that I couldn't have my actual Mum with me while I went through all this shit and it upset me that my father had reacted so badly and I knew that the Cullens' didn't want to replace my parents they just wanted me to feel like a part of their family, and I was starting to.

* * *

><p><strong>About time they talked... A lot of things talked about for our couple.<strong>

**Bella still isn't sure about Charlie and I can't blame her.**

**Our gorgeous couple are off to LA in the next chapter**

**Please review I love hearing from you**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Enjoy :) Please Review **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

15 screaming, laughing, running, chattering, messy little kids were invited to Henry's second birthday.

Their ages ranged from ten on down, the youngest was like brand new and it didn't bother me.

I really thought it would, I mean I don't really know a lot of kids but if I was out and a kid squealed or screamed it had sent a shiver of doom down my spine but now, I guess, because I'm happy and in not so long I'd be holding my own screaming, crying, cooing bundle of awesome it didn't even faze me.

Bella and I had driven down from Forks yesterday (something I never really wanted to do again. It was three times longer with a pregnant woman; next time we came down we were flying!) and we had spent all our time with Jake, Ness and Henry, we hadn't even had time to go over to my apartment.

It had been kind of late and Bella was so easily exhausted lately that we had stayed with Jake and Ness.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light tugging on my hair; I looked up into Henry's dark brown eyes and said "What's up my main man?"

He smiled slightly, leaning down to whisper in my ear "I need to go potty" which had me quickly removing him from my shoulders and helping him find his Mum.

Ness was busy so I ended up taking little Henry to the bathroom, he sat on the toilet (for which I was eternally grateful) and he didn't poo and he'd been taught how to shake himself so I basically supervised that he didn't fall in and then helped him wash his hands.

We were walking back from the bathroom when Bella rounded the corner, I felt a smile pull up the edges of my mouth as Henry ripped his hand from mine and raced to her.

He pulled himself up just short of crashing into her (something his parents had been drilling into him, explaining that he could hurt the baby in Bella's stomach if he jumped on her or bumped into her) before putting his tiny hands over Bella's tummy.

He'd been fascinated by the bump from the minute we had arrived and he had found a way to sit next to Bella as much as he could.

Henry tilted his head back and asked something of Bella that had her nodding her head seriously all the while trying not to smile down at the little boy.

I was too far away to hear what it was that he said to her but when they joined hands and walked into the nearest bedroom I followed.

I stopped at the door and watched as Bella sat on the edge of Jake and Ness's bed before lifting her swing-top up over her tummy.

Henry stood between her legs and reached out a reverent hand, touching the smooth surface.

"It's hard Bewa" I grinned as he said her name because the way he said it was so fucking cute.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything she must have known what was coming next because as I watched the baby made a massive movement.

It was the first time I had seen the baby moving inside Bella, I had barely felt it kick, and I wished for a split second that it was me not Henry that had gotten to feel it.

Poor Henry probably was wishing he hadn't felt it if the way he jumped back spluttering "I sorry Bewa me didn't mean it" was any indication but Bella just grabbed his little hand and put it back on her stomach, saying quietly "Henry honey that wasn't you. That was the baby's way of saying 'hello' and letting you know that she can hear you."

If Henry's eyes got any bigger they would've fallen out as he whispered "She can hear me?" Bella nodded and even from where I stood I could see the tears forming in her eyes when Henry laid his dark head against her stomach and said "Hello pretty baby, it's me Henry, me love you pretty baby" and call me a pussy but I felt the same tears of emotion well in my eyes.

I backed out of the room and rejoined the party, whispering to Ness that Henry was with Bella so she didn't think he was hiding.

At about five o'clock Bella came to me and asked if Jake and Ness would mind if we left, she was tired and her feet were hurting.

I knew they wouldn't get offended so we found them and Henry and said our goodbyes.

Henry once again touching Bella's bump and whispering to it, it was pretty fucking cute.

We climbed into the car and made our way to my apartment.

I felt nervous as we pulled up outside my apartment block mainly because I didn't know how Bella was going to react to it.

My Peaches was definitely riding a hormonal rollercoaster so her reactions were extremely unpredictable.

I breathed out a sigh of relief at the smile on Bella's face as she took in the apartment complex.

We past the front of the building with its purple-grey and yellow exterior and drove around the back to the garages; passing through the gate I pressed the button on the keychain the door swung up and I drove the car straight in.

I walked around to her side of the car, opening the door, and helped her out.

She followed behind me as I unlocked the door that led up into the apartment.

I hadn't really put much thought into the apartment; actually I hadn't done anything to the apartment once it had been renovated, Ness had done all the decorating for the apartments because I had no idea.

I'm a guy, sue me. I knew that I wanted them to be comfortable but I needed them to be liveable at the same time.

The first floor of my apartment was kind of open planned and I wasn't really using it for the purpose it was designed for.

Originally it was being used as a home gym but when Ness made it over she decided that the lower floor should be a space for each individual to utilize.

I grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her up the stair in the corner of the room to the next floor.

My living room was white with a blue feature wall, hardwood floors and three French doors that led out onto the patio.

Large couches filled the space with a fire place set between two of the doors and an alcove that housed all my music and my eighty inch flat screen TV and my games console.

To the right as you come off the staircase is the kitchen and it was a nice kitchen.

I cooked but most of the time I hung out at Ness and Jacobs' and Ness fed me but she had told me all about the kitchen so that if anyone asked I could answer their questions.

It was something called a gourmet eat-in kitchen with stainless steel appliances, custom cabinets and granite countertops and from the look of wonder on Bella's face as she takes in the kitchen, running her hand over the benches and opening the dishwasher, she loves it and I can feel myself starting to relax.

When she sees the walk in pantry she squeals practically jumping up and down on the spot "Edward I love your kitchen and thank god for Ness she has stocked the cupboards with everything! Tomorrow for breakfast I am making omelettes and then for tea I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread."

I grinned at her enthusiasm and said "Sure thing hon" I didn't care what she made I just really wanted her to like the house.

I took her out onto the patio that ran along the front of the apartment and showed her the view.

I cupped my hands over her stomach and said "Come on I wanna show you the bedrooms" she grinned sexily up at me, waggling her eyebrows comically, laughing "Sure the old 'I wanna show you the bedrooms' routine" she was laughing that hard her words were almost unintelligible.

I snorted and said "Peaches you're pregnant with my baby I'm pretty sure we're past the trying of moves. Besides you want me just as much as I want you, I don't need moves" I winked at her and watched her eyes darken.

For some reason she loved when I winked at her, she says it's sexy.

I personally don't see it but whatever.

Taking hold of her hand I lead her back into the lounge room and up the stairs.

The apartments had three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms and I loved them.

Double sized rooms with wooden floors and large windows and the bathrooms are gorgeously tiled and with the most amazing shower heads I had ever used.

I watched Bella's face closely as we entered the main bedroom and I immediately seen the same look I had worn the minute I'd seen the room, love.

She loved the huge bedroom done in beiges and soft caramel paint but there was an amazing painting facing the king sized bed.

The painting was the only thing in the room that was colourful; splashes of turquoise and canary yellow, splodges of royal blue and crimson red, bright orange flashes were chased across the canvas by cool licks of teal and the occasional explosion of black.

She trailed from one object to another as she moved around my, our, bedroom.

She stood at the foot of the bed and pointed to an unused corner saying quietly "We can put the crib there for the first little while until she is old enough to go into her own room" her complete acceptance made my extremely happy and the fact that she could imagine us living here as a family was a mind blowing feeling.

There is one more thing I want to show you before we get you ready for bed" she chuckled again but put her hand in mine and allowed me to drag her up the final flight of stairs to the rooftop patio.

As I opened the secure door to the patio and allowed her to step past me she gasped and squealed "Baby I can see the ocean!" I grinned and said "Yeah you can, the beach is a street away. We'll go there tomorrow if you feel up to it."

She squealed again and, rubbing her hands over her bump and talking to it, she said "Oh my god you are going to love the beach baby." I smiled but couldn't help the nagging thought that she might be placating me.

The thought grew as I watched her stare out at the distant ocean horizon and I couldn't help asking her "So Peaches do you like my house?" she turned to look at me, slowly shaking her head and I felt a heavy weight settle into my stomach.

She must have seen the look I'd tried to hide because she crossed to my side, running a loving hand across the stress lines on my forehead, saying "I don't like it Edward. I absolutely love our place. It's amazing and I can totally see us living here with our baby."

I dragged her into my arms, kissing her senseless.

I broke the kiss and towed her back down stairs to make love to her on our bed for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>How friggin cute is Henry... <strong>

**I love hearing from you Please review and let me know if you're enjoying it**

**Cherie xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi guys :) Bella loves Edwards' home, then again who wouldn't. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The next morning I woke before Edward and for ten minutes I lay beside him watching him sleep, snoring lightly, and wondered for the millionth time wether our baby girl would look like him or me or a mixture of the two of us.

I personally wanted her to look exactly like Edward but he'd disagreed the times we'd spoken about it, saying he wanted her to look like me. Either way she was going to be loved and extremely spoilt.

I climbed out of our extremely comfortable bed and padded barefoot down the stairs to the amazing kitchen.

It was a kitchen anybody would fall in love with. It's spacious, had top of the range appliances and was clean and well stocked. I touched everything and got acquainted with the feel of the kitchen, even finding the small speaker that allowed me access to an amazing array of music and picking the playlist I wanted I started preparing breakfast.

I mixed together the omelettes and popped the toast in the toaster before hunting for a tray to put it all on. I found one tucked away in the pantry (still in its plastic wrappings) before loading the omelettes, toast, juice (for me) and coffee (for Edward) on to the tray and carrying it up the stairs. I put it on the bedside table and proceeded to wake Edward.

I never realised just how badly he hated waking up.

This made me laugh with the thought that in a very short while we'd have a little person who woke several times a night and who would be exceptionally demanding about it.

I clambered up onto the bed, straddling Edward, rubbing my hot core against his sheet covered penis while kissing every inch of his exposed chest.

I could feel his erection pressing against me and I knew that at least a part of him was awake. I kissed my way down his body, ignoring the wetness developing between my thighs.

I reached the edge of the soft cotton sheet where it lay low on his hips, the delicious v on display along with a quickly developing tent under the sheet.

I couldn't resist licking the v that pointed down to his manhood. A soft groan and a tight grip on my hair alerted me that Edward was awake; I looked up into his sleepy eyes from beneath my lashes, biting my lip.

His long fingers traced my cheekbone before freeing my lip from my teeth. I kissed the exposed skin feeling the hardness of his penis jabbing against my boobs and the feeling had me rubbing my thighs together but a growl from my stomach had me focusing on another hunger.

Rising back up the bed I kissed him, softly, gently but it quickly turned into a fierce battle of tongues and lips.

Another growl from my stomach had Edward pulling away from me, panting slightly as he chuckled "C'mon sweet Peaches I'll get you some breakfast" I grinned and said "Check out the bedside table" which had him groaning and saying "Aw fuck Peaches you are amazing" before gently moving me back against the pillows before climbing off the bed and handing me my breakfast.

We ate in silence that was only broken my Edward's appreciative moans as he devoured the breakfast I'd made him. The breakfast I made quickly disappeared and I took it as a compliment that he scoffed it down in record time.

He sat and watched me eat my breakfast with hungry eyes and when I'd eaten all I could I offered him my plate, asking "Do you want the rest my lover?" he growled at me, snatching the plate from my hand and setting the tray on the floor before dragging me under him, his hard length pressing against my centre.

I moaned and whispered in his ear "Is there something you want lover?" His hands were suddenly everywhere and I found myself naked and with little ceremony I felt him pushing into me.

It wasn't slow and gentle it was fast and demanding and I loved every second of it.

As the steam from the shower filled the bathroom I called to Edward "Can we go to the beach today?"

His deep voice came from the bedroom "Are you sure Peaches? It's gonna be a hot day, well hotter than you're used to"

I scoffed and called back "Honestly Edward if we're going to live here I'm gonna have to get used to it."

I dunked my head beneath the spray of the shower, washing the shampoo from its tangled length, missing Edward's reply.

As I squeezed conditioner into my palm the shower door opened. Edward stood staring at me with an undecipherable look on his face.

I lathered the conditioner into my hair and waited for Edward to speak. I was running a comb through the conditioned locks when he actually spoke "You want to live here?"

I frowned, my stomach dropping.

Maybe I'd misunderstood him, maybe he didn't want me living here with him; maybe he was only showing me his place so when he asked for the baby to come see him I would know that she'd have somewhere to sleep.

All these thoughts raced through my head but all I said was "Well, yeah but if that wasn't what you wanted then"

I left the sentence hanging because I didn't know how to finish it.

I squeaked in surprise as he stepped, fully clothed, into the shower and pulled me to him.

"There is nothing I'd want more than to live with you and our baby but Peaches, think about it, your whole entire life, all your friends, everything you've ever known is in Forks. I have already made your life complicated I don't want to take that from you to."

Relief speared through me at his words. I couldn't help myself I attacked him, dragging his mouth down to mine, grinding against him, when our baby decided to make its presence known.

She decided that turning somersaults inside of Momma right at that moment was the right thing. Edward pulled back from me and stared, wide-eyed, down at my stomach.

I dropped my gaze too and we watched in fascination as my stomach rolled. Edward dropped to his knees and buried his face against my stomach, kissing it repeatedly.

We finally made it to the beach and it blew my mind.

Venice beach is amazing, and it lived up to the hype surrounding it.

We walked the boardwalk and I even got Edward to stop and watch some of the street performers. The street performers were really talented and the shops that lined the eastern side of the boardwalk held everything from plain old Venice Beach t-shirts to tattoo and piercing stores, skate and surf shops, medical marijuana dispensaries and so much more.

I figured I'd need to visit once a week for the rest of my life to see everything.

If Edward wasn't there I probably would've ignored the fact that I was starving but he took good care of me. We walked hand in hand into a pizza shop called Big Daddy & Sons Pizza and ordered the most amazing food. I ordered a slice of vegetarian pizza while Edward had Taco's. The food was just amazingly delicious and I swore that Edward was going to have to chain me to the bed to stop me from eating there all the time.

We walked slowly around the boardwalk and I loved seeing Edward in his environment. This was a carefree Edward that I hadn't really had a chance to meet and I loved it.

He smiled readily and chatted on and on about the things he'd seen and the people he'd met. He even took me into his tattooist, a shop called Ocean Front Tattoo where the owner Myke greeted him with a huge backslapping hug and even hugged me. He was really busy but told Edward and I that we had to come around his place for beer and a barbeque "Except for you, Momma, it'll be water" he chuckled as we waved goodbye.

I regret not staying in the shop thirty seconds hell even fifteen seconds would have made all the difference. As we walked out of the shop a redheaded blur knocked into me, almost knocking me off my feet.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm to stop from falling and his swearing drew the gaze of several onlookers.

The woman who barrelled into me stared up at Edward and said "Eddie?" I looked from Edward to the redhead and I watched as recognition dawned on Edward's face, along with a not so healthy green tinge as he whispered "Victoria?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Fuck! God Damn it! How's that for bad timing?<strong>

**Don't forget that this story will be a HEA.**

**Reviews mean love & I love hearing from you**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hanging out at Venice Beach, what could be better than that?**

**So Victoria has returned, I wonder what she has in stall for our happy couple.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Victoria was here, on my boardwalk, Tanya's Victoria.

I felt my stomach churn and for the first time in a long time I craved the oblivion that drugs had helped supply.

I whispered her name but otherwise stayed quiet, scared that if I opened my mouth I'd vomit.

Victoria swung around, searching for something and when she found it she started gesticulating wildly and calling out "Jimmy, come see who it is!"

Panic set in as who she was calling over registered. I hadn't seen nor heard from James, Victoria, Riley or Bree since the day Tanya died and I would've been happy to never see them.

I felt my grip on Bella's arm tighten but I couldn't help it.

I wanted to scoop her into my arms and run away as fast as I could carry her but I was frozen.

James and Victoria hadn't changed in the time since I'd saw them last, both of them looked high.

I'm glad that I'd been honest with Bella about Tanya but it still didn't mean I liked having it thrown in her face like this.

James came and stood by Victoria and said slyly "Well well Eddie did alright for himself. A little missus and looks like a brat on the way."

I barely controlled the urge I had to flatten James and Bella's small indignant inhalation didn't help.

I glared at him but Bella extended her hand and said "Isabella Cullen. It's nice to meet you"

I tightened my grip on her hip, trying to convey silently just how fucking much I loved hearing her say her name with 'Cullen' and the smile she beamed up at me was acknowledgement enough.

Victoria sneered at Bella but James turned on the charm, kissing her hand and practically salivating all over her.

Victoria looked from Bella's pregnant stomach to my grip on her waist and then between both our faces and I could see her evil mind brewing something "It was nice seeing you again" it really fucking wasn't "and maybe we'll see you again another time. We have to get home. Bella needs her rest"

I shepherded Bella away but not before Victoria's shrill voice pierced the tension bubble around us "I'm surprised that you'd let her get knocked up after what happened with Tanya or don't you care."

Bile burned in the back of my throat but I swallowed it down before turning back to the vile redheaded witch and saying "Tanya wasn't happy, Victoria. She was a chronic drug user and she died from a drug overdose. What the hell has that got to do with Bella being pregnant?"

Victoria smiled, a mere compressed upturn of her lips, and continued speaking "She was clean for almost three months before she died Eddie"

I felt my stomach clench at that hated nickname but didn't say anything "She was clean because you fucked up. You knocked her up Eddie she was almost six months pregnant when she died."

Denial hot and fierce burned my throat as I gasped for air "No, no she wasn't. She would've told me, she would've told me" my voice faded to nothing as I looked down into Bella's warm gaze.

Memories assaulted me, drowning out the here and now and bombarding me with the past.

The things Victoria was saying suddenly threw so much that didn't make sense back then into sharp relief and I could see now what should've been obvious back then.

Tanya was pregnant when she died, pregnant with my baby and I'd never known.

I dragged myself back to the present and gritted out "Why? Why didn't she tell me?"

Victoria sneered into my desperate face yelling "Because, she didn't want your fucking kid! She was all set to get rid of it until the quack at the abortion clinic told her that she was six months preggers and there wasn't anything they could do. So Tanya did what Tanya did, she killed herself instead of tying herself to you for the rest of her life. She thought you were a pathetic loser and even though she tried to make you popular you couldn't handle it."

I stared unblinkingly down at the spitting redhead who had been Tanya's best friend.

I was unable to speak but the same couldn't be said for Bella, oh no Bella was hopping mad and she let Victoria have it, no holds barred "How fucking dare you stand there and blame Edward for the stupid decisions of that child molesting whore?

She practically whores him out to you and your friends in your drugged stupor and then you have the balls to blame him for something he, clearly, didn't know about. Are you stupid? Did the drugs do permanent damage to your less then intelligent brain? You both should be ashamed for the things you put Edward through.

Nothing can be done about Tanya or the child she killed when she took her own life and Edward has moved on, past all the shit that you perverts' put him through."

She grabbed my hand and we marched away from a stunned James and Victoria and the small crowd that had grown while we had talked.

We made it the short distance back to the apartment, stopping once so I could vomit, Bella doing her absolute best to help keep me upright.

I had tried to shrug her off, after hearing what Victoria said I couldn't contaminate Bella or this baby the way I'd contaminated Tanya.

She fumbled in my pocket for the keys and unlocking the door we practically fell through the doorway.

I felt my legs give out and Bella's grip on me loosen. Panic spread through me like wild fire and I couldn't let her walk away.

I grabbed her wrist, holding on to her tightly "Don't go, please Peaches, please don't leave me." The sad, almost pitying look she gave me made my breathing race and I could feel the start of a full blown panic attack.

I tried to slow my breathing and concentrate on Bella but everything that I'd just learned had fucked with my coping mechanisms. I flung her wrist away and lowered my head to the cool tiles and tried to control my breathing, focusing.

Breathe in, all golden light, breathe out, black light and all that is wrong, and repeat.

I could vaguely hear Bella's voice but I didn't want to focus on her, to afraid that I'd hear her organising to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Edward, he hasn't exactly had it easy has he. &amp; as for Victoria and James, there is a special spot in hell for those two. &amp; Tanya will be there waiting for them.<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey all, welcome back. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

Time was fluid, running fast at some points and so god damn slow at others.

Not until strong hands gripped me under my arms did I pay some semblance of attention.

Of course it was Jake. It's always Jake; Jake, my only friend, my saviour, my brother.

His deep voice sounded overly loud in my ears "C'mon Edward get your lazy ass up. You're freaking out Honey Bee and that's the last

thing she needs right now."

Even with his hands under my arms I struggled to get my legs to hold me, raising my head my eyes sought her deep brown eyes.

She stood just out of reach with a look of concern, panic and even fear on her face; her lower lip was trapped in her sharp teeth and

there were tears in her eyes.

I wanted, no I needed, to hold her but I couldn't. I'd scared her really bad this time.

Jake practically dragged me up the stairs to my room, the room where just hours earlier I'd held Bella and made love to her and the

memory had tears of regret springing to my eyes.

We made it to my bed before collapsing in a heap. Jake stood at the end of the bed, waiting, just waiting and I knew what he was

waiting for so robotically I repeated what Victoria had told me.

Jacob swore, long, loud and viciously about how fucked up it was for Tanya to do that and for Victoria to wait all this time to say

something.

I remained quiet as he yelled and ranted about how much of a bad person Tanya was to take an innocent life that way. I agreed but

the things Victoria said about it being because of me were the main thoughts I was having.

If Tanya thought I was so pathetic that she killed herself and our baby what the hell did Bella see in me? Tanya was sophisticated and

worldly, she had anything and everything she'd ever wanted and I'd fucked that up and Bella; Bella was so fucking innocent and

guileless and I'd fucked up her life now too.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door, my head snapped up so quickly my neck cracked and my muscles

groaned in protest.

The person standing at the door was the last person I'd expect to be standing there.

Angela Cheney with her dark hair and serious eyes was staring at me with a small sad smile on her face "Hey Edward, wanna talk?" I

nodded but I couldn't talk to her just yet the feeling of vomit still lingered in the back of my throat.

Jake looked quizzically between Angela and I before excusing himself. Angela walked into my bedroom and sat down in the chair

sitting in the corner.

She cocked her head but remained silent, analysing me, and it annoyed me. After what seemed like forever, in reality probably ten

minutes, the silence got to me "Who called you Doc?"

Angela crossed her legs beneath her and said "I think you know who called me. She loves you Edward, why are you shutting her

out?"

Fear and loathing coursed through me and I actually snarled at her.

How dare she come into my house and demand answers, especially when I didn't have those answers.

Angela looked impassively at me and waited for me to actually say something and I did "Why didn't she love me?"

Angela frowned, somehow knowing whom it was I was talking about, and said "I honestly don't think it was a case of she didn't love

you Edward. I think it's more a case of she couldn't love you. She hated herself and from what you have said about her in our

sessions, I think she may have suffered abuse, either sexual, physical, mental or any combination there of.

Now as to why she did what she did and from what Bella said Victoria spouted at you; I think she was petrified to have a baby, any

ones baby, and the fact that she couldn't think of a better way to get herself out of that situation says more about her mental state

and her coping techniques than it does about you. I think that goes for loving someone as well. Now in all of our sessions together

you have avoided your feelings about what happened to you and like many victims you feel as though you asked for it.

You know that isn't the case, right, that it had nothing to do with your willingness it had everything to do with her controlling you. If

it wasn't you it would've been someone else; you were just a perfect candidate, young, easily manipulated and lied to. She used you

and the horrible things she did to you culminated in you finding her body. She more than likely knew that you would follow her and

her final act of control over you was to make sure that you never forgot her."

I sat listening to Angela, trying to believe her but the years of Tanya's constant bombardment of my psyche was hard to overrule.

I understood intellectually that I was basically a Stockholm syndrome victim but I had plenty of free will.

I could have left and I think that is what made the whole thing even harder.

Angela must have seen the struggle on my face but she continued anyway "Edward what makes you think that the baby was yours

anyway? From the things you've told me she was sleeping with other men as well as you at the time. Why are you so certain that

what Victoria says is true?"

I gulped as another wave of pain and disbelief swept through me but I answered her "I was the only one she allowed near her

without a condom. With James and Riley she made them use condoms and they bitched about it, a lot. I guess that's how I know that

it was mine."

I noticed the slight frown marring her forehead as she processed that information and when she spoke her voice was coloured with

confusion "I wanna ask you how you felt when you found out Bella was pregnant."

I stiffened in my chair; I didn't want to involve Bella, she didn't deserve to be drawn into all this.

I shook my head and said "Bella is off limits. I don't want to talk about her."

Angela raised one eyebrow and said "She can't be off limits, Edward. She is the reason that I believe that you have made some

progress. Before you left for Forks and we talked about your family, do you remember?"

I nodded and said "Yeah I remember. You said that I resented their normalcy. That I'd blamed them for my genius and the ensuing

isolation and that I needed to reconnect with them to move on."

Angela nodded and said "Yes I said that and what happened when you got there? You told your parents everything, absolutely

everything, and they didn't run screaming. Tell me why you think you were able to tell them about what had happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak when the truth hit me like a tonne of bricks; the reason I could tell them was because Bella hadn't run

from me.

I'd told her everything and it hadn't changed the way she looked at me. My eyes darted to Angela's and I said "Bella, Bella is the

reason everything is going so well with my parents. I love her Doc, honestly, and I guess she loves me to. She hasn't said it but we

haven't exactly been together a long time."

Angela smiled and said "How did you feel when you found out Bella was pregnant?"

I frowned and said "Shocked, at first I figured she'd known about it and was hiding it so I was angry with her. But I guess not really

with her; I was mad at myself for putting someone so beautiful and someone who was worthy of something totally different in that

position.

I think for a while she hated me and she definitely didn't want to keep the baby but from the second I got past my anger I wanted

this baby. I want to be there the entire way, I want to share that with Bella, I want to hear our daughter calling me 'Daddy'.

She's had it rough over the last few weeks and this isn't going to help. What if she regrets keeping our baby now that she knows

about Tanya? What if she hates me? I don't think I could handle her hating me. I've messed with her life from the second I came into

it.

Her father doesn't talk to her and there's now this huge rift between them all because of me. Her whole community is shocked by the

fact that she's pregnant and unmarried. They all expected so much more for her and I took that away by being careless. I basically

did to Bella what Tanya did to me I've taken away her choices."

A snort of dismissal came from deep within Angela's chest and she said "Edward, Bella was all set to give this baby up. You told me

that over the phone. She found out early enough that she could've gotten rid of the baby without a fuss yet she chose to proceed

with it. I've spoken to Bella, a few times actually, and she is a bright young woman who is sure of what she wants, now.

She is strong and determined and she loves that baby. Yes the situation around the pregnancy is not ideal, yes you're both young but

you are both level headed and together you will be able to work through the things life throws at you. Do not shut her out Edward.

Let her help you move past this bump."

It was my turn to snort, 'bump' this wasn't a fucking bump it was a fucking mountain and I told her so. She rolled her eyes and said

"Edward it's a bump every problem is a bump the way you look at things and the people you have around you determines if that

bump is a mosquito bite or if it's Everest.

Jake, Bella, your parents, your siblings, your friends and even me, we will all move heaven and earth to make sure that the bumps

you face seem as little as possible."

I nodded and said "I guess I need to talk to Bella."

Angela nodded and said "You freaked her out when you became unresponsive. She's worried that you won't want her around

anymore. My advice is to talk to her and the next time something like this happens DO NOT SHUT HER OUT!"

I nodded and she got up and walked out of the room calling "See you later Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Some more insight into what happened to poor Edward.<strong>

**Do not stress there will be a HEA**

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for reading :) Don't forget I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I paced the kitchen, I sat in the lounge, I stood on the patio and stared unseeingly out at the amazing view before me.

I tried listening to what was being said upstairs but the soundproofing had been done really well, I heard nothing.

Two hours later Dr Cheney came back downstairs. She nodded her head and bade us goodbye.

Jake looked at me before looking towards the stairs, he looked back at me and in his face I can see the fear and pain that I was feeling.

He huffed out a breath and said "Honey Bee I'm gonna get going. You and him need to sort this out together, just the two of you.

This is how it's gonna have to be from now on, that is if you choose to stay."

I shook my head and said "Choose to stay? Of course I'm staying! None of this is his fault. It _is_ the fault of those fucking skank

whores. I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would have beaten the shit out of Victoria today. She had no reason, what so ever, to hurt him

with what she said but she did it anyway. It's sad and I hate that they hurt him. What if what Victoria told him today changes us?

What if he doesn't want us anymore? I'm scared that he won't want us but I'm not leaving until he tells me to go and maybe not even

then."

Jake dragged me into a tight hug and said "Go get him Honey Bee and tell that to him. He deserves to be happy and as long as he

has you he will be."

I hugged him back and told him I'd let him know what happened later on.

He kissed my cheek and waved goodbye as he left. I stood, undecided, for a few minutes before heading up the stairs.

Edward was sitting crossed legged in the middle of his bed, his gorgeous head buried in his hands.

I coughed to let him know I was there and his head shot up so damn quickly that I was scared that he'd hurt his neck.

The pain and self loathing was clear to see on his face the second his head lifted but they quickly slid behind that emotionless mask

he adopted whenever he couldn't deal with what was happening.

Sighing deeply I crossed the room and sat on the bed, facing Edward. His head dropped and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Sighing again I decide that this isn't going to happen unless I speak first. "Edward, please look at me" he raised his gorgeous face to

look into my eyes.

I sucked in a deep calming breath and reached a shaking hand out to touch him; a small cry escaped my lips when he jerked away

from my touch.

"Please, Edward please, don't let what that red-headed witch said ruin what we are. I love you and I'm not going anywhere.

What Victoria said was said because she couldn't believe that you had gotten on with your life and she was still the same.

She was being vicious and she wanted to hurt you, us, and that was the only way.

Tanya was sick Edward, she needed help and she didn't get it.

I understand that what Victoria told you was disturbing but please don't let it come between us. We need you, this child and I need

_you_!"

He started shaking his head and a lead weight settled on my chest.

It didn't matter what I said; he'd already made up his mind, he didn't want us anymore.

I could feel my tears wetting my cheeks but my anger was surging through my veins and suddenly I couldn't hold my emotions in any

longer.

Sobbing I launched myself at Edward's still form and started hitting him and screaming loudly at him.

"You can't do this to me Edward. I love you and I need you. You can't make me do this on my own! I don't care that you miss her! As

long as you're with me I can deal with that. I know she hurt you by killing your baby but I've got your baby too and she needs her

Daddy."

My anger drained and I found myself beating without strength against his chest.

_**Edward's POV**_

I know I hurt her when she tried to touch me and I pulled away but I didn't want her touching me if she was just saying goodbye.

I couldn't handle it.

If she touched me I'd beg and I couldn't make this harder on her than I already had.

She started talking and even when she said she loved me and a spark of hope flared within me, I couldn't stand to hear the 'but'.

I needed to be strong for both of us and let her know that I didn't hold it against her.

Her anger broke upon me like waves against the sandy shore and I knew that I deserved her wrath.

I let her hit me, her anger justifiable.

She started hitting me, screaming and crying and I let her.

Even if I didn't believe I deserved it, she was having my baby and I couldn't hurt her.

Her screaming reached fever pitch and her words penetrated and I felt my heart stop.

She loved me and wanted to stay.

Suddenly all the fire went out in her fighting and she lay against me sobbing and hitting me half heartedly as she cried against my

chest.

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping her in my arms and holding her tight.

She wanted to stay, she loved me; those words echoed inside my head over and over again until the rest of her yelling came into

focus.

She was still sobbing and trying to hold onto me when I pushed her back from me a little.

She hiccoughed a sob but I lifted her face so her tear filled eyes met mine and said softly "I love you too and I don't want you to

leave me. I don't miss Tanya; I haven't for the longest time.

Yes, I am sad about what she did and I'm angry at her, and I'm angry I won't get to know the child she killed and upset that she

thought that was the only way out.

But Bella what I felt for her is not even in the same universe as to what I feel for you. I was terrified that you would leave me and I

couldn't deal with it.

I was afraid that after what Victoria said that you'd leave and take our baby. Those thoughts were too much for me and I shut down."

I swallowed before continuing, my voice thick with emotion "I love you and our baby more than my own life. I'm sorry that I scared

you but please, please listen to me when I tell you that it wasn't so much _what_ Victoria said it was the impact it would have on how

you see me and I was terrified that you'd think I wasn't good enough for you or the baby.

Angela made me see that it's you, Bella, it's been you all along.

If it wasn't for you listening to me about the things that they did to me I wouldn't have been able to tell my parents.

I would still be hiding behind my sarcasm and my anger, using my intelligence and my sharp tongue to keep people away.

You have broken through the pain and anger and allowed me to purge it from my soul. And I promise that from this day until the day

you tell me you don't want me anymore I will spend every minute telling you and showing you, both of you, how much I love you.

Thank you for helping me Peaches, thank you for loving me." I fell silent and waited for her response.

She frowned up at me before slapping the back of my head. "Edward you're a fucking idiot!"

I recoiled but her next words made me smile as she said "I love you, you fool. Do you honestly think that I'd run from you over

something that horrible child molester said? You should know me better than that. But Edward, please, please, don't shut down like

that on me again. I was terrified and I didn't know how to fix it.

I couldn't handle seeing you hurting and not being able to help you.

I can't do this on my own and our daughter deserves her Daddy and you will be an amazing Daddy, Edward.

Just look at how much you love Henry and he's not yours. I promise to tell you and show you how much I love you until the day we

die because that's how long you're going to be stuck with me."

She took a second to breathe and I took advantage, sealing my lips against hers, kissing her with all the love inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Talking helps but some things need to be talked about with a professional. <strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**So our two love birds still have some hurdles to cross but remember I promised a HEA.**

**I only own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I'd love to say that everything went back to normal straight away but I'd be lying.

In the six weeks since we had run into Victoria Edward and I had our good days and we had our bad days, actually poor Edward had

more bad days than he did good but he was working really hard with Angela in person, while we'd been in LA, and then over the

phone when we got back to Forks.

The day Edward and I returned from LA my father turned up at the Cullen's house apologizing to Edward and I before doing the same

to everyone.

He asked that we let him explain why he'd reacted the way he had. So we sat, not unlike the day Edward had unburdened himself on

his family, and listened to my father tell us about his upbringing and why he had flipped out so badly.

I had never met my grandfather, he'd died before my parents had even met; but from everything Dad told us about him made me

thankful of that fact.

He told us that after his confrontation with us and the conversations with Cora he'd gone to see a shrink (his words not mine) and he

had helped my dad realise that it wasn't Edward or even our situation that he was angry with, it was his upbringing.

He told us about Cora and the baby and how he was thinking about asking Cora to marry him.

When he left Edward and I talked about the visit in depth and as much as I didn't want to forgive him immediately I knew that I

would eventually.

I'd also talked to Rose about it a lot after the conversation with Dad but we decided that it didn't make up for his actions but we

considered it a step in the right direction.

At thirty weeks Edward and I had gone in for a regular ultrasound when the Doctor discovered that the baby hadn't grown much in

the few weeks since my last ultrasound.

They ran all sorts of tests but couldn't discover why, I was eating the right things, I was resting as much as I could and taking all my

vitamins.

Edward and Carlisle tried to reassure me that the baby was going to be fine but I was sceptical about it.

They suggested postponing school but I only had a few weeks left and I didn't want to give ammunition to the people in town who

had pointed and stared when the fact that I'd was pregnant became common knowledge.

Gossip had run rampant when everyone discovered I was pregnant but I was thankful for all of the Cullens, Rose, Jasper and Edward

helping me face all the questions and supporting me.

If it wasn't for Alice being by my side at school I don't think I would have stuck it out.

High-school kids are cruel and capricious with whispered words and secretive looks; once they realised that I wasn't hiding my

pregnancy and that I was keeping her the majority of them left me to myself.

There were a few girls, those that had made the lives of the less popular hell, who didn't hold back with their snide comments and

pointed stares, trying to use their popularity to make my life hard.

As my thirty second week and summer neared I prepared myself for high-school ending and the birth of my baby.

Edward and I had started organising our move, something my father wasn't overly pleased with but we knew that it would be the

best thing for us.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I walked down the corridor on my way to English. I pulled it out and seeing Cora's name I

answered "Hey Cor, how's my baby brother doing?" her chuckle rang over the line as she said

"Good, good hon, he's kicking up a storm. The doctor said he's growing the way he should and everything is on track, how about you?"

I huffed and said "I'm over it, honestly. My feet hurt, my back hurts, I can't sleep properly, I'm peeing every three seconds and I'm

horny but I don't want Edward touching me! I'm on two weekly doctor's visits because of the baby's growth but I feel like a whale."

I stopped and leaned against the lockers lining the corridor, trying to catch my breath.

Cora's laughter came again and she said "Oh, honey, every pregnant woman feels that was towards the end, from what I've heard

and trust me I'm not looking forward to it.

As for the baby, I'm sure that everything will go the way it's supposed to. You're young and healthy and even if the baby hasn't

grown much she's still healthy.

I was ringing to see if you, Rose, Alice and Esme would like to come shopping with me for some baby stuff. I've got to get buy a cot

and a cradle and your dad is over baby shopping."

I grinned into the phone at her mention of my Dad being over shopping for the baby.

My Dad hated shopping of any kind and even more so when he doesn't know what is needed.

He continuously bitched about the things he didn't understand; baby swings, breast pads, disposable diapers, he even complained

about the car seat, it was funny but I could see how it would annoy Cora.

"I'm in and I know Rose, Alice and Esme will find any excuse to go baby shopping. They keep telling me that I need more stuff but,

honestly, how much crap does one little baby need? I swear she could only wear an outfit once and she'd still have enough clothes to

last until she was two."

Cora giggled so hard she snorted but the ringing of the bell had me hastily making plans to go shopping the next week before saying

goodbye and rushing to class.

I hurried into my English class amid stares and muffled grumbling.

Mr Berty our teacher raised an eyebrow at my entrance and says "Thank you for joining us Miss Swan, take your seat."

I walked further into the room muttering my apology as I went but apparently that wasn't good enough for Mr Berty, he glared at me

and said "Just because you made the wrong decision and ended up paying the consequences doesn't mean I will permit you to

wander in to class whenever you feel like it. You will be here on time for my class or I will fail you."

Tears of humiliation flooded my eyes but I swore I wouldn't let him know how badly his words hurt me.

I ignored his comments and went to my seat. For the rest of the lesson I remained silent and took notes, not participating in the class

discussion, I just wanted this day to end.

When the bell rung signalling the end of the day I hastily shoved my notebook and pens in my bag and tried to leave the room. "Miss

Swan, I need to talk to you."

I closed my eyes and drew in a cleansing breath before turning back to Mr Berty and waiting patiently for him to continue.

Anger boiling underneath my skin when he started talking "I am sick of you thinking that you can come and go whenever you please,

you've missed classes and your grades have slipped. This thing" he pointed evilly at my stomach "should never have happened I

figured you would be the last person to end up like this Isabella.

You seemed like a smart young woman but obviously you're not. I will not give you another warning about this, pick up your act or I

will fail you and you won't graduate."

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I tried to control my emotions but I couldn't.

Putting a calming hand over my stomach I spoke as respectfully as I could "This thing, as you put it, may have happened at an

inopportune time but how dare you threaten to fail me when I have made up for all the times I've missed school and according to

Miss Granger I'm where I need to be to graduate.

Yes my grades have slipped a little but honestly I'm just pleased that I'm still in school and up until recently you didn't have a

problem with me or my work.

Then when I made my pregnancy known I'm slipping and you're threatening me with failing. Well screw that."

I turned on my heel and flew out of the room, straight to the principals' office.

Thirty minutes later I left with my graduate certificate in my hand and an apology of the sincerest kind from the principal and her

promise that she would reprimand the pig of an English teacher.

Apparently I was eligible due to circumstances and my grades to not have to worry about the last few weeks of school and after my

confrontation with Berty I was glad.

By the time I left the office school had been out for a while and my phone had buzzed several times and I knew that Edward was

checking up on me.

By the time I reached the Cruze Edward was there, waiting, on his bike.

His hair glinting in the muted afternoon light; he looked so dangerous, all tattooed and pierced, and my body shivered in response.

He watched me as I walked slowly towards him a wicked smirk on his face "Detention Peaches?"

I shake my head and say "Nope" popping the p "I had a little drama today in

school and it required a meeting with the principal.

Lucky for me though it resulted in a graduation certificate and no more school"

I laughed as Edwards' mouth dropped open before he rushed to my side

and dragged me into his arms.

The hug lasted a little while before he pulled away and asked "Really? No more school? You're all grown up now"

I laughed and looked pointedly down at my stomach saying "I'm pretty sure that this made me grow up. But yes, yes I am finished

with high school and after the way Berty treated me I'm glad."

Anger flew across Edward's gorgeous face before he growled "What the fuck does that mean?"

I swallowed at his display of anger but explained what had happened with Berty and then Miss Granger.

The fury that Edward was displaying made a finger of fear curl in my stomach but I dismissed it.

That was until a shitty grey car pulled to a stop beside Edward's bike.

The drivers' window lowered and Mr Berty's disapproving gaze found mine "Really Isabella? This is your life choice? I can see that

getting pregnant isn't your only lapse in judgement."

I stared in open disbelief at the arrogant man glaring at me from his driver's seat.

Edward on the other hand had no drama in voicing his displeasure "So you're the asshole giving my girl a hard time" he prowled

towards the idling car, danger rippling off him in waves, Mr Berty must have sensed that he was pushing his luck because he snapped

"Honestly you need to realise that you were a role model. Get rid of the delinquent and that child and concentrate on getting your life

back."

I gasped in disbelief as he sped off but my disbelief was cut short as my stomach tightened and pain shot through me.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella, she's having a shitty couple of months.<strong>

**Ok so I've taken some creative licensing and allowed her to graduate early. **

**Mr Berty is a dick but the thing is there are some teachers out there that react like this to pupils who get pregnant, especially the pupils they wouldn't 'expect' it of.**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying it :) Thanks for the reviews I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I can't believe that fucker talking to Peaches that way.

He was lucky he drove off as quickly as he did because it saved me being arrested for assault.

Turning back to Bella I watched her gasp and grip the car in a white knuckled grasp.

Rushing to her side I asked "Jesus Peaches what happened? What is it?"

She was white as a sheet and she looked extremely panicked. I wrapped my fingers around her upper arm pulling her into me whispering calming nothings into her ear.

But my own panic ratcheted up to Def Con One when she answers my question "Um I think I just had a contraction."

I freaked out, I'm not lying.

Not on the surface, on the surface I was calm and in control. I got her into the car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital; getting her out of the car I handed her over to the hospital staff so they could find out what was going on.

I called my Dad, cursing him for having the day off, and told him where we were.

He assured me that he'd contact everyone and let them know what was happening.

I asked him to tell them not to come here; I knew Bella wouldn't like all the attention.

Thirty minutes later a Doctor came out of the exam rooms and called my name.

I almost fell over my feet in my haste to get to him.

He offered me a tight smile and his hand; I shook the offered hand and said "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" the doctor nodded and said

"Miss Swan is perfectly fine maybe a little freaked out. She had what is known as Braxton Hicks contractions; these are normal and they are a trial run for the body in preparation for true labour.

We want to monitor her for another hour or two and if she doesn't progress into proper labour than she can go home.

My advice to you is to keep a close eye on her and complete bed-rest because her blood pressure is a little on the high side but she doesn't have protein in her urine or abnormal amounts of swelling which are indicators of pre-eclampsia.

She said she'd had a rough day today, so take her home and bed-rest for two weeks and then we can decide where to go from there."

I exhaled a breath I'd held trapped since Bella had flinched with pain.

I swear by the time she has this baby I'm going to be grey with worry and there is no way in hell that we were having anymore kids, it was too stressful.

Shaking the Doctors' hand and promising that I would make sure that Bella would rest and take it easy.

What I didn't tell him was I'd make damn sure that she'd rest even if it meant tying her to our bed.

The tight smile on Bella's face when I entered the room made my heart skip a beat.

She was actually okay, nothing that fool said today had caused permanent damage and as long as she rests she and the baby will be just fine.

I felt a genuine smile turn up my lips as I crossed the room and drew her into a tight hug.

Kissing her head I whispered "You scared me Peaches. Promise never to do that again."

She relaxed against me and giggled tiredly "I can't promise that because this baby is going to come out and that's the only way she knows how to let me know that it's time.

If it helps any, you handled that amazingly.

Thank you for remaining calm Edward. It meant a lot to me."

I felt pride swell inside me at her praise but her words made me adamant that I would never tell her how freaked out I actually was and any way I had eight weeks to prepare for that.

The following day I tucked Bella into our bed and sternly reminded her that the Doctor had said "Bed rest actually means not lying down after a full day. Your blood pressure is a little high and we need to keep you calm and relaxed. Our daughter needs some more cooking time, she's not ready for this crazy assed world just yet."

The amount of time that Bella had been a patient you'd think that it would make her a good one.

Yeah, it didn't. She bitched and moaned constantly for the next week and her disquiet was making her crazy.

She lost her temper with me (something that was a regular thing since bed rest had been enforced) and started crying and screaming that I was seeing other pretty, skinny girls and that's why I wanted her hidden in the house where no-one could see her.

Unfortunately I was tired and my brain abandoned me and I replied "I don't want skinny, pretty girls Peaches. I want you."

Which led to a screaming crying fit, in which she told me she hated me because she was fat and ugly and that it was all my fault.

I threw my hands into the air and walked out of the room in a huff literally running into my Dad.

"Man she's vocal isn't she?" My Dad grinned at me.

I snarled at him, flipping him the bird, and saying "She's fucking crazy!"

A frown quickly wiped the smile off his face and he said "You know she's not crazy, Edward. Her hormones are all over the shop and she is feeling insecure.

She's missing a lot at this point in her life. Her future isn't her own, her body isn't her own.

Hell she can't see her feet or put her shoes on without help. She isn't allowed out of that bed unless someone helps her and then it's only to go to the toilet.

Add that to the fact that she is a normal insecure teenage girl... I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to flip her shit.

You need to be a little more understanding about what she's going through and whatever you do, son, do not tell any other female in this house that you think Bella is crazy because they will go pack on you and they will tear you apart."

He walked into Bella's and my room, shutting the door quietly behind him. I could hear his voice, but not his words, as he spoke to Bella.

I walked tiredly away from the door wishing that the next seven weeks would fly by and then the baby would be here and I'd have _my_ Bella back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep being tired and a little stressed doesn't help you navigate the crazy hormonal waters of a pregnant woman.<strong>

**Hopefully what Carlisle said to him helps him in the future.**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Switching up the POV's **

**Don't forget I own the plot not the characters**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle POV<strong>_

Seeing the strain on my sons' tired face made me laugh.

It didn't seem that long ago that I was dealing with Esme and her hormonal ramblings. But I had something that Edward, for all his genius, didn't have. I had experience; and not just medical experience, no, I had first-hand experience about how to navigate a pregnancy mind field.

I gave Edward the only piece of advice he was going to need to get through the next few weeks, don't ever call a pregnant woman crazy. Don't mumble it, don't scream it, don't say it to their faces and definitely don't say it to other women, not if you wanted your balls intact when it was all over.

I wasn't really allowed to be Bella's doctor but I had been keeping a watch on her because the whole situation was a stressful one and she was still only a teenager.

What I had said to Edward about her emotional state was true their actions had more of an impact on Bella than they had on Edward.

His life had basically stayed the same where as Bella's life, well, her life had become this constant flux of emotions and responsibilities and trying to figure out where she went from this point forward.

I felt responsible for her state of mind and I know that she was hiding her fears from everyone, including Edward, and I was worried.

When Edward had turned up at the hospital with Bella having contractions it brought home in sharp relief just how stressed out Bella had been.

I was still kicking myself for not checking her blood pressure more regularly.

Letting myself in the room I stood quietly watching the crying girl in my sons' bed.

She was muttering in a slow soothing tone to her swollen belly. I felt a surge of adoration for the child she carried, that was my grandbaby in there and I would do anything within my power to make sure he/she made it into this world safely.

I cleared my throat and garnered Bella's instantly furious gaze. Her eyes softened and filled with tears when she realised I wasn't Edward.

Her sobs drew me to the bedside and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her closely.

"I'm sorry Dad, I am. I have no idea what the hell is happening and I know it's not Edwards' fault but his face makes me angry sometimes and I'm growing a person and I'm sore and annoyed and I don't want to be in this bed anymore. Can't I get up?"

I opened my mouth to deny her but she continued, steamrolling right over me "I'm not talking a marathon or anything. Just get up, walk around the house, maybe a walk in the yard? I've been stuck in this bed for over a week and I swear it's sending me crazy. I am more stressed out about having to be in here than I was being allowed to do whatever I wanted. Please Dad, please, tell me I can get out of bed."

She pouted sadly up at me, her tears still lingering on her lashes and I knew that I would give in to her.

She was right about one thing though, she seemed more stressed now than before and that wasn't being helped by the fact that she was stuck in bed.

I nodded slowly and said "We can try. Don't get your hopes up, you can walk down to the lounge and set up camp in there. I still want you limiting your excursions. Once a day for twenty minutes you can walk in the yard, you can wander around the house every hour for ten minutes but the rest of the time will be spent lying on the lounge with your feet up resting. Do I make myself clear? The first sign that your blood pressure is back up and it's back into this room you go."

She smiled up at me like I'd hung the moon and it made my heart swell. I'd always had a spot for Bella in my heart from the minute she had followed Alice through our front door.

I couldn't tell you why it was just as if she was our long lost child. Esme had felt the same connection.

We love Rosalie and Jasper too but the connection just wasn't as strong.

I helped her from the bed and gathered her pillows before following her down the stairs, pausing half way because she was huffing, and into the lounge.

We had just started again when the roar of Edward's bike sounded in the yard. I shook my head wondering where he was heading. The dejected fall of Bella's shoulders made me aware that she had heard Edward leaving.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders I gave her a one-armed hug "It'll be okay Bella, I promise" she smiled sadly up at me but didn't say anything, making me realise that she didn't believe me.

It took almost ten minutes to get down stairs and into the lounge room but we finally made it and I could tell that Bella was exhausted just from that small trip.

I arranged the pillows before helping her onto the lounge and lifting her feet up. I searched for the remotes and left her to watch the television, asking if there was anything she needed. She shook her head, thanking me softly before staring out the lounge window into the yard.

I stood there watching her stare into the yard for almost thirty minutes before my anger at Edward took over.

Storming into the kitchen I snatched my cell off the counter and dialled Edward's number. It rang out and I swore under my breath.

I busied myself with making Bella a cup of hot chocolate and making her a sandwich. She was still staring out the window when I returned. I put the food and drink on the end table and left her to her thoughts.

My anger at Edward leaving without saying anything growing exponentially, I dialled his number again waiting for it to either be answered or go to voice mail but after two rings the call stopped. That little fucker had dismissed my call.

I redialled only to have the operators' voice tell the phone had been switched off. Dialling again I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man Carlisle is pissed. Poor Bella, bed rest sucks and it does make you crazy.<strong>

**Please review **

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Another different POV and only a short chapter for this one.**

**I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaspers POV<strong>_

I had my arms full of sheets and I was trying to dodge the three little boys that were hiding from their mother when my phone rang.

I wasn't technically allowed to have it on while I was at work but I'd explained to my boss about Bella and how she was basically my sister and they had been lenient enough that I was allowed to have it on but it needed to remain on silent.

I fished it out of my pocket and answered it without even looking at the screen "Hey what's the matter? Is she in labour?" A masculine huff sounding down the line got my attention straight away.

Only Carlisle could exude that much with the smallest sound. I felt panic curl through me "What's the matter Carlisle? Is it Bella? Where's Edward?"

Carlisle voice rang softly down the line "Hell if I know where Edward is. He and Bella had an argument and he took off. She's here staring out of the window waiting for him and he's switched his phone off. I know you finish work soon and I was hoping, since you know him so well, that you might go looking for him."

I swore under my breath "Fucking asshole" thinking I'd said it quietly enough but Carlisle obviously heard it "I agree completely" and I knew I hadn't been quiet enough

"Shit, sorry Carlisle. Yeah, look I finish work in an hour but I haven't taken my break so I'll finish putting this stock out and I'll go looking for him. I'll let you know when I find him. Does he have the car or his bike?"

Carlisle voice was dark with worry as he answered "Bike" causing a frisson of fear to shiver down my spine but I pushed it down.

I hung up from Carlisle, finished doing what I needed to do and was out of the store just under ten minutes later.

I cursed Edward and his fucking stupidity as I drove towards Fine Edge Tattoos hoping that this was one of those times where Edward was predictable.

I opened the door and was greeted by the red head that met us last time; I asked after Edward and her friendly smile dimmed a little.

She indicated to the seats and asked me to wait while she got Embry. Not thirty seconds later Embry Call came out of the back rooms and the second he saw me he started talking "Damn I was kind of hoping it'd be the tall dark one."

I frowned wondering what Jacob had that I didn't but held my tongue "He's not here before you ask. He was but I couldn't fit him in. He looked like shit man and I'm pretty sure that he'd been drinking. He got a little rowdy when we couldn't fit him in. Did something happen with him and the girl I tattooed on him?"

I did a double take of Embry and said "What? That last tat Edward has, it's of Bella?" shaking my head I said "Don't worry that's not important. Um, did he tell you where he was going?"

Embry raised an eyebrow and said "Yep, said he was gonna go watch the waves because 'the waves won't hate him'" Embry used quotey fingers to show the last were Edwards' words.

I nodded and thanked Embry and took off running from the shop.

I dove into my car, throwing it into gear and speeding down towards the beach, praying that he chose the main beach to do his moping at.

I had no real idea of what I was going to find and I knew that he wasn't supposed to get shit faced when on his medication but I'm guessing that he wasn't in a responsible frame of mind.

I screeched into the beach parking, spotting Edward's bike parked haphazardly across two spaces, I slammed the car into park and jumped out of it, racing around looking for Edward.

I skidded to a halt the second my shoes hit the sand; he was sitting there facing the ocean but he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Don't forget I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I loved the ocean but this isn't my ocean.

This isn't Venice beach; it's too quiet and serene. The crash of the waves soothed the anger in me but the alcohol and the joint I'd smoked dulled my senses.

I took a hit off the joint and passed it to my companion.

I held the smoke in my lungs as long as possible.

I hated the look Bella had given me this morning and I couldn't bear the anger and annoyance.

I had run the second Dad had shut our door on me this morning. First it was just to the garage but when my emotions swelled bigger than that building could handle I'd kicked my bike to life and raced from them.

I'd driven straight to a bar, thankful that I look older than what I actually am, drinking myself into a duller sense.

I sat there for an hour and maybe six drinks before heading to see Embry and tried to get another tattoo but that red headed witch said there was nothing today.

I'd gotten loud and Embry had come out and asked me to leave.

I somehow made my way to the beach.

I stood in the parking area, looking down at the ever changing sea.

I felt the soft bump on my arm, indicating it was my turn to take a hit. I looked up hazily into soft grey eyes before lowering my head back in to the lap I'd been laying in.

I smiled softly at my companion and said "You are quite sexy. Your eyes are really pretty."

A loud snort from behind us had me snapping upright and turning towards the noise.

Jasper was standing there, well I think he was standing there, I was so stoned that I couldn't be sure. Well I wasn't sure until my friend said "Hey sexy, did you want to join us?"

I laughed at the stunned fury on Jaspers' face before falling sideways on to the soft sand.

Jaspers' normally even voice was sharp with anger as he snapped "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I blinked blearily up at him and asked "Why are you so cranky? Do you want a hit? It'll take your worries away."

Jasper growled at me but the sound did nothing to me the way it did when Bella did it.

He was fucking pissed and if he could set me alight with his eyes I'm be charcoal right now.

I looked over at my friend and ask "Do you know why he's so angry?"

The smooth tones of my companions' voice rang in my ear "Probably has something to do with your girlfriend."

I frowned, Bella wasn't my girlfriend, oh no she was... she was... well I didn't really know what label to put on Bella.

Wife had a nice ring to it.

My companion put a hand over their heart and whispered loudly "You want to marry her? You love her? What about me?"

I shook my head and cursed the fact that I said that aloud and not to Bella.

Jasper reached down and grabbed me by the arms, dragging me up to stand on shaky feet "You're a fucking asshole Edward Cullen, do you know that? Bella is at home, waiting for you, stressing out. You know that she's supposed to be resting and trying to keep her stress levels down and you do this."

He waved a hand at my friend and I laughed and said "But I love my friend here, my friend who brought me weed and gave me cuddles."

I didn't see the punch Jasper sent my way and as stoned as I was I sure as hell didn't feel it, what I did feel was a deep need to see Bella.

Turning to my companion I said "Are you coming home with me?"

Jasper sighed in frustration, walking away from us with his hands in the air. I watched my companion closely and smiled when they nodded and said "Sure I'll come home with you Ed."

I said "Good. I need to go home and have some sex with my wife."

I stumbled after Jasper as we headed up the beach.

James snorted as he followed me, saying "Oh sweet cheeks you're not getting near Bella in this state. You need to be sober when you grovel. Jazzy are we riding with you?"

Jasper flipped him the bird and yelled back "How the fuck else are you gonna get back to Forks. How the hell did you find him anyway? Why are you here?" James laughed, snorting as he did, "Jake got a call from Carlisle about where Ed would disappear to and since I was here scouting locations for a new shop he asked me to hunt him down. Tada that's what I did."

I was feeling extremely tired as I fell into Jaspers' car, my eyes sliding shut as he started the engine and we made our way back to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Ok I know a few of you thought he'd cheated but with everything these pair have gone through and everything Edward has survived he couldn't bring himself to cheat on Bella.**

**I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I was officially pissed off.

I know I yelled at him but Edward had been gone for almost six hours and his family were walking on eggshells around me and rushing to tend my every need.

They babied me and when I asked about Edward they looked nervous and changed the subject or pretended to not hear me. I sat for the first two hours looking out the window, waiting for him to come back so I could apologise to him for overreacting.

I know I'm overly sensitive and that I took his words the wrong way but I needed him to see things from my point of view. We hadn't been together all that long and now I'm fat and swollen and we haven't had sex in what seemed like forever.

I just wanted to be close to him. I didn't want to be pregnant anymore and trust me there was not going to be any more babies.

The next hour started my anger simmering again, where the hell is he? I'd called several times in that third hour and his phone had gone straight to voice mail because it had been switched off.

Three hours later and my anger had turned into fear.

Where was he? He'd taken the bike and it had started to rain.

Was he okay? I got up to go to the toilet when a commotion in the foyer made me veer in that direction. I walked into a situation that under any other circumstance would probably be funny.

Edward and James stood, and I use that term loosely, holding each other up smiling goofily at one another while Jasper stood behind them, blocking the door.

Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were all yelling at Edward as he grinned at them. I was pissed off that he was so obviously off his head but, with his history, I was scared that I was pushing back into his drug use.

The last time he'd used he had been abused and lost. Was that what our relationship was doing to him? I stood with my arms crossed under my breasts and glared at him, my anger winning out over my fear.

Esme moved slightly and Edward spotted me. His face split into such a radiant smile that it took my breath away.

He pushed past his furious family and staggered towards me "Wifie! I love you sooooo much Bella, why do you yell at me? I'm sorry I got you pregnant. Please don't hate me or leave 'cause me and James we were talking and you know what, I want to marry you. Yep. Just you, me and our baby girl but you gotta stop yelling 'cause the doctor will get mad at me and say I'm not allowed to see you."

He threw his arms around me and I stumbled under his weight, Carlisle swore loudly before crossing the room and pulling Edward off me.

I was still too stunned at his little rant, he wanted to marry me? I looked wild eyed over at Alice who stood yelling at James "What has he taken James? He's a recovering drug addict you frigging idiot! C'mon tell me!" James giggled and just slid down onto the floor.

Carlisle called for Jasper over his shoulder and the two of them carried Edward up the stairs and to our room. I followed slowly after them and reached the door of our room as Jasper was leaving.

He pulled me into a tight hug and said "I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to find him before anything like this could happen but James got there first."

I hugged him back, just as tightly, and said "This isn't on you Jazz this is on Edward and I'm pretty sure his father and mother are going to be furious with him enough to make him think twice about doing it again." I gently kissed his cheek before stepping round him and into the bedroom.

_**Edward's POV**_

My head feels like tiny armies were waring inside it and my mouth feels like it had been stuffed with cotton.

Panic sped through me as I realise that I'm not alone, wherever I happen to be.

I moved my head cautiously and cracked one eye open to see where I was, breathing a sigh of relief that I was in my bed and if I was in my bed then it meant that the person next to me was Bella.

I searched with my hands and froze when I felt the warm, firm muscles of a washboard flat stomach.

My movements caused whoever it was beside me to move and roll towards me.

A strong masculine thigh threw itself across my legs and a strong arm dragged me closer.

Both eyes flew open and I struggled to get clear of the person trying to pin me to them. A small giggle from the foot of my bed drew my gaze at the same time a flash lit up the dark room.

Bella was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up on the end of the bed. She looked tired and still angry but not scary like the day before.

I blinked, clearing my vision, and said "What the fuck is going on here? Who is this?" pursing her lips together to stop her smile Bella said "Don't you remember? You came home yesterday so high and so extremely drunk with your little friend. You were quite adamant that he sleep in your bed and truth be told he couldn't stay away from you."

Her words caused fragmented images to dance through my head, a lonely beach, a comforting lap, so much weed that everything blurred and gentle hands soothing my head.

I pushed at the person snuggled into my side and succeeded in pushing myself out of the bed.

I hit the floor so hard my teeth jarred together and I swear that my ass was gonna be bruised because my boxers offered no protection from the hard floor.

The man in my bed rolled onto his back and I got a look at his face. I frowned deeply as I recognised James lying in my bed, the sheet sliding low enough to show that he wasn't wearing much below it.

I frowned at her saying "I'll be back out in a minute. I get that you're pissed at me but can we please hold off on the screaming for five minutes while I have a shower?"

I wasn't angry at Bella but my words came out sharper then I intended causing her eyes to widen and the smirk that had been playing on her lips to slip away.

I rolled my eyes at my annoyance, pushed myself off the floor and staggered across the room to the bathroom. I climbed into the shower and tried to wash the dirty feeling off.

By the time I felt clean enough and I'd dried off and dressed twenty minutes had passed and when I re-entered my room the only person there was James and this time he was awake and looking the way I felt. "What the hell happened James?"

He smiled tiredly and said "Oh now you're gonna pretend that you can't remember what happened between us? I'm hurt sugar pie."

His cheery smile and happy voice grated on my nerves and I snapped again "Quit that shit James and tell me what the fuck happened! Bella yelled at me yesterday and I left to try and clear my head and the next thing I remember is waking up in bed with you and you're wearing nothing! I need to know!"

James continued to smile and I fought the urge to punch him in the face but remained standing in the doorway. I raised one of my eyebrows, something my parents had done to Emmett so many times, and waited.

I stared him down and within thirty seconds he cracked, folding his arms sullenly over his chest and saying "Fine! I got a phone call from Jake after your Dad called him. When I heard you'd taken off and left without a word I knew I had to help find you and get you back here. He suggested the tattoo place and that if you weren't there to check the closest bar.

That's where I found you; you'd already drunk a fifth of whisky and then said you needed to piss. You were gone forever before I realised you weren't coming back. I left the bar in time to see you being kicked out of the tattoo parlour. You came back into the bar to grab more booze and we left. We sat on the beach and smoked pot until we couldn't remember our own names.

I'm sorry man I should've stopped you. Jasper found us and brought us here. When Bella refused to sleep with you I suggested myself as bed fellow and that is how we ended up sleeping together."

Pieces of the day before flickered through my brain; they were swiftly followed by guilt. I had reacted like the old me. I owed Bella an apology but before I hunted her down I needed to know one more thing "Please tell me that _I_ at least kept my boxers on."

James snorted almost delicately before nodding adding "Not for lack of trying. You kept yelling at me 'don't it's only for my wifey' Bella got big kicks out of that."

I growled, so embarrassed with my stoned ramblings and frustrated with the fact that I just kept fucking up. He threw his hands up in the air and cried "For God sakes Edward just go and apologise. I don't think she's all that mad at you any more. The pair of you need to stop reacting first or you'll both spend eternity apologizing instead of living and if you want to follow through on your drugged up ramblings, of making Bella your wife, you need to stop running."

I frowned and said "I wasn't running. I was hiding. Yeah, don't look at me that way, I know that's just as bad. I hate when she yells at me and I can't fix it; so I left to try and give her space and then I kind of went overboard with the 'hiding'. That's where you and your weed come in."

He opened his mouth to speak when my bedroom door flew open and both of my parents stormed in. I had seen my parents angry, sad, disappointed, frustrated, proud and elated but I had never seen them furious until now and boy, were they furious. "James you need to leave, now. Not the house but this room. We need to speak to our son."

James scrambled from my bed, clutching the sheet around his nakedness and fled.

My Dad pointed a finger at the bed and said "Sit", which I did without hesitation, before saying "We have tried to be understanding but we aren't going to allow you to use drugs in this house. Yes, before you say it, we realise that you technically didn't do them in the house but the principal is the same.

You will have a baby in a few short weeks and this type of behaviour isn't good parenting. If you decide to push us we will ask you to leave."

I opened my mouth to interrupt but he held up a finger and continued to talk "Right at this minute Bella and your child are our biggest concern and having you disappear for an entire day and come home wasted is not good for her; or for us for that matter. We love you but we do not want you hurting yourself, us, Bella or that baby. It stops now."

Mum sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and said "We know it sounds like an ultimatum and we really don't want you to leave, but Edward, we don't want you dead either. We don't want this to affect your relationship with Bella or us. Speaking of Bella, you both need to pull your heads outta your asses.

Now pregnancy hormones aside, she didn't need to yell at you but pregnancy messes with the brain and more often than not a pregnant woman will regret her words the second they are out of her mouth and will try to apologise when she gets a chance, stop running. If she annoys you, say something.

If she makes you angry, find a way to tell her without screaming. The last month has put a massive strain on your relationship and neither one of you are fighting for it, you're fighting each other. A sure fire way to end your relationship."

I closed my eyes and counted to three before opening them and saying "I understand where you're coming from and I apologise for the way I came home yesterday and if it's any consolation I didn't set out to get wasted. I just needed to give Bella some space, I needed it too, and one thing led to another and James. Damn James, but not really because he actually kept me sane. I was just about to go find Bella and explain to her what happened yesterday when you came in."

I took a breath, I wanted to try and explain what was happening but if I was honest with myself I wasn't even sure what was happening.

I shook my head before saying "I get it, okay, I understand that I've fucked up. Sorry Mum. The thing that you both need to understand is that I will screw up, I will make you mad at me and I sure as hell will have bad days. I am a recovering addict and part of that is the fact that I may back-slide.

I will never pretend that I'm perfect, heh, we all know that I'm not. I am exceedingly sorry for what happened yesterday and the only promise I can make is that I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again. I get that you're pissed and you have every right to be, I just need... I need... I need Bella."

I stood up from the bed and walked out the door, heading down the stairs two at a time, calling Bella's name as I went.

The second my feet hit the foyer floor I heard my name being called from the kitchen. I jogged towards the kitchen, starting to apologise as I neared the door.

I skidded to a halt my mouth hanging open as I realised that it wasn't Bella.

Alice, Jasper and James sat at the kitchen island; my sudden entrance had them all staring at me, their conversation halting, mouths hanging open and frowns marring their foreheads.

I checked the room but she wasn't there, I ignored the men and said to Alice "Where's Bella?" She snorted, taking a sip of her coffee and said "Good morning to you too big brother. How'd you sleep? James here was just telling us about your night."

I sighed and just looked at her, ignoring her snark.

She practically snarled at me before continuing "Oh and by the way you owe Jasper, big time. He left his job early to go look for you because we were all worried, your pregnant girlfriend was worried, he looked all over Port Angeles for you and brought your stoned ass home."

I shot Jasper and apologetic look but didn't go into it.

I needed to find Bella "Alice where is Bella?" Alice huffed out a breath and pointed out the back door and I took off running.

When the fuck did the backyard get so big? I called out her name and was met with silence. I called again, panic clawing through me.

Alice said she was out here but she's not answering. What if she'd fallen and hurt herself, what if she's in labour. I started running screeching to a halt when the rock we'd sat on the first time we met came into view.

There Bella sat, her feet dangling over the water, her back to me. I called her name again and still no answer. I didn't want to scare her so I reached out gently to touch her shoulder.

She jumped high and screamed "Jesus! What the hell?" She swivelled as quickly as she could to face me, her hand over her heart. She sighed loudly, pulling her earbuds out and saying "What the hell Edward? You frightened the shit outta me"

I scrambled up onto the rock and grabbed her into a tight hug "Jesus Christ Peaches, next time you decide to go outside either take someone with you or don't listen to your fucking iPod! I was calling your fucking name and imagining all sorts of crazy shit!"

She pulled back from me and said "Oh, really? You couldn't find me and it worried you? Well at least people knew where I was going! Alice knew I was out here, unlike some people I don't just go taking off."

I absorbed that hit and let it go. She had every right to be pissed and I told her so "I get that you're pissed and I know you have every right to be. I was an asshole but Peaches you need to realise that I didn't do it to upset you. I was only going to give you some time alone.

I get I've been pissing you off lately but I've been doing my best. I don't want you angry at me but let's be honest you've been snappy and nothing I do makes you happy any more.

I feel like you don't want me near you but you won't tell me why or what I've done to piss you off."

I could tell she was getting angry and I mentally prepared myself for the fight I could see coming but Bella surprised me.

She sighed and said "I know and I'm sorry. I've been blaming you for everything when it's not your fault. We have a lot to deal with but I guess if we talk it through and not argue about it. I don't like bed rest in fact I hate it and I was blaming you because if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't need bed rest."

I opened my mouth to say something when she put her hand over my mouth to stop me.

I tried to convey my apology through my eyes as she continued "I had a talk with your Dad and he made me realise that I didn't really blame you, or myself, or the baby.

I was just feeling confined and restricted add that to surging hormones and you get one crazy woman. Everyone was catering to me and babying me and it was getting on my nerves. Of course you were the one I took it out on and I want to say I'm sorry. I've been a real bitch and it's probably only gonna get worse until we've had this baby."

I dragged her into my arms and squeezed her tight saying "I'm so sorry for leaving yesterday and for coming home the way I did. All I can say is that I slipped. James listened to me and yes we drank and smoked weed and we fucked up. I woke up in bed with a naked James this morning, isn't that punishment enough?"

She chuckled and said "I don't know James is one sexy man, why would you complain? If I woke up next to him..." I slammed my hand against her mouth to stop the words. I could see the laughter in her eyes as I snarled "I don't want to think about you sleeping with anyone but me."

I groaned as I felt her tongue swipe across my palm. Her pupils dilated and her breathing picked up.

I removed my hand and sealed my mouth against hers; she responded immediately, opening herself to me. I missed feeling her close to me but a big part of me knew that this wasn't a good idea but that part of me was drowned out by the part of me that was dying to get inside of her again and if the way she was clinging to me was any indication she felt the same way.

Her moan of pleasure was like a cold bucket of water. I pulled away and her curse of disbelief filled my ears so I kissed her softly and said "I so want to Peaches but not out here, not outside and not right now. You have a check up tomorrow and there is still a lot we need to talk about." She frowned but nodded her head. I scooted off the rock and held out my hand to help her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**Soooo lemon ahead. **

**Don't forget I only own the plot :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<em>**

My anger at Edward dimmed as he talked and it made me realise what a bitch I'd been.

I had been blaming him and I knew I had to stop but he also had to realise I wasn't going to stand by and let him use and have the baby and I in his life.

As we walked back towards the house I decided to tell him what was on my mind instead of letting it stew in there "Edward, you're right we do need talk. I need to know now if yesterday is something that'll happen frequently because as much as I want to be with you _I_ can't risk having you near the baby if that's gonna be a regular thing."

He jolted to a stop and the anguish on his face made my heart ache but the baby came first.

He took both my hands and said "I promise you that what happened yesterday will never happen again. I don't want it to."

I nodded at the sincerity in his voice but a small kernel of doubt had already sewn itself in my mind.

Three days later the doctor said I could go back to doing what I was doing before my confinement, which was preparing for the baby, as long as I rested often and for longer periods. I was more uncomfortable since my bed rest.

I was afraid that if I moved the wrong way her foot or something would like fall out of my vagina.

Carlisle giggled like a school girl when I mentioned it to him saying that the baby had dropped and was preparing for birth but not to stress because she was still a couple of weeks away from coming.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had been counting down; I had thirty-five days and counting, til this baby was ready to come out.

So with that encouraging thought Edward and I sat down and figured out what else we needed for her arrival. We had almost everything we needed for the short time we'd be in Forks (everything else had been brought in LA by Ness and set up at the apartment) and we'd decided to wait until I'd been given the all clear from the doctor after the birth before moving down to LA.

Everyone had weighed in on that, saying since it was our first baby and I was so young that it would be easier on us if we had help close at hand.

I thought they were slightly over reacting but agreed anyway.

I stood in our room and started going over all the things we still needed for our little ones arrival. "Okay we still need a baby bath, a car seat, and some more little things. You know, baby wash, some onesies, towels and face washers and some more diapers, wipes and, and oh crap there's something else we need too, Ali can you think of what it is?"

I looked down at my stomach where Alice had her head resting, talking in a low voice to my tummy.

She looked up and said "You need the things for your bag and that's it." She suddenly jumped away from me and said "Let's go shopping next week when Rose comes home."

I smiled, shifting uncomfortably in my seat at thirty five weeks I was finding it harder and harder to find a comfy position and I had been having more Braxton Hicks contractions but they never lasted more than a few hours and they were never regular and I'd taken to keeping them to myself.

It stressed everyone out and made them super protective, I wasn't allowed a solo bathroom breaks after the second batch of contractions and it wore on me.

Smiling over at Alice I nodded and texted Rose and Cora, hopefully it would make up for the trip we didn't get to go on a few weeks back.

We chatted as we walked down the stairs and just as we reached the bottom stair Edward, Jasper and Emmett came strolling into the house.

All of them shirtless and sweaty and damn it if my panties didn't go up in flames at the sight of Edward all sweaty, tattooed and pierced.

Obviously I wasn't the only one because Alice whimpered beside me and I could see her rubbing her thighs together and her breathing had picked up.

She shot me a wink before jumping down the remaining stairs and pounced on Jasper, almost knocking him flat on his ass.

She whispered something wicked in his ear and they disappeared past me up the stairs, the slamming of Alice's door signalling their intent to stay in all day.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably before walking out the front door muttering about Rose not being there.

I agreed with him, I wanted Rose there but for a completely different reason.

When the front door shut I stood there watching Edward as he stared into space, seeing something I couldn't.

The silence stretched to the point where I couldn't take it any longer "Um, Edward, what do you want to do now?" He jerked as if he'd forgotten he was with other people; when his eyes focused on me I barely bit back a moan.

His eyes were dark and filled with lust and a desperate longing.

I felt myself moving, an involuntary movement, that look did things to my body and pregnant or not it made me want him.

He stepped toward me and that was all it took. I lumbered down the remaining stair and attacked him.

Passion flared and burst into raging inferno at the first contact. Tongues duelled and fingers clawed. I pulled back from his desire and panting said "Upstairs, now. I need you."

He grunted before threading his fingers through my hair and dragging my lips back to his before saying "Go, now, get up there so I can fuck your brains out." I felt moisture puddling between my thighs and grabbing his hand I did exactly what he told me to do.

The second I crossed the threshold I was pushed against the door and his hands and mouth were everywhere.

Three seconds was all it took for my brain to catch up before I was exactly where he was, hands tearing at clothing and mouths tangling and passion engulfing.

I felt his fingers grazing my clit and my body bucked in need "Sweet fucking Jesus Peaches you're so god damned wet."

He dropped to his knees and buried his face between my thighs. His tongue laving at me before darting inside me and swirling around, I dug my hands into his hair anchoring him in place.

When he replaced his tongue with his fingers I almost came, he kissed my thigh as his fingers pistoned inside me and not long after I was crying out his name as I came.

He growled as I came down from my orgasmic high before kissing his way up my body.

I grabbed his face and attacked his mouth, tasting myself on his lips, grinding against him as much as I could.

He bit my lip grunting "Get on that bed, on your hands and knees." I hesitated briefly but a hard swat on my ass had me moving, shedding my clothes as I went.

I climbed up on the bed, facing the opposite side of the bed, positioned the way he told me to be.

He moaned before running a hand from my head, down my back, pressing gently against the bumps of my spine. His palm ghosted my ass, sliding between my legs before tapping against my thighs "Open up for me Peaches" I whimpered, doing as he asked, hissing as his fingers slid inside me.

Without taking his fingers from inside me he moved, kissing his way down my spine before pushing inside me. I pushed back against him, taking him deeper and harder inside me.

I knew I wasn't going to last long and I knew his body well enough to know that Edward was close. I lowered my body onto my elbows, careful to keep my weight off my stomach, and reached a hand between legs, slipping a finger into my slippery folds and rubbing tight circles over my clit.

Edward moaned as he watched me saying "Oh fuck Peaches that is so damn sexy." I couldn't form any coherent words all that came out was a growl.

My finger and Edward's thrusting gathered speed and my orgasm crashed over me making my arms give out; thankfully Edward's arms wrapped around me, keeping me off the bed.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, later he moved away from me moving me onto my side before climbing onto the bed behind me and hugging me to him.

I sighed contentedly; everything wasn't perfect but we'd talked more and seemed to be moving forward and I felt better about us.

I felt Edward's even breaths against my head, signalling him being asleep, and whispered "Love you Edward" before falling into a sex coma.

"Damn it Alice she doesn't need diamante runners, she isn't even here yet and when she gets here she isn't going to need them anytime soon." I huffed as Alice hyperventilated about the 'cutest shoes ever' but seriously they weren't necessary, a lot of the things she was pulling off the shelves weren't necessary.

What was necessary was that I needed a seat, my back was killing me and there was a stupid amount of pressure between my legs.

Alice continued sprouting how awesome they were but I ignored her, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

She eventually got the message and put them back and we moved on to the next section in the baby store.

I sighed at the sight of a rocking chair with a soft pillow next to a dark wood cot and change table. It was situated on a small platform and the colour scheme was lavender and white with butterflies.

It was cute and we still needed to pick a theme (according to Alice) and the fact that it wasn't pink was a huge thing for me (not a pink person and I knew it would piss Alice off that I wanted purple and not pink) I walked up onto the platform and had a closer look.

Calling the women I was with over I said "I want this one. I like that it's soft colours and has butterflies." Esme and Cora smiled nodding their heads in agreement, Rose smirked quickly before saying "This is amazing Bella" but Alice pouted and said "It's _purple_ Bella" I smiled, dialling down the grin I really wanted to let loose, and said "I know that Ali, I told you that I didn't want pink. She already has too much pink frilly stuff already. Besides that it looks calming and soothing, something I'm pretty sure I'm going to need and it looks good with the dark wood cot that's at your parents place and it'll look good with the white wood cot in LA. I like it."

I sat down in the rocker and fell in love. I needed one of these, it was the most comfortable things I had ever sat in and it even had a small stool for you to put your feet on.

I sighed in contentment as Alice continued her persuasion over why pink was so much better than purple.

She brought over several different themes, pink with owls, pink with flowers, pink with unicorns, you get the picture.

I basically ignored her, shifting as a Braxton hicks tightened my stomach "Bella, you ok?" Rose was frowning over at me as I shifted again for what seemed the hundredth time.

I nodded, forcing my face into a smile, and said "Yeah just a little tired." Rose nodded and said "Ali that's it. Bella has picked this one and that's it. We need two different purple ones and grab all the things that go with it. Bella is tired and she already picked the purple. When you and Jasper have babies you can have the pepto-pink colour scheme."

Everyone laughed and Alice grudgingly gave in and started bringing over other pretty purple sets and within five minutes we'd picked another set.

Once we'd done that I struggled out of the rocker, Rose laughed before offering her hands and pulling me into a standing position.

The second I reached upright I felt wetness seeping down my legs.

Embarrassment flooded through me as I stood in the baby store, on a god damn platform, and peed myself.

Rose stepped back disgustedly and started to laugh, drawing Esme and Cora's eyes along with several other peoples.

I slapped Rose's arm, hissing "Oh my God Rose shut up! I've just peed myself and instead of helping me you're laughing!" She snorted through her laughter but didn't move to help me.

Esme and Cora came back over and Cora said "Bella have you been having contractions today?"

I frowned but nodded saying "Yeah but just those pretend ones" she raised an eyebrow and said "Have they been stronger than before, maybe lasting a little longer?" I nodded and her frown deepened. She looked over to Esme and nodded and Esme immediately walked away, pulling her phone out of her bag and calling someone.

My face felt like it was on fire and the longer we stood there the worse it was getting "Can we please just get the hell out of here so I can go buy some clean clothes and die of embarrassment elsewhere."

I took a step when another pain hit me; this one was sharper and took my breath away.

I huffed and then cringed as more water seeped out "God this is humiliating, can we go please. Let's pay for this and go home."

Cora stopped me with a hand on my arm and said "Honey you're not going home."

Her tone was soft and gentle, like she was talking to a child or a wounded animal

"Why not? I peed myself it's not like it's a major thing. It's just uber embarrassing."

She drew in a deep breath and looked to Esme for help but she was still on the phone talking fast and waving her arms in agitation.

She turned to Rose and a look passed between them and Rose grimaced before saying "What Cora is trying to say and what you're not getting is that you are in labour."

Labour, I can't be in labour. The baby wasn't due for weeks yet and I hadn't even packed my bag yet.

I started to deny it when another pain tightened my stomach and again I felt the trickle of moisture "What the hell is this?" I pointed down to the widening puddle; Rose rolled her eyes and said "Jeez Bella!" her tone making it obvious that she thought I was being deliberately obtuse "Your water has broken."

At her words panic flared through me and I started hyperventilating, this couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

It was supposed to happen in weeks and we were supposed to have everything ready and I was supposed to be ready and, and Edward was supposed to be with me.

Rose gently pushed me back into the rocker, trying to get my head between my legs, it wasn't happening.

I pulled away trying to take deep breaths and when I had a slight hold on my emotions I said "Okay, okay, well that means we need to get Edward because I need him. Alice can you please go and buy me the things I need and a few small jumpsuits and diapers for the baby. Who the hell is Esme talking to?"

Cora opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again before saying "Oh, um she's on the phone to Carlisle and he is rounding up the boys and will meet us at the hospital here in Port Angeles."

My eyes widened and I started shaking my head but she overrode my objections saying "Honey it's closer and I honestly don't think you'll make it home and to the hospital. I can deliver you but this little one is early and she may need extra attention."

Right, yeah, right she's early. Wait she's early, oh God she's really early. I struggled up out of the rocker, pushed past Cora and waddled off the platform and started walking away from everyone.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose's voice called after me; I paused, turning my head and calling back "I'm going to the hospital to have this baby. Are you all coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Princess is on her way <strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks if you're still on this ride with me. I know updates aren't frequent and I apologize. RL hasn't been kind in helping me write ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's POV<em>**

Dad, Japer, James, Emmett Charlie and I sat watching Olympus Has Fallen and enjoying the quiet that was left in the wake of the girls leaving.

The only time anyone spoke was to ask if anyone wanted a drink or any of the snacks that we had raided the kitchen for.

I cracked another soda and tried not to think about the hot sex Bella and I had before she left for the shopping spree.

The movie ended and Emmett and James started bickering over what movie to watch next, Jasper suggested maybe heading out to the shooting range (making Charlie's eyes light up and a flare of sickening panic go through me) I was grateful when Carlisle vetoed that idea because cell service was sketchy out there and we didn't want to miss a call from the girls "Why don't we go downstairs and play pool, we'll play teams, that way we're accessible but we're not just sitting around holding each others' junk" Charlie laughed saying "I get Jasper and James."

My dad frowned saying "Wow thanks Charlie, so much for friendship" Charlie laughed and said "Please for a Doctor you have terrible aim" Emmett snorted and said "Yeah well with a pregnant girlfriend we can assume your aim is spot on Chief" Charlie gaped at him while we struggled to contain our laughter, we seemed to succeed until Charlie recovered enough to say "I've seen the aim your brother has and I'm telling you if you want to keep your balls in your pockets, you'd wanna have bad aim Emmett."

That resulted in Em grabbing his junk and whimpering "Damn Chief that was cold."

We split into teams and made out way down to the basement, Charlie brought out some beer down and handed one to each of us, eyeing us and saying "Just one and you better not let me catch you doing it again til you're old enough" we nodded, speaking all at once reassuring him that we wouldn't drink.

Half way through our game Dad's phone buzzed and picking it up saying "Hey sweetheart" his voice faded and he frowned, walking away.

The game stopped and we stood watching him as he began to pace, muttering into the phone.

He lifted his head and looked at us and that was all it took.

One look and I knew that the phone call was about Peaches and that it wasn't good news.

He hung the phone up and said "That was your mother" I nodded feeling my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest. I felt fingers on my hands and looking down I noticed that I had a hold on the edge of the pool table that was so tight my fingers had turned white. "We need to go." That was all he said. I didn't question him.

We raced out of the house and into the Dodge Durango Citadel that Carlisle had brought because it seated seven comfortably and started the drive to Port Angeles.

The second we were on the road I asked what had happened.

I was scared for Peaches and the baby, she was really earl and I'd read up on the complications that premature babies faced, Dad said "The girls were in Baby World and Bella was feeling tired, she sat down in a rocking chair, which according to your mother they had to buy because when she got up her waters broke. She had no idea what was happening, she actually thought she'd peed herself"

Emmett laughed and said "Yep sounds like Bells."

Dad smiled tightly and said "Then when Cora and Rose explained what was happening she got a little freaked, demanding to come back here."

I swore "What the fuck?" he waved a hand at me and continued "Settle down Edward. Cora explained that considering she was contracting and that her waters had broken that it wasn't wise to drive home. Then" the way he dragged out the word clued me in on the fact that Bella had done something that had either surprised them or freaked them out "she suddenly switched gears and basically left them standing there as she marched off to the hospital."

The whole car cracked up but I knew Peaches well enough to recognise her panic under her pro-active actions.

I dialled Peaches phone and breathed a frustrated sigh when Rose answered "Hey Edward, she's being examined at the moment. She's doing okay but I think she's worried that you won't get here on time"

I banged my head against the window, we were supposed to be together when this happened "Rose tell her we're on our way and to not worry. I will be there before she has this baby." I could almost hear her smile over the phone when she said "Will do Edward but you might wanna tell the Chief to put the lights on. Her contractions are seven minutes apart and lasting a minute. It seems to be going fast."

I hung up and said "Dad you might wanna drive faster, apparently it's going fast."

Dad turned his head to look at Charlie whose face had blanched at my words and he said "Go Carlisle I will deal with what happens if there's any problems."

The words had barely left his mouth before Dad pressed his foot on the gas.

We were five minuted from the hospital when my phone rang again, I fumbled with it, finally getting it right way up and answering "What?" the person on the other end snorted and said "I taught you better than that, son."

I sighed in irritation and my mother continued "Sorry, bad timing. Okay how far are you guys from the hospital?"

I answered immediately "Less than five minutes, why has something happened? She hasn't had the baby has she?"

I felt like I'd disappointed Peaches by not being there for her and now I'd started my child's life by not being there for her.

I heard my name from a distance and realised my mother was calling me, I cleared my throat saying "yeah?"

Her irritation was evident as she said jokingly "You know what after this I am going to teach you all how to speak on the phone properly. No, Bella hasn't had the baby yet but they don't think it will be too long."

I swore and said "We are almost there. Tell her that I'm almost there." I hung up, not waiting for her answer.

Two and a half minutes later we were screeching to a halt front of the hospital, we all jumped out except Dad who yelled "I'll go park, get in there and help your girl. Give her a kiss from me."

I nodded without stopping.

I raced in the doors calling out to anyone who was standing there "I need labour and delivery. My girlfriend is having a baby and I need to be there. Where is labour and delivery?"

A small man in scrubs called out "Follow me." We ran after his quick strides, taking the elevator up to labour and delivery, he swiped a security card and the doors swung open.

For anyone someone who had never been in a labour ward, the sounds coming from inside were slightly horrifying.

Grunts, screams, tears and swearing could be heard from behind the closed doors.

The guy we'd followed skidded to a stop in front of the desk and said "Heather this guys looking for his girl."

The nurse behind the desk looked up taking in the six of us asking "Um which one of you is the Daddy?" I lifted my hand and the others all pointed in my direction.

She smiled and said "Okay now can you tell me the name of the girl you're here for?" I nodded, opening my mouth but nothing came out.

I looked panicked at Charlie who smiled understandably before saying "Isabella, Bella, Swan; she's my daughter. She was with her sister, my girlfriend, his" he pointed at me "mother and his sister"

She grinned and said "Ah, you must be Edward" I nodded finally finding my voice "Yeah I am. Where's Peaches?"

She moved out from behind the desk and said "I am actually your girlfriend's midwife and I've just left her. She is close to delivering and I was just calling the doctor to come down, she is on her way. Follow me please. You gentlemen can take a seat in the waiting room, I'm sure the ladies will be joining you soon."

We all nodded and Charlie turned to go into the waiting room but I grabbed his arm "Hell no am I going in there on my own only to have her chew me out because you're not in there. Stay with her until she asks you to leave."

He smiled at me and we both followed Nurse Heather into the howling bowels of the torture chamber known as the labour ward.

We passed three rooms before Nurse Heather stopped, knocked on the door, waited for a reply before saying "Wait here for a second please" and opening the door and walking in.

She left the door open but none of the terrifying sounds came out that seemed to be emanating from the other rooms and it both relieved me and scared me at the same time.

Muffled voices reached our ears before Nurse Heather called "You can come in now".

I ran in, ignoring every other person in the room except Peaches. She was sitting on the bed, wires connected and monitors beeping.

I dragged her into a hug and kissed her soundly and between kisses I mumbled "Peaches I'm so sorry I'm late. Are you okay? What's happening, is the baby okay?"

She gripped my hand and grimaced as she breathed her way through a contraction before pulling back saying "It's my fault I shouldn't have gone shopping I knew I was supposed to still be resting. This is my fault; she's too early Edward what if I've hurt her?"

I kissed her and brushed her hair out of her face "It's okay she'll be okay. How are you doing? I brought your Dad with me, he's waiting" I looked around and the room had emptied, everyone except Nurse Heather had left.

She grinned and said "Her Dad said he wanted to let everyone know she was okay and he'd be back in a minute. It was probably a good idea that you're here now though because according to these read outs your baby is close to making her debut appearance."

I couldn't help the grin that split my face at the thought of meeting our baby. I quickly washed my hands before resuming my position beside her bed. Two contractions later I asked "Did you want your Dad?" she grimaced, huffing her way through a contraction, nodding her head.

I asked the nurse at the door to get her Dad because I wasn't leaving her side until she asked me to.

Her Dad came in hugging her tight.

My throat tightened at the tears that leaked from her eyes because she was in pain because of me "Hey sweet girl how you doing?" she sobbed, hanging around his neck tight "Oh baby, I'm sorry. If I could, you know I'd take the pain away" he kissed her cheek, hugging her close.

She moaned quietly as another contraction held her within its grasp and when it eased she released a grunting breath "Damn that one was hard" I rubbed her back and Charlie rubbed her thigh as we tried to give her comfort.

Charlie watched as Bella breathed her way through another contraction without making a sound and I understood in that moment the fear he had for her at this moment.

I'd be the same if it was my daughter.

Our eyes met and all I could do was nod he jerked his chin in acknowledgment because his eyes were filled with tears.

The moment was interrupted by Nurse Heather coming back in, bringing with her a tall African American woman I didn't recognise.

She smiled at Peaches and when she spoke I felt a warming calm sweep through my body and I knew that she was the right person to help Peaches.

Nurse Heather introduced her as Doctor Jasmine Taylor and she shook both mine and Charlie's hands before moving up to the head of the bed, shaking Peaches' hand and saying "Now Mommy how are you feeling?"

Peaches frowned, holding up a hand, while she contracted again then said "I'm doing okay, I guess but they're starting to get more intense and there's this weird feeling I'm having, you know, kind of like I need to go to the toilet."

The Doctor nodded and said "Okay well that is a good thing. I'm going to have a look to see how far along you are, is that okay?" Peaches chewed on her lip nervously but nodded her head.

I looked for Charlie but he wasn't there, he moved so quickly that I didn't even see him get up from beside Peaches or escape out the door and as the Doctor rearranged Peaches to check her.

As the Doctor checked her, Peaches flinched keeping her teeth tightly clenched. She had tears in her eyes as the Doctor prodded her, pushing down on her stomach as she checked dilation "Do you need to do that? She's hurting enough; do you have to push on her?"

The Doctor smiled gently at me and said "Unfortunately Daddy I do. I don't like it and I know that Mommy doesn't like it but it's part of my exam. Now I need to know who you want in here while you deliver because you are fully dilated and ready to push, your baby is ready to be born."

I looked down at Peaches and said "Is there anyone else you want in here?" she frowned and said "I'd love them all to be in here because I don't want to make anyone feel unwanted."

She paused when the Doctor laughed, then apologised saying "I'm sorry it's just that there are like fifteen people out there and there wouldn't be any room for you guys if they all came in here."

Peaches smiled and said "You're right. Um I'd like my Dad and your Mum if they want to come in."

I nodded and said "Okay Peaches I'll go see if they want to come in, just don't have her without me." I joked before kissing her cheek.

Needless to say both parents wanted to come in even though Charlie was adamant that he wanted only to sit up by Peaches' head so he 'didn't see anything'.

Now I always knew that Peaches was a strong but as she suffered, in almost complete silence, through her contractions and the subsequent pushing I realised just how strong.

She pushed so damn hard that her face turned so red that I thought she was going to burst something but other than some grunts and the occasional muttered curse she worked to deliver our baby safely into this world.

Forty minutes of pushing and the Doctor motioned for me and I went to the end of the bed "Okay Daddy take a look" I looked down and saw the most amazing sight in the world (and let's be honest the most disturbing sight in the world) as the dark-haired head of my daughter made its way into our lives.

I voiced my encouragement for Peaches to keep her motivated and two pushes later her gorgeous little face was out. I watched as Peaches pushed with all her might and our baby's shoulders slid into view. One push later and our daughter slid free of her mothers' body screaming with indignation at being so cruelly ejected from her warm home.

Nurse Heather handed me some scissors and Doctor Taylor showed me where to cut through the umbilical cord. Hearing her screams I moved back to Peaches' head and kissed her cheek, pushing her sweaty hair away from her gorgeous face and whispering "She is amazing Isabella, thank you for her. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the Princess is here and she is perfectly fine even though she is a little early.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Bella's POV**_

Relief, absolute full bodied relief as the baby slid from my body; that was all I felt.

I collapsed against the bed, my brain only just barely working.

I heard the cry of my baby and the Doctor's exclamation that the baby seemed healthy.

Edward moved back up from where he'd cut the cord and whispered his thanks into my ear.

I smiled weakly up at him, content. Then he said "I love you" it was the first time he'd said he loved me and I wanted to reciprocate but I couldn't, all I could do was nod. I lay on the bed as they cleaned me up, opening my arms for the blanket wrapped bundle and stared down into the face of my daughter.

She stopped crying and stared up into my face, as if recognising me, before nuzzling her head into my breast.

Nurse Heather smiled and proceeded to show me how to latch the baby onto my breast.

I tried, she tried, and the baby tried but it wasn't happening and after ten minutes of trying and screaming on the baby's part I broke down and yelled "Just get her a bottle!"

Nurse Heather pressed a buzzer on the wall, handing the screaming pink bundle to Edward before saying gently to me "Some babies, especially those that are early, can't attach properly. It doesn't mean anything. We can try again when you're not so tired, okay?"

I deliberately looked away and ignored her.

This was something that was supposed to be easy, something that came naturally and I was screwing it up.

They organised a bottle and seconds after they brought it in the sounds of greedy sucking filled the room from the baby in Edward's arms.

I felt rejected.

"Peaches, what are we going to call her?" Edward asked as he nursed our five pound three ounce baby girl.

I sighed because I really didn't care and said "I'm not sure, um, I kind of like Makenna. Makenna Elizabeth Grace Cullen."

He walked over to me, leaning down and kissing my lips, saying "I love it. I love her and I love you."

I nodded, opening my mouth to reply when the door opened and everyone came in.

I was kissed and hugged and passed from person to person and congratulated.

I smiled and laughed, nodding and joking with our families but all I really wanted was to sleep.

They all oh'd and ah'd over the baby saying how perfect she was and how proud they were of how well I'd done.

After an hour they left with kisses and promises that they'd be back in the morning.

When it was just Edward and I we lay on the bed side by side, the baby in her plastic crib, not talking just being.

My eyes were too heavy and I couldn't keep them open any longer.

A small whimpering cry woke me what felt like minutes later. I slid out of the bed and picked the baby up out of the plastic crib, I sat down in the arm chair and attempted to feed her the way the Nurse Heather had shown me.

She tried and I tried, nothing worked. She attached the way she was supposed to but after fifteen seconds she would detach herself.

I could feel myself getting frustrated but I tried to try and tamper it down. I'd been told to relax and that stressing myself out would only make it harder but try and tell my brain and body that.

Ten minutes later and a crying child wore on my last nerve, putting the baby into her crib I sobbed my way through preparing her bottle.

Strong arms wrapped around my middle and a gentle kiss was placed on my head "I'll do it Peaches, go lie down" I nodded and walked away, sinking onto the bed and letting silent tears soak into my pillow.

Edward's soft cooing and the baby's grunts reached my ears and made me feel even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this actually happened to me. when my first baby was born she wasn't interested in feeding and I'd had a birth that hadn't gone to my plans and I felt like a failure. The hospital pushed breast feeding and it made me feel worse. then my hubby swept in and made it all better with a bottle, unknowingly making it worse.<strong>

**Please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Ok some confronting shit coming up. Just giving you a heads up. I know that there are lots of women out there whose births were traumatic and who deal with it differently than Bella will but her reactions and words are mine, all mine. This actually happened to me.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I frowned as Peaches passed Makenna off to my mother to feed.

She hadn't really held Makenna unless she actually needed to. Yeah for photos and stuff she smiled but her smile had become forced and insincere.

I wondered if someone had said something to her in the two weeks we'd been home with the baby.

Makenna, even after her early birth, was perfectly tiny and I had fallen deeply in love with the miniature version of Peaches. The only things she seemed to have inherited from me were the way her hair stuck out from her small head and her eye colour.

I watched her surreptitiously throughout the day and when she thought we weren't looking she would frown and stare off into space. She rarely laughed anymore and her words sounded flat and when she did say anything it was usually a snarky remark, which wasn't like her.

I didn't like it and when my Dad got up to go get a drink I followed, asking Peaches if she needed anything before I left. In the kitchen I checked to see that we were actually alone before I said "Dad I think something might be wrong with Peaches."

He frowned and said "Like what?" I sighed and said "Lots of little things are concerning me. She rarely holds Makenna, she doesn't smile as much anymore, she doesn't like feeding Makenna, don't get me wrong she does what she knows needs doing but she won't go out of her way to be with the baby."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought I was overreacting so before he could say anything I said "I know she's just had a baby and her body and hormones are all out of whack but Dad, this seems different."

I think my tone convinced him that I was serious because he said "I'll keep an eye on her and if I think it's more than the usual post-partum then I will broach the subject with the two of you."

I smile, thanking him, before grabbing a drink and heading back to Peaches and Makenna.

Three nights later I was woken by Makenna's screams and Peaches' sobs. I rolled out of bed, searching for Bella.

She was sitting, with the lid down, on the toilet sobbing like her heart was breaking.

I crossed the room to the bathroom and said "Peaches the baby is crying" Her head swung up quickly, her eyes filled with tears and a fire that had been missing for a few weeks, and she screamed at me

"I know the baby is crying, Edward, I can hear her. Do you think I haven't tried everything to stop her from fucking crying? I have fed her, I have changed her, I have wrapped her, I have unwrapped her, I have rocked her, I have burped her, I have fucking tried everything I know how to fucking do to get that fucking kid to stop screaming!"

I jerked backwards at the venom in her words. She hardly ever swore and when she did it was because she couldn't think of a way to express her feelings, so I knew with 'fuck' being thrown around so much that she was on the verge of losing her shit completely.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the crib, scooping Makenna up into my arms, holding her against my chest and rubbing soft circles over her back, murmuring softly.

Almost immediately she stopped crying and started drifting off to sleep. I made the mistake of looking over at Peaches and she crumbled; her face dropped and she started sobbing violently and in between the sobs she cried "She hates me! I tried everything and she still cried and you pick her up and the little bitch stops crying and goes the fuck to sleep! What the fuck did I do wrong? I'm such a bad parent."

I placed Makenna's sleeping body into the cot and went to Peaches, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly; she fought me but eventually gave in, dropping her head to my shoulder and sobbing until she had cried herself out.

I helped her into bed properly, pulling the covers over her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead "Go to sleep love, I've got her for now."

I know I should have said something more, tried to comfort her more by saying it wasn't her that Makenna didn't hate her but I was too shocked at what had just happened to be as supportive as I could have been

The next morning I had to meet Jake in Port Angeles about the second garage he was opening up in town; so I kissed Peaches' sleeping head and took the baby down to my mum.

Makenna had a bad night, waking every hour and crying like she was in pain.

Peaches slept like the dead, not even stirring when I put Makenna in the bed with us because that was the only way she quietened down. When I got downstairs I was glad that my dad hadn't left yet because I wanted to tell him what happened.

At my entrance my parents looked up, their eyes widening slightly at the sight of the bags under my eyes and the baby cradled in my arms "Did someone have a bad night last night?" my mum cooed as she scooped Makenna out of my arms.

So as I made coffee I filled both my parents in on my night and how she had lost her temper. I needed guidance and I didn't know where to go. I could feel my eyes watering as I said "Dad, remember when I asked if you thought there might be something up with Peaches?"

My father nodded so I continued "Yeah well last night she freaked out. I woke up to the baby crying and Peaches sitting on the toilet sobbing her eyes out and basically ignoring her. When I picked Makenna up she quietened down straight away and then Peaches started screaming at me saying she was a bad parent and that Makenna hated her. I don't know what to do, I've gotta meet Jake but I don't want to leave Makenna with Peaches if she's still upset but if I ask you guys to watch her I don't want to upset her even more or make her think that I think she's a bad parent."

My father crossed the room wrapping his arms tightly around me; he didn't say anything, he just held me and it made me feel a little better so I hugged him back "I promise that if you leave Makenna here with us the second Bella comes down stairs we will hand her over, without saying anything about last night unless Bella brings it up, but I will try and suss out Bella's frame of mind. She may have some PND"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the acronym explanation, seeing my look he said "Post Natal Depression. It is more common than many people think and there are misconceptions about what it is and the symptoms vary between patients but I will do my best."

I nodded a weight lifting off my shoulders, kissed them both o the cheek and kissed the top of Makenna's head before rushing out the door to meet Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Poor Bella. <strong>

**Post Natal Depression isn't something I'm writing lightly about. I have suffered from it (along with many of you guys reading this) and I eventually got help. If you're reading this and you think that maybe you might need to talk to someone about it please go and see your doctor because they can help. **

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

**WARNING! CONFRONTING ISSUES IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! **

**Ok please don't hate on me for this. I'm not saying that every woman who has had or does have PND reacts this way. I am saying that everything Bella says, does or thinks in the next few chapters are all things that _I_ personally have had t deal with. My eldest baby is now 10 and I can tell you all that I love her with all my heart.**

**Bella will make it through this, the same way I did with lots of love and constant support.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I felt the kiss Edward placed on my head as he left that morning but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and face his disappointment after my melt down.

I can't even handle the baby now when she was little and didn't have a say in the things we did, how am I going to handle it when she can tell me 'NO'.

I rolled away from the door after he shut it, taking the baby with him, and for the first time in what seemed like forever I could just lie there and think about what was going on.

I know there is something wrong with me. I didn't feel the intense connection to the baby straight away, like in the movies, and even now I didn't feel anything much for her.

I know she's mine and I do what needs to be done but if someone else wants to do it then I'm all for them stepping in to do it.

I look at her and I see Edward and a part of me clenches but the part of me that I know should love her unconditionally just isn't there. All I felt was a sense of obligation and resentment; I rolled out of bed, stripping my clothes off I stood in front of the mirror and looked at how damaged my body actually was.

This child has ruined my body and messed with my hormones. I now have stretch marks where I didn't have them before, my body is a completely different shape now and nothing fit properly; Edward didn't seem interested in anything but the baby and he barely looked at me or spoke to me if it wasn't about the baby.

I felt angry and dissatisfied. Frowning, something I found myself doing more and more of, I walked into the bathroom and showered.

By the time I dragged my sorry ass downstairs the whole house was awake and when I walked into the kitchen conversations stopped for ten seconds before everyone rushed to lessen the awkwardness.

The baby was laying in her car seat on the bench and Em was making faces at her, she was staring at him like he'd lost his god damned mind (which wouldn't surprise me) but the second I said "Good morning" her little face swung away from Em and searched for me.

Obligation made me cross the room and kiss her head, she cooed softly at the contact but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't pick her up, just left her laying there cooing.

I walked away and poured myself a tea; concentrating on my feet but half listening to what everyone was saying.

I wasn't really interested because I just couldn't care until Carlisle said "Edward just called to let us know that he got to Port Angeles safely and to ask if it was okay that Jake come back here with him tonight. I told him it was okay" everyone started talking and for the first time in a long while I felt a real smile cross my face.

I looked at everyone as they as they laughed and talked, wondering why I didn't feel it any more. I caught Carlisles' frown answering it with a forced smile. He beckoned me to follow him. We walked into his office and he shut the door behind us.

A shiver of fear slid down my spine but I buried it. I dropped down into the straight backed chair facing Carlisle desk and waited for him to tell me why I was there.

He sat behind his desk and looked at me; he stared for a long time, making me fidget under his intense stare.

I cracked after two minutes of silence and scrutiny "What did you want to talk to me about Car-Dad?" he took a pen out of the holder on the desk and started writing on a large pad of paper before he said

"I'm worried about you. Actually I'm extremely worried about you. I think there is something going on with you that you feel you can't, or maybe won't, talk to us about. Is there something bothering you Bella?"

I raised an eyebrow and said "No, why? Who's been talking about me?" he shook his head and said "Edward has come to me asking if it was normal for you not to laugh as much as you used to. I told him that it was completely normal and I believed that myself until this morning when he told me about your night."

I heard myself growl at his implication but of course I knew the real reason was because he was hitting way to close to home.

"How dare you, either of you. When was the last time that you had a baby? I've got all these weird feelings inside me, my body is all kinds of messed up, parts of me still hurt and I'm living on next to no fucking sleep" by the time I'd finished I was screaming and I regretted swearing at Carlisle but I had no control over my emotions.

I stood, panting, with my hands planted on the desk and I was leaning forward and screaming at the man I had adopted as a parent but I couldn't help it.

Carlisle watched my reaction and when I sunk back into my chair he asked quietly "How long has this anger been boiling inside of you?"

I breathed raggedly and yelled "I'm not angry!" he raised an eyebrow but when he spoke his voice was still even and understanding "I think that proves that you're not telling me the truth. Now can you please sit down and tell me what is going on with you."

I drew a sharp breath in through my nose; I was still pissed off but I felt my body snag in defeat and I knew that deep down inside I needed to talk to someone about the feelings I had, or lack of feelings I was having.

My tears burned my throat and stung my eyes but I refused to shed another one. I was tired of crying. "Ever since my waters broke, everything went to shit after that moment. Nothing went to plan and I was left scrambling to catch up. I was humiliated, angry, tired and most of all scared. I don't know how to be a mum and when I look at the baby I don't feel anything. I see how everyone is with her and how much they love her and I'm her mum, I should love her and I shouldn't feel as if she ruined my life but I do. I can't tell Edward because he has loved her from the second he knew I was pregnant but I... I haven't. If anything I've been indifferent. I really don't care about anything right now."

My chest rose and fell quickly as I ended my speech and waited for his condemnation but, like with everything else, Carlisle didn't react the way I expected him to.

He just nodded and said "Okay now can you tell me what happened last night? Edward came down stairs this morning completely worried about you. He almost didn't go see Jacob because he was so worried about you."

At the mention of Edward's name a spark of anger flared inside me, leaving my mouth in a flood of anger "Oh Edward's worried about me? That's fantastic. You wouldn't know it from where I stand. He barely talks to me unless it has something to do with the baby. He doesn't look at me or touch me anymore, I guess I disgust him."

Carlisle interrupted and said "Do you want him to touch you?"

I glared at him and said "Of course I do, I mean I don't want to have sex, like ever again, but he doesn't touch my hair or hug me or even look at me for longer than three seconds. He doesn't ask me how I'm doing and he when he does ask about my day it's more to do with the baby than with me.

I need him to ask and care about me! I just had his freaking kid Dad! A baby that has ruined my body and made me fucking crazy! You want to know about last night?

Fine I'll tell you. Last night as Edward snored on our bed I got up, fed the baby, changed her and tried to settle her back to sleep. For two hours freaking hours I tried everything to settle her down, the whole time she cried.

I rocked her, patted her, sung to her, burped her, I wrapped and then unwrapped her, in the end I put her in the crib and I picked up the pillow. I just wanted some quiet! I stopped myself from putting that pillow over her face but only just."

His sound of disbelief caused my defences to rise and I yelled at him "I didn't do it, stop looking at me like that! I put the pillow down and walked away from her. I sat on the toilet and started to cry. I don't know how long I was there for but then Edward was awake and accusing me of ignoring the baby. Didn't he know that I'd tried everything?"

I buried my face in my hands and started to cry, great big noisy sobs. I could feel my snot dripping and mingling with my tears but I didn't care. Carlisle moved and crouched beside me, hugging me tightly as I cried. He didn't say anything, he just let me cry.

After what seemed like hours my tears had finally stopped and I pulled away from him uncomfortable with all that I'd shared.

I may have adopted them as my family, and they me, but he was still my boyfriends' father and I just blurted a whole heap of stuff my own father couldn't have handled me saying.

I jumped up from the chair, seeking tissues. I blew my nose and dried my face, all the time ignoring the fact that Carlisle was watching me.

Once I was semi presentable I cleared my throat and said embarrassedly "Yeah so after my little melt down I'm gonna, just, I'm gonna go."

I made it to the door before Carlisle spoke "Isabella I think that you need to speak to someone, obviously not me because you feel uncomfortable, Honey I think you have post natal depression. Your reactions and the things you've said are serious. These are extreme reactions to having a baby and the fact that you can't even say her name and can barely look at her are major indicators, please let me help you by making an appointment for you with a colleague of mine. He is wonderful and he will help you navigate this crazy time."

I looked away from his concerned face, feeling unwanted because he wouldn't help me even though I really didn't want him to.

He must have sensed my mood because he said "This has no bearing on how we feel about you Isabella. We love you and we want the old you back and Felix will help you with that."

He crossed the room, hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead, and said "You need to talk to Edward about how you're feeling because I can guarantee that he is feeling some of the things you are, even if they aren't as intensely" before leaving me standing there in his office contemplating all that he'd told me.

I walked out of the room, needing space. I avoided the kitchen where the family was still gathered and snuck out the door, snagging the car keys on the way.

I knew that the baby would be cared for and after my talk with Carlisle I knew I needed to sort my shit out.

So I got in the car and drove, without really thinking about where I was heading. The next thing I know I'm sitting in Port Angeles wondering how I got there and thanking whoever was watching over me that I made it safely.

I looked around and noticed that I wasn't far from the site that Jake and Edward were looking at for the new shop but I didn't want to run into either of them at the moment so I walked in the opposite direction.

Obviously whoever had gotten me to Port Angeles wasn't on duty any more or just wasn't listening because when I rounded the corner I ran into a solid wall of muscle.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and a startled "Honey Bee?" made me cringe.

I looked up into Jake's smiling eyes and forced my face into a happy expression, shooting Edward a quick look before hugging Jake close. "Wow Bella you look amazing for someone who just had a baby!"

Jake's words stabbed at my heart with their insincerity but I just said "Nah I've still got a lot to do to get back where I was" Jake shook his head and said "Bullshit, you're too skinny now, speaking of babies where is my little niece?"

I clenched my teeth and said "I left her with Esme, she was sleeping" that sounded plausible.

Jake nodded and changed the subject but one look at Edward said he didn't believe me and my anger from earlier at him telling Carlisle about my melt down reared its head.


	61. Chapter 61

**Now as bad as I feel for Bella I feel worse for Edward because he is helpless in this situation. All he can do is try and he is trying!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

One look at Peaches and you'd know she was lying about why she didn't have Makenna and I'd just about reached my limit of lies from her.

I opened my mouth to call her on it when my phone rang, seeing my Dad's name flash across the screen I excused myself and answered the call.

I didn't even get a greeting out before my Dad's frantic voice yelled "We can't find Bella!"

I frowned, walking further away, saying "She's here, what's going on? Why are you so panicked?"

I listened in horror as my Dad replayed his conversation with Peaches and the extent of their worry over her taking off and not telling anybody where she was going "She's in a really bad place right now Edward and the best thing we can do for her is listen, be supportive and try and get her the help she needs."

I shoved my hand through my hair and through gritted teeth said "How the hell am I supposed to be supportive when she admitted to almost smothering our child? Our baby who isn't even a month old, that isn't a small thing Dad. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know it was this bad."

I could almost hear his thoughts in the silence that screamed over the line... he didn't know how to deal with this anymore than I did.

"I've given her a number of a colleague with whom I think she should meet and Edward _you_ need to make sure she goes to see him and later go with her."

I scrunched my eyes shut and took three calming breaths before saying "You're right, we do need to be there for her and she does need help. I want my Peaches back and if this will help then I am all for trying anything."

I hung up from my Dad and went to find Jake and Peaches.

I found them sitting in a cafe around the corner. I sat down and smiled, trying to forget what I had just heard.

My two companions chatted and it seemed like the first time in a very long time that Peaches acted normally. I stayed quiet wondering just how I could broach the subject with Bella without her losing her shit completely.

After about an hour Bella stood up from the table and said "I've gotta go, um, I'll see you later Jake" she leant over and kissed his cheek before turning to me, barely brushing her lips to me cheek before saying "I'll catch you later Edward."

She scurried away and as we watched her leave Jake said "Something's not right with you guys. What is it?"

Burying my fingers into my hair I groaned "I have no freaking idea Jake, I swear and it all seems to be falling apart."

He frowned over at me and said "Talk to her man, don't make it about the baby, don't ask how she's coping with the baby, ask her how her day has been and how she is feeling. I remember when Nessie had Henry, man that was a crazy time; remember the way she'd fly off the handle and then sob like her heart was breaking. Their hormones are all over the shop, worse than when they're pregnant and as someone who apparently is a genius, surely you know that."

I nodded because I did know that, I'd scoured every book on pregnancy I could when I'd found out Peaches was pregnant so that I was prepared and now it looked like I was failing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**WARNING still in place for the next few chapters! this shit is confronting for some and I know it may upset a few of you but I hope it helps even 1 person see that they aren't alone in the darkness and that help is there for you!**

**Ok people a deep breath... Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I practically ran away from Jake and Edward; my anger, hurt, love and fear all fighting for dominance but the main feeling I had was the urge to vomit.

I walked for a few blocks before leaning against the wall of the shop, digging the card Carlisle had given me out of my pocket and staring at the numbers that were printed on the small square of cardboard.

The card was innocuous and to the casual observer it was nothing more than a business card. It had Carlisle friends' name printed on it along with his business address and his phone number. It didn't even have what type of occupation the person on the card held, yet that small slip of white cardboard felt as if it was burning my fingers the longer I held it.

With my stomach churning and sweat sliding down my spine I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialled the number.

It rang twice before a soft feminine voice answered "Dr Felix Belikov's office" my throat closed and I had to swallow.

I scrunched my eyes closed and said "I'd like to make an appointment please" the voice on the other end said "Can I please get your name?" I nodded, remembering that she couldn't see me, before answering "Isabella Swan" there was a slight pause before she said "Miss Swan, Dr Belikov said that you might call. He has an appointment available for you tomorrow at lunch time if this is agreeable." I confirmed the time and got her to text me the address.

It was in Seattle but I knew that to get the best you have to travel and if Carlisle said this doctor was the best than he was. The receptionist repeated the appointment time before wishing me a nice afternoon and hanging up.

I made my way back to the car and paying more attention this time, I drove home.

The drive alone gave me plenty of time to think and wonder exactly what it was that made me such a terrible mother and if it was something I could change.

Maybe it was the fact that my own mother had died, maybe I just wasn't programmed properly to have kids, maybe it was because I hadn't been ready to have kids or maybe it was the universes way of making me realise that giving up the baby would have been the better thing for her.

By the time I pulled in the driveway of the Cullen home I had made some pretty heavy decisions and I knew that I'd face some stiff opposition about what I'd decided but ultimately the responsibility landed on me.

I let myself in the back door and went straight to my room.

I'd been hiding in my room for almost three hours when Edward opened the door and came in.

His eyes were tired and sad but his smile seemed genuine "The whole house has been looking for you Peaches. Why didn't you tell them that you were home?"

I cocked my head at him and said "Hey babe how was your day? Mine has been a little stressful, you look tired do you need a bath?" my sarcasm shining brightly through my false smile.

His shoulders slumped and he raised one hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose as he scrunched his eyes closed "You know what Isabella, I can't deal with your sarcasm right now, not only has my day been freaking stressful because the space we scouted is all wrong for what we needed so we had to find something else and Jake was ready to kill someone and on top of that I've had my father ringing, in a blind panic, because you went missing.

Imagine his surprise when you we in Port with me. He told me what you told him and I've gotta tell you how worried this makes me. Why haven't you told me how you're feeling? What is making you hide this from me? Tell me Isabella, tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

I narrowed my eyes at him, sliding off the bed and stalking towards him.

I could feel my anger boiling inside of me; I was already close to boiling over before he even got home but his words had my anger exploding like a volcano and I let the tight lid on my crazy mind slip and everything bubbled out "You're stressed? You're worried? You're angry because I haven't told you things? Are you really sure you want to know what's happening inside my head, Edward? Because let me tell you that it isn't pretty in there. Be sure you want to know before you push me any further."

We squared off, facing one another, our anger bright on our faces. Edward's eyes held pain as he yelled at me "Yes Isabella, yes I do want to know what's going on in your head, even if it seems stupid. I love you, I fucking love you so fucking much that my heart feels like its breaking because you're pulling away from me and I don't understand why. I don't know what I can do to fix this. Tell me please!"

His words, as beautiful as they were, only served to fuel my anger.

I opened my mouth and the crazy flowed out "I hated being pregnant, I hate that baby, I hate you, I hate my body, I hate my head, I can't fit in my clothes, my body is ruined, your family thinks I'm a bad parent, I am a bad parent, I feel nothing for the baby, I'm scared that you'll find someone else when you see my body again and most of all I don't feel loved anymore Edward.

You say you love me, you tell me all the time but it's just words. You used to have trouble keeping your hands off me before and you constantly touched my hair or kissed my head or hugged me, or hell even slapped my ass when you walked past me.

No it's all about the baby.

Did she sleep properly, did she feed, did she cry much? You are totally in love with that child Edward and I just don't get it. I know she's mine, and my body is testament to that, but I feel nothing.

Last night I almost put a pillow over her face and held it there.

The only thing that stopped me from doing that was thinking about how sad you'd be. You don't trust me with her either Edward because you're always hovering or you have your parents watching me.

I can't do this, I suck as a parent and I know you'll leave me for someone who can be exactly what you need. I am just so angry and frustrated all the time."

I collapsed onto the side of the bed, all of my anger drained for the moment.

I dragged in a deep breath and counted to twenty before looking up at Edward.

He hadn't moved from where he'd been standing and his face held a stunned expression that would've been comical at any other time.

He stared at me, his eyes wide with disbelief but he stayed quiet for a minute before he said "Fuck me Peaches! I love you and there will never be anyone else. I know you've been having a hard time of it with Makenna and I should have seen this earlier and for that I'm sorry.

I've avoided touching you because I didn't want you to think that all I wanted was your body and for god's sake you'd just had a baby and don't need me pawing at you all the time, which by the way I fucking want to do.

As for Makenna, yes I love her completely but the way I love you is like my need for oxygen. It's an imperative. I ask about her a lot because she changes every day and I miss her when I'm not here.

It's not that I don't trust you, I trust you with my life, the reason I have my parents stick around to try and help is because I can see that you're struggling, even though you wouldn't talk to me about it.

I know about what happened last night because when you went missing my dad called me because he was worried that you'd go hurt yourself.

I think we need, not just you, but both of us, to go see someone who can help us get through this situation because honestly I'm at a loss. Just like you I've never had a baby and I know that on top of all the newness of a baby you have to deal with the wacky things your body is going through.

I'm scared too, Peaches. I'm scared that we are going to fuck up."

He moved close to me, dropping to his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.

His voice in my ear was gruff and I could hear the emotion in his voice as he said "Please don't keep anything more from me, please. We are in this together and please, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo she's let him in on a little of what is happening and Edward is saying all the right things but acting on them is going to be a little harder.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Please, please, please don't hate me. I know it's been a while and as I said in the last few chapters a lot of what poor Bella is going through (not everything because this is fiction) I went through. I had a reviewer (anon) tell me that Bella was a terrible person and if I had based her on myself that my children should be taken away from me. This took quite a toll on me and it's made writing this that much harder.**

**This is fiction but everyone who writes puts themselves in their stories and I already live with guilt for not having all encompassing love for my children straight away but once I sorted through my issues I discovered the love that I have for them and I would literally hunt the earth for anyone who hurt my kids or tried to take them from me... just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV Cont...<strong>

I shook my head at him and frowned "It's too late Edward. I can't do this. I think we should give the baby up. It's what I wanted to do from the beginning and I'm obviously not fit to be a mother. I know that you probably hate me and I understand that you probably want to leave me because of it and I understand that but please, please try and understand that I've tried my hardest."

My cheeks were wet with tears as I watched his face crumple and tears fill his green eyes but the majority of my heart knew that this was the way it had to be and there wasn't anything that would change my mind.

His head had dropped to his chest as I spoke but it suddenly flew up and his angry eyes bore into me. His voice was quiet and dangerous "_You've _'tried your hardest' and that's it. No discussion, no working together, what you're finished? I'm not worth the fight? Makenna's not worth the fight? _We're_ not worth fighting for? Is that what you're telling me Isabella? Are you telling me that because it's hard you're bailing on us?"

I opened my mouth but his voice drowned out my words "I thought you loved me? Did you mean that or was it just words?" He pushed away from me and I felt my heart break a little more at the sight.

I shook my head and said "I _do_ love you but I can't be this anymore. I told you this when I found out I was pregnant."

He sneered at me and said "Oh really? And all the times since then, all the times you've told me that you loved me and the baby and that you _both_ needed me? Were those lies spoken just to talk me down?"

I scrambled off the bed and yelled "I have never lied to you, not once, I do love you and I thought I could love the baby, that's why I'm doing this Edward; even your father thinks I'm mental. I'm not cut out for this! I'm so damn angry all the time and I just can't do it anymore. She too little to care either way and all she does is cry when I hold her anyway, so I'm guessing she won't miss us."

Glaring at me he hisses "You, she won't miss you. I'm not giving our daughter to someone else to raise because you can't cope. You know what Isabella I was all ready to be supportive and offer anything you need but this is beyond ridiculous. Makenna is a baby, she hasn't done anything except live. Know this, if you choose to do this, I will raise her and make sure she's loved but we will be over."

Before I could answer our bedroom door opened and Carlisle came rushing in "Lower your damn voices! We can hear you down stairs and Makenna is crying every time she hears it."

I rolled my eyes at him but Edward just glared at me and said "Just pack your shit and get out Isabella, we don't need you" my head snapped back as if he'd struck me but all I did was nod.

Carlisle raised his hands, interrupting, "Wait right there. How did you both get here? I thought you were going to talk to her Edward, not come up her to scream at her and have her leave."

Edward growled at him and said "I can't talk to her because she doesn't want to listen. She wants to give the baby up, to strangers, and I'm, what, just expected to let it happen?" Carlisle looked stricken at my plan but all he said was "Bella did you tell him about Felix?"

I shook my head as Edward growled "Who the fuck is Felix?" his possessive tone would've turned me on at any other point but all it did now was anger me and I let loose "Oh for fuck's sake Edward, he's a fucking doctor that your father thought might be able to help me get my mind right but I don't need him. I've made the decisions I need to make and nothing will change my mind."

Edward snarled at me and walked towards the door. He stopped, looking back at me, and said "I'm asking you to think about this more Isabella because I want this, our family, for the rest of my life but I won't sacrifice our daughter for our relationship" before leaving me, crumbling to a heap on the bedroom floor and crying into my hands. I looked up at Carlisle and said "I need help" but before he could help me, darkness flooded my vision and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter to get me back in, another coming. Don't forget HEA!<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello lovelies... Enjoy :)**

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed with encouragement and support, it means a huge amount to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

I'm still beyond angry with Isabella and even as she lay in the hospital bed.

Not all of it was aimed at her, a lot of it was aimed at myself, I hadn't handled the situation at the house well at all and I knew deep down that if she got herself sorted out that she wouldn't feel this way about the baby or me or our situation but right now everything that we had facing us and everything that we had already faced seemed like insurmountable obstacles.

When she had passed out my Dad checked her over and decided she wasn't seriously hurt. We waited for her to regain consciousness before bringing her to the hospital, turns out that she was dehydrated and exhausted.

Dad had called Felix and he was on his way to see Isabella. She hadn't been taking care of herself and all I'd seen was her distance from Makenna but honestly that was my biggest concern.

The waiting room of the hospital was relatively quiet and I tried to embrace the quiet, sipping the horrible hospital coffee as I waited for my father to come get me. A sudden commotion swirled through the hospital as the doors opened and the Chief barrelled in.

I had seen the Chief in various stages of pissed off and in relatively good moods never once had I seen him look scared, frazzled and confused as he did now. He started shouting and waving his arms around and I watched as he grabbed the nearest nurse and started yelling "Pregnant, having the baby now, gotta help her, come on!"

The nurse returned his grasp and said "Calm down Chief I don't understand what it is you're telling me."

I snickered at the disgruntled look on his face as he took a breath, trying to calm himself down, before attempting to start again. Before he could the doors swept open again and Cora waddled in. She looked calm and happy and excited as she made her way towards the Chief and the nurse standing in the middle of the room.

Seeing the grip Charlie had on the nurse Cora rolled her eyes and said "Steff can you please call labour and delivery, I'm in active labour and I guess that's what Charlie is trying to tell you." The nurse Charlie hadn't yet released smiled and started asking Cora some questions but before she finished the first question Cora flinched and started deep breathing. She hunched over, grabbing hold of the Chief's sleeve, and rode out her contraction.

Once she was finished she straightened up and said "I'm gonna walk up to the labour ward, if you could call ahead for me that's be great. I tried to call before we got here but someone is a little stressed right now." Nurse Steff giggled at the sight of the tough Chief of Police looking frazzled and pale as his girlfriend patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

Neither one had seen me before but when they turned to head to the elevator they couldn't miss me and they both stiffened with surprise but I figured in Cora's case it was another contraction as she growled in pain and grabbed on to the back of a nearby chair and leaned against it, Charlie frowned even more and said "Is everything okay? Are the girls alright?"

I opened my mouth to tell them the truth but I couldn't bear the thought of ruining their special day with the darkness that had been swirling through my life since my daughters arrival, so I smiled extra wide and said "Absolutely nothing is wrong, Dad had some stuff he needed to do here and I said I'd wait for him. Congratulations and I can't wait to meet the little guy." I shook Charlie's hand before leaning down to kiss Cora's cheek.

She snagged a handful of my shirt and through her contraction she whispered "Don't lie Edward. Is she okay?" I nodded but didn't say anything else, just stepped back from them and moved out of the way.

I watched them go but didn't get to dwell on them because as they disappeared in one elevator another opened and my father stepped out. I filled him in on Cora and then said "Is she okay?" I knew he knew I meant Isabella but I was still so angry with her that I couldn't make myself say her name.

Dad frowned at me, letting me know he wasn't happy about my anger, before saying "Bella is tired and stressed out. Felix has just turned up and he asked that I give them time to bond as Doctor and Patient. Edward, I think the best thing for you to do is go home." I opened my mouth to protest but couldn't bring myself to want to stay here.

I nodded and said "I figured you're not leaving until you've spoken to Felix" he nodded so I continued "She isn't gonna want to come back to the house, not with Makenna and I there, and she's going to need some extra support so she can sort her shit out. I'm gonna take the baby and head back to LA. I need some regular time with the Doc and I definitely have some more shit I need to work through and so does Isabella. We'll Skype or call everyday and you and Mum can come visit."

Dad smiled sadly and said "Please don't think that we want you to go but I think you're doing the adult thing." I nodded grimly and hugged my Dad before heading home to tell my mother I was leaving and taking her grandbaby with me.

I barely made it home before my phone chirruped signalling a message, digging it out of my pocket I smiled when I realised it was from Charlie. Opening it I looked down into the frowning face of their brand new son, I read the message that came with the picture 'We want you to meet Seth Charles Swan, 8 pounds 22 inches long, mother and baby doing fantastic' I shot Charlie a message back congratulating him and Cora but didn't tell them what was going on because honestly I wasn't sure myself.

While I had the phone in my hand and had some semblance of privacy I called Angela. She answered after the third ring "Good afternoon Edward, how are things going with the baby?"

My throat caught but I said "I'm doing fine and so is Makenna but Isabella is struggling. I was wondering if I could come in and see you in the next day or two" there was silence on the other end for a split second before Doc said "Aren't you in Forks?" I closed my eyes and said "Yep. I really need to talk Doc" there was silence punctuated with the clacking of keys on a keyboard before her soft voice came back on the line "Okay I have three fifteen the day after tomorrow, does that give you enough time to get back here?"

I thanked her telling her that it was and said goodbye. I could hear the smile on in her voice as she said "Don't judge too harshly Edward, we all have demons. I'll see you the day after tomorrow and be careful."

The house was filled with crying when I walked through the door and I went to investigate. I found Mum walking the lounge room floor with a crying Makenna in her arms. I scooped her out of Mums' arms and snuggled her against my chest saying "Hey, hey, hey what's happening little princess? Why are you giving Gamma such a hard time?" she looked up at me, her little face all flushed from crying, her crying died down a little when she heard my voice but not much.

I lifted her so her head was against my face, put my lips next to her ear, and started crooning softly to her. I started pacing the floor in the lounge singing any song I could think of, it took a little while but she finally calmed down. I looked down at her as she slumbered peacefully in my arms and I couldn't imagine not wanting her and the thought of giving her to someone else tore at my heart. I put her in the bassinet near the window, snagging the baby monitor on my way out of the room.

I found my Mum in her study, working on the designs for the new house one of her famous clients wanted. She looked up as I walked through the door but she didn't say anything.

I ran my hand over my face and said "So, Isabella is fine. She will be kept for observation because she was dehydrated and Dad wants her to see this Felix guy. It's not good Mum, she doesn't want Makenna and I refuse to choose between her and our daughter. We're done. I've spoken to Dad, she is going to need a lot of help getting her shit sorted and having Makenna and I here isn't going to help. I'm heading for LA tomorrow and I'm taking the baby with me"

My Mother shook her head, getting up from her desk and coming over to hug me tightly. I sobbed as I hugged her back, letting her stroke my hair and kiss my cheek. She was crying softly and when she pulled back from me she said "Do you really think that's the right thing to do? You and Makenna our concern as well as Bella, we want what is best for all of you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "She needs you guys the most right now. I'll have Jake and Nessie and I'll be closer to Doc. I know this sucks for you guys and I would rather stay here to be with you guys but _she_ needs you more. I'm doing the most responsible thing." She swiped at her tears and said "I'm very proud of you Edward. I don't think I've told you enough but I am. You have been through so much that we weren't there for and you have come out the other side a better person. Promise us that you'll keep in touch and that we can come see you because we'll miss you and Makenna. I promise that we'll get Bella the help she needs but you need to promise me that you won't hold this against her. PND is hard and she can't help how she feels or what she's going through. Deep down I know she loved Makenna and she would die for you, all I'm asking is that you don't write your relationship off."

I frowned and said "I can't promise you that, what I can promise is that I will keep in touch and if she wants to see Makenna then she can come see us. I won't hold my breath though. Now I'll let you get back to work, I've got a tonne of packing to do and I want to get the majority of it done while Makenna is asleep." I kissed the side of her head and left the room.

Walking up to my room, I was thankful that no-one else was home. This is going to be hard enough without having everyone else's opinions mixed in.

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to pack up Makenna's and my clothing and all the things I knew we didn't have in LA that I knew she loved (her stuffed giraffe and the fluffy white blanket she couldn't sleep without) I stocked the diaper bag and made sure that the essentials were in the back seat of the car with the baby seat.

I had made two trips to the car before Makenna woke up and wanted her dinner. I fed her, sitting in the rocking chair beside her cot, looking down into her pretty little face and wondering if I could be the mother and father she was going to need.

She wrapped one of her tiny little fist around my pinkie finger and squeezed tight as she looked up at me and I swore to her that I would try my damnedest to be whatever she needed. Once I'd fed and bathed her we were ready to hit the road. It was barely four in the afternoon and I wanted to be as far away from Forks as possible.

I'd planned on stopping in Longview to feed Makenna and have a sleep, feeding Makenna again before travelling to Eugene Oregon, repeating the process and hopefully getting to Redding before she was due again (but I wasn't hopeful) and then from Redding to San Fran and then onto LA, stopping to feed Makenna when needed. I would be pushing it but a newborn and a road trip isn't going to take the same amount of time it had taken with Isabella.

An eighteen hour drive is going to take me the better part of the two days until I saw Doc, I was probably going to have to go straight to my appointment. I had called Nessie and asked her to sort the apartment out for us and if there was anything that Makenna needed that I didn't have could she message me so I could grab it once I'd finished with the Doc.

But as I walked towards the front door with my Mum my siblings came spilling into the house bringing with them Jasper and Rose. I froze, probably looking like I was stealing something and afraid to be caught. Both Alice and Rose spotted Makenna and dove on her, kissing her cheeks and cooing at her, Makenna stared back frowning slightly at the noise the two girls were making.

Emmett moved to our Mum's side and said "Why have you been crying?" I stared at Emmett, cursing him for his intuitiveness but said "I'm taking off" he glared at me, folding his arms across his chest and said "What the hell does that mean?" My temper prickled the back of my brain but I tampered it down and answered him "It means just what I said Em, I'm taking Makenna and we are heading back to LA. We are leaving now." A din broke out and before I could lose my mind my Mum stepped in and said loudly "Enough! This has been hard enough on Edward and I won't let you all make him feel bad."

Rose stepped back, almost stumbling over to Emmett and asked sadly "What about Bella?" This was why I had wanted to be gone before they got here, I didn't want to answer any questions and I sure as hell didn't want to answer that question. Huffing a quiet breath I said "Isabella isn't coming with us"

I wasn't sure how much they knew or how much Isabella wanted them to know. I don't know if the collective in-take of breath that came from them was because of what I'd called her or from the fact that she wasn't coming, I didn't ask I just continued speaking "Makenna and I are going back to LA to give Isabella some space. I don't feel up to telling you the story, Mum can or you can wait for Isabella to get back from the hospital. I'm running behind. Thank you all for helping me out and welcoming me back when you had every right to hate me. Thank you for all you've done for Makenna and we'll talk soon, maybe you can come for a visit when you have time. I don't want to do this and when you know the whole story you'll understand. I love you all."

I kissed the cheeks of my mother, sister and Isabella's sister and hugged my brother and friend before walking out the door, buckling my baby into the back seat and driving away without looking back because I knew that I wouldn't be able to drive away from them if I watched them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankfully Bella is okay but her road isn't going to be smooth sailing<strong>

**Cora had the baby :) a frantic Charlie is hilarious. **

**And Edward is leaving to give Bella some space, don't forget it's a HEA but that never happens without some ups and downs.**

**Please review :)**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

**A time jump in this chapter but it's not years.**

**The reason for the jump is therapy is repetitive and makes for hard writing, trust me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Six long months, it had been six excruciating months since I came home from the hospital and found Edward gone. He had taken the baby and left me here, alone. I had been seeing Felix twice a week in Seattle and in contact with him over the phone at least once a week. It was hard going and I'm nowhere near 'better' but I could at least see where my path leads right now.

I miss Edward and I even miss the baby, I haven't seen either of them since that day but I had messaged Edward and asked how they were doing every day in the last month. Those first few weeks were a blur of crying and drug trials and talking and I honestly don't remember much about it. Everyone has been so supportive, even my Dad, who I knew didn't understand, was trying.

Felix and I had talked about my mother, her death, my relationship with her, my father, Rose, the Cullens and where I saw my life heading but the hardest things we talked about were Edward, our relationship, the pregnancy and the baby.

And as I sat in the comfy leather couch across from him, contemplating the question he had just asked me I realised just how far I had to go before I had faced all of my demons "Bella, can you answer the question please. Do you think your life would be better off if you hadn't met Edward. Knowing everything that has gone on and all the things you have faced since then."

I lifted my gaze and stared at him, wondering for the millionth time if his beard was fake, it was too perfectly groomed. I frowned as I considered his question and nodding my head I said truthfully "No, I don't think I would be better off. Would my life be where I envisioned it? Maybe. Would I be sitting here talking to you? Maybe, maybe not. I do know that I'm grateful for the time we spent together and hell yes it moved too fast but no, I don't blame him."

He cocked his head and nodded before saying "Do you blame Makenna?" I flinched, as I do whenever someone mentions the baby's name, but answered "I don't think I do. At first I was resentful because, even though I grew to want her, I knew that I wasn't really cut out to be a mum and things don't change because you want them too, ya know. I know that I had severe post-natal depression and that with the medication I'm on and the sessions with you that I didn't hate her, I don't hate her, I just didn't understand everything I was going through and given the chance I think, no I know, that I'd do things so differently. I wouldn't hold it all inside and I would ask for the help I denied I needed. I figured lots of mums do the parenting thing without help, why couldn't I. I wanted to prove that even though I'm still young that I'd be a great mother. I failed her, Edward and myself for not asking for the help I needed. I understand that now."

He smiled and said "I agree that you have made an impressive move in the right direction and with the help of the medication and continued therapy I think you will be back to the person you know quicker. I have some homework I want you to do before I see you Thursday and please if you need anything call or talk to Carlisle, they just want to help."

Ten minutes and a crying jag later I left his office with my homework and a numbing fear. I walked across the street to a cafe and ordered some afternoon tea and a coffee. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and brought the screen to life, scrolling through the contacts I found the one I needed and before I could chicken out I pressed the call button and waited.

The phone rang four times before a familiar voice said "Hello?" I swallowed over the lump in my throat and said "Um, hi, it's Bella. Do you have time to talk?" silence greeted me and for a second I thought we'd been disconnected, I pulled the phone away from my ear to make sure, we hadn't so I tried again "Edward? Are you okay to talk or do you want me to call you back?"

I could hear his breathing over the line and just the sound of his breath calmed me and even though I was nervous about calling him it gave me the strength to wait for him to answer.

I held the phone against my ear hard enough that I was sure it would leave an imprint for the two minutes he didn't say anything and when he did speak I could hear the emotions in his voice "I can talk for about ten minutes Makenna will be awake soon"

Relief, sharp and painful, sliced through me at his acquiescence and the way he spoke when he said the baby's name. I felt a smile pull at my mouth; I had missed him, his voice, his smell just him.

I sighed and said "How is she? The baby?" I ask, my voice quiet, I felt like I shouldn't ask, as if I'd given that right away but I found that I really wanted to know. A harsh inhalation followed by a gruff "She's great, getting bigger every day. She smiles and babbles." The pride in his voice was clear and there wasn't any rebuff.

This encouraged me to say "Really, wow! Does she sleep better?" he sounds a little sad as he says "Not really, she's been a light sleeper since we left, I think it's too noisy here" there was something like longing in his voice.

I gnaw on my lip, thinking about what Felix wants me to do, and say "That sucks Edward, I'm sorry she's not sleeping. How are you doing?" His voice is sad as he answers me "I'm tired Isabella, I've been seeing Angela a lot and spending time with Nessie and Henry, he is totally infatuated with Kenzi and he is always kissing her head and wanting to hug her."

I felt tears wetting my cheeks but I smiled and said "You shorten her name?" I could hear a smile in his voice as he said "Yeah Makenna seems like a big name for someone so small. Look Isabella, not that I don't want you to call me but I'm running out of time before she wakes up, what do you want?"

I took a deep breath and said "Felix has given me homework but I want to do this. I had to call you and ask you if you would consider coming home for a visit and bringing the baby. I'm doing better Edward, I really am, but I'm not fixed by a long shot. I'm on medication and I would like to see Makenna and you."

* * *

><p><strong>She said Makenna's name! It may not seem like a huge thing but it can be.<strong>

**She wants them to come back but will Edward put them through that?**

**Review Please**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

**Are we ready for Edward's answer? **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I almost dropped the phone at her request, the third time in the ten minutes we'd been talking.

I immediately wanted to say no, hell no actually, to going back to Forks I had opened my mouth to tell her that when she said Kenzi's name.

The first time Isabella had ever said her name, _**ever**_.

I couldn't say yes without talking to Doc about it so I said "I don't know let me call you tomorrow and let you know. I've got to go Kenzi is waking up, see ya Isabella."

I waited for her goodbye before hanging up the phone. In the last few months I had spent a lot of time thinking about what had gone on and how we got where we were and where we went from here. I had worked through the majority of my anger and thanks to Doc realised that a majority of what I was feeling stemmed from my own insecurities and my abandonment issues. Angela helped me figure out I wasn't angry at Isabella for letting us go, I was angry because she didn't fight for us before letting go. When the messages had started a fortnight after Kenzi and I had gotten to LA I was surprised but I responded to them anyway. My family were in touch constantly and they had kept me abreast of Isabella's progress, or lack thereof in the first two weeks. Then they found a medication that worked for her and her emotions evened out and she was able to start her road.

I understood this part of her road; it was a part that I still struggled with. I knew she was seeing her Doctor three times a week and that she seemed to be doing better.

My family constantly praised her to me and sometimes it made me feel like the bad guy for going away. I told Doc how this made me feel and she gently told me to pull my head out of my ass, they want me to know that I made the right decision that was why they were sharing her progress. They constantly asked about my own and it made me feel like a part of their lives even if we were eighteen hours away from one another.

A sharp cry from the baby monitor had me jogging up the stairs and into my room. Kenzi was an exceptionally impatient when it came to her food and exercised her lungs loudly when she was made to wait. I scooped her up into my arms and her crying stopped as if she knew that me picking her up meant food.

Bringing her closer to my face I kissed her little nose and cheeks whispering "Hello Sunshine, you are one of the most important people in my world" she looked wetly up at me, her lower lip trembling, cradling her close we made the trek to the kitchen and heated up a bottle. Once it was warm enough we moved into the lounge and snuggled down into the couch and I put the teat between her rosebud lips, she started guzzling the warm milk making contented little snorting noises that were adorably cute.

I watched her drinking and I knew that there wasn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for this sweet little girl and it occurred to me that she deserved a chance to know her mother, even if we couldn't be together as a family.

I knew what I wanted, I wanted Isabella back and I wanted our family. Pulling the bottle from her lips, I put the bottle down and adjusted her so that I could burp her. Rubbing firm circles on her tiny back interspersed with gentle pats until she opened her little mouth and let out a burp that would make Emmett happy, I laughed at the surprised look that crossed her face at the noise before replacing the bottle. She sucked just as greedily as she had before but it didn't take long for her eyes to become heavy and droop shut.

She was so much like Isabella that my heart hurt to look at her sometimes. I sat watching Makenna snoring lightly in my arms and I made my decision; picking up the phone I made all the arrangements to fly home with Kenzi. After I rung the airline I sent Isabella a message letting her know we were coming and what flight we'd be on. I also told her that I'd rent a car from the airport because it made it easier. She messaged back almost straight away

**Thnx I'm glad ur comin c u in a couple of days – B**

I put my phone and Makenna down and started getting ready for work. Jake and Ness had been awesome since I came home with Kenzi and Nessie had her every afternoon so I could work.

I told her I'd pay her and she threw a cup at my head telling me I was an ass if I thought she'd take money for watching the baby. I had trouble getting her back once I'd dropped her off because Henry had staked his claim and hadn't wanted to give her back. It was sweet but I hated making the little guy cry, which he did every time I'd gone to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled my car into the garage and was watching James go head to head with a customer "I understand that you don't think there was that much work but there was and we consulted you every step of the way regarding cost" James stated forcefully, he was outwardly calm but anyone who knew him knew how close he was to losing his shit.

The customer a tall dark-haired man in his late twenty's who, by a straight guys' point of view, was good looking rolled his eyes and said "You contacted me with each cost but each one of these charges is above what I was told and I don't think I should have to pay." James glared at the customer and said through clenched teeth "I'm sorry you feel that our communications weren't thorough but we do say that each cost is an _estimate _and that has never been a problem before. However, you will need to pay the total amount before the car can leave the lot."

The customer saw me watching and said "I want to speak to _your_ manager" his tone implying that he didn't think James could be the manager, James had reached the end of his rope and said loudly "What makes you think that _I'm _not a manager? Don't I look like a manager?" spotting me, finally, James says "Edward do I look like I could be a manager?"

I shake my head, actually feeling sorry for the customer now that James had his bitch on, saying "Yes James you do look like one of our managers. Maybe I can help?" James threw his hands in the air and stalked off muttering about hot, arrogant customers. I walked behind the desk and looked at the stunned customer, whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish "Now, sir, is there something I can help you with?"

The man finally focused on me and said quietly "Did he just say I was hot?" I rolled my eyes and mentally prepared my anti-gay speech. I wouldn't stand for a friend of mine being targeted because of who he loved but before I could the customer turned on his heels and walked off in James' direction.

I hesitated for a second, stunned that he had walked away before hurrying after him "Sir? Sir, can you stop, Sir!" I called out, my words dying as I watch the customer spin James around to face him and plant a kiss on him.

I stared, surprised, as they deepened the kiss and it took Jacob clearing his throat and threatening them with cold water for them to break apart. It snapped me out of my stupor, I walked towards the customer saying "I guess you don't have a problem paying that bill after all" making both of them laugh.

I moved over to my work station and ready my tools to work on the Dyna that had come in, it had a rattle and the owner couldn't figure out what it was.

Jake followed me and said "Not to sound too girly and in touch with my feelings and shit but how are you doing? Ness said that you were having a bad week. Do you need us to have the baby for a little while?" I smiled at him and said "Yeah, this week's been a little hard, Kenzi is not sleeping well and then today I got this random call. Isabella wants us to go visit"

Jake's mouth dropped open and he said "She wants you to visit her in Forks? What about the baby?" I pursed my lips and nodded my head I knew how incredulous this seemed "She wants us both to go visit. She seems a little better; Jake she said Makenna's name!" and for the second time in two minutes Jake's mouth dropped open again "She said her name? She's never said her name, in every one of those text messages she has sent you she has always referred to her as 'the baby', what are you gonna do? I mean obviously you're going to go, I mean that's a no-brainer, but where does that leave you?"

I frowned and said "Who said I was going?" Jake rolled his eyes and said "Ed, man, seriously? It is basically a non-issue. You and Honey Bee are meant to be, she is your Juliet man."

I snorted but he just kept talking "You will go, I'd be surprised if you hadn't already organised it, and that's why I'm gonna say this and please don't hit me. I've been talking to her, a lot, and although she is getting better she still isn't back to her old self, she may never get there. I don't think you should go there with the hope that you'll fall back into the pattern you guys had before."

I went to interrupt but he held up a finger and said "Hang on for a second okay. I'm not saying don't go, I think I've made that clear, what I am saying is that Honey Bee isn't all of a sudden going to look at Kenzi and fall in love with her and want to be a mother and your partner. She will need time and more than one visit."

I knew what he was saying was true and that he was saying it because he was my friend but it still pissed me off. Sucking on my newly acquired snake bites I reigned in my anger and said "I get it Jake but like you said, she's it for me. There won't be anyone else. I'm not going with any preconceived notions about what is or isn't going to happen, I know depression well enough to know that it is unpredictable and disappointing. I won't lie to you and say that I don't want the things you're saying but I'm realistic enough to know that it probably won't happen."

He nodded, sniffing, before saying "Okay, let's get some manly things done before they check us for vaginas" I rolled my eyes, laughed and said "You know you're only saying that because Nessie isn't here to kick your ass." He grinned, huge and bright, laughing loudly "Hell yeah!" Nothing further was said about my trip because I knew my friends well enough that Jake's speech was from all of them. They were all concerned but they knew that I needed this.

Three days found Kenzi and I sitting in the airport waiting for our flight. She was fussing and in the hour we'd been waiting she had developed a temperature.

I wasn't too concerned, she had been getting them on and off since she was born. Her doctor thought it was to do with her immune system and the fact that she was a little early but she hadn't thought it would pose too many health problems.

Finally our flight was called and I gathered the baby bag/ carry on and tried to calm Kenzi, who was having none of that. She kicked her little legs and her volume was steadily increasing.

The dirty looks I was getting from the passengers was tempered by the kind flight attendant Peter who calmly asked if there was anything he could get me to help settle 'the precious wee one' I smiled tightly and said "Unfortunately nothing is working at the moment and she can't have any more paracetamol because it wasn't that long ago that she had some. I am sorry about this" he shook his head, smoothing a hand over Makenna's head and replied "Don't stress about it, my wife Charlotte, she's the sexy brunette back there, we have eight kids and we get it."

I felt my eyes widen at his revelation, eight kids! Who the fuck had eight kids? And they didn't look over forty, either of them. He laughed at my obviously stunned look and said "I raised my three siblings when my parents died. Char and I met that same year and fell with our first, apparently condoms aren't all that effective unless you put them on" his loud guffaw had people staring for a totally different reason now but I was mesmerised as he continued "I've just turned thirty-five and Char is thirty-two and we have Jane and Alec who are twenty-two, Jonah is twenty, Jackson eighteen, he is our first, then twin girls Anna and Charlize, they are ten, Mitchell who is eight and then twelve weeks ago we had Adylene. This is Char's first flight back and if you let her she may steal your gorgeous little one for the entirety."

I stared at this stranger, who suddenly didn't feel like a stranger, and said "Wow! Hats off man, you definitely stood up. And as for this little one, she obviously likes you because in the two minutes you've been talking she's stopped screaming." I offered my hand and said "Name's Edward, pleased to meet you Peter. This is Makenna, but I call her Kenzi, and she is six and a half months old."

We shook hands before he had to go help another passenger get settled. Peter was right though as soon as Charlotte saw Makenna she was smitten, touching her head as she slept, thank god, and cooing at her every time she walked passed us.

The flight was smooth and uneventful, thanks to Kenzi sleeping the entire way, and when we landed Peter and Charlotte helped me locate our bags and get to the rental car place. I felt a genuine connection to these people and we exchanged numbers because they lived in LA and with babies that weren't that far apart in age it was an invaluable sounding board.

Kenzi woke as we reached the rental agency but seemed in a good mood, meaning no immediate screaming for food, and I even got the bags in the car before she started getting demanding so I fed her before starting the long drive home.

I messaged my Dad to let him know we had landed and that we were on our way. I didn't want to bother Isabella and I didn't want to give her a time and be late. The drive wasn't hard and we made it three quarters of the way before Makenna wanted to be fed again, so I pulled off the road, fed my hungry little caterpillar and made our way into Forks.

I glanced in the back seat checking on Kenzi before making the turn off onto the private road to my parent's house. As I drove it I couldn't help but marvel at how different I was from the first time I had driven this road. I was so angry and disillusioned that it now felt like someone else entirely. I was so far removed from that defensive asshole that I don't recognise him anymore.

In the almost eighteen months since my first drive down this drive-way I had worked through so many of my issues and I was grateful for all my progress but sometimes I felt like my progress had come at the expense of Isabella.

I pulled the car to a stop in front of the house and sat there, staring at the house and remembering how mad I'd been that their lives hadn't fallen apart without me, that they seemed to carry on like I wasn't important. And like that first time I was walking in there not knowing what was going to happen but unlike that first time I knew that they loved me, that they were proud of me and that I was welcome.

I unbuckled my seat belt and exited the car, I was waiting for someone to realise we were there and come running but it looked as if no-one were home. I opened the car door and slung the baby bag over my shoulder before detaching the car seat and freeing Kenzi from the car.

She gurgled up at me through sleepy eyes and I smiled down at her. No matter what happened from this moment on I knew one thing for certain, I loved this little girl and she loved me. We turned to walk up to the front door when a quiet voice had me freezing in my tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>He's back in town and wiling to talk at least.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

**Edward's back...**

**Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I had never been so frigging nervous in my whole life, okay I had been but this seemed the worst case of nerves I'd ever had. I knew Edward was coming back today and bringing ...Makenna with him.

And even now I stumbled over her name.

She was a stranger to me and I didn't know what to do about it. Ever since Edward had texted that they were coming I'd been a ball of nerves and stress. Felix had given me breathing exercises to do and I'd been using them all day but right this second they weren't working.

I stood abruptly from the sofa I'd been sitting on and started pacing the floor, I couldn't contain my nerves, I needed fresh air. Walking outside I tucked my legs under me and tried to use the yoga breathing techniques that Felix had given me.

When he had suggested yoga I'd laughed at him. The idea of bending myself into unimaginable positions and trying to 'breathe' through the stretch was ridiculous but after three lessons I found myself looking forward to going to my classes and I'd discovered that I was exceedingly flexible.

So as I sat there I practiced The Cooling Breath or Sitali Pranayama, it always worked for me before. Ten minutes later I felt more in control of myself, I unfolded my legs and leaned back against the railing, almost wishing that the others were there to help keep me calm.

I pushed myself off the bench and went to make a cup of tea but the sound of tires crunching on gravel had my body freezing.

I didn't recognize the car so I figured it was Edward but even knowing it was Edward wouldn't make my legs move. The car sat in front of the house for a few minutes before he got out.

My first glimpse of Edward in six months took my breath away so violently that I almost passed out. Looking at him made me realize just how much I loved this man.

I had known it before he had left but in the six months we had spent apart I had made myself dull the feelings for self preservation and they all came flooding back the second I set eyes on him. He slung a bag over his shoulder before reaching into the back of the car and retrieving the baby seat.

I felt my breath hitch at the thought of the tiny person lying inside but I didn't feel the overwhelming anger or annoyance that I'd felt before about her. The baby must have moved or made a noise because Edward glanced down and smiled, a smile so full of love and adoration my chest hurt.

He turned his body away from me, towards the house. I knew that no-one was home and I didn't want him to thing no-one cared that they were here so I spoke up "Hey, Edward."

The minute I spoke his whole body froze and I worried for second that he was having second thoughts about coming here to see me.

He turned slowly, shifting the car seat into the hand furthest away from me angling it behind himself, causing me to realize how badly I hurt him when I couldn't handle the baby.

He lifted his head, his body stiff and formal and his eyes guarded, and stared at me. His mouth moved and I thought I heard "Peaches" before he shook his head, cleared his throat and said "Isabella" that was it and I felt that familiar flare of desire that I always associated with him and seeing his snake bites twitch as he spoke had me almost melting into a puddle of need but it was more than that. I wanted to go back to the way we were before all this happened.

I was trying and I wanted him to see that.

Walking towards him I forced my hands down to my sides, trying to hide the shaking and to keep from touching him, and plastered a smile to my face saying brightly "No-one else is home at the moment but let's go inside and you can freshen up. Do you need anything? Does Makenna?" His eyes widened at my use of her name and I had no-one to blame for that but myself and my depression.

He nodded saying "I could use a coffee and Missy here needs a change." I nodded, feeling like a bobble-headed version of myself, walking passed him up the front stairs and into the house chattering about how his mum had fixed up his room and how there was fresh linens on the bed and clean towels if he needed a shower or wanted a nap.

He stayed quiet through my rambling but when we got to the kitchen he finally spoke and of all the things he could ask me I was stunned this was the first "Are you not living in our room?" I lowered my eyes away from his, swallowing hard, "No. I can't sleep in that bed without you and it holds too many memories."

* * *

><p><strong>So they're back together and the 'fun' is just beginning.<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

Fuck me! The second I turned around I had a raging hard on.

The six months since I'd seen her had dulled my memory of her impact on me but the second her scent hit me every feeling I'd pushed down came back with a vengeance.

I pulled Makenna behind my leg and muttered 'Peaches' and it fired up my defences making me correct it and let her know that I wasn't past what had happen by saying "Isabella" I could see it was like a slap but I was still hurting even though I'd worked through a lot of it I wasn't completely passed it.

She smiled ignoring the slip of my tongue and started saying that no-one was home before offering us the chance to freshen up. I almost choked on my tongue when she mentions Makenna without tripping over her name, I nodded because I could really do with a bathroom break and a decent cup of coffee; she beamed brightly up at me before dancing up the stairs babbling about how Mum had put fresh linens and towels in my room.

It struck me as weird that she didn't say 'our' room but I couldn't get a word in edge wise until we got to the kitchen and she took a breath so I took advantage of it asking "Are you not living in our room?"

I was curious and saddened by the fact that she didn't want at least that part of me until she said "No. I can't sleep in that bed without you and it holds too many memories."

I felt a pain in my chest like someone had punched me.

I nodded and said "Oh, yeah, right. Look I'm gonna take Kenzi up and change her and maybe have a quick shower, is that okay?"

Her eyes filled at my words but she smiled and said "Sure, I'll, um I'll wait here and um make some lunch. Is ravioli and garlic bread okay?"

I nodded, my stomach growling at the thought of her yummy ravioli, and turned away before it got awkward.

I made it to the doorway before her voice stopped me "Edward can I ask you a question?"

I turned back to her and smirked "You just did" she rolled her eyes at me and poked out her tongue saying "Very funny, idiot. I'm serious"

I laughed and waited for her to continue "It's just, why did you shorten her name to Kenzi?"

I frowned at her and said "I don't understand?" she waved a hand at Makenna as she gurgled to herself in the car seat and said "I like it, I really do, but it's not really a common shortening of her name."

I stared at her silently, willing her to continue but she stared back at me frowning and I could see she didn't know how to voice what she was thinking so I asked "What would you have shortened her name to?"

She jerked, as if startled that I'd asked, and chewing her bottom lip she thought about it before saying "I guess Mac but now that I'm saying it out loud I don't like it, I like Kenzi. It's feminine and pretty, just like she is."

I smiled and said "Exactly why I shortened it to Kenzi. I'm gonna head up now and freshen up, I'll be back down shortly."

She nodded again gnawing on her lip, making my dick stir in my pants, but I resisted pushing her back against the counter and fucking her senseless by forcing myself to turn around and walk away from her.

I reached the doorway before she spoke again "Edward, would it be okay if Makenna stayed down here with me? I'd understand if you don't want to leave her, it's just, you won't be gone to long and she's happy, I think, and I'd like to see her."

A sharp sense of protectiveness swept through me and I clutched the handle of the carrier tighter.

I knew deep down that she wouldn't be asking if she didn't feel ready but my first priority was Kenzi and her safety and I couldn't quite get past the fact that the last time she had spent any time with Kenzi she had lost her shit and almost smothered her.

I swallowed and said "Isabella, it's not that I don't trust you because I do, with my life, but I don't feel comfortable doing that. I'm sorry."

She swallowed her chin quivering slightly, the only indication that she was upset with my answer, before she asked huskily "Would it be okay if I sit with her on your bed while you shower? You could even leave the door open a little, please Edward" and that right there was my biggest problem because I couldn't really say no to her, anytime, about anything.

I blinked slowly and said "Sure, the door stays open though and if at any time you feel uncomfortable with her you need to call out to me."

A blinding smile stole over her face and she bounced Alice-esque past me and she raced up the stairs and all I could do was watch her go with a grin on my face and a budding hope that everything would work out fine.

By the time I reached my room she was already on my bed and the mere thought of her on my bed made me painfully hard but I did my best to ignore it by putting the baby carrier down and getting Kenzi out.

Isabella watched me with eager eye and a stunning smile on her lips and it grew wider when I freed Kenzi from the carrier. "Hey Sunshine,I bet you're glad to be out of there huh?" Kenzi gurgled and babbled away oblivious to the woman sitting across from her, trying to eat my nose when I brought her close to kiss her cheeks, until Isabella laughed at her antics.

Kenzi swung her head towards Isabella and immediately grinned, a wide smile her two bottom teeth showing, I sat her on the bed and said "She can't really sit up on her own but she likes to think she can. She'll get cranky if she wants something and it's out of her reach but she needs to learn to get stuff that's out of her reach, well according to Nessie anyway."

Isabella nodded but her eyes never left Kenzi who was chewing on the plastic keys that I'd handed her, she surprised me by saying "Yeah I read that it helps their balance and co-ordination to learn to fall but honestly that seems a little cruel."

I agreed with her, I didn't want Kenzi to be hurt ever and the thought of letting her fall over made my stomach clench. As we watched Kenzi lunged to the side, face planting the bed, a sharp cry of displeasure ripping from her mouth; I moved to grab her but Isabella beat me to it, picking Kenzi up and sitting her back on the bed.

Kenzi grunted and babbled as if telling Isabella how annoyed she was at this falling over business, Isabella nodded and said "I get it little one, I get it. It's a pain in the butt that you keep falling over but unfortunately we can't do much about it."

I watched as Kenzi leaned forward, banging the keys on Isabella's knee, and continued to 'talk' to her. I watched them for a few minutes before I grabbed my stuff to go have a shower.

Partially closing the door I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Leaning against the cool tile, I let the hot water slide down my back. I hadn't realised how tightly I was wound about coming home until we had actually gotten here.

I knew I'd been stressed over Isabella's reaction to Kenzi and her motives for wanting us here but it wasn't until I'd actually set eyes on her again and smelled her that I understood what my mind had been telling me the whole time; I was better off with her than I was when I was away from her.

I washed quickly and shut off the shower; wrapping the towel around my waist I opened the door to the bedroom but stopped short at what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Watching Kenzi try and eat Edward's nose was the cutest thing I'd ever seen and I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from within me.

I froze when she swung her body around to find where the noise was coming from but seeing a massive smile and two pearly white teeth was enough to make my heart squeeze.

I wanted to hold her but I was a little scared that she'd freak out so I just sat on the bed, smiling at her.

Edward sat her on the bed, handing her a set of plastic keys and she immediately started waving them around and jabbering to herself; I wasn't really paying attention to him but I heard him saying she was able to sit on her own but couldn't do it for long and I answered him but I honestly couldn't drag my eyes away from the little girl sitting in front of me.

She was so much bigger than I remembered but she was still so tiny.

Seth was a giant, Buddha baby, with fat rolls and big chubby cheeks and even though he was younger than Makenna he was almost twice her size.

I hadn't spent a lot of time with my younger brother because it hurt me to know I couldn't be there for my own child.

Makenna suddenly fell sideways and let out a disgruntle squawk and before I could even think about it I picked her up and sat her back up, she started jabbering away as if she was telling me just how annoying it was that she couldn't remain upright.

I wasn't sure exactly what to say or how to say it so I just spoke, trying not to think about it too much.

Obviously this worked because Makenna smiled widely and banged her toy against my knee and chattered away. I didn't even notice that Edward had left the room until Makenna grunted and went bright red in the face and even with my limited interaction with kids I knew what that meant.

I groaned as the foul smell of her dirty diaper reached my nose but I knew I couldn't leave her in that state.

I waited for her to finish, digging through the bag Edward had brought up with them. I found wipes, a clean diaper, smelly bags (best invention ever), and rash cream.

Makenna started grousing and getting cross so I laid her back on the bed and started to change her.

Well I tried to change her.

I got her onesie off and had her diaper undone and that's when things went sideways.

Unfortunately in the six months since I'd last changed her diaper Makenna had gotten stronger and had also developed some sort of resistance to having her butt changed.

She kicked out her legs and twisted her body sideways and I tried to keep her straight but somehow we managed to end up with a foot in poop and poop spread up her back and on her clothes.

I groaned and I could feel some panic creeping in over how to deal with the mess but I pushed it down and set about cleaning her up the best I could.

I got her butt cleaned and then de-pooped the rest of her, stripping her clothes and putting them in another smelly bag.

Now that she was ninety percent poop free Makenna was giggling to herself and trying to roll away from me "C'mon kiddo I need you to lay still for me for like three seconds so I can at least get a diaper on your butt because I'm pretty sure your Dad will lose his mind if you piss... I mean wee... on his bed."

I wrestled her into a diaper before picking her up and holding her against my chest so that I could make sure that she was poop free, Makenna thought this was an invitation to bury her hands into my hair and twist.

I yelped and tried to pry her tiny persistent hands from the tangled mess she was making but it didn't seem to help.

The more I tried to detangle her the worse it got and the funnier Makenna found it and suddenly all I could do was laugh at how ridiculous this would look to someone on the outside.

I laid her down on the bed and tried again to detangle my child's fists from my hair.

I wracked my brain trying to figure out how to get her hands out of my hair so I did the only thing I could think of, I blew a raspberry on her bare stomach.

Makenna froze with a stunned look on her pretty face before letting out the biggest squeal followed by a belly laugh.

Hearing her laugh distracted me from the hold she had on my hair, her laughter was musical and contagious and I wanted to hear it again so I blew on her tummy again and it resulted in the same reaction.

Giggling I felt her hands loosen in my hair because she was distracted and I detangled her tiny little fists from my hair, using the band around my wrist to tie it up on top of my head in a messy bun before returning to blow raspberries on her tummy.

She squealed again and kicked her legs and twisted her body as if trying to get away but when I stopped she quit moving and looked at me expectantly. I picked up her foot and blew a raspberry on the sole of it which resulted in another round of giggles.

I was so involved in her that I didn't hear the bathroom door open and Edward walk in.

I froze and let my eyes wander over the hard planes of his body.

He'd lost weight in the months we'd been apart but he'd also been working out because his muscles were absolutely drool-worthy.

He stood staring at the pair of us on the bed like he'd never seen us and I guess he really hadn't.

I smiled but continued to pull funny faces at Makenna, I mean I really wanted to just stare at his muscles maybe lick his stomach... okay focus back on the baby before things get messy and trust me it was getting messy.

Edward moved closer and grinned down at the smiling baby as she tried to put her entire foot in her mouth and said "Why are you naked Miss Kenzi?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Holy hell Edward this kid can poop! It was everywhere and I mean everywhere! I managed to clean her up and then she discovered that my hair made for a great handle and she wouldn't let go and I didn't know what to do so I figured... tickle her ya know. I'm totally ticklish, I can't handle it which you know, her laugh is contagious and I wanted to hear it again."

He nodded and said "Yeah the first time she laughed all I wanted was to make her do it again it took me almost three hours and then it was Henry not me that made her laugh again. It was totally cute and Henry was chuffed that it was him that got her to laugh and not anyone else."

I smiled but I felt a twinge in my heart that I missed her milestone. I was her mother and I should have been there to see that and that thought had a surge of anger rising in me, so I asked "Why did you leave?"

Edward blinked at me, obviously stunned that I had asked the question so bluntly, before saying "I honestly thought that it was for the best. You didn't want the baby and I didn't want you forced to deal with her or me when you needed to concentrate on getting yourself sorted out."

I frowned at him and his answer only served to piss me off. "No, Edward, you ran. You figured you knew what was best for me and just put it into action instead of waiting for me to get out of the hospital and us actually discussing where we went from that point in time. I get why, I really do, but honestly I'm hurt that you made the decision to take our daughter and leave the state. Taking her away from her family and isolating her."

His anger was basically palpable as he started to pace in front of me and I scooped Makenna up into my arms, hugging her closer to my chest.

My action drew his gaze and his eyes narrowed and his pacing increased but I continued "You took off Edward, you ran, just like every other time that things have been tough for you. School, Tanya, your parents and us, on so many occasions and finally you ran with our child. I've missed six months of her life because you decided that was the best thing but what if it wasn't? What if you did the wrong thing? What if it wasn't the right thin..."

I stopped talking as he yelled "You didn't fucking want her! You wanted to give her to complete fucking strangers to raise and yes I took off, yes I ran but honestly I couldn't have stayed and watched you struggle with her and me and, fuck, everything!"

Makenna squawked and started screaming, kicking and wriggling in my arms, at the sudden increase in volume and tension.

Edward stepped toward me and I pulled back, taking the baby with me "Give me the baby Isabella"

I shook my head and said "No, you're too angry and you need to calm down" he glared at me and said "I said give me my daughter right fucking now!" his words just served to piss me off even more but I maintained an even tone, barely "No, Edward I won't and she's my daughter too. You don't have sole rights to her."

He reached for the baby at the same time as the door burst open and Emmett came running in, Rose close behind him looking scared "What the hell is going on here? We can hear you screaming at Bella from down stairs Edward."

I breathed a sigh of relief, scooting off the opposite side of the bed and rushing to Rose.

She wrapped me in a hug whispering to me asking if I was okay.

I hugged her back and said "We're fine. Rose take Kenzi downstairs please and put some clothes on her and get her a bottle. Emmett go with her, I'll be okay, Edward and I need to get this out of the way so we can move on."

They both nodded before, reluctantly, leaving the room. I turned to face a furious Edward, steeling myself for the force of his wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>So some fluffy get-to-know-you stuff between Bella &amp; Kenzi.<strong>

**You know you're a parent/carer/child care worker/ nurse/ doctor when you've had to de-poop a child and the whole time they are turning themselves inside out just to make it'fun'**

**Aaaannnndddd now we get to the nitty gritty. These two have major issues.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I own the plot and the situations I'm putting them in but not the characters (I own lots of the character flaws lol)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

Was she fucking crazy?

How dare she turn this on me! I did the right fucking thing by taking Makenna and leaving.

Yeah of course the Doc had made me discuss my running and it really fucking annoyed me that Isabella had put that out there making it all my fault.

I watched Em and Rose leave the room with a crying Makenna and the sound of her screaming tore at my heart.

For the last six months I'd been the one to pick her up and soothe her when she cried and listening to her cry without comforting her made my heart hurt but my anger was paramount.

Isabella closed the door, leaning against it watching me.

I took a deep breath before saying "You didn't want her Isabella, you made it perfectly clear. You wanted to give her to someone else to raise and yes I took her and we left but I thought it was the best thing to do because you needed all the help you could get to get your head sorted out."

She frowned at me and said "I get it Edward I do, this is why I haven't been yelling back at you but what I can't get past is the fact that you ran away from me. You ran and left me to deal with this problem on my own when you were part of the reason I was going through what I was going through. You said you loved me and you'd always be there for me and when I needed you to stand by me you ran."

By the time she'd finished she had tears sliding down her cheeks.

I clamped my teeth down on my tongue, stopping myself from yelling at her, and drew in deep breath before saying "Yeah, I get that you think I bailed on you when I took off but I thought it was best that you weren't subjected to the reason, well what you thought was the reason, for feeling the way you did. I couldn't put Makenna through that, I didn't want her growing up in a place where she wasn't completely loved and adored. I was scared and, I'm sorry this is going to sound horrible, but I couldn't risk her because I love you. We aren't as important as our daughter."

She pushed herself off the door and walked towards me, stopping about three feet from me, sinking down onto the carpet and dropping her head into her hands "I was scared and I was angry and hurt and damn it I was fucked up! I have worked extremely hard to get through my issues but Felix said that I probably would've struggled less if I didn't feel as if I'd driven you away from your family, from me. Yes I said that I wanted to give Makenna to someone else to raise, yes it was a selfish decision but hindsight is twenty-twenty and I wouldn't make that decision again because I now know that if I'd asked for help sooner I wouldn't have felt the way I did and I would've grown to love her as much as you do."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she chuckled self-deprecatingly and said "We have a horrible tendency to under or over think our situations don't we." I nodded and said "Yeah, I guess we really have to work on that."

She rolled her eyes and snorted "Yeah we really do. Do you think this would've happened if we were older?" I frowned at her and asked "Would what have happened?" her words were soft, almost inaudible, full of emotions I couldn't begin to identify "Everything." I shrugged and said "I honestly don't know, what I do know is that I would still feel the same way about you if we had've met ten years from now that I do now." Her profile was contemplative and she was gnawing on her lip as she thought about my words. She turned those beautiful brown eyes on me and asked "How do you feel about me Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a start...<strong>

**I know lots of you aren't happy with the way Edward just upped and left. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing and YES his therapist has been telling him that it wasn't the right thing and that he was running but therapists can only point out the right direction, a person has to be willing to go in that direction.**

**Thanks for reading & please review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey all, happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_** cont.**

How did I feel about her? Was she blind?

Doesn't she know that even after everything we've been through I loved her!

Was she so insecure about us that she didn't already know this?

Objectively I guess we've had a lot of time apart and maybe our feelings could have dimmed or gone out completely but in this case they hadn't, if anything they had gotten stronger.

Every second we were apart with no chance of seeing each other was painful for me and I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing the right thing, even though Doc said I wasn't.

I was mid mind rant when I realised I had been silent for too long and she was getting the wrong idea.

I turned to face her fully and said "I've told you and I've shown you but then I guess I've also given you reason to doubt what I have shown you and what I've told you. I have never felt about someone the way I feel about you; I love you Isabella.

I've loved you from the second I seen you in that school hallway and you tumbled into my arms. Every second of the time we have spent together, and apart, has been the best part of my entire life.

I love you even though we haven't been together these last six months, I have missed you the entire time, I've missed the way you smell, the way you scrunch your nose up while you're concentrating, the way you sing along to the stereo even when you sing the wrong words. I love the way you poke your tongue out while you're using the scissors, the fact that you're stunning without trying and that you're fiercely loyal.

This whole thing has been excruciatingly difficult and I've had to stop myself from calling you about the smallest thing or kidnapping you and building a hut in the middle of the ocean for just the three of us."

I watched as tears coursed freely down her cheeks and she sobbed unabashedly as I spoke and when I finished she launched herself at me, throwing her arms around me and kissing all over my face and between the kisses she sobbed

"Oh my God Edward I love you too, so much. I thought that what I felt for you was, I don't know maybe proximity, that the need we had for each other was misplaced feelings or something but the second I saw you again it hit me again how much I love you."

I kissed her mouth fiercely, drawing her body to mine. It had been so long and I needed her, I knelt up and lowered her onto the floor, covering her and kissing her senseless.

I managed to get her pants undone and down with no problem and she was working on getting out of her clothes just as hard.

We were panting and our kisses were sloppy and our hands groped one another roughly in our haste and with the last remaining vestiges of my sanity I panted "I want to make love to you Peaches but I don't have a condom" she kissed me and said "I want you inside me, now. I have had an IUD put in and it's all the birth control we need. Make love to me Edward."

I lowered my head and kissed her as I slid inside her tight body and sighed at the feeling of rightness that being with her always gave me.

There was nothing slow or romantic about our love making, it was fierce and sweaty and desperate. Hands and mouths roaming and kissing, a frenetic pace that left no place for taking your time.

I knew I wasn't going to last long, it had been too long since I'd been inside her and my body was in control, I latched my lips to her neck and sought out her clit with my fingers because I needed her to come and fast but I needn't have worried because I'd barely touched her before she was crying out, her back arching and her entire body stiffening but shuddering beneath me and I last three more thrusts before emptying myself inside her.

In the quiet of the room our breathing was harsh and almost animalistic and as I lay skin to skin with Peaches I felt disappointed with myself.

Here I was again not dealing with my issues but losing them in her.

I'd done it the first time we'd been alone and she made it so easy to do.

I pulled back enough to see her face and said "Peaches we've gotta stop doing this, we gotta learn to talk not just fuck!" she frowned up at me, raising one eyebrow in what I recognised as her 'quit while you're ahead look', and said "You just 'fucked' me is that what you did? We just 'fucked'? How about this Edward, get the fuck off me."

She started pushing at me but I wasn't letting that happen, I pinned her arms down by her head and tucked her legs inside my knees before kissing her, or trying to she turned her head away from me, "Those were poor words for what we just did and you have every right to be pissed at me but Peaches it wasn't what I meant. I loved making love to you and I'd do it all the time."

She smiled shyly up at me but I continued speaking and her smile dimmed a little "We have this habit of tearing each others clothes off and not really talking. We need to show each other we love one another without it always meaning sex, well at least that's what Doc says anyway."

Peaches giggled and said "Felix said pretty much the same thing, shame their both married, they'd be good together"

I nodded and said "Sounds like it but seriously I want this to work and I'm hoping you do too. We need to continue with Doc and Felix but we need to start being more honest about our feelings and I'm growing a vagina as I speak"

I shook my head self-deprecatingly but luckily Peaches knew where I was going because she said "As good as having sex with you is and ignoring the fact that I'd love to do it again right now" oh yeah she definitely had my attention "I think it'd be best if we work through our shit and take it day by day... wait, how long are you here for?"

I shrugged and said "I only asked for three days but the garage here is almost up and running and Jake was going to ask James to come and run it but James has other things on his mind, like his new boyfriend, so if we want to see how things are going to go I'll ask Jake if I can oversee the new garage and we can go from there. Does that sound okay with you?"

Peaches nodded, I got to my feet, offered her my hand to pull her to her feet, and said "Let's get dressed and go face the music downstairs" her face blanched but she nodded, holding my hand in hers, and said "Together" and I hoped that it would be that way.

* * *

><p><strong>so they're back in the saddle, so to speak. <strong>

**I don't believe great sex solves problems.**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N enjoy :) just a quicky lol**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I really didn't want to go downstairs, I wanted Rose to bring Makenna back up to Edward and I and I wanted to hold her and I wanted to talk to Edward alone but we had reached our limit of talking and after making love all I could think about was doing it again and again and again so I knew he was right.

We got cleaned up and dressed and made our way downstairs.

Everything was quiet which made me nervous but I just gripped Edward's hand tightly and continued to walk, we checked the lounge room, no-one there, we checked the kitchen, no-one there, so we went out the back in search for Emmett and Rose.

We found them, and everyone else, sitting in the shade of the trees near the swings, watching Makenna in a baby swing that hadn't been there this morning.

They all looked up as we approached but it was Makenna that broke the silence "Dadda, dad, dad, dad" over and over again and the sound made me smile.

Edward dropped my hand and scooped her out of the swing bringing her face up to his he whispered "Sorry Sunshine Daddy didn't mean to yell" and kissed her cheeks.

I almost stopped breathing when he handed her to me and said "I think you both need to get to know one another" I secured her warm body against my chest, breathing in her scent and memorizing it because I honestly hadn't smelled anything as delicious as Makenna before.

A sigh from the group had us turning to them and Edward said "Em and Rose we owe you an apology. There is no excuse for the screaming match, well not really a match because I was the only one screaming. Thank for taking Kenzi out of there so we could talk and we did, talk, we talked a lot and I'm not saying that everything is one hundred percent awesome but it's a damn sight better than it was before. We, both of us, have issues, separately and together, that we have to work on and realistically you could all expect at least one slip but I know that with your support that"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him talking, he frowned down at me and I jerked my head towards our family and said "Edward, they know this already. They probably knew this before either of us and I bet they've been waiting for us to get our act together. I know at least your parents have said this to each other, even if they haven't said it to me, it's us that have been blind to this."

A wicked glint entered his eyes and before I knew what he was up to he'd stuck his tongue out and licked my hand "Ewwww! That's disgusting" I tried to look angry at him but the sexy smirk on his uncovered mouth made it really hard and I ended up laughing at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a small chapter to get back in the swing of things.<strong>_

_**hope everyone had a happy and safe Christmas/holiday period**_

_**Please review**_

_**Cherie**_

_**xxx**_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Edward's POV**_

The next few days were hard and I found myself doubting our decision especially with Kenzi teething and wanting me all the time and not Peaches.

She said it didn't bother her, that she understood that Kenzi didn't really know her, but I could see the sadness and some stress over it etched into her face and it made guilt over keeping them apart steal into my heart.

My mother was making cupcakes in the kitchen on what was supposed to be my and Kenzi's second last day in Forks and surprisingly the rest of my family, including Peaches, were out and Kenzi was napping.

I slipped onto the kitchen stool and quietly watched my mother bake.

I wanted to talk to her about how she felt about Kenzi and I moving back here but I wasn't even sure how to bring up so I just watched her. She must have had enough of my creepy quiet staring because she stopped stirring her next batch of cupcakes and said "What's on that brilliant mind of yours gorgeous boy?"

I smiled and said "I'm worried, Peaches and I talked about Kenzi and I moving back here but I'm worried that it's the wrong thing to do. What do I do?"

She wiped her hands on the dish towel before walking around and sitting on the stool next to me.

She took my face in her hands and said "I would be lying if I said that I didn't want you and my grandbaby home where we can see you but you need to realise that moving back means no more running. If things get bad you can't just take off and if you do there is no going back, it will ruin your relationship if you keep coming and going."

I frowned, she was right of course but it still stung to thing that my own mother thought I'd bail if things got tough but before I could talk she said "You know I've been talking to Angela. Of course she hasn't told me anything specific about your sessions, she rang to get some insight into your early childhood, stuff that you couldn't give her, and I asked some general questions and honestly I have loads of questions."

I nodded understandingly but I felt a tinge of annoyance that my mother didn't think she could ask me about therapy but I guess she didn't want to say or do something that would 'set me off' and before I'd started seeing Angela and before I had Jake and Ness in my life the smallest thing set me off, people would look at me sideways and I'd lose my mind but now I guess I've dealt with a lot of my crap and I want my family to come to me when they have questions about my life

"Mum, you know you can ask me anything about my therapy, don't you" a small smile graced her mouth when she said "Edward there aren't enough hours, days, weeks, months, years for me to ask you all the questions I want to and honestly I don't know if I want to know the answers to all of them. Angela has assured me that you have, and continue to make, progress and that's all I want for you." She hugged me tightly and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Mum I need your advice" my voice cracked and I felt a tear slide down my cheek, she blinked the moisture out of her eyes and said "My advice for you gorgeous boy is simple, do what you think will bring you the most happiness, even if it is the hardest path at the time."

I swallowed and said "_She_ is my happiness" my mother nodded and said "Than that is your answer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review<strong>_

_**Cherie**_

_**xxx**_


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N I don't own Twilight or an characters but the plot is mine. **

**I hope everyone's holiday celebrations were wonderful**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

"She is my happiness" his words had warmth spreading through my body chased by a chill at the sadness in his voice.

I wandered away from the kitchen, thoughts racing through my mind. Were we being selfish in wanting to be together? I thought about what my life was before Edward, what it was like while I was with Edward and what the last few months had been like since our separation and come to the same conclusion that I'd come to before, he and I would work this out because even with all the drama and stress and pain will be worth it if we worked together.

I got to our room, where Makenna was still sleeping, and lay on the bed beside her, watching her dream.

I hadn't meant to eavesdrop of Esme and Edward's conversation but I wished he could just come out and tell me he had worries but a section of my brain whispered that I'd kept a lot of my fears, anxieties and worries to myself, not even speaking of them to Felix.

The last few days had been upsetting because Kenzi didn't know me and when she was upset she wanted her Daddy and I understood that but it didn't stop that instinctive part of me that reacted to her tears.

All of this stress wore me out and I felt my eyes getting heavy and my brain slipping into sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I slept for but I wasn't ready for the awakening I got.

A small slap to my face followed by tiny fingers probing my eyes was a shock to my system.

I cracked one eyelid and looked into the laughing eyes of my daughter as she leaned over my shoulder. She giggled when she realised my eyes were open and that she had my attention.

I shifted onto my back and said quietly "Hey baby girl, did you have a good sleep?" She squealed and whacked my chest this time, dropping her head and slobbering a kiss on my cheek.

She babbled the whole time and I lay there listening to her, she made lots of sounds but the one that brought tears to my eyes was "Mama" it was followed by lots of unintelligible babble but that one word made this whole mess seem worth it.

I picked her up, snuggling her close to me and said "Yeah baby girl I am your Mama" Makenna squealed again, smacking my face with her hands.

I didn't want to encourage this behaviour so I took both her little hands in mine and said "No smacking bubba, it hurts."

I knew she didn't understand my words but hopefully my tone made it clear and I sure as heck didn't want her thinking it was okay to smack people. Her cute little bottom lip quivered and she started sniffling, tears filling her pretty eyes and when she opened her mouth a scream the likes of which I'd only heard from her once before tore from her.

I snuggled her close and patted her back, murmuring to her "Hey it's okay Mama just didn't want you smacking her, it hurts and Daddy and I don't want you hitting people, even if it's just playing."

Makenna kept crying but buried her head into my chest as she did. I stood up, rocking her and thankfully she started to calm down and I felt a surge of triumph at calming her down without Edward's help.

A knock on the door had me closing my eyes and praying he'd go away and let me handle it but I knew it bothered him when she cried and others tried to calm her down.

I called out to Edward "Come in" but it wasn't Edward that entered, it was Esme and she had the brightest smile on her face as she swept into the room "Oh Bella that was exceptionally well handled, I stopped Edward from coming up to help calm her down because she needs to get used to all of us since they're staying."

Her voice interrupted Kenzi's flow enough that she lifted her head from my chest and stared indignantly at her grandmother, her crying stopping completely and it made me giggle.

I walked over to the change table and laid Kenzi down and the tears started again. Esme laughed and said "How quickly they learn that if they cry people pick them up" I smiled down at Kenzi and said "Okay bubba you need your butt changed and I need to do this. I will pick you up when we are done and we'll get you a bottle 'kay" her cries turned to whimpers when she realised I wasn't going to pick her up before changing her butt.

After changing her butt I handed her off to Esme and we walked down the stairs, Edward met us at the bottom smiling brightly, kissing my cheek and saying "Hey Peaches, didn't realise you were home 'til we heard you over the monitor" I felt my cheeks flush at the thought of them listening to me snore through the monitor, he chuckled like he could read my mind making me blush harder.

Kenzi was wriggling in her Grandmother's arms, holding her hands out to Edward and squealing in frustration that her father wasn't taking her from Esme but Edward just smiled at her and said "Did you have a good sleep Sunshine?" she babbled crankily at him as we walked through the house into the kitchen, it was almost three in the afternoon and Makenna was due for some yoghurt and a bottle, she had just started allowing me to feed her the food she was able to eat, a bottle was another thing entirely, she'd let me give her that without a drama, small steps and all.

Two weeks passed quickly as we got to know what it meant to be a family and Makenna learned that she couldn't just have her Daddy doing things for her.

The screaming cries almost made me give in and let Edward continue doing everything for her but he was adamant that she would pass the screaming stage if we persevered with it.

Now she let me bath her and feed her and even sing her to sleep with little or no drama but Kenzi was developing a very stubborn personality (not sure where she inherited that from) and she could be quite fickle in her affection.

The one thing that could calm her when she decided to get in stride was the piano. Her favourite was Rachmaninov's Piano Sonata Number two but anything on the piano calmed her.

I learned very quickly how to play Twinkle Twinkle.

Edward and I had made time for ourselves too, going on a date once a week and spending time getting to know the new us. We made efforts to continue our therapy and even solitary activities. We hadn't had sex again since the day he came home and we weren't rushing into it either.

Christmas was upon us and Edward and I had made the trip into Port Angeles to buy Christmas gifts for the family.

We picked up the specially ordered necklaces for Esme and Cora, Esme's had her birthstone and the word 'Gamma' engraved on it and Cora's had her birthstone and Seth's name on it.

For my Dad we brought this new fan-dangled fishing rod, for Carlisle we brought a new monogrammed briefcase, for Emmett, Rose, Alice ad Jasper we brought them a weekend away (separately of course) for that little bit of privacy.

Both Seth and Makenna were too little to really get Christmas so we'd only brought them a few things and told everyone that, where Makenna was concerned, she didn't need anything but love and to not spend anything on her.

I was uncomfortable with Edward paying for everything but he wouldn't listen. I'd brought his present off the internet just after they decided to stay and it was already wrapped and sitting under the tree. We stopped at the mall and had Makenna's first Santa photo taken.

As we walked through Port Angeles I was suddenly struck at how different I was from the Christmas before and how far I'd come personally since the Christmas before.

We ate lunch and when we were about to head home Edward said "Do you mind if we stop at the shop and check on everything? We are closing down for the holiday season at the end of the week and I want to make sure that they're wrapping up on repairs." I was tired and over shopping but I wanted to see the shop that Edward and Jake had designed together.

It had only been open three months but they already had a waiting list for clients, some as far away as Seattle. We drove the five minutes to the shop and hurried inside out of the cold.

Edward spoke to all of the employees, wishing them a safe and happy Christmas and gave them all their Christmas bonuses, he checked that everything was where it should be and we left.

Christmas morning was a melee of noise and laughter and my disbelief that no-one had listened to either Edward or I on not getting Kenzi stuff, she now had a wooden rocking horse she wouldn't be able to use for another year, a dolly that was bigger than her and a dollhouse with dolls and furniture, plus too many clothes.

Alice and Jasper brought her more clothes, Rose and Emmett had brought her a pretty little Pandora bracelet with her name spelled out on it but Edward and I had gotten her ears pierced while shopping the week before so we brought her some golden hoops for when her ears had healed.

The only thing that was missing was Jake, Nessie and Henry but Edward said we could go see them after the New Year and give them their presents then. Edward loved my present to him, a signed Seattle Seahawks XXXXVIII Super Bowl Championship game worn Jersey (along with something else but that was for him to discover later) and I loved the platinum bracelet with rubies that he had gotten me, even though I scolded him on spending so much on me to which he just pointed at his present and smiled.

I went with Esme into the kitchen where she and Alice had spent the last three days making food and asked if she needed help with anything, getting the same response I'd gotten every time I'd asked in the last three days "No thanks honey, go and sit down and relax" I chuckled, kissed her cheek and walked back to the lounge room.

I got to the foyer when the doorbell chimed, I thought it was weird that someone was ringing the doorbell but didn't check to see who it was when I swung the door open.

The Merry Christmas that was on my lips died at the sight of the person standing on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello lovely people, so much has been happening in my RL at the moment and I apologize for the delay in this story. it won't happen again I promise **

**So we left off with Bella opening the door to unexpected guest/s let's see who it is.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

The sound of Bella's scream echoed through the house and looking down at my watch I realised that it'd be the other part of her Christmas present.

I handed Kenzi to my mother, everyone else in the room knew who it was so they hadn't been worried about Peaches scream, and walked out to the foyer.

There in the doorway stood Peaches with her arms wrapped around Nessie.

I grinned and called out "Merry Christmas guys, I'm glad you made it." I reached a hand over the top of a still hugging Peaches and Nessie and shook Jakes' hand.

He grinned and said "I seriously thought you'd cave and tell her that we were coming. Hey ladies can we please move this inside?" Peaches and Nessie broke apart, Ness coming inside and hugging me tightly and Peaches was swept off her feet in a bear hug by Jacob.

Little Henry, who had been staring at the adults like they'd lost their minds, heard Kenzi squeal from the other room and took off running, calling her name as he went.

Nessie shook her head and yelled out "Henry don't run in the house, sorry, I swear I try to teach him manners but he's too much like his father." Peaches giggled, grabbed her hand and dragged her off after Henry. Jake and I followed with identical smiles.

By the time we got to the living room, Henry had Kenzi in his arms and was just staring at her.

Ness leaned over him and asked "Hey buddy can I hold her now?" he frowned at her and said "No! You having you own let me have Kenzi!" a resounding silence swept through the room before Jake said quietly "Henry, don't you speak to your mother like that! Now who told you that Mama was having a baby?"

The other adults in the room watched the interaction with silent contemplation as an angry Henry gripped Kenzi tighter, making her squawk with indignation, seeing her distress Henry lessened his hold on Kenzi and without meeting his fathers' eyes said "My heard you. You and Mama saying 'Henry not our baby anymore' you no love me now you have a new baby. Kenzi love me, I'm staying with Uncle Edward!"

I always knew Jake was a good dad but watching him lower his giant body down to his son's level and gently lift Henry's head before talking to him in a calm soft voice made me realise how good a father he actually was "Henry we didn't realise you heard us. Is this why you've been a little upset with Mama and me over the last few days?"

Henry glared at his father, jerking his head indicating that Jake had hit the nail on the head.

Jake sighed and said sadly "Oh my little man, that wasn't how Mama and I wanted you to find out that you were going to be a big brother. Your Mama and I love you so much it makes our hearts this big" he opened his arms as wide as they could go and Henry's eyes widened as well but Jake kept talking "And yes we said you weren't a baby anymore but that just means you're growing up and you're our little man but we didn't mean that we don't love you or that we are getting rid of you! It means that we love you more and more as you grow and we won't love this baby more than you, I promise, but if you feel like we are you need to tell us okay?"

Henry nodded, his little cheeks wet with tears, and Jake continued "Now baby's take a lot of time up because they can't do _anything_ for themselves and Mama and I are gonna need a lot of help, do you know anyone who could help us out?"

The smile that lit Henry's face, along with the pride in his voice, as he yelled "Me can help you!" was priceless and it amazed me just how quickly he adapted to the thought of a new sibling once his parents reassured him that they still loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>So mystery solved :) hope you liked the visitors<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	76. Chapter 76

**Surprise :)**

**Another Chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

A weird mixture of fear and longing at the thought of another baby made my stomach jolt.

Obviously neither Edward nor I were anywhere near wanting another baby yet because we still had so much to sort through regarding our lives now before we planned on bringing another baby into the mix and I honestly wasn't thinking about having more kids after what had happened with Kenzi but seeing the smiles on all of the Black's faces made me realise that pregnancy and birth wasn't meant to be traumatic or fraught with fear and anxiety and it made me sad to think of what I'd missed during my pregnancy and Kenzi's birth not to mention the months away from her as she grew.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and felt a shiver run through me as Edward spoke softly in my ear "I can read your mind Peaches, I guess this is another thing we need to discuss."

I looked over my shoulder at his handsome face and said "I know but can we just enjoy today, congratulate our friends and maybe act like 'normal' people?" he chuckled quietly and said "That's exactly what I was thinking. Love you Peaches" he kissed my cheek before walking away, leaving me stunned.

It wasn't the first time Edward had told me he loved me during our relationship but it was the first time he'd said it since that first day back and I didn't really know what to say, not that it mattered anyway because he'd walked away and started congratulating Nessie and Jake.

Jake, Nessie and Henry stayed for two weeks and I was sad to think that they were leaving in a few days.

Watching Henry with Kenzi had melted my heart and made me realise that I did want more kids but not until I was a lot older and we'd organised our lives more.

I just didn't know how to tell him that so I'd bundled myself up and ventured out into the back yard to sit on my favourite rock.

It was so peaceful out here and when I'd first come home from the hospital it was where I'd taken refuge from the constant sideways glances and concerned questions, so now it was where I come to think and relax.

I hated to admit to myself but I had a lot to think about.

A sound from behind me had me looking over my shoulder to see who else had braved the cold, I smiled as Nessie walked towards me, I moved over so she could climb up next to me.

"Bella what are you out here thinking about so hard?"

I frowned and said "Honestly, so many things it's making my head hurt" she nodded, picking up a small stone and skimming it across the pond before she spoke again "Isn't it weird that this time last year you were pregnant and now look at Kenzi."

I nodded but didn't say anything but it felt as if she had read my mind and when she spoke again that feeling got stronger "I know that my pregnancy brings up some issues for you."

I turned to her and said "Yeah but I am happy for you guys I know you've been thinking about having another baby. I just wasn't prepared for the emotions it brought up and I can't talk to Felix because he's on holidays for another week."

Nessie smiled slowly and said "You can talk to me; I promise I won't tell Jake or Edward unless I think you might hurt yourself."

I frowned and said "I appreciate that I do and I don't feel like hurting myself, I promise, I just feel a little off centre at the moment. I've missed out on so much of Kenzi and now I'm feeling guilty because I don't want another baby anytime soon, I'm seriously talking not for another ten years and I saw the look of longing on Edward's face when you announced your pregnancy and it hurts me."

Nessie turned her body so she was facing me and said "Do you remember me telling you how Edward was before he met you?" I frowned and said "Yeah?" the reply coming out like a question and she giggled "Eighteen months ago Edward wasn't looking for a relationship, any kind of relationship not even one with his family. He wasn't looking to become a father or for any real responsibility and now he's a daddy and he is running the garage up here."

I frowned again, impatiently waiting for her to get to her point "My point" she said softly "is that time is always changing and so are we. Be honest with him and don't keep it bottled up inside and it'll be okay."

I nodded and she said "I'm gonna hold you to that" before reaching over and hugging her tightly "I'm gonna miss your face when you leave, you're one of my best friends."

* * *

><p><strong>So Bella still has some issues she needs to work through<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	77. Chapter 77

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

Time seemed to fly and when Kenzi took her first steps at ten months old the whole house became one huge hazard and had everyone on constant watch.

Making me think about moving us out of my parent's house into one of our own but I wasn't sure we were ready.

Peaches and I were in a good place and continued to make sure that we talked about everything and we'd talked about moving out about a month after I'd moved back but she wasn't ready.

"I'm home!" Peaches cheerful voice from the front door had Kenzi off running "Mama! Mama!" her chubby little legs pumping furiously as she raced towards Peaches.

I followed her to greet Peaches after her day at college.

She'd started her classes in Social Work at Olympic College and I was so proud of her and she was happier than she'd been in a long time, which made me happy.

I rounded the corner in time to see Peaches crouch down and sweep Kenzi into her arms, covering her face with kisses making Kenzi squeal with laughter.

I walked over and kissed Peaches cheek and said "Hey honey how was your day?" she laughed like she did the first time I'd said that and said "Honestly Edward is that ever gonna get old for you?"

I shook my head and said "Not a chance Peaches, not a chance."

She rolled her eyes, putting Kenzi down but holding tight to her hand so she didn't go running off.

I watched her look down at Kenzi and smile and it made my heart swell thinking just how far we had actually come.

We continued with our therapists and had even had a few combined sessions with Angela flying in to meet with Felix and us and they were both happy with the progress we were making.

Peaches looked over at me and said "Her 1st birthday's coming up, what are we doing for it?" I shrugged because I honestly hadn't thought about it and said "Well my parents will let us have it here, Charlie, Cora, Seth, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper will all come, we can ring Jake and Nessie will try and get up here depending on how sick poor Ness is" she had been suffering with really bad morning sickness since the new year "and we can do a family thing, was there something special you want to do for her?"

She shook her head but said "I think the family thing is a good idea because she is too young to understand a party and let's face it we didn't exactly do a parenting group so it's not like she has other baby friends."

Something in her voice didn't sit right with me so I said "Did you want to do a mother's group with her? I don't think it's too late, we can ask Cora where she takes Seth if you want and we can take her some time."

A massive smile split her face and she nodded "That'd be awesome, if we go with Cora maybe they won't be too harsh about me being so young, I'll call her later and see if they have spots available, thanks Edward" she kissed my mouth quickly but it was still enough to ignite the ever present fire simmering in my stomach.

We both agreed not to rush into a physical relationship too quickly and we hadn't had sex since that first day four months ago and it was killing me slowly.

I suppressed the moan of longing that wanted to escape from me but I couldn't help the step I took towards her and from the way her eyes darkened she wanted me just as much but we were interrupted by the sweet sound of Kenzi saying "Up" I looked at Peaches and said "We need to talk about that, soon" before bending down and picking Kenzi up and chatting to her.

It was almost three weeks later before we got the chance to be alone and even that was by accident.

Mum had taken Kenzi shopping for her birthday present and everyone else was at work or school and I was home alone because it was my only day off for what seemed like forever.

I'd worked out, paid the bills, done a load of laundry and even tidied the house up and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

I dropped onto the lounge and switched the X-Box on tried to lose myself in a mindless game but it didn't work and I was just switching it off when the front door opened and Peaches walked in, stopping short when she saw me "Oh, hey Edward. I didn't think anyone was going to be home" I shrugged and said "Today's my day off, remember, I told you that" she looked puzzled and said "No that's the 16th, today's the 14th and" I shook my head and said "Peaches it's the 16th, Thursday the 16th"

I laughed at her startled look as she dug for the phone in her back pocket almost dropping it when she realised I was right "Oh! Crap Edward I'm so sorry! No wonder no one was at school today. I'm so spaced out at the moment and you were all alone on your day off that sucks!" she crossed the space between us and threw her arms around me.

I laughed and said "It's all good Peaches, I was just bored outta my skull" she pulled back, smiling at me and said "and what a beautiful skull it is" before kissing my mouth softly.

I groaned burying my hands in her hair and bringing her mouth back to mine, kissing her harder.

She moaned and opened her mouth under mine, sucking my tongue into her mouth.

We sunk to the floor, exploring each others' bodies when she suddenly pulled away "We never talked about this Edward. Are we in a place where this is what comes next? We've talked about a lot of things and I think we know one another a lot better than we used to but…" I kissed her into silence and said "Peaches I want you, then, now, always. There is no-one else for me, you are my forever; all that other stuff will work itself out" she nodded and said "I love you Edward, so very much" kissing me with all the love and passion she had in her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	78. Chapter 78

**Some over due talking in this chapter and the next but they'll get through it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

Sex with Edward had always been amazing but making love to Edward was beyond description.

His words shone through my mind and body as we made love there on the lounge room floor.

It should've bothered me that anyone could've walked in on us but it didn't.

As we lay in each others' arms basking in our love I asked something that had been on my mind since Christmas "Edward do you want more kids?"

I felt him stiffen under my hands but his words were soft and his tone was thoughtful "Honestly Peaches I know that right this very minute and even in the next year or two it isn't something that I'm thinking about but who knows how we'll feel in three years, five years, ten years, we're young and if we want more kids later than we'll talk about it then, yeah?"

I sat up so I could look in his eyes and said "I don't want you to feel like I'm robbing you of having more kids and if we're being totally honest I am scared out of my brain about having PND again. I don't think I'd survive another year like the one we've just had. When Ness and Jake announced their pregnancy I seen the look on your face, it was...intense, this intense longing written on your face and I felt horrible that I'd robbed you of something."

He pushed my hair off my face and said "I was longing for the happiness that baby brought them, we missed out on that when we had Kenzi. She was a secret for so long and even when everyone knew about her, I don't know I felt guilted into being ashamed of her. I wanted everyone, including you to be as happy as I was about her. Yes I was worried because I was so fucked up back then and I felt like I'd ruined your life but I wanted her from the second those blue lines came up, even if I didn't admit it to myself right away. So don't feel like that was what I was longing for because what I was longing for, and I hope the next time we have a baby it will be completely different, was the excitement that is supposed to come with a baby because no-one will judge us for it like they did with Kenzi" he kissed my forehead and said "I hope that clears that up but what about you? Do you want more kids?"

I frowned and said "I don't know Edward" he nodded but when he spoke there was something there "Is that why you had the IUD put in?"

I looked away, not wanting to tell him the real reason I'd gotten the IUD but knowing that I had to, I shook my head and said "No, the IUD was a stop-gap" he looked at me when I stopped talking and said "What do you mean a stop-gap?"

I traced the dragon on his side as I spoke, trying to avoid his probing eye "I wanted a hysterectomy they told me no because it's a permanent thing and I'd change my mind, so I asked for my tubes cut and tied they told me no because I'm too young. They offered the IUD as a way to make sure I didn't get pregnant again and I didn't have to worry about remembering to take pills."

I sat up when he pulled away from me and it brought my eyes to his and I could see the absolute anguish in his face at my revelation.

I reached out to take his hand and he let me but he was still like a statue for a long time before he said "You would've taken away our chance of more babies?"

I nodded and said "You were gone, Kenzi was gone, I was alone and trying to deal with everything my body was putting me through and at the time I thought it was the only way. I don't think that now, I look at Kenzi and I can't imagine my life without her. Please don't hate me" he frowned but said "I don't hate you Peaches I honestly don't think I ever could. I understand your thought process but I'm sad and a little angry at myself for not being here to help you work through it. I'm glad they were able to give you a method that helped you, empowered you even."

I frowned and asked "Empowered?" he nodded and said "They gave you an option that you wouldn't regret later but they gave you your freedom as well. It's allowed you to live without thought or fear over an unwanted pregnancy because that was what had thrown you into your dark place to start with."

I hadn't thought about it like that and now that I looked at it from his point of view I realised he was right but I still hadn't answered his first question "No Edward I don't want more kids, not at least anytime soon. I need to finish school and we need to get a place nearby unless you want to go back to LA."

He shook his head and said "No I really don't want to go back to LA, I'll miss seeing Jake, Nessie and Henry all the time but we can always go see them and they can come here, we're not that far away. I was gonna see if it was okay with you that we rent out our apartment and maybe buy a house here or Port Angeles or even Seattle."

I nodded and said "I want to, I really do but do you think we're ready for that?"


	79. Chapter 79

_**Edward's POV**_

Do I think we're ready?

Of course we were ready but I knew that I needed to convince her of that.

I grabbed her up off the floor, shoving her clothes at her and said get dressed and come with me" I dragged my pants back on and tugged my shirt over my head and waited impatiently for her to dress, when she was done I pulled her upstairs into my room, the room that used to be our room, and pushed her towards the bed.

She grinned at me over her shoulder saying "Jeez Edward all you had to do was ask"

I rolled my eyes and said "Not that smart ass. I want to show you something."

She crawled up onto my bed and looked expectantly at me while I hurried across the room and grabbed up my laptop. "I'm not sure I wanna film us having sex Edward, feels a little 'Paris Hilton'"

I laughed as I crossed the room to the bed and settled down beside her, flipping the laptop open "I haven't shown you this, I'm not sure why not, but I wanna show you now. I told you I made money while I was away and I wasn't lying but I kind of didn't tell you the whole truth."

Her eyes widened as she looked hesitantly from me to the computer.

I logged into my bank account and selected my investment account.

I closed my eyes tightly before handing it to Bella; she took the laptop, not looking at it but staring confusedly at me. I nodded at the laptop and said "Look at the computer and tell me what you see Peaches" she frowned and looked down at the screen held in her hands her frown deepened "Edward I don't understand, what am I supposed to be looking at."

I smiled tightly and said "What do you see?" she looked closer at the screen and said "I see a internet banking page, your internet banking page, it has three accounts, one with two thousand dollars in it, one with ninety thousand dollars, which I'm guessing is the workshops account and one with eight hundred thousand which I guess is your investments. Why are you showing me this Edward?"

I smile and said "Have a closer look at that number Peaches" I couldn't stop the smile in my words at her quizzical head shake before she dropped her gaze back down to the screen "Yeah, I'm seeing this Edward eight hundred thousand… wait… one, two three"

I watched her as she finished counting the numbers on the screen and smiled when she flicked a startled glance my way before saying "Edward there are way too many zeros on here, this says you have eight million dollars in your account, why do you have so much money in here? Did you rob a bank? Why are you showing me this?"

I could see her mind going at a million miles a minute and her panic setting in "Peaches I told you I had money, okay I didn't tell you how much but I need you to know that money wise we are set for whatever we want to do for the rest of our lives."

She looked wildly at me and her breathing picked up rapidly "I, you, I, when, but, holy shit!" I took the laptop from her, sitting it on the bedside table and gathered her into my arms "Breathe Peaches, breathe, it's okay. I told you that I invested the money I'd earned and that I was good at it. Plus I've got revenue from the apartment and now the garage. Are you okay?"

She nodded and dragged in a ragged breath, putting a shaking hand against her chest she said "I'll be okay Edward, I promise, it's just a huge shock. I want you to know that this doesn't mean anything to me, I loved you before you showed me this account and I would love you if you showed me your account and it had eighty cents in it and I hope you feel the same about me because I literally have sixty dollars to my name" she giggled nervously which had me reaching for the laptop again, typing in another password and passing it to her "What does this say?"

She frowned and said "It's another internet bank…. Wait this has my name on it. Edward how the hell did you get into my bank account?" she frowned down at the laptop and when her eyes widened "What the actually fuck Edward?"

I shrunk back from her, from the anger, hurt and distrust in her eyes "What? Peaches don't look at me like that. I did it for you honestly I did it after your dad found us in bed together. I was scared that he'd run me out of town or turn you against me and I wanted you and the baby to be set up for life without help if it came to that. I did what I needed to do."

Bella looked up at me, her expression slowly clearing until her face was completely blank. She sat in silence as I watched her for three minutes before she suddenly switched the laptop off, pushing it away from her, turning to face me and said "Edward there is almost two million dollars in that account!"

I nodded and said "Raising a baby into adulthood is expensive and if I wasn't there to help I wanted you to be able to live your life without going without for our child."

She frowned and said "Was there any chance that you were going to leave me, alone and pregnant?"

A pain like a knife to the heart ran through me, I shook my head and hurried to reassure her "No! Baby, no, there is absolutely no way I'd leave you if I had any choice but I wasn't sure I had a choice or that you'd have a choice to want me around. I was scared but I wanted to do the right thing. My dad is the executor of the account and he was under strict instructions to get you set up if your dad shot me, because let's face it he was close to doing it when he caught us together, or run me out of town or whatever and if he disowned you and kicked you out, which he did. Are you okay?"

She swallowed hard before saying "Are you telling me that you put two million dollars into an account for Kenzi and I before you knew we were going to be together and you did it without anyone else suggesting it?"

I nodded, one eyebrow raised, and waited "Oh you're the best man I've ever met" I breathed out raggedly as she threw herself into my arms, smothering my face with kisses.

I relaxed because she wasn't pissed at me, her next words confirmed that "I was so angry but now I understand, it was a precaution and I thank you for it but you have to change that back into your account or change it to Kenzi's name. I don't want that money. I just want you."

I smiled and said "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Her eyes flew wide but when she saw I was serious she smiled shyly and said "Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! She said YES!<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	80. Chapter 80

**Ok we have a time jump and a totally different POV from before.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kenzi's POV<strong>_

Today is my sixth birthday and all I want is a telescope and maybe a baby brother or sister.

I know that mommy's and daddy's made babies, I'd read about it in an old medical journal in PaPa's office, when he had found me reading it PaPa had laughed and said "You're too much like your Daddy Miss Kenzi" because I was just as smart as he is.

Seeing it happen was way cooler, I watched Aunt Rose have her baby at the dinner table while we were celebrating Christmas. I thought it was awesomely cool when PaPa and Uncle Emmett helped Aunt Rose push Charlie into the world.

Mama and Daddy had my IQ tested before I was two and the doctors said that it would be hard to do an accurate test because apparently kids my age didn't test well.

That was until I said "I test extremely well" the doctor stumbled over his words before setting up my test, we found out my IQ was 130 at two years old, which helped my parents plan for my education because they didn't want people exploiting my smarts or me feeling bored. Now my IQ is 160.

I was trying to brush my hair, it was too long and I had trouble getting the knots out of the back near my neck, when my Mama walked into my room "Hey baby girl how's my birthday princess?"

I smiled because I loved when she called me a princess, who doesn't wanna be a princess, and said "I'm good Mama, when do we leave for May's and PaPa's? I can't wait, are you sure that Grandpa Charlie, Cora, Seth, Uncle Jake, Aunt Nessie, Henry, Amara and Georgie will be there? What about Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Charlie, Aunt Ali and Uncle Jasper?"

Mama came to sit beside me on my bed and smiled at me "Kenzi they all said they'd be there and I'm pretty sure emailing them your party invite and telling them that you'd put money in their accounts so they could come made it clear to them."

I grinned sheepishly up at her and said "Yeah Daddy had a long chat with me about hacking into banks and how I could go to jail for it but I did it so that they could all make it."

Mama rolled her eyes and smiled down at me and I knew she forgave me, Daddy was still a little annoyed but I wasn't sure if it was with himself, for letting me use his computer or with me for using his banking details to hack into the others bank accounts.

He had made Grandpa Charlie have a big talk with me on how it was illegal and I could go to prison because of it. I knew that but I really wanted everyone there for my birthday.

A gentle knock on my door had Mama and I turning our heads to see Daddy sanding in the doorway smiling at us.

It was a soft smile, the smile I noticed was only used for Mama and I, and his head was tilted to the side "Hello my gorgeous ladies, I heard somewhere that it was a special someone's birthday today."

He crouched down and I ran into his open arms. This was my favourite place in the entire world, my Daddy gave the best hugs and he smelled awesome.

I kissed his cheek and snuggled in close before saying "Daddy it's my birthday!" he gasped and said "No way!" like it was a big surprise which made me laugh, he tickled my sides making me scream with laughter and try and get away from him "Stop it Daddy, that tickles!" he stopped and said "Well that explains the purple wrapped gifts sitting on the table down stairs, let's go see what's in them!"

I jumped off his lap and ran out of the room, alternating between running and skipping, "Makenna be careful please" Mama's voice followed me but it didn't make me slow down because I was way too excited! I loved my birthdays and I loved spending time with my family and of course I loved presents.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Kenzi. She's a bright girl who loves all things science and purple. Her Daddy is still her favourite person in the world.<strong>

**I know they can't test a child's IQ that early but creative license and whatever.**

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Hope everyone loved Kenzi's POV **_

_**We have almost reached the end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

I watched as Kenzi rocketed out of the room and Edward watched her go and it gave me that ache in my heart it always did, their bond was exceptional.

I called out for Kenzi to be careful as she pounded through the house and walked over to Edward, he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his head into my neck, and said "Thanks for her Peaches, she gets more and more amazing each year"

I giggled and said "I think that has more to do with your genius genes than me but she is pretty awesome" he kissed me gently before unfolding himself from around me and following Kenzi out of the room.

I followed them, I always would, down to the dining room where we'd set up her presents.

I couldn't believe how fast the last five years had flown.

We had our fair share of ups and downs but with the help of our family and Felix and Angela, we had worked through all those times, coming out of them stronger and better people, a better family.

We got married just after Kenzi turned one and it was the best day of my life, we brought the house just after that.

We brought a house in Port Angeles, near the garage so that we had some space from everyone but we weren't too far away.

I loved it the second I set eyes on it, it was large but not ostentatious; it had a giant koi pond out the back with a large flat rock I could meditate on and a play equipment area for Kenzi.

It was secluded with ten acres of land massive garage for Edward and gorgeous cathedral ceilings and it let in tonnes of natural light.

It was gorgeous and in the five years since we brought it we had made it our own. Living there now was Edward, Kenzi, Tara and Rhett (our two golden retrievers) and me.

I couldn't wait for everyone to get here, they were all coming here to surprise her and not to Esme and Carlisle house, Miss Kenzi thought she was so clever.

She was going to lose her mind.

Thinking about our family made me realise how big our family had actually gotten in the last five years.

We had welcomed Jake and Ness's little angels Amara Felicity and Georgia Anabeth (who we all called Georgie) quite the surprise for those two and little Henry.

Little Henry wasn't so little anymore, he was a tall, solid nine year old and he took unusual amounts of pride in protecting his 'girls' and that included Kenzi.

Their bond had only strengthened over time and it was gorgeous to see.

Rose and Emmett got married three years ago and had Charlotte Renee- we called her Charlie- two years ago.

Dad had slowed down to spend more time with Cora and Seth but was still Chief of Police in Forks, Alice and Jasper had gotten married four years ago and had been off travelling the world and working their way through various places and Carlisle and Esme were happy working and watching their family grow.

I entered the dining room and watched as Kenzi slowly unwrapped all of her gift, this seemed to be the only part of her personality that she got from me, looking at each one with wonder.

Edward crossed to my side and whispered "Did you get the thing we talked about yesterday?"

I nodded and whispered back "Yeah it's there on the cupboard but I don't want to give it to her now, can we wait for everyone else to get her first? She is going to flip!" he laughed and said "I know how she'll feel"

I smiled up at him and said "I don't know if I've told you today but I love you" he kissed my lips and said "You have but I love hearing it, I love you too Peaches."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Cherie**

**xxx**


	82. Chapter 82

**This is it, our last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who read it and left reviews.**

**sniff, okay here we go**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's POV<strong>_

Watching Kenzi flip out when our entire family turned up on our doorstep for her birthday was worth keeping the secret from her.

I hated keeping anything from my girls.

We were all sitting down after dinner before we had cake and desert when Peaches sent me a questioning look I grinned and nodded, telling her that it was time.

Peaches got up from the table and crossed to the cupboard near the kitchen, snagging the small present that sat there.

Her movement had drawn every eye to her and Kenzi sighed loudly "Finally I was dying to look at that one!" I rolled my eyes and said "Makenna Elizabeth Grace Cullen that is not how we have raised you, now apologize" she frowned and pouted a little but apologized to her mother.

I stood up and moved to stand beside Peaches and, wrapping one arm around her, I said "Firstly Bella, Kenzi and I are grateful that you could all make the trip up her for her birthday without anyone going to jail for it" everyone laughed as Kenzi blushed, something she inherited from her mother and I loved it.

"Bella and I have saved this last present for Kenzi until now for a reason, we wanted you all to see her open it."

Peaches put the present down in front of our gorgeous daughter, whispering something I couldn't hear into her ear before kissing her head.

Henry who was bouncing in his seat yelled "Awww man she takes forever to open presents, just rip it Kenz" making the whole room laugh as Kenzi meticulously opened her present.

I watched as she unwrapped the upside down picture frame, her frown of incomprehension clearly marked on her face but the second she turned it around she screamed, dropping the frame and throwing her arms around her mother "A baby! We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Everyone at the table froze before joining in the congratulations.

I was hugged, Peaches was hugged and asked how she was and Kenzi was hugged too.

In the storm of congratulations I bent down and picked up the dropped photo frame and sat it on the table facing us.

The words 'World's Greatest Sister' were written in bright primary colours and in the frame sat the ultrasound picture we had taken three days before at our latest appointment. Peaches had painted in the corner 'love your little brother' and it brought tears to my eyes.

I still couldn't believe we were having another baby.

After Kenzi, Peaches was reluctant to try again and I couldn't blame her but we talked with both Psychologists and worked through her pain and the thought that she wouldn't be able to cope this time around.

Six months ago Peaches felt ready and we had the IUD removed and within eight weeks we were pregnant.

We had wanted to keep it quiet until we had passed the first trimester and after the cervical erosion Peaches had with Kenzi we were cautious.

We had planned on telling everyone weeks ago, until Kenzi had come and talked to us about what she wanted for her birthday and when she asked for a little brother or sister for her birthday I suggested this plan to Peaches, both of us worried that it would steal away from Kenzi's birthday but seeing how badly she wanted a sibling we decided it would be the ultimate gift.

Finally we were where we were supposed to be, happy, healthy and together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks, thanks for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Please Review**

**Cherie**

**xxx**


End file.
